Love Remains the Same
by And.Your.Point
Summary: She calls herself a murderer. I call her the love of my life. Everyday is a roller coaster ready to fly off the tracks. The roller coaster I just can't seem to get off of. It's dangerous, but sometimes love shatters reason. Somewhat based off the song.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing in this chapter or any chapters to come. **

**Miley's POV **

I stand here alone looking at her grave. I'm alone and so is she. She died alone and I live alone. We were in love. I was going to marry her. She was my everything and now I have nothing. I read the words on the marble tablet till I felt the familiar heat of tears welling up in my eyes.

I needed this. I needed to feel this pain. I needed to torture myself. It was _my_ fault. _I_ killed her.

I read it again and again. _Lillian Ann Truscott, 1992-2008. _It was exactly two years ago today. I feel a tear leave a hot trail down my face as it escaped from my eye. Her family still won't speak to me. They knew it was my fault and they made sure I knew it. She trusted me, they all did. I looked her in the eye and told her I would protect her. I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I promised her, I promised them all and I lied.

To this day I'm disgusted with my self. I can't move on. I won't move on. I will not let go. I've never stopped thinking about her. She intrudes my thoughts. She steals my dreams. When I close my eyes all I see is her.

I knelt down and set a white rose on her tablet. Her favorite flower was a white rose. No one new that. No one cared. I did. Everyone, including her parents, just assumed it was a lily because of her name. No one took the time to ask her. I did.

I wanted to know her. I wanted to see past the silk blond hair and those smooth blue eyes. I did. Her heart was beautiful. Her life sang a song that was beyond my wildest imagination of beauty. Her laugh, oh her laugh, it was so majestic. Now it's gone.

Lilly would have loved this day. It's not hot, not cold but a perfect balance. Not a cloud in the sky. She would want to go to the beach. I would lie in the sand. She would lie down in my arms, head on my chest, and listen to my breathing. It was my natural living rhythm. She would listen to it all day and slowly drift off to sleep. Now she can't.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as I hear the crisp grass crunch behind me. Someone's there. I heard a sigh. Knowing who it was I didn't bother to acknowledge them. This was my time to suffer. I wasn't supposed to feel happy. I wasn't supposed to want a life.

"Miles", she says to me just above a whisper. I don't answer. "Miles, It's been two years. You need to let her g-", I don't let her finish. I quickly stand up and face her.

"How can you say that! You didn't know her like I did! You don't know what happened! I don't deserve to let her go! You have no right to tell me to let go!", I yell.

I instantly see the pain in her eyes. I know she didn't mean any harm. She doesn't know. Exactly, she doesn't know. She can't tell me to let go. She has no right.

"Alright Miles, I'm sorry. I'm not gonna tell you I know how you feel but I do understand. I hate seeing you torture yourself. You've been at it for almost two hours. Please Miley, let's please just go." She tries.

I slowly nod my head letting a few more tears come out. I give one long last look at the grave. Not breaking my gaze I feel a hand slip into mine. I painfully pull my eyes away and look into hers. She stares back at me. She has so much care in her eyes. It's gentle. Like she might break me if she gives a harder look.

She leads me to her car, a black mustang convertible. She opens my door and I slowly slide in. She walks around the car to get in, never breaking eye contact. She gets in and waits a few seconds before starting the car. She's deep in thought. I fight the urge to burst into tears for hurting her. She starts the car and begins to make our way towards the exit of this god forsaken grave yard.

I don't know how she does it. She puts up with all the shit I pull on her. I can be a bitch and I'm not afraid to admit it. Yet, she takes on the role of my only comfort. She's my punching bag and my pillow. She never leaves. I swear I'm bipolar sometimes. I tell her to get out, then I call her crying an hour later, wanting her to come over. She's there within ten minutes, holding me.

She saved me from death multiple times. She won't let me die. I never understand but then she shows me. I don't know what I'd do without her. I don't know what I'd do without Mikayla.

She kinda took over after Lilly died. She always made sure she was there for me. She always tells me she'll never leave me.

I have other friends. I had more. After Lilly's death I lost half of them. I love them all, really, but there is only one Mikayla. The best friend I have right now.

We were always friends but she didn't really step in and act like it till Lilly died. Lilly rarely allowed her to be there. It's not that Lilly didn't like Mikayla. She just saw her as a potential partner for me or "threat" as she would sometimes put it. She was just being protective and Mikayla respected that. She made sure that Mikayla knew that I was hers. I was hers. I was Lilly's. I loved it. I loved her.

I always told Lilly that she was too protective. She always told me that because I wasn't, she had to pick up the slack. I trusted her. I knew she could handle herself. I didn't listen to her. I was too fucking stupid. I got careless. That's what killed her. I. didn't. listen.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and open my eyes. I guess I fell asleep. "Miley, we're here." We're at my house now. I'm so weak from crying. I can't get up so I shift in my seat. Mikayla gets the message and unbuckles my seat belt. She puts her arm under my legs and the other around my back. She carefully lifts me out of the car, closing the door with her foot, and walks me up the steps and to the door.

Her keys are already in the hand that's under my leg. She unlocks the door with skill and walks inside my house, once again, closing the door with her foot. She gives a cocky smile to herself for completing the challenge of holding me, unlocking and opening the door, then shutting it. She climbs my stairs and reaches my room.

It's late. My dad's asleep. It's about 3am. Lilly was buried in Washington. She was born there so that was where she was to be buried. It's about 12 hours from my house. That's if we drive strait there. If we make stops it's about fourteen.

Once inside my room, Mikayla manages to pull back the covers on my bed, giving another smile for completing another challenge, and sets me down. She pulls my shoes off, tucks me in, and kisses my forehead. She turns to leave but I stop her. "Don't leave", I say. "What?" she replies with a hint of surprise. She should be used to it. She stays here almost every night.

"Please don't leave me", I say softly. She looks hurt again. Not because of me but because she made me feel like she was leaving me.

She slips of her shoes and takes off her jacket. She climbs into bed with me and wraps her arms protectively around me. "I will _never_ leave you", that was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep.

**So that's the first chapter. In this story Hannah Montana never existed and Mikayla was never a star. This story isn't only in Miley's POV, there will be others. So tell me what you think.**


	2. Flashback, I love you

**My disclaimer still stands. **

**Mikayla's POV **

I've been awake for an hour. Miley is still asleep. Yesterday was definitely eventful. It's pretty normal though. I understand that she's hurting. About four months ago I realized something. Miley intentionally hurts herself, not physically, but emotionally and mentally. The worst part, I think she likes it. It's like she enjoys hurting herself.

It's a game to her. In her own sick twisted way, it's fun. I won't lie, it can make you feel better, but why not just get rid of it all together so you'll never have to hurt?

I've lost count of how many times Miley called me, locked in the bathroom, saying we was gonna kill herself.

**Flashback**

"_I can't do this anymore Micky, I can't._ _It hurts so bad." _

_" Miley, don't do this! Just, stay on the phone with me! Do not hang up!" I heard the line go dead. Two minutes later, I was at her house. I burst through the front door and flew up to her room. I was greeted by her locked bathroom door._

"_Miley, sweetie, please open the door." I knew she was serious about this, but she wouldn't do it unless she said goodbye to me first._

_I know, why call the only person who would run seven red lights, run over two squirrels, drive through six of the neighbors front yards, and drive thirty miles over the speed limit, to save her. It isn't the same kind shit she pulls. She doesn't call me like this just to feel like someone cares, she calls me because she cares that I know that she values me before she dies._

"_Fuck Miley, open the door!" There wasn't a sound. Oh my god. She did it. No no no no no! I can't handle it. I can't lose her. _

_In all my rage, I kicked the door as hard as I could. The door was almost knocked of the hinges. I killed it. I kicked the door in. I didn't know I could do that. Oh wait, what am I doing! I'm here grinning like an idiot for creatively opening a door and Miley is probably dead! Way to go Mikayla! _

_I shoot into the bathroom expecting a bloody mess but find a perfectly clean bathroom. I hear a sniffle and let out a huge breath._

_I turn to see her, curled up, hiding in the space beneath the sink. She has a razor in her right hand ready to pierce her left wrist. She's looking at me with a great amount of shock and confusion. Oh yeah, the door._

_Now she looks scared. There's a hint of determination in her eyes. Shit. I have to be careful. I don't want to scare her. I kneel down so I'm eye level with her. She has tears pouring from her eyes. _

"_Hey sweetie, what are you doing with that?"I say that as sweet as possible, trying to hide the panic in my voice. I can't be blunt with her. I can't just walk up to her and say, "Holy shit Miley! You're trying to kill yourself! Man you're fucked up!" Of course I would never say that though._

"_I-I can't do it!" She finally starts crying hysterically and tosses the razor across the bathroom, barely missing me, might I add. She throws herself in my arms and cries. _

**End Flashback**

She never told me what happened. The only things she tells me about Lilly is either how amazing she was or that she killed her. She won't tell me how she "killed" her.

She always wonders why I stick around. Why I save her. Honestly, Lilly knew. I'm in love with Miley Stewart. I was in love with Miley, and Lilly knew that. After school one day, Lilly dragged me into the parking lot. She looked me dead in the eye and told me that lying was not in my best interest with her.

She asked if I was romantically in love with Miley. I said yes. The next question confused me and caught me way off guard. She asked me if I ever thought about Miley during… private times. Yeah, I know. I said yes. I most certainly wasn't gonna lie after the look she was giving me.

After my response her look softened. If I was her, hearing that someone else was having dirty thoughts about my girlfriend, I would have punched them. I wouldn't want anyone thinking about slamming Miley up against her bedroom wall, ripping her shirt off, sucking those perfectly round b-WHOA, slow down there Mikayla…

Oh shit… yeah, pretty sure I'm wet… that's not gonna suit well with Miley. Anyway… Lilly just made it known that Miley was hers. She started talking about all of Miley's qualities and the cute things she does. I had no clue that Miley did half the things that Lilly talked about and Lilly knew that.

She talked about her love for Miley. How she was going to marry her one day. They would find a way to have the most beautiful kids.

I started to cry. Their love was so pure. I felt like an asshole for even trying to get Miley to like me. Lilly, seeing my reaction to her talk, put her arms around me. She was trying to make me feel somewhat loved rather than stupid. I apologized to her. I realized I could never have Miley. I would never be able to love her. So I backed off, which was her mission.

Two years later, Lilly died and that was that. Exactly two weeks before she died, she proposed to Miley. I wasn't happy when Lilly died. I was sad. She may have told me to back off but I still liked her. Miley, well, she's Miley. Were doing good, I'm not gonna go messing it up telling her that I've been madly in love with her since before she met Lilly. Hell, Miley thinks I've gone strait.

Speaking of being strait, Miley's dad in an ass. Sure, he forgave her for "killing" Lilly but since then he forbids her to be gay. He says a man is harder to kill. If he knew she was still gay he'd kill her. That's partly why he hates me. He allows me to be with her but if he thinks were getting too close, he kicks me out. He never knew that during those times I would sneak in through Miley's window.

With that last thought I hear Miley stir. It is now that I realize what position where in. She's completely on top of me. Her head is on my chest but what I notice is that her thigh is between my legs as mine is hers. The slight pressure from the weight of her leg doesn't make it any better.

"Morning," she says. I smile. I love her voice. The simplest word makes me smile. Then I remember, I should say something back. It needs to be smooth and mature so she won't know what I was thinking.

"Good morning", I say. Smooth? Mature? I'm an idiot.

She shifts a little bit then I hear her say, "Micky?" Oh wait, that's my name.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Why is my thigh wet?" With that, I say nothing.

… … …**.. ….. … … …. ….. …. …**

**So, now you get to know what's going on in Mikayla's head. She's definitely more laid back and a bit of a horndog. I know I'm not moving very fast yet, I felt that you need to know them before we go anywhere. Yes, eventually you'll find out what happened to Lilly and you'll get to meet Miley's dad. Till then, press the pretty review button. **

**A.Y.P.**


	3. Dinosaurs, There you are

**I still own nothing.**

**Miley's POV**

Am. So. Bored. It's the final few minutes of my last class for the day. God, I could shoot Mr. Brimner in the face. He talks so, fucking, slow. I am so glad I only have to listen to his abnormally dull voice for six more weeks! Then, I'm gone. I graduate. I can be relieved from school. Mikayla and I can go to the beach and hang out whenever. I can finally relax. Dad won't make me get up every morning. Whoa, I think… I think I was almost…happy.

I look over at Mikayla, who is sitting next to me, and give her what I think is a smile. I guess it was considering she flashed me one of her winning smiles. I don't know if I should be dumbfounded or scared shitless at this feeling.

Then, I remember, Lilly should have been graduating with us. She should be here next to me, not Mikayla. She should be the one holding me every night, not Mikayla. Lilly can't be replaced. Mikayla has no right to try to do that.

I'm angry now. I hear the bell and rush off to my locker. I didn't even turn back to see if Mikayla was anywhere near behind me. As soon as I was finished at my locker I sprinted out of the school and into the parking lot.

"Miley, wait up!" Shit. It's Mikayla. I stop dead in my tracks knowing that anything else I would try to do, for instance, running wildly and screaming bloody murder, wouldn't get me out of this situation.

"Hey, why'd you take off like that? I wanted to talk to you." She says as she reaches me. How the hell did she catch me? I plowed over three people, football players might I add, to avoid her.

"I bet you would" I say as a snarl.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked that so innocently. Like she doesn't know what she's doing. She can be so stupid.

"What?" I snarl again. That's right Miley, make sure she knows she did wrong.

"The attitude. I didn't do anything to deserve that." Fuck, she did not just say that. Is she seriously that fucking stupid!

"So you think you're perfect now! I've got news for you Mikayla! You are the farthest thing from perfect!" That's a good girl Miley, tell her she's worthless.

"I never said I was." She says completely monotone. What's she trying to do?

"Ugh! Just forget it Mikayla! I know what you're doing!" Yeah, she can't dig herself out of this one! I blocked all the exits.

"Wait, what? What am I trying to do? What am I supposed to forget?" She looks dumbfounded.

"Don't play stupid! You're trying to replace Lilly! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" I scream. By now I've drawn quite a crowd and tears are streaming down my face. She just looks at me.

Why is she looking at me? I found her out. I caught her.

"What?" I scream.

"Miley, Lilly was an amazing person. She was talented and beautiful and-" I cut her off. How. Dare. She.

"What did I tell you about talking about Lilly? I told you that you couldn't!" Yes, I'm still screaming and I continue. "Just stop talking you bitch! I hate you, you fucking cunt!" Wait, what? Please tell me I didn't just say that. No, I couldn't of. Wait, she tearing up. No! Mikayla, I didn't mean that!

What's happening! Miley, tell her you didn't mean it! Why can't I talk? Wait, am I smiling? Oh no. No no no no. Please no. She closed her eyes. Damnit, Miley, say something!

She opens her eyes and through gritted teeth says, "Miley shut the fuck up and wipe that wise-ass smile off your fucking face!" She yelled at me. She never yells at me. What did I do wrong? "For two years I let you walk all over me! This is the only way you thank me! I waited! I waited for you! I gave you everything. I stopped my life so you could live yours." It is now that I realize that she is right. "Miley, where are you?" she says softly.

I cry. Hysterically. I'm curled up on asphalt emptying my eyes. I can't answer. I don't know the answer. Then I hear Mr. Brimner's annoying voice.

"Okay people -pause- move along - pause- there's nothing -pause- to s-" Mikayla cuts him off.

"God, for once in your sad, empty life, can you get the sentence out before the freshmen graduate? Seriously! Is it a mental issue or were your parents retarded when they taught you to speak?" Wow. If I wasn't crying so hard, I would of died laughing at that. Yupp, definitely bipolar.

**Mikayla's POV**

Ok. So, I probably shouldn't of said that, but really, the dude needs an energy drink or something. Wow, he looks pissed. Really pissed. Super pissed. His face is really red, like inhumanly red. Crap, he's about to say something.

"Mikayla Marshall –pause- you –pause- are in –pause-"

"Oh can it and tell me in the next life considering that's probably when you'll get it out, I'm kinda busy right now in this one." Nice one Mikayla! I'm on fire today. Hey, he looks mad again. Well I'm mad too.

I turn back to Miley who has obviously been crying. Yeah, that's right, I'm staring her down. Making her feel weak. Then again…when doesn't she feel weak? Upon thinking that I soften my glare. I should want her to hurt. I should but when I look at her all I want to do is hold her…plus the occasional dirty thought but that doesn't matter. Does it? Oh god… nononononono! Mikayla do not go there right now! Oh god…

"Mikayla?" Yes! I'm snapped out of my thoughts.

"Wha?" I stutter. It's Miley. Everyone's gone. How long was I out?

"Micky, I'm so sorry" her voice cracks. She's so quiet. So small. That's it. I have to be blunt.

"Miley, Lilly was an amazing person. She was talented and beautiful. I would _never_ try to replace her. I know she was everything that I'm not and I know you know that." I'm taking a risk talking about Lilly, considering that's what started all this but she has to hear me.

"I know you're hurting. Miley, you can't take it out on me. I'm tired of it. I pour my heart out to you and you smash it back into my face. I'm so patient with you then you take off without me. This has to stop, Miles. If you can't spare me that then I can't spare my heart."

Oh shit, did I just say heart? I'm gonna go with yes since she's looking at me like that. Think Mikayla. "I-a-a time. I meant time." Better. She nods. She believes it was just a mistake so I'm in the clear.

"Can we go somewhere?" she asks.

"Yeah, of course." I lead her to my car and get in.

We don't say anything as I drive. The radio starts playing "Hot N Cold" by Katy Perry. Ironic much?

_You change your mind _

_Like a girl changes clothes _

_Yeah you, PMS _

_Like a bitch _

_I would know _

Did Miley just smile? Yeah, she's smiling.

_And you over think _

_Always speak _

_Critically _

_I should know _

_That you're no good for me _

I finally start singing along.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in then you're out _

_You're up then you're down _

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight, we break up _

_We kiss, we make up_

_You, You don't really want to stay, no _

_You, but you don't really want to go-o _

_You're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in then you're out _

_You're up then you're down _

Miley decides to join me.

_We used to be _

_Just like twins _

_So in sync _

_The same energy _

_Now's a dead battery _

_Used to laugh bout nothing _

_Now you're plain boring _

_I should know that _

_You're not gonna change _

We both belt out the rest of the song.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in then you're out _

_You're up then you're down _

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight, we break up _

_We kiss, we make up_

_You, You don't really want to stay, no _

_You, but you don't really want to go-o _

_You're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in then you're out _

_You're up then you're down _

_Someone call the doctor _

_Got a case of a love bi-polar _

_Stuck on a roller coaster _

_Can't get off this ride _

_You change your mind _

_Like a girl changes clothes _

_Cause you're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in then you're out _

_You're up then you're down _

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight, we break up _

_We kiss, we make up_

_You're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in then you're out _

_You're up then you're down _

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight, we break up _

_We kiss, we make up_

_You, you don't really want to stay, no _

_You, but you don't really want to go-o _

_You're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in then you're out _

_You're up then you're down_

I didn't want this to end. It's the best time we have together. I guess this is our thing. She and Lilly must have never done this. Miley and I could drive for hours, singing whatever played on the radio, till I ran out of gas. Then, we'd fill the tank back up and continue. Waist of gas? Yes. Guess what? It was worth every penny.

…. ….. ….. ….. …. ….. ….. … ….. … … …...

Mutemath's "You Are Mine" is playing now. Again, ironic. It's dark out. I don't know how long we've been driving but I'm definitely enjoying it and judging by the look on Miley's face, she is too. I'm so relaxed, one hand on the wheel and the other on the armrest.

I put my blinker on ready to merge onto the exit.

"Don't" is all she says.

"That's your exit" I say. She puts her hand on mine and looks deep into my eyes or as much as she can considering I have to watch the road.

"Just keep going." That's all she says, that's all I need. So I keep going.

"Micky, I know… I know I've been treating you like dirt. There aren't enough words to describe how sorry I am. Ya know, Lilly never new how much I loved her before she died. I wasn't able to tell her." Yes! Now we're getting somewhere.

"I mean, I always told her and… most certainly showed her, if you know what I mean." Great. Just what I need to hear. Lilly was so lucky. She had Miley _showing_ her how much she loved her. God, what I'd do for lap dance from Miley… aw man… if she… awwww… Mikayla you need help.

"Mikayla?" Oh my god. Miley's still here. Whups. "You still with me?" she asks.

"Uh, yeah, sorry. Continue." And she does.

"Anyway, I couldn't express how I truly felt about her. I never got to say goodbye." Oh. Now I get it. This is why she says goodbye to me. She never got to say goodbye to Lilly. Wow. She really does care about me.

"Taking my anger out on you was and is the only way I know how to deal with it. You wont let me hurt myself, so I don't know what to do." She says. "But if you don't completely hate me, if you help me find another way to deal with this, than I'm willing to try." She looks at me with pleading eyes. Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit… my grandpa used to say that… yea, doesn't fit me, although, if Miley wouldn't mind… I'm a pervert. I take her hand, still watching the road but glancing at her, and say

"Miles, I could never hate you. If you're serious, if you promise me, that you'll really try, then I'm ready to go."

"Okay, lets do this. Mik, I can't promise to let go though, not yet." She says with a small smile.

"Okay" is my only reply. I'm okay with that. Want to know why? She said, yet.

We drive for another hour, listening to the radio softly playing in the background. I spot an exit and take it. I see a "Holiday Inn" and pull in. I have no idea where we are. All I know is that it's 5am on a Wednesday night er, Thursday morning. I am so tired. Miley is too. I get us a room and we collapse on the bed. Then I realize something, Miley's taking her pants off. Oh god. She wore pink and black panties.

She has the most beautiful thighs. God, to grab onto those thighs and… and… there best be a medication for this. She climbs in the bed and I go to follow but she pushes me back.

"Off " she says pointing to my jeans. Is she serious? I take them off any way. I don't get it, we've slept in pants before. Oh well. I climb in bed with her.

"Your wearing boxers." She says.

"Uh, yeah. I am." I say a bit confused.

"I never knew that. Are… are those dinosaurs?" she says taking a peek under the blanket and starting to giggle. Oh shit. I forgot I was wearing these ones today.

"I uh, well, yeah?" I start blushing ridiculously.

"Awww are you embarrassed? I'm sure one of Barney's cousins will make you feel better." She laughs.

"Glad I can entertain you." I say as I mentally slap myself.

We talked for another ten minutes about my lovely boxers, which I still hate myself for, before she put her head on my chest and fell asleep. As I listen to her sleep, I silently say

"There you are, Miles." I fell asleep shortly after that, with a satisfied smile on my face.

…**. ….. … … ….. ….. … … ….**

**So while I was writing this chapter, "Love Remains the Same" started playing on the radio. It totally set the mood. Ok, I know, Mikayla is a complete horndog but someone's gotta be right? Miley's opening up more and Mikayla has dinosaur boxers. This chapter took me for a ride. It definitely went in another direction than planned. Anyway, this story may not end up Mikiley. Haha, you'll find out soon enough. So you tell me, where are Miley and Mikayla? They drove for about 15 hours. You pick. Do give me your thoughts.**

**A.Y.P.**


	4. Hot girls, Beatings, What?

**Nothing is owned.**

**Mikayla's POV**

I wake up and smile. The sun is shining through the curtains and lighting up the hotel room. I'm on my stomach with Miley's arm across my back. She's still asleep. I'm so happy. So what if we skip school? We're gonna have a great day. I saw her smile last night. A real smile. I know we're gonna make it. God, I love her so much. I wish she knew. I wish she felt the same.

I shift a little bit and realize something's terribly off, literally. Oh. My. God. My boxers, which I was pretty sure were on when I went to sleep, are now resting happily at my knees. You have got to be kidding me. I knew they were always a little big because of… reasons, but seriously, out of all the nights, why the one where I slept too hard to notice. No, it's okay. It's fine. Miley's asleep.

Following that thought, I hear Miley wake up.

"Good morning Micky" she yawns. At that point, when I heard her voice, I forgot about everything. It was just me and her. Forget skipping school. I don't care about Mr. Brimner. Screw my boxers… hehe… nevermind.

"Morning beautiful" Oh, Mikayla where did that come from? Don't know but it was awesome!

"Roll over so I can see you" she says sweetly. I slowly roll over to face her and wow. Even when she wakes up she's beautiful.

"Here I am." I say being all cute. She chuckles. I melt every time she does that.

"Hey umm, thanks for doing this." Doing what? Better yet what does she_ want_ me to do? God, Miley tell me and I'll do it all day.

"Fuck, take me here." Oh, my god! She said it! Hell yeah! I move closer and-

"Mikayla?" Whoa.

"What?" I reply.

"You zoned out." Are you serious?

"You just said…to…what?" I say. I am so confused.

"I said, thank you… for taking me here". Aw, man. Mikayla, you can be so stupid.

"Oh, no problem." I say with a bit of disappointment.

"So, you hungry?" She asks. She looks concerned. I wonder why?

"Yeah" just my simple answer.

"Room service" she says rolling over to get the phone. Ten minutes later we hear a knock. We're still in bed talking about what we want to do today. She looks at me with pleading eyes.

"I'll get it" I say rolling my eyes. As I stand up the sheets fall off me. I'm facing the window, stretching and letting the sun warm my face when I hear Miley bust out laughing. Oh. Shit. I look down, and yes, there are about 27 brightly colored dinosaurs at my feet, just smiling at me. I completely forgot. I quickly pull my green shirt down to cover myself but the damage has been done. Miley got the front row seat to see my ass. I'm afraid to turn around but I do.

To my delight, Miley's face is buried in a pillow. She's laughing hysterically still. My face is fire hydrant red and I quickly bend over and pull up my happy dinosaurs. I swear they're laughing at me just as much as she is. Why isn't she dead, she hasn't inhaled once. I still have to get the door. Cursing heavily under my breath, I walk over to the door and open it. There stood the room service girl completely confused. Miley was laughing, I was in my underwear, and you get the point. She slowly pushed the cart towards me. I wondered why until I realized, she wasn't looking at my eyes. Actually, she was pretty cute and by the looks of it, she thought I was too. She looks a little turned on. Scratch that, really turned on. Okay, now she's undressing me with her eyes.

I would never go for her.

Sure, I said she was cute but that's all. I want Miley not…what's her name…ah, nametag…Brook. I want Miley not Brook. God, she's still looking at me and Miley's still dying of laughter. I grab the cart and pull it inside.

"Okay thanks, bye" I say very quickly. She nods and I close the door. I hear a thud and push the cart forward and let it roll to where the bed is. I take a deep breath and walk out from behind the wall that isolates the door. Miley's on the floor laughing…still! Great, just great.

**Miley's POV**

Oh, my, god! I can't breathe I'm laughing so hard. Dude, I saw Mikayla's butt! She got out of bed to get the door and bam! There it was just shining right at me! First, I'm seeing a bunch of peppy dinosaurs and now I'm blind!

Finally I manage to control my laughter so I can breathe. Ah, sweet oxygen. I roll over, sit up, and saw Mikayla's fire hydrant red face. Well, at least she got the food. I get up off the floor and collapse on the bed. I'm still out of breath. Mikayla sits down at the end of the bed facing the TV, not facing me. I roll/scoot/do something weird to sit next to her.

"Aww, Mikayla are you embarrassed again?" Must…not… laugh. "If it helps, you have a really," I lean closer, "really, cute butt." She just smiles. Wait, smiles? Weird. She lays back and I follow.

"Miley?" she sounds a little worried.

"What?"

"Um, can…can we not tell anyone about this?" she says obviously embarrassed. I chuckle and she smiles again. A sweet smile, like she doesn't care that she's embarrassed. Again, weird.

"I guess I'll just have to keep it to myself" I say. She grins.

"And the dinosaurs?" she asks.

"What dinosaurs?" I say being stupid. It was her turn to chuckle.

"Thanks" she says. I give a goofy smile.

"What were those doing at your ankles in the first place?" I ask suddenly curious. Oh my god. I never thought of why I saw her butt.

"They weren't, they started at my knees." She says. Wait, what?

**Mikayla's POV**

Oh. Shit. I did not just say that. Great, she looks confused and worried, Say something stupid! "Uh, tha-that , wha, no. No i-it. That didn't come out right. I-uh, it's not, no." That was the best you could do? I'm screwed. She's smiling. Is that good?

"Mik, it's okay. I know you didn't. It just came out wrong. Next time buy boxers that fit you." She says. If only she knew, they used to. I smile in return to yet another embarrassment. When will it end? Miley looks a little unsure. Crap, it's not over yet.

"Mik, have you though?" she asks. Please do not be asking what I know you're asking.

"Have I what?" I say playing dumb. Please don't say it.

"You know… masturbated." she says quietly. Now what? I can't lie to her.

"Uh, why do you want to know?" Quick thinking, I like it.

"Your mom told me you were a horndog." She says. I'm gonna kill my mother.

"Sh-she did?" I say oh so quietly.

"Yeah, she said stuff about you, like at night what you do when you think everyone's asleep… and that you're abnormally horny for an 18 year old girl. Oh, and to be careful with you. I didn't know if it was true or not so that's why I'm asking. I'm pretty sure she thinks we're, _doing it._" she looks up at me. My mom is dead. No one will find her body. If they do, no one will recognize her face. Oh well, time to be honest.

"Uh, well Miley, I can't say I haven't, uhm, or am not. I can tell you that as soon as we get back I won't have a mother." I say bravely.

"What's gonna happen to your mother?" she asks.

"Nothing you can prove" I state. I get yet another chuckle from Miley.

I look at the clock and see that it's 2pm. I still have no idea were we are. Miley looks sad… and scared. Please don't be about Lilly.

"Miles what's wrong?" I ask softly.

"My dad is going to kill me." Simple as that.

"Hey, my parents won't be too proud either. Let's just forget about that till we have to face it. It's our day. Don't let him ruin it." Nice on Mikayla!

"Let's go shopping!" she says. Random much? It'll work.

"Alright let's put pants on and go" this is what I wanted!

"Okay but were buying you new underwear so it'll fit _and_ make your butt even cuter!" I blush heavily at her statement.

….. ….. ….. … …. …. ….. …. ….

When we get the main lobby we check out and while I'm waiting for Miley, who's tying her shoe, I feel someone's hand on my butt. Not only does it freak me out but I've had enough of issues with my butt today. I turn around to address and possibly castrate this person but find only the room service girl, Brook. I don't say anything. Seriously, what am I supposed to say?

"Hey sexy" she says.

"Uh, hi?" I say or ask. She's running her fingers down my stomach getting closer and closer to- nevermind she's there, drawing small circles…ah, I think she wants to be more than just friends and if not, then that's one hell of a hello. Sure I'm really hot right now but I still don't want her. Miley sits in the back of my thoughts pushing her way forward.

As if on cue, Miley walks up behind me. Brook immediately removes her hand.

"Umm, call me if you ever need anything and I do mean_ anything._ I know you're not from around her but" Brook leans up to where her lips are almost touching my ear. "baby I'd swim to Europe for you." She then traces my ear with her tongue, sticks it as far in my ear as it'll go, swirls it around a few times, then retracts it. "Anytime, day or night, call me and I'll pleasure you like no one's ever pleasured you before." She whispers as she slips a piece of paper into my hand and gently bites my ear. She made me really, really hot and now I just might accept Miley's underwear offer. Brook walks off with a satisfied smile. Hmm, pleasure me like no ones ever pleasured me before huh? I'd smile if I new what that was like. Yeah, I'm a virgin. Hard to believe right? I'm saving it, for someone special.

Miley has a look of disgust on her face.

"Is your ear okay?" she asks it in more of a, now-we-have-to-decontaminate-your-ear tone rather than a, is-it-bleeding tone.

"Uh, yeah" I manage to get out.

"What does she want?" she asks again.

"To, pleasure me?" I'm still so confused.

"We should go" Miley's right. I nod and we exit the building.

When we get to my car there's a small piece of paper under my windshield wiper.

"Welcome to Phoenix, Arizona" I read out loud. It has a red lip print and a few pornographic hand drawn pictures on it. Wow. Brook _really_ wants me. How the hell did she know which car was mine? At least I know where we are now. I smile as I read it once more taking my sweet time to memorize the pictures. Not bad for a room service girl.

"Oh my god" I hear Miley say. I look at her and she has an I-can't-believe-you look on her face.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"You are a horndog" she says rolling her eyes and getting in the car. That I am, Miley, that I am.

**Miley's POV**

I've had allot of fun today. We shopped for hours. Hell, we even went to Wal Mart. We went around the city for awhile, just taking in all the sites before finally heading home. Believe it or not, it's 8 pm Friday. We're almost home. I've been sleeping off and on. Mikayla's been driving surprisingly well for being so tired. It's nice and dark outside. We're about five minutes from my house. I am so scared. My dad isn't as forgiving since Lilly died. He's gonna kill me because one, I skipped two days of school. Two, I left the state and didn't call once and number three, I was with Mikayla.

We pull into my drive way and Mikayla turns off the car. We get out and lean against the driver's side.

"Ready?" she asks. She's so brave. That's why we're a good team. She's everything I'm not. Kinda like Lilly. Only Lilly wasn't as horny. But it's just another thing I lack I guess. I take a deep breath.

"Yeah" I say as I take her hand. We walk up the steps and open the door. There, about five feet in front of us, stands my red faced father.

"Miley Ray Stewart where the fuck have you been!" he scream for as. I can't talk. Where is my voice? "Why are you with _her_?" he softens his tone. I let go of Mikayla's hand and move forward.

"I was in Arizona. I asked Mikayla to take me." I say bravely. My dad looks like I betrayed him.

"After all she's done" he whispers.

"She didn't do anything dad" I say snapping. He's getting really mad.

"Don't play that shit with me Miley. You and I both know what she did. That _murderer._" He says sharply, pointing at Mikayla. That pissed me off.

"Don't call her that!" I scream slapping his hand away from pointing at Mikayla.

**Mikayla's POV**

Murderer? How am I a murderer? Sure, I've killed my share of spiders but murderer? I see Mr. Stewart retract his slapped hand and then, no, no don't.

_-slap-_

Oh my god. He hit her. I step forward but Miley stops me. I look at her confused. Her eyes are brimming with tears and a red hand mark is showing up on her face. I'm in protective mode now. "Miley don't you ever fucking do that again." I hear him scream. She turns her head to say something but it never makes out of her mouth. He hits her again. The impact sent her backwards into the door that I don't remember shutting. I jump forward to protect her only to be punched in the gut and thrown aside. He takes the advantage of me being down and kicks Miley in the side. I get up and shove him over. He then responds by kicking me in the ribs so I fall on my hands and knees. Then he kicks me again and again.

When he thinks I've had enough he walks back over to Miley, who by the way is scared shitless. I can't let him hurt her. I have to protect her. For Lilly. She would have protected Miley to the death. I, having somehow gained enough strength, get up and slam my fist into his jaw as hard as I can. I swear I heard a crack. He's on the ground crying like a little girl. That's right, I broke his jaw. Shit Mikayla this is no time to celebrate! Get Miley the fuck out of there!

I grab Miley and practically drag her to my car. I chuck her in the passenger seat through the driver's side. Geez, Mikayla. I get, in start the car, and peel out of her neighborhood. Miley grabs some napkins out of the glove compartment to aid my bleeding knuckles. I didn't even notice they were hurt. I must have hit him really hard. I wince at her touching it. It stings.

Ten minutes later we're safely at my house. My parents are home, great. Miley looks so dazed. It all happened so fast. I turn off the car and take a deep breath.

"Miley, what just happened?" I say obviously dazed myself.

"You saved me. You protected me. You kicked my dad's ass." She says somewhat happy. That wasn't the answer I was looking for.

"Why am I a murderer?" I ask bluntly. Miley looks down for a moment, deep in thought.

"That night that Lilly died. The very moment she died, we were fighting" She says quietly.

"About you"

…**. …. … …. …. ….. … …. …. …. ….**

**Oh, what now? That was a nice twist. Yes, you will see Brook again. Okay so, no one understood the question I asked about where they were, so I just put down Arizona. Next chapter will be up soon. Till then, good chapters come from happy authors; happy authors come from lots of reviews. **

**A.Y.P.**


	5. My mom saw me, ouch

**I hath no ownage. **

**Mikayla's POV **

I'm pretty sure my heart stopped. No, maybe I was day dreaming again. I know I'm not. It is right now that everything hits me. The pain from being kicked, the pain in my hand, the shock from the fight with her dad, the shock of what she just told me, the strong urge to throw up, it all hits me now. I can't breathe. Oh my god. I helped kill Lilly. I'm frozen. Miley's been calling my name, waiting for me to answer. I start to wince and feel a disturbance in my stomach. My throat constricts and I start to sweat. Knowing what was happening, I ripped of my seat belt and shoved my door open. There is no way I'm puking in my car.

I rolled/fell out of the driver's seat and landed face down. I quickly shifted to where I was on my knees with one hand on the ground for support and the other arm wrapped around my stomach. I'm all hunched over ready for everything I ate in the last six hours to make its appearance. I hear Miley shoot out of the car and I get lost in that as I finally throw up. What a waste of money and it was so good when it was going down but now, holy crap.

Thank god Miley's holding my hair, I don't think it would have made it. She's rubbing my low back. She either wants to, A: comfort me, B: make me focus on something else, C: turn me on, or D: all the above. I'm gonna go with D. Wow, leave it up to Mikayla to get horny in the weirdest situation. God my mom was right.

I've been puking for two minutes strait! When will it end! I am so glad we're on a slanted driveway. Wait, I feel really light headed. Well, at least all I'm doing now is trying to calm my breathing. Everything's spinning. It's really overwhelming. Oh fuck, everything's going black.

I pass out and fall over onto my side, missing the lovely puddle of joy that my stomach made.

**Miley's POV**

Shit. Mikayla just passed out. Great, just great Miley. You finally tell her one of the murder weapons and she pukes then passes out. Nice job assface. I must admit though, I've never seen her move that fast. Not even when she dragged me to her car running from my insane father. She really loves her car.

I pick her up the same way she always does to me and stumble to her door. I desperately try to ring the doorbell without dropping her. How does she do it? I hear the door unlock and see it fly open. There stands Mrs. Marshall, her cheeks tear stained. She's in shock. She's just standing there. God I hope she doesn't pass out. She bursts into tears and throws herself around me, leaning over Mikayla. She's always been like a mother to me. At times she was my only parent.

She backs up and realizes that I'm carrying an unconscious Mikayla. She doesn't talk. She just takes Mikayla from me and rushes her to the couch.

"She threw up" I say flatly. That helps right? She nods and sets Mikayla down on her stomach. She grabs a bucket from the kitchen and puts in on the floor near Mikayla. After that, she came over to me with a worried expression.

"Miley, honey what happened?" she asks ever so softly, her voice drenched in concern. She inspects my cheek which has a nice bruise on it as she waits for my reply.

"We got mugged" I lie. I look at the pain and concern in her eyes. I try so hard not to cry. I hate lying to her. She deserves more than that.

She takes my hand and leads me to the loveseat. Shit, I feel tears. She sits down and brings me onto her lap. There, I can't take it. I cry. Really hard. Like when I think of Lilly. My head is on her chest and she's rocking me back and forth. At least she bought the whole "mugged" thing.

It seems like hours that she's been holding me when in reality, it's been fifteen minutes. The clock strikes nine and we hear Mikayla stir. Before I know it, I land half way across the room and Mrs. Marshall is right next to Mikayla.

"Mikayla, sweetie, it's mommy" She says. Mikayla groans and rolls onto her back.

"I know it's you. I'm not stupid" Mikayla replies.

"Not stupid? Well you're stupid enough to get drunk and mugged!" Mrs. Marshall yells at Mikayla.

"What?"Mikayla says confused. She's going to kill me.

"You skip two days of school, you go to god knows where doing god knows what and don't call me once, then you get drunk and mugged putting yours and Miley's life in danger" She yells at Mikayla. Great.

"Mom, I wasn't drunk I-"Mikayla almost finished but saw my frantic gestures signaling her not to say anything. "I…uh, I was in shocked after the…mugging?" she continued. Her mother's look softened.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. You just… you can't ever do this again. We will talk of your punishment tomorrow. I don't want to think about this tonight. All that matters right now is that you're home and safe. Go wash up then come back." She said trying to somewhat comfort Mikayla. Mikayla just nodded and scurried off.

**Mikayla's POV**

What the hell? Miley fucking lied to my mom, which is like her mom. Wow, I never thought this day would come. We got mugged? Well that's just fucked up in its self. Why Miley, why. She should just tell the truth and my mom and dad will handle it. Where is my dad? Oh yeah he works late Fridays. Anyway, I am definitely talking with Miley before she goes home. Oh shit. Goes home? How will she go home if her dad is, well, her dad. Great Miley, lie to my mom and now we're screwed.

I wash my face and tend to my hand. It hurts to breathe. I lift up my shirt to find multiple bruises on my torso. I just stare at them. How am I gonna explain this?

"Oh honey…" my mom says. I didn't even hear her come in the bathroom. She slowly walks up to me and pulls my shirt down. I stare at my feet. I'm ashamed that I couldn't have stopped it. My mom instantly sees that and slaps my arm. I grab my arm where she slapped it and look up at her in surprise. Did I really deserve that?

"Mikayla Marshall I know you are not thinking that you could have stopped it. You couldn't control what that thief did to you." She says. She always knows. I nod and give her a painful hug. At least I don't have to explain.

I won't let myself cry. I have to be strong. I'm sitting on the couch with Miley. She knows I'm gonna kill her. I open my mouth to say something and she stops me…with her lips on mine. Psh, I wish. Yes, she cut me off with words.

"Just… talk about it tomorrow. Please. I told your mom that my dad was out of town this whole week and he told me I could stay here." She says. Another lie? Okay. We'll just talk tomorrow. My mom walks in the room and announces that we're going to the doctor tomorrow. I give a weak smile to her and then I yawn.

We would go tonight but we need sleep so bad.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" I ask Miley.

"Yeah, I'll stay on the couch." She replies. The couch? I'm not that mad at her. She probably needs to clear her head.

"If you need me, you know where I am." I say. She nods and walks off to get blankets. I turn around and go up the stairs to my room. Just walking makes my ribs hurt.

I'm in my room all alone getting into some pj's and I remember the note from Brook in my jacket pocket. I quickly pull up my cotton white and blue pajama pants and retrieve the note. I turn on my nightstand lamp, which barely lights the room, and study the pictures again. They're of me and Brook but I have an amazing imagination. So now, it's me and Miley.

God I'm really hot right now. Well… Miley _is _down stairs _with_ my mom. I've got the whole top level to myself for now. I quickly shove my hand down my pants and into my boxers. Wait, this isn't right. I should at least be sitting. So, I sit down on my bed and continue pleasuring myself. Damn, she got my face perfect and she only saw me once… that I know of. I start moving my hand more violently as I get more heated. The most I can do is whimper. I don't want anyone to hear me.

I change positions so that I'm laying down. I get more into it that way. Geez it's been five minutes already. Normally I- oh god. My body tenses up and I know what's coming, or should I say "cuming". Get it? It's a pun. Nevermind. I squeeze my eyes shut and bite my lip to keep any noises I might make down. I start to squirm as I build up to my release. Wait for it. Wait for it. Hello?

After what seems like minutes, I violently release into my boxers. No doubt it's in my pants as well. I go limp for about thirty seconds. I open my eyes and take a deep breath. Wow. I can't even feel my ribs.

I wipe my hand off on my sheets and wait. Two minutes later I feel horny again. I don't know how I do this. Oh well. I pull my pants and boxers down to my knees and start again. This time, with twice the fire.

**Mrs. Marshall's POV**

I made sure to tell Miley that I loved her before kissing her forehead and turning out the light. That girl is like a daughter to me. I can't help but think that Mikayla has a thing for her. She denies it but it's a mother thing. I just know. I also can't stand the fact that someone put their hands on them. He _will_ pay. I'll talk to them more about it after we go to the doctors.

I walk up the stairs and see Mikayla's barely visible light on. I hear a whimper. Is she crying? Being the mother I am, I walked up to the door and opened it stepping in the room a little.

There, before my eyes, I see my daughter, pants… and underwear down at her knees. Her eyes are closed and she making a kind of wince face. She doesn't know I'm here. Her and is between her partially spread legs (spread enough for her hand to be there). Her hand is moving frantically… her hand is… she's… touching her… she's…masturbating. I suck in a huge breath which seems to catch her attention.

**Mikayla's POV**

Just as I'm about to release again, I hear a sharp inhale. My eyes snap open, I look towards my door and see my mother. Oh, shit. I can't read her expression but I'm pretty sure she knows what I'm doing. It's too late. I'm already spiraling into completion. I tense up, my back arches, I pull my hand away to grip on to the sheets, and I'm officially screwed. I don't release, I don't violently release, I explode. Everywhere. When I say everywhere, I explode on my sheets, my pants and boxers (again), all over my thighs, and my mom is right there. In my zoned state I managed to somehow roll off the opposite side of my bed, landing on the floor hurting my ribs, oh so badly. At least my mom can no longer see me.

I hear my door slam and I start to regain full consciousness. I can't believe that just happened. I just had the best orgasm in my life and my mom witnessed it. I sit up and slide a little. Noticing that, I look down. Huh, guess I'm not quite finished yet. It's already on the floor so I might as well just sit here and wait. I look at my bed and notice how much of a toll this took. God, why does pleasure always come at a price? Being stupid I stand up, only to feel something warm run down my legs. What the hell?

I really did it this time. I probably damaged something and now I can't stop-nevermind. Great. I need a shower. Better yet, my room needs a shower.

…can't wait for the morning….

**Miley's POV**

I wake up and look at the clock. 4:02 it reads. It's dark. I'm alone. I haven't cried about Lilly in like three days. That's amazing for me. But I don't think I can hold out any more. I had that dream again. The same one I have every night. Lilly dies. It's not like when it really happened though. I see her, covered in blood, her body disfigured. She screams at me everything I promised her. She suffers. It's my fault.

After I have the dream I usually cry. That's what I'm doing. Crying over my selfishness. Every night I am reminded of what I've done. It's been hell trying not to cry about Lilly these past couple of days. I can't hold this in any more. I curl up on the couch and silently cry. Lilly deserved so much more than she got. She was always loyal to me. Always faithful.

I'm crying allot harder than I planned. I'm at the edge of the couch, ready to fall off. My dreams replay in my head making me cry harder, if possible. I feel the inside of the couch sink and strong arms wrap around me. It's obvious who it is. She pulls me back from the edge of the couch and rests her head on mine. She waits. That's all, just waits.

My crying has subsided into light whimpering. Mikayla's still holding me, gently running her fingers up and down my arm. She leans up on her elbow so she can look me in the eyes. My eyes are still filled with tears. She strokes my cheek with her thumb and looks deep into my eyes.

"You'll see, I'll chase all the bad dreams away." She says. At this I burst into tears again. I throw my arms around her neck and bury my face in her shoulder. Maybe one day she will.

I cry myself back to sleep in her arms.

**Mikayla's POV**

I wake up holding Miley and look at the clock. Hmm, 9:18, we have to be at the doctors at ten. I gently shake Miley to wake her up and it hits me that my mom will be down soon. Oh man, she's never gonna be able to look at me the same way. She knows what I do but, she definitely hasn't seen it. It must have been traumatizing.

Miley finally wakes up and looks at me funny.

"Are you okay?" she asks. Geez, this whole issue with my mom is really getting to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We just have to leave in twenty minutes" I reply. At that she jumps out of my arms and flies up to the bathroom muttering something about not having enough time to get ready. I stand up and stretch as much as possible with my ribs hurting so badly. I hear someone come down the stairs. Expecting that it's Miley wanting to borrow my cloths, I turn around. To my surprise, it's my mom. I don't say anything. What am I supposed to say? It doesn't matter, she looks like she's about to say something.

"We need to talk." She states. Great, my mommy wants to talk to me.

She walks around the other side of the couch and sits down. I sit down and stare straight ahead.

"What were you doing last night?" she asks. What kind of question is that?

"Mom I think you know what I was doing." She's not that stupid.

"I need to hear it from you." She won't make eye contact. I don't get it. She saw everything, yet she's in denial. I take a deep breath.

"I was…uh…well… I was masturbating." I suddenly don't feel so brave. Shit, is it too late to tell her I just had a really bad itch down there and when I was relieving it, it somehow triggered an enormous orgasm. Yeah it's definitely too late for that. Nice going Mikayla.

She sighs and moves closer to me. Wow this is awkward.

"So does this mean that you've also…" she trails off but I get the picture.

"No mom, I haven't had sex." I say letting her know that I had caught on. She lets out a huge breath.

"Well that's good but, can you at least give me a heads up before you do?" Give her a heads up? What does she want me to do, stop while I'm in bed with Mil-whoever and right before I take Mil-whoever, I'll call her and tell her that I'm having sex?

Oh… she means when I decide that I'm ready. I guess I could do that. It'll be really awkward but she gave birth to me so it's really the least I can do. I hesitantly nod. She smiles at me and I smile back.

"Just remember, I wash your clothes, which includes your sheets." Oh yeah, I didn't think of that. "If you need, I have a rubber sheet in the closet and you could do it on that. That way all you would have to do is wipe down the sheet." I blush furiously at her comment. I don't really know what to say. First she's in denial and now she's encouraging it. Crap she's gonna talk again.

"Honey, there's no need to be embarrassed. It's perfectly normal and I'm your mother. I changed your diapers." Gee, thanks mom. It's nice of you to bring that up in the worst time ever. You've got to be kidding me, she's gonna continue.

"If you need anything just let me know. You know, if you need candles, exotic music, viagra, porn tapes, vibrators, lubricant, magizin-" Oh heck no!

"Mom!" I cut her off. She looks at me confused.

"No. That's not what I need. Why would you, god, you're my mom!" I say as I bury my face in my hands.

"Exactly honey, I'm your mother. We need to talk about these things. You always have clean hands don't you? I don't want you to get infections."

Did she seriously just say that?

"Mother, can we please just go to the doctors?" I say through gritted teeth. I don't think I can handle more of her "help". Fuck, why did I even agree to the sex thing?

…. ….. …. …. … … ….. ….. … ….. …...

We get to the doctors and I realize, some dude who I don't know is going to examining every inch of my body. I hate my life. Shut up, I know I don't but this blows. Oh, well would you look at that, here comes the doctor now.

"Ah, Mrs. Marshall. I'm Dr. Hues. If you don't mind, can you and your daughters follow me to the rooms?" He says. My mom nods in approval and tells him that Miley isn't really her daughter but is close enough to be. Dr. Hues is a looking dude, I guess. He looks to be about my mom's age.

When we get to the rooms Miley and I each go into a room. I see that gown that I have to put on, folded neatly on the exam table. I change out of my clothes and put the stupid gown. I sit on the exam table and wait for the doctor. They should really turn up the heat, it's freezing in here. Love, Dr. Hues decided to show up.

"We'll hello Mikayla. I'm Dr. Hues. I will be examining you today. What seems to be the problem?" He talks to me like I'm five. I don't like him.

"Uh, well, my ribs hurt… really bad." I say. He nods and begins to touch my torso in different places. Gee, thanks for the warning. I don't like the way his hands feel. They're cold and unkind.

I groan as he touches a really sore spot. He just continues on like he never heard me.

"Are you examining Miley too?" I ask him.

"Dr. Sheryl is examining her." He says coldly. Good, I'm glad he's examining me rather than Miley. I wouldn't let him touch her. He may be somewhat good looking but I don't trust him.

He looks up and smiles at me. His smile makes me want to punch him. He walks away to get his cell phone for some bizarre reason and stares at it intensely. This guy is seriously fucked up. I zone out for a few seconds and hear a click. Did he just take a picture of me? On his cell? Okay, now I'm pissed.

"That will be all for us today. If you would follow Nurse Haven, she'll take you to get x-rays." He says then leaves. I shrug off the weird feelings he gave me and follow the nurse.

… ….. … …. ….. …. … … …. ….. ….

So, apparently I have three fractured ribs. When my mom heard that she almost punched the nurse who told her. She was furious at the guy that did this. Little does she know, it's Mr. Stewart. They gave me pain pills and told me to try to not move, get lots of sleep, and look into self defense. Miley got off with nothing but a bruise. We're at home now and I'm getting ready to confront Miley about this whole "mugging".

I'm in my room, on my bed, propped up on pillows so I can sit up. Miley slowly walks in to my room and sits on the edge of my bed.

"Now what?" I ask. I know she understands what I'm talking about.

"You can't worry or get involved" Is she fucking serious? I look at her like she's crazy.

"This isn't his normal self. He was just mad. When I go back he'll forgive me and things will be fine." She says. She says it Like she knows…all to well.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, this has happened more than once?" I say clearly shocked. She doesn't answer. How could I have not known? "Miley you're not going back there, One time alone is already too many. Look what he did to me, he could do worse to you." I say. She sighs.

"Mikayla I know you love me and care about me but I need you to trust me on this." No, she isn't going back to him. He doesn't deserve her. I can't let him hurt her. Lilly would have shot him in the face.

"It's him I don't trust. I can't let him hurt you." I say. She takes my hand.

"It'll be okay." She tries.

"No it won't. I…I have to protect you." I say fighting the urge to cry.

"No you don't." She says.

"Please Miley…let me protect you…for Lilly." It was low but it had to be said. She looks away tearing up.

"That's why I have to do this. For Lilly. I have to face this. I have to feel this pain. You can't stop me." She declares looking directly at me. Now I know why she lied. I know I can't win this.

I look down and with every last bit of regret, I nod. I'm not gonna even try to ask how Lilly died. Not yet. She crawls closer to me and lays her head on my chest. I'm so tired. She curls up and very gently lays her arm across my ribs. I kiss her forehead and wrap my arms around her. I hold her ever so tightly as we fall asleep, and I dream of the day where I never have to let go.

… … … … … …**.. …. ….. … … ….**

**Sorry it took awhile. I didn't plan on a couple of parts. I made the horrible mistake of letting my friend read this. He begged me to write a masturbation scene where Mikayla's mom catches her. I said no. He didn't stop begging. I told him I would if he streaked around our apartment complex. I didn't think he would do it… **

**Yeah, I had to write the scene. Sooooooooooo, I need reviews and suggestions. Anonymous reviews are enabled. But if you have an account, use your account. **

**A.Y.P.**


	6. Dating, I screwed up

**Mikayla's POV**

So, it's been a month since the Miley went back to her dad. I know, you probably think I'm a total jackass for letting her go back. I couldn't win. Hell, it wasn't even a battle. When Miley's made her mind about something, there's no going back. To my surprise, she was right. Her dad forgave her. The creepy part, he forgave me too. He even apologized. I'm sure it's just because he doesn't want me to tell. He looks at me funny now. He knows that even if he didn't "forgive and apologize", I wouldn't tell. He knows I love Miley too much to go against her. I feel so stupid for not stopping her a month ago.

I 'm sitting in my last class of the day. The ever so lovely, Mr. Brimner. He didn't kill me too much when I got back. Mostly because when he told the principal what I said, the head dean couldn't hold back a few barks of laughter. I block out everything he's saying to focus back on Miley.

I could have kept fighting. I could have called the police before she could make it home. Now it's too late. She's like his dog. In a way, I am too. Back to the way he looks at me, it's seriously fucked up. It's kinda like how Dr. Hues looked at me. Only, when Mr. Stewart looks at me, he a slight hint of lust in his eyes. I want to gag every time I see him. It only makes me feel worse about letting Miley go back to him.

If he looks at me like that, then there's no telling what he could do to Miley. I swear to god, if he touches her in any way more than a father should, I will shove his balls so far up his ass that-. The bell rang. I watch all the students leave and notice Miley isn't with them. I feel a hand on my shoulder and practically fly out of my seat, hitting another desk and landing flat on my back. That was painful.

"Oh my god. Mikayla, I am so sorry. I just-are you okay?" Miley says standing over me.

I groan in response. I landed on something. Hard.

"Uh, you landed on my history project." She says pained. I'm not sure if her expression is from what I landed on or from me possibly killing her project. She kneels down next to me and reaches under my back. She pulls her hand out from under my back with her project fully in tact. What the…it's a rock. She gives me an apologetic smile.

"I don't wanna know." Is all I say. She helps me up and begins to rub my back where I landed on the rock. God, I hate it when she does that. As we're leaving the classroom I stop and look at Mr. Brimner. He looks up at me from his desk. "Bye Mr. Brimner" I say in a flirty voice. He rolls his eyes and resumes what he was doing.

…. … ….. ….. … …. …. …. … …...

As always, I drive to Miley's house. Great, Mr. Stewart's home. We walk inside and Mr. Stewart has that look again. I am going to tear his eyes out.

"I'm gonna grab something out of my room" Miley says then jets off. Shit. I'm alone with her psychotic dad in the living room. I look out the back window trying to avoid acknowledging him at all costs. He's walking towards me. Breathe Mikayla, breathe.

Holy shit! His hand is on my shoulder. Breathe! His thumb is rubbing little circles on my color bone. Need… air. I am going to break his hand off and strangle him with it. I turn my head and look at him in a what-the-hell-are-you-doing way. Ah, sweet oxygen.

"You know if you ever need anything, I'm always here." He says. What… the…fuck. He best not be saying what I think he's saying.

We hear someone knock on the door and he takes his hand off my shoulder. Thank you universe. He gets the door and I hear him talking to what sounds like a girl. A young girl. Like, my age. I turn and face the door only to see a gorgeous blond walking in.

"Hi, you must be Mikayla. I'm Sasha. Miley's told me so much about you." She says. Wait, what?

"She has? Oh, well, uh… I'm Mikayla." I say. She already knows that assface.

"Yeah, well um did Miley tell you?" she asks shyly. Tell me what? I give her a confused look.

"Well, we're dating." What? No. They can't…dating? Mr. Stewart's okay with this? My heart was just ripped out of my chest.

We all turn to see Miley walk down the last few steps. By the look she has, I can tell she knows what discussion just went on. She quickly ignores it and hops over to where we are.

"Hey! Why didn't you tell me you were coming over?" Miley says to Sasha.

"I wanted to surprise you" she replies. Mr. Stewart walks off somewhere to leave us alone.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Miley says. Sasha leans in towards Miley and pecks her on the lips. Wow. That hurt. I can't believe this. I was supposed to be the one to kiss Miley.

I was supposed to be the one cuddling her every night. God, I'm so stupid. Yeah, like Miley would ever love me. I was going to tell her. We graduate in two weeks and I was gonna tell her. Well then, guess I won't have to. I tune back in to Miley and Sasha's conversation.

"I came buy to see if you were free, but I can wait till you come back" Sasha says. Oh yeah, Miley and I were gonna see a movie and go to the mall.

"Why don't you come with us?" I chip in. Hell, I might as well find out the kind of person she is before I let her run off with Miley.

"Really? Well I'd love to." She says in all sincerity. This is going to be a long day.

…. … ….. ….. … …. …. …. … …...

We saw the final Twilight and now we're walking around the mall. I'm walking slightly behind Miley and Sasha. I'm observing her. Making sure she makes Miley happy. She is so fucking perfect. She's pretty, athletic, smart, charming, cute, funny, and she's probably fucking Miley. Great, just another thing I should be doing to Miley.

I should be the one passionately kissing her all the way to her room. We get in, lock the door, I tear her shirt off, she rips my belt off, I really shouldn't be thinking about this now. Oh god. Miley's bending over in front of me. Aw, damn, her ass is close enough to touch. I know I'm staring but this is as much as I'm gonna get, why not enjoy it. Must…not…touch. God Miley! Stand back up before I take you right here!

She straitens back into a standing position and announces that she has to pee, leaving me alone with Sasha.

"Why haven't you ever told her?" Sasha asks.

"Told her what?" I ask obviously confused.

"You're in love with her." She says. How the fuck did she know that? I probably shouldn't say anything. Why is it that everyone knows that I'm in love with her?

"How did you-" I start but she stops me.

"I see the way you look at her. The way you talk to her. Plus when she bent over in front of you, you looked like you were gonna take her right there." She says with a smile. I blush at her statement.

"And you're okay with that?" I ask.

"Well, not exactly, but if I can't be everything for Miley. If I'm not enough for her, then you have to be." She says completely serious. I slowly nod. Wow, if she isn't everything, then I have to be. She really loves Miley.

Well, if I'm agreeing to her rules, then she's got to agree to mine.

"Okay but if Miley isn't your everything and she's not enough for you, be gentle. Don't hurt her. She's not something you find every day." I say just as serious. She nods. Okay, so we understand each other.

"You didn't answer my question." She says. That's right, I didn't.

"I never told her because she never felt the same way." I say. "Hey, do you know about Lilly?" I continue.

"Yeah, she told me the night we met." She says. Miley must really love her.

She hasn't even told me what happened.

"And no, Miley and I haven't had sex." She says with a smirk. Well, just another thing I don't have to worry about.

…. … ….. ….. … …. …. …. … …...

I drove Miley and Sasha back to Miley's house. We're on the porch. Sasha goes in to Miley's house to leave us alone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you'd take it so well." Miley says.

"You said you weren't ready to move on." I still can't believe it.

"I'm not" she says quietly. Oh that pissed me off.

"What? So you're using her?" I ask sternly. Sure Sasha may be dating the love of my life but she's a good person. I like her.

"Miley, you can't use her. She's an amazing person and she loves you. She deserves so much more than that." I say clearly pissed off.

"I know! I know. I just… I need someone to lean on." She says.

"Someone to lean on? So I wasn't enough for you?" I say the last part softly.

"No! You were that and more. I just, need someone in a _different_ way. You're like a sister. Ya know?" She says trying to explain.

I say nothing. I walk away, get in my car, and drive home.

…. … ….. ….. … …. …. …. … …...

I walk in my house and collapse on the couch crying. She doesn't love me. I'm a sister, nothing more. She doesn't love me and she's using someone else. I'm not enough for her. I was wasting my time.

I hear what I 'm pretty sure is my mom, fly down he stairs. I don't know how, but I'm laying on her with my head buried in her chest. She has the weirdest way of doing things. She rubs my back and whispers comforting words to me. It's crazy, I'm eighteen and even I still need my mommy.

"What's wrong sweetie" she says.

"I love her so much." I choke out between sobs.

"I know you do. One day she'll see that. She'll love you just as much if not more. You'll hold her every night. You'll protect her the way you have every time. One day, you'll make all the pain go away. One day Miley will be yours." She says softly. I didn't even tell her it was about Miley. See? Everyone knows I love her except her. I escalate to crying hysterically. She said exactly what I've dreamed about. This is why I need my mommy.

I continue crying till I can cry no more.

…. … ….. ….. … …. …. …. … …...

I look at the clock, 10:30 pm. My mom left to go to a meeting after I stopped crying. My dad's on a business trip, or so I was told. Something's been up with them lately. My mom goes to meetings and my dad goes on business trips.

I hear someone knock on the door. I bet it's Miley. I really don't want to answer. I know I have to. I get up off the couch where I've been laying, watching TV, since my mom left. I have to be calm. I can't storm off like a two year old. Okay, breathe, breathe. Alright. I open the door and see…Brook.

My heart drops into my stomach. I look like I just saw a ghost. Brook is at my door. How the fuck did she find me?

"Mikayla, Mikayla Marshall right?" She says all perky. I'm still in shock. I can't really find the words to speak.

"I never got to introduce myself. I'm Brook, Brook _Hues_." Huh? Brook _Hues_? She, what… the… fuck. Uh…uh…okay. Holy shit, what is she wearing? It's a black see-through top with a black lace bra under it. Tight silk short shorts, fishnet leggings, and black high heel s.

I don't think she came to say hi. She starts slowly walking towards me. She backs me up then shuts the door behind us. Then, she kisses me. The only thing that comes to mind, fire. I respond to the kiss and she takes that as a green light. She starts pushing me backwards till I hit the couch arm. I fall backwards over it, breaking the kiss.

She looks down at me with fiery lust in her eyes. Oh god. She looks like she's gonna eat me. She crawls on top of me placing her knee between my legs and resumes kissing me. Oh god, this is amazing.

"How did you find me?" I say breathless.

"Dr. Hues, your doctor, is my uncle. I talked to him about this amazing girl I met, in detail. Two days later I get a picture of you in a hospital gown on my phone. I got your address, then eventually made my way down here." she says with a sexy smirk.

"Oh" is all I say.

She's just looking at me. Oh, now she's taking of her shirt and now her bra. Ho-ly fucking shit. Boobs. Right there. I can't stop starring. They're beautiful. She lifts up my shirt to just under where my bra is. She leans down and presses them onto my stomach. Ahh…ahhh…haaaaa…ah. I need to change my boxers.

She puts pressure on her knee, yes the one on my crotch, making my pleasure known, because I let out a moan. Hey that rhymed. Seriously, this is better than when I'm by myself. Who would of thought, oh that's right, people like Brook who have done this before. I haven't… oh shit. I've never done this before. I'm a virgin.

I tense up a little in nervousness. She stops what she's doing.

"I'm guessing you've never done this before. Look, just relax and I'll do everything. When you get the rhythm you can take over." She says rubbing my stomach.

"Ok" I say quietly. This isn't right.

She starts kissing me again. God, she is amazing at this. Without any warning, she shoves her tongue into my mouth. I don't like it. She's rough, impatient, and seems to be forgetting that this is my first time. Wow, and to think I was saving this for Miley. I don't know.

After she's done shoving her tongue down my throat, she sits up. She eyes me for a minute. What is she thinking? Maybe this isn't a good idea. She stands me up in front of her and looks at me.

"These need to come off" She says out of breath. She rips off my belt and pulls down my pants. I wore the lovely smiley face boxers today. Just as she's about to pull them down, we hear a knock. Oh, love. Right when I'm about to get laid, someone comes over. God, that sounds so wrong. I'm about to get laid. I really don't think I should do this. I've held out for so long. Why would I want to have my first sex with someone like Brook?

We hear another knock and I rush off to get it, completely forgetting that I don't have pants on. I get to the door and take a deep breath. I don't find answering the door horny very flattering. I open the door and to my surprise, it's Miley.

"Hey" I say.

"Hi" she says back, her expression blank. I watch her eyes avert from me, to something behind me. Someone grabs my butt and I know what she was looking at. Brook rests her head on my shoulder. Miley looks like I just slapped her. I can understand why. Brook is topless and in lingerie, I don't have pants on. It's obvious what was going on. Brook is really bold. I guess Miley gets to see her boobs too.

"I-uh. I just came to tell you that…" she sounds so hurt. She holding in tears, I can tell. What I can't tell is, why? Whoa, Brook really has a hold of my ass. I can't concentrate.

"Brook, would you give us a moment?" I say. She nods and walks off. I step outside and shut the door.

"Why are you doing that with her?" Miley asks monotone.

"I'm not." I say.

"Yet." She says coldly. What is her problem? "Mikayla, out of all the people in the world, you pick that whore." She says as a snarl.

"Her name is Brook" I say sharply. Why am I defending her? Miley's right she is a whore.

"It may be just another sex to you but-" I cut her off.

"It's not." She looks at me like I'm crazy.

"You're in love her?" she sounds disgusted.

"No" I snap. She doesn't know that I'm a virgin.

"This isn't another sex… it's THE sex, isn't it?" She says it like she wants but doesn't want it to be true. I nod slowly, keeping my eyes on the ground. "You're a virgin… Mikayla no. No. You can't." she stutters.

"I can't what?" I ask.

"You can't give your virginity to her. She doesn't deserve it. God, you are so stupid to even think of giving it to her. Why don't you ever think about these things? You think you can just stroll through life and there will be no consequences? Mikayla you're going to screw everything up for yourself. Then you gonna come to me crying because I'm right." She says through gritted teeth. Did she seriously just say that?

"Miley, it's my life. I do what I want. If I want to have sex, than I will. Don't tell me what I can and can't do. Don't tell me how to live my life when you killed yours." I say referring to Lilly. Shit. I can't believe I just said that. Miley's tearing up. Fast. No. Mikayla you are so stupid!

Tears roll down her face as she stands there. I want to cry with her. I didn't mean it. What I said. I really didn't.

"I um…I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't… I have to go." She says. She walks away and gets in a car I don't recognize. Sasha's in the driver's seat with a concerned look. I guess It's Sasha's car.

I am an idiot. I walk back inside. I want to scream so badly. I see Brook, still half naked, on the couch. I'm mad, frustrated, I want to cry, I don't… I don't know. Brook walks over to me and starts kissing me again. With more regret than imaginable, I kiss back. She starts messaging my left breast and I'm all heated again not only with lust, but with anger. Anger at Miley, at myself, my parents. I can't handle it.

I push Brook away from me and grab her hand. She looks at me confused.

"Bedroom" is all I say. She gives me a sexy smile and we walk up the stairs. I can't have Miley. She doesn't want me. I hurt her. I have Brook to take it out on. We walk into my bedroom, shut the door, and I commit the worst mistake of my life.

…. … ….. ….. … …. …. …. … …...

I'm standing in the hallway crying. Brook left earlier this morning. I am so stupid. My mom comes out of her room and sees me.

"Mom" I whimper.

"Mikayla, honey, what happened?" Her voice drenched in concern.

"I did something stupid." I say crying a little harder. She walks over to me and hugs me.

"What do you mean?" she asks still holding me.

"I screwed up" I say burying my face into her shoulder.

… …**. … ….. … …. ….. … …. …. …..**

**Hello everyone. I finally was able to update. This chapter was sad for me. I knew it had to be done, but I didn't want to do it. Brook…well, she's Brook. Yes, I did see Twilight. It was AMAZING. Thanks to all the reviews. Keep reviewing and suggesting. I will update as soon as possible.**

**2 lazy 2 login: you are so awesome. **

**A.Y.P.**


	7. Anger, I'm broken

**Miley's POV**

Well, we graduate this week. Friday to be exact. Sasha and I are doing great. Everything's good. Really. Okay, fine, everything sucks. I haven't seen Mikayla since that night she slept with that whore. God, her first time with that slut.

Well… she deserved it. She knows how I am about Lilly. It's like she wants me to kill myself. It was crazy even trying to get up this morning. You know what? I'm glad she slept with Brook. If she's hurting, I'm glad. She deserves it. I want her to feel every bit of pain possible. She doesn't know what real pain is. My dad hits me when I do something wrong. Mikayla gets a stern talking to.

Bring on the real pain.

**Sasha's POV**

I am gonna make Mikayla's life hell. Miley has been crying for days. She's hurting so badly. To think that I actually trusted Mikayla makes me sick. She didn't even deserve her own virginity. I'm glad she gave it to Brook. I love Miley with everything and to see her hurt so badly, makes me want to hurt Mikayla just as much.

I am going to tear her life apart. I will destroy everything she loves. Her word will never be the same. I'm gonna break her. She's always so strong. I will make her weak. I will make her cry. I will make her beg on her knees to die. She will fall. No one will care.

I will… I will take everything from her if I have to. I will make it so she can never hurt Miley again. I want her to feel what it's like to wish you were dead. She needs to know what it's like to get up every morning loathing your existence. I swear, I will do everything in my power to make her feel it. This is what happens when you hurt _my_ girl.

**Miley's POV**

I'm walking down the empty halls of the school. I'm supposed to be in study hall. You know, even though I was put through hell here, I might just miss it. Mikay- someone, told me that I had to graduate. I had to do it for Lilly. They said that I had to make Lilly proud of me. I had to complete what Lilly couldn't.

Lilly made it to the near end of tenth grade. She would have been graduating with us if she lived. She would be right here next to me. Lilly and I would be married. My dad would be the proudest man alive. The Truscott's would love me just as much as Lilly. Mikayla would be out of my life. Everything would be perfect.

But it's not. Lilly's dead. The Truscott's hate me. My father beats me. The worst part, Mikayla's in my life. She was the one to tell me that friends are a strength and a weakness. They can save your life and they can kill you. They know how to build you up, encourage you, and make you happy. They also know each and every painful part of your life. They know how and what hurts you. Therefore, they can kill you. It's funny, I never thought that the very person who taught me that would put it into practice.

Even though I hate her right now, I think I still care about her. She still means something to me. I kinda wish she didn't. Now I see why Lilly made her keep her distance. Now I know why my dad hates her. I let her get too close and she hurt me.

Moving on, senior trip is this Sunday. We're going to Canada. While other seniors go to Germany and France, we go to Canada. Our principal though it would be cheap fun. Our principal, is an asshole. Canada is so fucking cold. All that matters to me is that I won't be stuck in a room with Mikayla. I refuse to cuddle with her. I don't care how cold it is, I am not giving in to her.

Still moving on, I have the best girlfriend ever. Everyone loves her, she's sweet, she's caring, she loves me, she's beautiful, she's amazing, she's talented, she's…she's… not Lilly. No one is. Mikayla was the closest thing. I feel so alone. Up until now, Mikayla's been my everything. Now that she's gone, it's like I don't know anyone. I'm in a room full of strangers that have been here my whole life.

I may never know these strangers. Without Mikayla, it's impossible. Another thing I miss just as much as Mikayla, her mom. She's like my mom. There to hold me when I need to cry. There to keep me safe from the world. Mikayla is like her in so many ways. They're both so caring, gentle, kind, and will always love me. They almost hold me the same way. I can rest when they're there because I know they're watching over me.

I don't ever want it to end but it does, and now, I may never feel it again.

**Mikayla's POV**

I didn't go to school today. Couldn't bring myself to. I think I'm dying but I'm not sure. I haven't eaten since… well, you know. I'm so in love with Miley, it's like a drug. I'm always thinking about her. I dream about her. I… I'm going fucking crazy.

Miley is my everything. I saved her from death only to encourage it. Oh, and did I mention I'm a horny idiot. When I'm not crying, I'm climaxing. I cry then pretty much have sex with myself all over the place. I was so desperate, I did it in the dressing room at Target. In a fucking dressing room at a fucking Target. The lady who was in the stall next to me is probably still having nightmares.

I'm sorry. Really I am. I didn't want to do what I did with Brook. I regret every second of it. Let me guess, you wanna know why the fuck I did it then? Even if Miley and I got together, she deserves more. More than my virginity. I want to show up at her house and apologize. I want to collapse on the floor begging for her forgiveness. But I can't. I'm scared.

I hear someone walk in my house. Oh yeah, my dad gets back today. I get out of bed and walk downstairs. Wow, he looks pissed. Why?

"Dad?" I say.

"What do you want?" He says coldly. Ouch.

"What's wrong?" I ask softly. He turns around and stares at me. He is really mad.

"What's wrong? Your whore for a mother. That's what's wrong. That bitch thinks she can lie to me. And you, you're no better. You thing you can sleep with someone under my roof and expect me not to find out." He snarls. Where is this coming from and what did mom do and how the fuck did he know about Brook?

"What?" I ask.

He storms towards me and slams me against the wall. What the fuck? He's holding on to my arms, pinning me against the wall. What's he gonna do to me?

"Your mother is cheating on me. All this time I have been a faithful husband and father and this is how she repays me." he yells. What? Mom wouldn't cheat… would she? I mean it would explain all her meetings for "work" but…no… she's not like that.

"You're lying" I say monotone. He looks appalled. I guess he didn't get the message. "You're lying. Mom wouldn't do that. She loves you and she loves me. You're lying. You're the one that always leaves. For anything you're cheating." I know he's lying. I don't know why but I know he is. His face looks pained. He's holding my arms tighter. I'm tearing up. He's hurting me so badly. He suddenly throws me on the floor. I hit it hard. Why is he doing this?

He begins to take off his belt. I don't like where this is going. He gets his belt off and glares at me.

"You want to talk back? Go ahead. See where it gets you." He says sternly. He raises the belt and brings it down on my stomach. I scream out in pain and flip onto my side. He hit me again. I roll onto my stomach to get up and run, only to feel the belt come down on my back. He hits me again and again, and all I can do is scream and cry. I beg him to stop, of course, he doesn't. We both hear the door open and I jump up, standing between my dad and the door. Where was this strength earlier?

It's my mom. She looks like a deer caught in headlights. She notices my dad's belt in his hand and the welts forming on my arms.

"You bitch! I know what you've been doing. We're done!" My dad shouts. He doesn't mean… oh my god.

"Mom, tell him it's not true. You're not cheating. You'd never do that. Tell me he's lying. Please." I say sobbing.

"It's true." Is all she says. No. No.

"Mom… you're not cheating… I know you're not… don't lie like that." I say too quietly. I know she heard me because she's crying too. Why would she do this?My dad storms off for the door but my mom stops him.

"Don't leave… we can fix this… we can get through this. We will be okay" She says trying to convince herself more than him.

"That's you said when you got pregnant. Look what happened to that" he says gesturing to me. I don't understand.

"This was a mistake. If you hadn't gotten pregnant I wouldn't be in this mess. If you would have just kept quiet at the abortion clinic everything would have been okay. If you would have let the nurse do her job, then everything would be fixed. That mistake cost me everything. Now, it's yours." He says then still meaning me and leaves. I'm a mistake? They didn't want me. My parents didn't want me.

I fall on the floor, crying hysterically. Abortion clinic? They were going to kill me. I wasn't supposed to be here. My mom crouches down next to me and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"No!" I scream. I stand up and she stands with me. "Who?" I continue screaming. She doesn't answer. "Who?" I repeat screaming louder. She looks at me with pain in her eyes.

"Dr. Hues." That's all I remember before everything goes black.

…**.. ….. …. ….. ….. …. ….. …. … …..**

**This was a painful shorter chapter. I actually wrote Mikayla's POV first, then went back and wrote the rest. Everything just kinda fit together. Mikayla's feeling the repercussion of her choices now. I was so sad to see Mikayla's dad leave though. I swear, the Hues will never leave the Marshalls alone. God, I'm the one writing this and I wanna shoot them in the face. Things will get better…possibly. I'm guessing (because I made it so obvious) you know how Mr. Marshall found out about his wife and Mikayla (if not… wow). Soooooo, my lotus blossoms, tell me what you think. **

**ShadySkills5: I'll be keeping in touch.**

**californiagirlie: It's an honor to have you read this.**

**2 lazy 2 login (): You have officially stolen my heart. **

**A.Y.P**


	8. Target, Why?

**Mikayla's POV**

Why do I always seem to pass out when something happens? Why did my mom cheat on my dad? Why did I say what I said to Miley? Why did I let Brook in my house? Why was I a mistake? Why didn't my mom kill me? Why can't I tell Miley I love her? Why am I alive? Why do I have to be so stupid? Why does my life have to suck right now? Why can't I answer any of these questions?

I lay here half awake thinking about these questions. God, I feel like I've been asleep for days. Something's on my back. It's an arm. Opening my eyes, I turn my head to see my sleeping mother. She stayed here? Wow, haven't done this since I was seven. I wet the bed when I seven… but you didn't really need to know that. Hey, I was a kid with a small bladder. I stopped. Eventually. So I was fourteen when I stopped! Big deal! I will have you know, it was completely normal. That's what the doctor told me. Yes, I went to a doctor. My mom was concerned. Fuck, okay it wasn't normal. Ugh, the point is, I got through it. Shit.

My mom stirs and opens her eyes. She shoots up and stares at me. What's her deal?

"Mikayla! Sweetie how do you feel?" she asks all flustered.

"Fine" I answer. I'm still mad at her.

"Oh thank god." She says relieved. Why?

"Why? What happened?" I ask.

"Honey, you were out for three days. You passed out from stress, lack of sleep, and food. It was like a mini coma." What…the…fuck. Three days? Graduation is tomorrow! Ohshitohshitohshit. I'm not even close to prepared! This fucking blows!

My mom looks sad. She knows she disappointed me. She betrayed my trust. On top of all that, she was going to kill me. Everything was fine till I knew that. It hurts so badly. My heart hurts. I still love her. More than anything. I'm just hurting so badly and I know she can tell. She sees the pain in my eyes. She knows.

"Mikayla… I'm sorry. Your father was always gone… I never saw real love in his eyes. I know it wasn't right but… four months ago your father stopped making love to me." She says. Oh goody, my parents stopped having sex. So? Sure, it's important and all, but why didn't she talk to him? Why didn't she tell him? Why the fuck didn't she just rape him or something? She notices the hard glare on my face. "Honey, I did talk to him. He said some terrible things to me. I couldn't handle it. I met Dr. Hues and things changed. He loves me." She continues. I cringe. He loves her? No, he's a jackass. He's a pervert and she seems to forget what I did with his niece.

"You tore our family apart for him." I say sitting up. "He doesn't love you. He loves your sex, your body. He doesn't care. Does he even want a kid?" I ask tearing up. She shakes her head no. That may have just shattered my broken heart. "You're planning to get rid of me now, because someone "loves you"? We'll then, I guess everything works out for you. You find the love of your life and finally get to fix your "mistake"." I let the tears come out. Why won't she say anything? Does she want me to leave? She's just staring at me. Oh my god… she does want me to go.

"Mom…" she broke her stare and now won't look at me. "Mom" I repeat softly. "Why don't you want me? Mom… I … I love you." I whimper. I see tears drop from her eyes. She just sits there. Then it's confirmed, she doesn't love me. I am nothing to her. I guess she has good reason.

"I love you too baby." She says.

"But not more than him" I whisper.

"No honey… … … I love you more. He doesn't even come close. I… I will stop. I will end it today. You don't have to forgive me. I just want you to be happy." She says trying not to cry. I can't take it. I should hate her. I should leave. But I can't. She's my mommy. I don't know what I'd do without her. She stuck by me through everything. From being gay to hurting Miley, whose like her second daughter, to what happened with Brook. Not because she had to… because she loves me. At the drop of a hat she's willing to leave everything, for me, because I asked her to. I throw myself in her arms and bust into sobbing. It takes a moment for me to realize, she's doing the same.

I know this is hard for her. She's hurting. She tries to hide it but really, I know her better than she knows herself sometimes. I still have yet to ask her about the attempted abortion. That sounds so wrong. So beyond her character. She's one of those people you expect to find in a dream. Kind, caring, compassionate, loving, understanding, everything you would want in a person. Because she's here, in real life, my life, I don't need to dream about her. I fantasize about other things… shut up I know it's Miley. But really, what else am I gonna fantasize about? I… well… … … god her thighs are so… ah… wow… I really need to not be here right now. Like, not here, not in my living room with my mom.

Oh shit. Now I can't get Miley out of my head. Great, just great. No. No! A girls gone wild commercial is on… why the fuck are one of those on this early. It 5:07 pm. My mom frowns at the sight, but I stare in awe. Must…not…look. Oh gawd. I'm gonna have to change my box-scratch that, pants. I am fighting a bloody battle (no pun intended) not to touch myself right now. I'm throbbing. End already!

"Honey" my mom says.

"Huh?" Real intelligent Mik. She's never gonna know that you were gawking at blurred out boobs.

"If you need to… you know…" Mom, don't say it. Please. My life already sucks as is. She sighs.

"If you need to go masturbate it's okay." She says. I stare at her. My jaw is practically on the floor. Why does she encourage this? She continues, great. "I ordered a few magazines to help. They came yesterday. Or if you need a picture of Miley…" No she didn't. I close my mouth and tighten my jaw at the mention of Miley. "Honey, I can say Miley's name. Or scream it for that matter, considering that's what you were doing last night." She gives me a knowing look. I put my face in my hands.

"Sweetie, it's okay. Dr. Hues said you just have hyperactive hormones." She says innocently. She fucking told him?

"You told Dr. Hues?" I ask as deadly as monotone can be.

"I was concerned. Honey, you do it every night, more than once. I have every right to be concerned." She says trying to defend herself. My life is so fucking jacked up.

We hear a knock at the door and my, oh so amazing mother rushes off to get it. It's none other than, Dr. Asshole, that's just peachy.

"Hey honey, I missed you." He says and pecks her on the lips. I cringe. I can't imagine what else they've done. I cringe, again. I'm thinking I'll be doing that allot tonight. "So I'm guessing you didn't invite me over just to talk" he says smirking suggestively. Ugh… he obviously doesn't know that I'm here. My mom is trying so hard to shut him up without me noticing. "So… shall we get started? You can still be the naughty nurse and-" He finally saw me. God, he was talking about sex. Naughty nurse? Oh god.

"Ah, Mikayla. You look well" he said trying to cover his mistake. I'll let him get away with it. I nod and he enters. He sits down next to me and my mom scurries off to do something. "So, your mother told me about your little problem. It's okay, your secrets safe with me." He says. Great, he knows I'm a horndog. "I also know you got busy with my niece." He says smirking. My face just got really red. And who the fuck says "got busy". "So, how was it?" he asks hushed.

"Huh?" I say. Where the fuck did that come from?

"You and Brook. Was it good? Satisfying maybe? Did she leave you… how should I say it… cuming for hours. It's okay, you can tell me." He says placing his hand on my thigh. Where the fucking fuck is my mother. Her boyfriend (that sounds so wrong) is coming on to me.

"What are you doing?" I ask narrowing my eyes at him. He simply chuckles and slides his hand to the inside of my thigh.

"I know how you are. Just like your mother. Your extremely gorgeous, hot body, get horny easily, and you like sex. Your mom's spot is her ear but you can get her jaw. I'm guessing it's yours too. Your thigh can be a hot spot for you. Last but certainly not least, you have perfectly round breasts and climax violently. Sometimes it's almost like I'm banging you." He says with a raised eyebrow. I'm gonna throw up. I'm gonna rip his balls off, make him eat them whole, kick his skinny, white, perverted ass, then throw up. And my mom and I are disturbingly alike.

"How about you take your hand off my thigh?" I say through my teeth. He gives a creepy smile.

"How about a blow job?" he says back. He is not serious. I give him a what-the-fuck-is-your-problem look. "Your mother's in the other room. Come on, just for a minute." He says begging me. Wow, there is a huge bulge in his pants. He wants it, he'll have to tie me down and take it. I'm not that easy. I put my hand over his and squeeze it. As in bone crushing. He yelps and pulls his hand away. That's right, don't mess with Mikayla Marshall.

"Feisty are we? Just like your mother. It takes here a little bit at first but then, she's like an animal." He says rubbing his hand. I really didn't need to know that. He gives me a perverted smile. Hell to the no. That's it, I'm finding my mom and telling her to dump this piece of shit. I stand up to leave but he grabs my arm and pulls me back onto the couch.

"Let. Go." I am gonna kill him. He sits there with this sick grin on his face. When did he have both my wrists? He has them with one hand. He makes sure my hands are out of scratching, punching, gouging, slapping, and things of that nature reach. With his other hand he quickly pops the button on my jeans and pulls down the zipper. So fast I didn't even catch it till I saw the perverted smile. I try to pull away but he won't let me. Shocker there. Wait… I have a plan.

I relax under his grip and he does that damn smile again.

"That's a good girl." He whispers. What am I a dog? He lets go of my wrists and presses his hand on the seam of my jeans. This is so far from pleasure I'm almost bored. I give out a fake moan so he'll think I'm into it. It worked. He unzips his pants and undoes the button on his boxers. He has no idea. He does the smile again (one day I will slap that off his face) and… holy fucking shit… god, it's no wonder I like girls. I would hate to look at that thing every time I wanted to have sex or pee. It's a huge turn off.

He starts stroking his dick (must…not…laugh. He's so proud of it.) and he makes these weird faces. Like he enjoys it, but it hurts. He positions himself so all I have to do is lean down. This will be fun. He pushes his hips up trying to emphasize what he wants. Right as he thinks I'm gonna lean down, I give him a smirk. He gives a confused look. I pull back my fist and thrust it forward as hard as I can. Good: I got to hear him scream like a little girl. Bad: My fist touched his balls... well, punched his balls but whatever. He flies off the couch and hits the floor with a huge thud. Something catches my eye. I turn to see my lovely mother staring at me and her lovely perv of a boyfriend.

She looks pissed and surprised. I stand up to say something but my pants don't come with me. My mom's face instantly goes red. She washes my clothes. She's seen my boxers. She should be fine. I look down to realize, she hasn't seen these ones. They say "Miley" right across the crotch in big, bold letters. Along with a few pornographic pictures. It also says "Sex Drive" across the butt. Don't ask. Hey, the dude at Wall Mart was talented! It was only ten bucks too. Ah, nevermind.

I don't say anything. All I hear is Dr. Bastard grunting.

He scrambles up next to me still holding his balls. He must have seen my mom too. Hunched over, he looks from me to my mom.

"Uh, you see! This is why I said no kids. This disrespect! I will not have it." Dr. Testosterone says. Is he fucking serious! He came on to me!

"What happened?" My mom manages to get out. She's looking from my boxers to Dr. Douche's dick. "She came on to me! I told her no but she insisted. She pulled her pants down and mine. She tried to suck my cock, Angie! Then she hit me!" he shouts. What. The. Fuck. I look at him like he has a dick growing out of his face, he probably wouldn't mind that either.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you came one to me! You were all, "come on your mom's in the other room, just for a minute, tell me about your sex life". _You_ told me about sex with my mother! My mother! And how apparently were so alike, down to were we like to be touched! I didn't need to know she was an animal! You were the one who undid my pants! You were the one who pulled out your disgusting "cock" as if you can really call it that! There was no way in hell that thing was going in my mouth, so I hit you!" I scream out of breath at Dr. Fagot. My mom's expression is blank. Dr. Jackass looks like he wants to kill me.

"Get out" my mom yells. Who's she talking to?

"Peter, leave! We're done!" She yells louder. We'll, my name's not Peter so I guess I'm good. He looks appalled. Good.

"You _will_ regret this" he says than storms out. That's it? No screaming and fighting? He just leaves?

"Bye pervert!" I yell.

"It's Peter!" I hear in the distance.

My mom turns her attention back to me. I give her an awkward smile and she rolls her eyes.

"So…" I say.

"Sweetie, pull your pants up." My mom says monotone. Right, forgot about those. I pull my pants up and my mom walks around to the couch to sit down. I follow and sit down next to her.

"So… you're an animal?" I ask. My mom glares at me. I shift uncomfortably. (Hey, that rhymed) "So, apparently it's not my fault I'm a horndog. You _are_ one, so I _am_ one. It's all genetics. By the way, I thought you should know, we are _a lot_ alike." I say. Her glare softens and she chuckles.

We talked for hours after that. About anything that came to mind. Nothing deep though. It got late and mom told me to go to sleep. So that's what brings me here. I'm laying in bed trying to sleep.

It takes me forever, but I finally doze off.

_She is gorgeous. Her hair is sprawled out on my pillow. Her amazing legs are wrapped around my waist. We're both sticky and shimmering with sweat. "I love you" she says quietly. Bang!_

I wake up. It was a dream. Great, another dream to torture me. I heard something though. I look at the clock, 2:00 am. I graduate today. I get up and walk down stairs to try to find what I heard. There on the couch, I see Dr. Hues. He broke in. I knew it wasn't gonna be that easy.

He spots me and rushes over to where I am. Hell no, he is not coming near me. He reaches out to grab me but is cut off by my smashing my fist into his face. It doesn't do too much because he falls on me. I push him off and get up to run but he grabs my ankle and I fall. He's slowly pulling me back to him with this smile on his face. I kick him in the face and he lets go.

I hit him in the nose, explains why his nose is bleeding. I try to get up again but he pulls me back down. "Come on. It's time to stop fighting." He whispers in my ear while trying to hold me. I elbow him in the stomach but it didn't help. All I got was a grunt. He flips me on my back and pins me down. I do not like where this is going. Where is my voice? Why can't I scream? Shit, Mikayla scream!

Before I know it, his hand is down my pants and he's trying to pull my boxers aside.

"Mom!" I finally let out in an ear piercing scream. She doesn't come. I desperately try to get out from under him but I have no luck. I scream for my mother over and over again till I'm crying. Why won't she save me? Why can't she hear me? It doesn't matter. He's already probing me with his fingers. He thrusts two of them deep inside of me and I scream out it pain. His does it repeatedly till I'm shaking violently.

"Mikayla! Mikayla!"

…

I shoot up and take a huge breath. I'm in my room. I'm covered in sweat and am extremely warm. My mom has both of my shoulders and looks really worried.

"Honey, it was a dream. You were screaming and crying. Well, first it was just screaming so I thought you were… you know. But then I heard crying and that's not normal so… here I am. What happened?" She asks. I fall back on my pillow and try to catch my breath. I shake my head notifying her that I don't want to talk about it. She nods and just stands there. She wants to make sure I'm breathing properly before going back to bed. My breathing gets calmer and I stop sweating. I sit up again and my mom snaps to attention. I shift around a little bit and… … …something's terribly wrong. My mom notices and sighs.

"Honey, I thought you stopped wetting the bed when you were fourteen." She says. Great, I'm eighteen and I wet the bed. How mature.

"I did" is my reply.

"Go take a shower. I'll clean up here." She says. I get up and my mom bites back a few laughs. I roll my eyes and head into the bathroom.

…. … … … …. ….. …. …. …..

I walk into my room after drying off and putting fresh clothes on. My mom's asleep on my bed. She looks so peaceful. I lay down next to her and put my head on her shoulder. I see a small smile play on her lips.

"Why didn't you kill me?" I ask flatly. Her eyes open and the smile is gone.

"Your father and I see differently when it comes to mistakes. He thought you were a mistake. I thought unprotected sex was a mistake. It was our first time. I thought your father would leave me. I'm not saying it was his fault. We were young and we weren't ready for a baby. We went to the clinic but something told me to wait. It's the feeling mothers get when something's not right. That's how I knew I was making a mistake. I shot off the table flew through the parking lot back to our car before your father even realized I was gone. It was also so fast I didn't realize I was still half naked." She finishes with an embarrassed smile. I smile with her. That's something I would do.

"Your father and I married and seven months later, you were born. When the nurse handed you to me and told me you were a girl, I knew ten hours of hell was all worth it. You had the most beautiful little eyes. I said your name for the first time and you looked at me. You were so small. I fell in love with you as soon you were in my arms." She continues. Her eyes are wet. Mine are too. She's not done yet. "You had the softest and cutest little butt." She says in a chuckle.

"Way to ruin a moment mom." I say wiping the tears out of my eyes.

"Sweetie you were above and beyond anything I could ever ask for. You were the most precious thing that could have happened to me. As soon as you were in my arms, I knew that that was exactly where I wanted you to be forever" she says wrapping her arms around me. "I am so proud of who you are and what you've become. I will always want you". She continues. Always huh? Don't know why I was so worried.

"So, about those boxers…" my mom trails off.

…**.. ….. ….. ….. … …. ….. ….. ….. …**

**Oh my goodness. I am so sorry my Lotus Blossoms. It's been almost three months. Long story short, my parents didn't know I was writing this and they're strongly against it. They found it. I cried so hard. Anyway, I missed you so much. This chapter gives you a good amount of insight. I promise I will update soon, extra early making up for these past months. You know I love you all. Now, go forth and review. **

**2 lazy 2 login: About my heart, keep it, you never know when you might need it.**

**californiagirlie: Always an honor.**

**Truscott: Holy crap it's an honor.**

**Lileylover: I missed you.**

**A.Y.P.**


	9. Pain, Cuddles

**Mikayla's POV**

These gowns are so stupid. Nobody likes them. But that's irrelevant to what's going on. It's the last parts of the graduation ceremony and they're announcing the S's. I've been following along since they started, anticipating Miley's name. She almost didn't make it. She almost gave in.

My mom hasn't stopped crying since she made breakfast for me this morning. She went on and on about how her baby is graduating and gonna be a cop. Oh, I didn't tell you? Yeah, I want to be a cop. Dangerous? Yes. But I had a good inspiration.

Miley's ass of a dad didn't even show up. I'm glad he didn't. He doesn't deserve to see her graduate. I get that she needs support but not from him. She has Sasha, who hates me. She has me, who she hates. She also has my mom, who is all that really matters. "Miley Stewart" I'm snapped out of my thoughts as I hear that name. That beautiful name. She walks over to the podium and shakes the principles hand. People are screaming and clapping but it's silent to me. She makes eye contact with my mom, who is crying by the way, and I see Miley's eyes get wet. Sasha's trying to get Miley's attention for acknowledgment but Miley doesn't even try to see her. Then, for a split second, her eyes avert to me and everything stops. It's just me and her. I watch a single tear fall from her eye. There it is. That's my acknowledgement. I know that as soon as this is over she hates me again but I don't care. There's a part of her that still loves me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I swear my moms never gonna let go of Miley. We've been in the school parking lot for fifteen minutes while my mom hugs Miley and goes on and on about how proud she is. I just stand behind her with a smile. Sasha ran off to say goodbye to people. My mom finally gets off of Miley and wipes her eyes. She kisses Miley's forehead and gives me a smile before walking off, leaving me and Miley alone. We'll Sasha will be back soon so it's now or never.

"I'm sorry" I say. She locks her eyes on mine. "About what I said. I was horrible to you and you deserve better than that. I don't expect you to forgive me but I just wanted you to know that I didn't mean what I said and I'm sorry" I continue. Her look softens and she nods. Not an I-forgive-you nod but an I-understand nod. I'm completely fine with it, as long as she knows.

"I know Lilly's proud of you." I say just above a whisper. It's extremely risky saying that but it's true. Miley's lip starts to quiver and her eyes fill with tears. I'm not sure if that's good or bad.

**Miley's POV**

I don't get it. I hate her for what she did but this… this makes me want her to hold me. After all this, after everything that's happened she can still make me happy. Is Lilly really proud of me? Is she happy that I graduated?

I let a few tears fall before throwing my self in her arms and sobbing. She's tense at first but relaxes after about two seconds. It feels so nice to be here. In her arms. I missed it. I don't care how much Sasha loves me, she will never be Mikayla. "Is she really proud of me?" I ask, my voice cracking. "Of course she is" is the only reply. I hold her tighter. "How do you know?" I ask. "Do you trust me?" She asks. I don't know. Do I? I did, but now, I'm not sure. "Do you trust me?" she repeats. I nod slowly, burying my face in her chest. "Lilly is very proud of you" she says slowly. I believe her. Though I'm still mad at her, I believe her. I let go of her and wipe my tears.

Her eyes are wet. She has so much love in her eyes. No one will ever look at me the way she does. I miss her but I hate her, I think.

Mikayla's body tenses and her eyes aren't on me anymore. I turn around and see my lovely girlfriend glaring at Mikayla. "Let's go Miles." She says then turns to walk away. I nod and follow. I look back and see Mikayla smile sweetly at me. She nods. She knows things can't be like they were.

I turn back around and catch up with Sasha. "You can't forgive her Miley. Not after what she did you. Things can't ever be what were." She says coldly. I want to say she's right but… maybe they can.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mikayla's POV**

I went through hell this past week. I lost my dad, my mom betrayed my trust, and I lost the girl of my dreams. I went through hell and got burned, but one thing made it all worth it. When Miley collapsed in my arms yesterday, I swear I heard angels sing. It hurt knowing that that was probably the last time I would ever touch her, but I'm glad I could.

I'm packing for Canada right now. It's 12:00 pm and we leave at 2:00. I actually didn't start packing till right now so as you could imagine, I'm flying around my room, grabbing everything I see and chucking them into suitcases. Why am I doing this? Because I have OCMD. Obsessive compulsive masturbation disorder. It's OCD with an M. Duh. It's a disease I swear. I can't help it. Really, sometimes it just subconsciously happens. One minute I'll be reading or something, then two seconds later, I'm exploding all over the place.

_**Flashback**_

_I just got home after grabbing some groceries for my mom. I'm in the driveway sitting in my car. Im about to get out when I feel a familiar throbbing down south. No, not in my car._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_My windows are fogged up and my chest in heaving. Wow. That, was amazing. It's gonna suck to clean my car but it was worth it. I look down. I lied, so not worth it._

_**End Flashback **_

That day really sucked. My mom was pissed because the milk was warm.

"Mikayla, lets go!" my mom yells from downstairs. Wow, I managed to pack my whole room in five minutes, then waste time thinking about how I can't stop touching myself. I'm definitely a superhero.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, we have two charter busses fired up and ready to take us to Canada. I'm leaning against one of the busses talking to a few friends from math class. Miley's with Sasha and her friends. It's sad, Miley's just expected to fit in with Sasha's life. "Okay –pause- everyone. It's time –pause- to load up." I hear. Everyone scrambles onto the busses trying to get the best seat.

It's two to a row and I'm alone. Fine by me. Slouch down a little, relaxing for the long ride, but then every muscle in my body tightens. Miley and Sasha get on. Why? WHY? They brows around and spot two empty seats. The one next to me and another next to a pervert in our health class. Sasha gives me a dirty look and I simply smile. I'm not moving. Miley also shoots my a dirty look and I smile again. She was tempted to smile back but with Sasha right there she bit it back. Sasha walks up to the seat next to me like she's gonna sit in it but I stop her. "Sasha, are you really gonna let your girlfriend, who you love and would protect forever, sit next to a pervert who would take her if she fell asleep?" I ask in a sarcastic concerned tone. Eat that Sasha. "No, silly. That's why I'm sitting here instead of her. Wouldn't want you to rape _my_ girlfriend" she reply's out loud. BACKFIRE. The whole bus bursts into laughter. I just smile and look at the floor.

When the laughter dies down. She leans down incredibly close to me and looks me in the eye. "You make her uncomfortable in any way what so ever, I'll make your life hell. Again." She says through gritted teeth. I glare at her. What? Again? "Hell? I've been there and back this past week and it's not so bad. You won't make a difference." I say sternly. "Really? So how _is _your dad?" she says out loud again. What the hell is she getting at? I just look at her. "Last I heard he dumped your whore of a mother after she cheated with your doctor." She says with a smirk. She did not just go there. I tighten my jaw. I stand up and I'm inches from her face. She's the reason my dad left.

Miley's eyes are wide from shock but then her look hardens. That's like talking about her mom.

What's stopping me from punching her, oh that's right, nothing. "I guess we know where you get it from huh?" She says again. I clench my fists. She's dead. "I know you got laid only once by the doc's niece and all, but do you really need masturbation as much as do it?" she says again. The whole bus just went from horrified to laughter again. My eyes well up with tears. I relax my hands and jaw. She wins. I glare daggers at Miley. She may have not been connected to this but she's with Sasha.

I sit back down and let the laughter overtake me. A few tears slip out and I faintly hear Sasha tell everyone that now I'm gonna cry about it. She tells Miley that she can sit next to me now because I'm no longer a hindrance. Miley sits next to me with a hard look on her face. I guess this is how she felt when I said what I did about Lilly. No wonder she hates me.

I lean over and rest my head against the window. In the reflection I see Miley look at me then her eyes go down. Her hard look gave way to a concerned one. Why?

I feel a slight breeze. Oh shit. My shirt came up a little revealing one of my many still visible welts my dad gave me. I quickly pull my shirt down and Miley's look gets hard again.

Can't wait for the rest of this trip.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We're in Canada and it's so fucking cold. We're getting our rooms assigned to us. Yes, I'm a little better now. The bus ride was just another part of my newly jacked up life. Sasha was assigned with some girl, leaving Miley all alone. She'll probably get paired up with some random girl. Seriously, what are the odds she'll be paired with me?

**Miley's POV**

I am so mad at Sasha and Mikayla. Mikayla for what she said and Sasha for the way she treated Mikayla. And the way she talked about Mrs. Marshall was enough to make me want to punch her. That's like calling _my_ mom a whore. I'll talk to her about it later. What does she mean by "Dumped your whore of a mother"? Did her dad leave? God I hope not. And what was up with the welt Mikayla has? It was like she got hit by a belt. No matter, as long as I don't have a room with her.

"Mikayla Marshall, you're with Miley Stewart" I hear. What? NO! … NO! I am not… NO! "Don't even think about arguing" I hear again. This is gonna be a long trip.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We spent our first day in Canada just chillen. It's 12:07 am right now and we're back in our rooms. These rooms are really small. There's two beds on opposite sides of the room so there's about 6 or 7 feet between them. There's a bathroom around the corner next to the door and that's it. It is so cold. Mikayla's laying on her bed reading something and I'm just sitting here shivering. I'm also super tired.

"It's late" I say hoping she'll get the hint and turn off her lamp. I need total darkness to sleep and she knows that. She looks over at me then back to her book. She sighs then closes it. That was nice… I think. She turns off her lamp and snuggles down into her covers. I, however, am freezing no matter how far I cram myself into me sheets. It's ok. Sleep Miley, just sleep.

12: 53 am, I hate my life. It's too cold to sleep. "Miley" I hear. "I know you're awake" I hear again. "What" I snap. I see her turn and lean on her elbow facing me. "You could get in bed with me." she says. "What?" I say turning to face her. "You're freezing, I'm cold. We're surrounded in blankets and nothings working." She says. As tempted as I am, I can't Sasha would kill me. I could just not tell her. Wait, what am I thinking? I hate Mikayla. There's no way I'm getting in bed with her, even if it does mean hypothermia.

1:46 am, I'm gonna die. "Miley, this is ridiculous. We're both dying because you're being stubborn. Just come here" She says loudly. She's right. I can't handle this much longer. Cursing under my breath, I get up and hop over the cold floor. She pulls the covers back and I just look at her. "Well?" she says. I'm frozen in place. It's been forever since we've done this. "Come on Miles I'm freezing." She whines. I love it when she does that. Wait… I do? "Relax. I'm not gonna rape you like your girlfriend thinks I am." She says with a smirk. I hesitantly climb in and… I'm in heaven. Not just because I'm warm but because I'm with her. She wrapped her arm around my torso and now I feel all safe. Just like I used to. No one can see me. No one can hurt me.

**Mikayla's POV**

Ok, so, how I managed to score this, I have no idea. But it's amazing! Ok so maybe I wasn't cold at all. Yupp, I was totally warm but you gotta admit, it was brilliant! That's not the point though. The point is, she's where she's supposed to be. Here, in my arms, safe.

"Micky?" I hear Miley say. She used her pet name for me! Oh this is good! "Yeah?" I answer calmly. "What happened to your dad?" She asks. Oh boy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm so sorry." Miley whispers. I just got done explaining the whole story. That was tough. "Eh, I kinda deserved it," I say. She doesn't say anything. She doesn't have to. "We should go to sleep" she says quietly. "OK" is all I say.

She was tearing up through the whole story. From ,my mom cheating to my dad's belt to the mistake and the almost abortion to now. Well, like I said, all that matters is that she's here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miley's POV**

I wake up all cuddled in to Mikayla's arms. It's 9:47 am. Mikayla's awake but just laying here holding me. I don't think she knows that I'm awake. Oh well. I haven't slept this well in forever. I don't think Mikayla has either. It's so peaceful. I still hate her… I think. Wait, of course I do what am I saying?

I hate her but I don't want to move. We hear a knock at the door. "Miley, I'm coming in to make sure you're still alive" that sounds a lot like Sasha. Oh Shit!

Mikayla shoves me out of bed and I fly across the floor. She is abnormally and weirdly strong. Why did she help me? I hop in my Freezing cold sheets just in time for Sasha to walk in. "Good, you're alive" she says and glares at Mikayla. Sasha walks over and gives me a good morning peck on the lips. When she steps back I see Mikayla looking like she just got punched in the gut. Weird.

Sasha looks over at Mikayla and glares again. "Whore" she says then turns to leave. I watch her exit then look back at Mikayla. She looks so hurt. So fragile. Like on the bus. I've never seen her so broken. So weak. She was always so strong for me. Maybe that's why she's weak, she has nothing to be strong for. Ugh! No Miley, you hate her.

**Mikayla's POV **

So last night was incredible, of course until Sasha came in and wrecked the whole thing. No matter, it's a new day.

We met some dudes who want us to go to a party tomorrow so I guess we're gonna go to that. So far, other than the freezing temperatures, Canada's not so bad.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

**Hello my lotus blossoms. Just as promised, another chapter. This chapter is only a building block to some meager drama so stay with me. Mikayla's feeling the thrust of what happened to her perfect family and Miley's troubled in trying to hate Mikayla and love Sasha. In other news, I only had like two reviews last chapter… it's understandable because I've been gone so long but come on, share the love! Tell your friends ,your friends dog, your gerbil, and all your gerbils friends. Till I return for chapter ten, share your thoughts.**

**Tomatoes: You are by far one of my favorite readers. Your review made me laugh and brightened a potentially dark day. But I got another chapter up for you. Let's try to keep the pants dry this time shall we? Keep reading.**

**Mattsurf: My intention was to have you on your toes, glad it's working.**

**lita rocks: Glad you're a fan. I'm one of yours as well. Seriously! Your story, "You got it bad" is AWESOME. I recommend everyone go and read it.**

**ALSO, Tomatoes, I can't reply to you because… can't believe I'm about to say this but, this laptop has a parental block on it to block anything mature, and something on your profile is rated m so it blocks me so I can't reply. I know, stupid. Otherwise I would have automatically hit the reply button. Same goes for Lileylover. **

**No worries, I'm gonna get a new laptop soon so I don't have to deal with this one. This one's a jerk. So yeah, that's pretty much why I can't reply to certain people.**

**ALSO, props to farmerg1214 for the Canada and snuggling idea.**

**Happy Easter.**

**A.Y.P. **


	10. Idiot, Superhero, BANG!

**Mikayla's POV**

Day three in Canada. Not too bad really. Miley and I are stuck together as buddies for today. Did I mention that Miley and I have slept in the same bed since we got here? Even for naps! It's amazing. Sasha doesn't know thank god. She already wants to kill me as is. I don't mind however.

We've been walking around doing absolutely nothing today. There's a party later on tonight with complete strangers that we're going to though.

I've mostly been making Miley laugh the whole day. It's something I'm good at. I know her better than anyone, especially Sasha, so I know what I'm doing.

We're back in our room now taking a nap, well, Miley's sleeping all cuddled up to me and I'm just laying here. Miley says she hates me but everything else screams hold me. We have to get ready in about an hour so I plan on enjoying this to the fullest extent. Did I ever tell you that spooning is the most amazing thing in the history of forever since duck tape? Oh, well it is.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I quickly retrieve it. "Hello?" I whisper. "Hi honey, how is your trip going so far?" I hear my mom say. I look at Miley and grin. "Really well actually." I say. "Oh my god! You're cuddling with Miley! Micky, I'm so glad she starting to forgive you." She says in an excited tone. My grin turns into gawk. How does she do that? "Honey, mothers just know." She says. And I'm speechless.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We're almost at the place where the party is being held. It's walking distance from the hotel so Miley and I decided to walk. It's about 11:00 pm right now, so it's nice and dark. This day has been amazing. Miley didn't glare at me once. It's like nothing ever happened between us. She looks over at me and smiles from time to time. I just smile back.

The best part, I've been flirting with her the whole day. Oh yeah, totally gaining brownie points baby! She doesn't reject it, she just giggles and gives me her trademark smile.

Suddenly Miley stops. I stop and look at her. We're not there yet, what is she doing? She's looking at a small park just barely lit up by the street lights. She looks over at me and I just continue my confused look. She gives a huge grin and takes off sprinting in the direction of the park. Before I can make up my mind on what to do I feel myself take off after her. Like an instinct, where ever she goes, I'll follow, even if it's sprinting in to the dark obis.

Damn she's fast. I make it to the park and don't see her. It's too dark to see anything. Oh god, what if someone took her? What if a rapist dragged her away and is raping her? What if she fell down and hit her head and she can't yell for my help? What if she –

I don't finish that thought. It's seems that Miley climbed up in a tree and is now snickering at me. "Your face!" she says, busting out in laughter. "I was worried! We're in a foreign place then you just take off into the dark unknown and I can't find you!" I say and give a playful glare. She snickers a few more times then smiles. "Come here" she says all playful. "What?" I say confused as usual. "Come up here" she says again. "Miles we're gonna be late for the party. Just come down." I say. "No" she says like a two year old. "Excuse me?" I say. "If you want me to come down so bad, come up here and get me." She says then begins climbing higher. I am not going after her.

I start climbing up the tree and am gaining on her. Damn my instinct. She looks down at me then sits on a branch. I make my way up to her and sit on a branch parallel to her. She just smiles at me. The only light is the moon and stars. It makes her even more beautiful. "I got you" I say being all cute. "I know" she replies. "What are we doing up here?" I ask. "Look. The stars are more beautiful from here" she says then looks up. It's true, they are. But that's not what I'm looking at. "So are you" I say softly. Whoa… where'd that confidence come from? She looks back at me and it looks like she about to say "what" but instead she just closes her mouth and smiles.

She looks deep into my eyes. I do the same to her. My stomach starts to tingle and get warm. Her smile fades and she leans towards me. I don't move, I just keep intense eye contact. I watch her all the way in till I feel her lips touch mine. My eyes automatically close, as do hers. Her lips fit mine perfectly. They're soft and gentle.

The kiss is slow at first, but then I respond to her and kiss back. My mouth opens a little and she copies. Then, it happens. For the first time in my life, after all these years of torment and pain, I taste her. My tongue touches hers and we find a rhythm. Our tongues intertwining, our lips pressed together, our movements in sync, it's perfect. This is officially the best fifteen seconds (yes I counted) of my life.

But it ends all too soon when I feel her fly back almost falling of the branch she's on. She looks so scared and small, shit, she looks scared and small like she used to. She breaks eye contact and scrambles down the tree, leaving me astonished. I touch my lips where hers just where. Did that really just happen? I snap out of my daze and shoot down the tree. I find Miley at the bottom facing away from me with her face in her hands. Guess she didn't enjoy it as much as I did.

She turns around to face me and hesitantly looks in my eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I don't know what happened. God, I'm so sorry, Micky." She says quietly. She looks like she's gonna cry. "Miles… don't worry about it, alright? It's ok, I won't tell anyone or talk about it." I say. She nods. "I love Sasha" She says more to herself than me. "I know" I reply. "Can we go back to the room?" she asks softly. I nod. "Are you alright?" I ask obviously concerned. "I'm an idiot. I have a girlfriend, I don't like you like that if at all. I kissed my best friend, and now you probably hate me." she says. She called me her best friend. And she cares what I think of here. I guess we are getting somewhere. I take her hand and bring it to my lips. I kiss it and look deep into her eyes. "Miley, nothing will ever change the way I feel about you" I say with a hint of sternness. She needs to understand that. Tears form in her eyes and I bring her close to me. I hold her tight and she cries into my chest. If only she knew the way I truly feel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miley's POV**

I can't believe I kissed her! What the hell is wrong with me? God, if Sasha found out… oh no. Forget Sasha, what about Lilly? Oh god… I kissed the very person that… if Lilly didn't hate me before, she definitely hates me now. I'm an idiot.

We're back in the room now. I'm all cuddled into Mikayla. Is this wrong? I mean, I … hate her. So this _is_ wrong. Why do I do this to myself? Why did I kiss her? I kissed her. I kissed Mikayla. I… I tasted her. I was semi intimate with her. And she kissed back. Maybe she didn't want me to feel bad. Wait, she said I was beautiful. She basically asked for it. So it's kinda her fault.

I can't blame her… I'm the one that did all the dirty work. But really, "the stars are more beautiful from here" then "so are you" What the hell? Maybe she… no, that's crazy. Mikayla could never love me like that… could she? I hate this. All these unanswered questions. Well, as far as the kiss went, it felt different. Not like when Sasha and I kiss. It was, dare I say it, passionate. I wish Sasha would kiss me like that. WHOA, where the fuck did that just come from?!? Did I seriously just wish that Sasha would kiss me like Mikayla?!? Oh, god.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miley, I'm coming in to make sure your alive" I hear Sasha say through the door. My eyes shoot open and on my own strength this time, I fly back in to my bed. Mikayla just cracks one eye open then closes it and turns over. Sasha comes bounding in and pecks me on the lips. A lifeless, passionless, loveless peck. Not that I'm complaining. She has a cup of rice pudding in her hand. I never liked rice pudding. "Come on Miles, the shower is calling us" she says with a naughty smile. I don't know weather to run or cry. I don't want to take a shower with her. Not in front of Mikayla. Wait, when did I care? Ugh, nevermind, I am not doing it because I don't feel like having sex in a foreign place, if at all.

Mikayla's all tense. She's not facing us but I can tell. "Miiiles, come on, I promise we'll get clean somehow." I hear Sasha say in a mild flirty voice. Oh god, how am I supposed to get out of this one?

Mikayla quickly rolls over and gets out of bed. She stands up behind Sasha and glances around the room. She's thinking of something. I see the light bulb go of in her head but judging by the look she has on, she doesn't like her idea. She bends over and picks up a water bottle. She unscrews it then says what I think is a prayer. What is she doing? She taps Sasha on the shoulder. Sasha puts an annoyed look on and turns around. Mikayla smiles then dumps/squeezes the water in the bottle all over the front of Sasha, who is wearing a white shirt might I add.

My jaw is on the floor. Mikayla just smiles "All clean" she says. I shoot out of bed and stand next to Sasha. She literally has fire in her eyes. It takes everything in me not to bust out laughing. The blazing fire in her eyes fades away and she just smirks at Mikayla. Oh, god.

Mikayla sets the water bottle down and just keeps smiling. You can see right through Sasha's shirt to her bra. Sasha continues smirking then, before I can really do anything, she slips her finger on the inside of Mikayla's pj pants pulls them open slightly and dumps her rice pudding. It takes me a moment to focus. I wish she would have just opened the pants but no. She dumped a full cup of rice pudding into Mikayla's boxers. Mikayla just bites her lip and nods. She lost again. "By the way, there's another party tomorrow that those guys invited us to" Sasha says then pecks me on the lips again. She runs off, closing the door behind her.

I look at Mikayla and finally close my mouth. I don't really know what to say. "Are you ok?" is the best I can do. "Uh… yeah. I just have rice in the most undesirable places." She says with a smile. I giggle at her a little. "I guess you're the one really needing the shower" I say. "Yeah but on the bright side I don't need to worry about breakfast." She says. I give her a confused look. She grins then opens her boxers with one hand. She scoops out some of the rice pudding with her other hand and eats it. "Gross!" I say with a giggle. She just snickers and does it again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mikayla's POV**

So getting rice pudding dumped into my boxers sucked but it was all worth it when Miley didn't have to take a shower with Sasha. I'm in the room getting ready to head out with Miley. She's in Sasha's room at the moment.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I answer it. "Hello?" I say. "OH MY GOD YOU KISSED!!!! HONEY I AM SO PROUD OF YOU. I ALWAYS KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU. YOU ARE SO-" My mother continues. How does she do that? I say hello and she automatically knows what happened. She's talking so fast I can't understand her. Then there's the fact that she's yelling in my ear.

When she finishes blowing out my eardrum there's a long pause. "Honey, did you two… have sex." She says completely serious. "What! Mom that's crazy Miley would never ever sleep with me and why are you asking?" I say. "Honey, I think we need to talk. And by talk I mean THE talk." She says. Oh god.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This has actually turned into a pretty nice day. Well, other than the fact that Sasha decided to tag along with us. It started to rain a little while ago so we are currently in a café waiting it out. I bought a round of coffee for the three of us so that should shut Sasha up for at least another half an hour. Sasha gets a 2 pump, cinnamon, no water, 1/3 foam, non fat, chai latte. Yeah, I actually put up with it. Miley and I just get the same thing we always get. White chocolate mocha with whip. Why can't Sasha just be simple for once?

Earlier we walked by the park where Miley kissed me (I love saying that). She tensed up a little when Sasha wanted to walk around in it. But me being Miley's superhero, I once again saved her by being an idiot. Yeah, I kicked Sasha then ran as fast as I could, screaming bloody murder when I realized how fast she was. She caught up to me, pinned me against the side of a building, and kicked me in the crotch… hard. I know I'm not a dude but that seriously hurt. After I got up from the ground Miley found us and we continued on our previous path. Then it started raining and that's how we got here.

We hear thunder ring out and decide it's time to head back to the rooms. Sasha gets up and throws her cup away, then walks out. I get up and do the same. Before I walk out I notice Miley hasn't budged. The only movement she's making is shaking. Hey that rhymed… nevermind. I walk over to her and sit down next to her. Oh yeah, I forgot. She hates thunderstorms. "I don't want to go back out there" she says quietly. Her eyes well up with tears and her lip starts to quiver.

I get up and walk out side. No I'm not leaving her, relax. I call out to Sasha who is impatiently waiting for us. "Miles wants to stay here so I'm gonna stay too" I say. "Right, Miley hates thunderstorms. No worries I can handle it." She says. What does she mean by that? She walks back in the café then five minutes later walks out with a scared shitless Miley. Sasha leads the way back to the rooms and I hang back and do the best I can to comfort Miley without touching her.

When we get back to the rooms Sasha takes Miley and leaves me alone in my room. Here I am, alone. Miley's in Sasha's room probably dying and I can't help her the way I know how.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's 1:42 am. I've been half asleep since I went to bed. I can't sleep without Miley. I wonder how she's doing. She's probably in hell. It hasn't stopped storming. She's always hated thunderstorms. A year after Lilly died she told me why. It was storming the night Lilly died. That's why she hates thunderstorms.

I miss… my dad. I know it's kinda random but I do. I know that he cared about me. I know he did. He used to make up songs to sing me to sleep when I was little. He has a great voice so that made it all the more better. I remember one day when I was sixteen, I had just gotten home from school, I was on the couch balling my eyes out because a guy at school hit me.

He hit me because I wouldn't date him, I told him I was gay, and he hit me. My dad held me the whole time I cried. He told me that everything was gonna be alright and that the guy would never hurt me again. After I stopped crying he left for a few hours. I don't know what he did, but at school the next day, I found out that the guy that hit me had been transferred to another school. My dad was awesome… and now he's gone. Is it wrong to miss him? Is it wrong to say that I miss my daddy?

I wipe a tear from my eye. I have to be strong. Not only for me but my mom. She needs me now more than ever. I can't let her down.

2:37 am. Yeah, so Miley's probably dead. Nope, hasn't stopped storming. I swear the thunder and lightning are having sex or something. This is by far, the worst storm I've ever seen/heard/witnessed.

I hear what sounds like someone running in the hall then the door to my room fly's open. I see Miley shoot in the room and slam the door behind her. She's crying hysterically and running at full speed towards me. I quickly change positions so I'm sitting up. She falls in my arms and cries her eyes out hysterically. When I say hysterically I mean so hard she probably woke up the people down the street.

She holds on to me tighter than ever and sobs into my chest. I hold her close and let her cry. This is a very delicate situation. I can't just say anything.

I start softly singing the chores to the song "Lullaby" by Shawn Mullins. It always calms her down. "Everything is gonna be alright rock-a-bye" I continue. She completely stopped crying. It's crazy how that works. It only took like 30 seconds too. She's just sitting here, with fists of my shirt, head against my chest, listening to me sing.

**Miley's POV**

Storm? What storm? I can't hear it anymore. All I hear is Mikayla's beautiful voice filling my ears. I let her voice embrace and consume me. Nothing is better than this.

I get so lost in her voice. I close my eyes and let it take me. I'm slowly drifting away. I'm floating above the clouds. It's so peaceful here...

**Mikayla's POV**

She's finally asleep. I somehow manage to lay down with her and pull the covers over us. I'm on my back and her head is on my chest. My arms are wrapped around her and one of hers is around my torso. Now, I drift away…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So we went through the normal routine today. Sasha coming in, lots of glaring, Miley and I being paired up, walking around aimlessly. We're on the way to the party, no detours this time. It's about 11:30 pm right now. You're probably wondering were the hell the chaperones are. All our teachers go to bed at like nine every night so everyone just waits a half an hour then leaves.

We make it to the place where the party is being held and we're greeted by about 60 drunk, horny, college students and blaring music. As well as our group. Some dude offers me a drink and I decline. I don't drink. Sasha walks by and takes Miley away from me, again. I feel like I need to protect her, especially here.

"Hey" I hear from behind me. I turn around and see a gorgeous, sober looking, brunette. She actually looks a lot like Miley. Similar body, hair, build, voice. "Hi" I say back. "I'm Andy" she says then sticks her hand out for me to take. "Mikayla" I respond then accept her hand. She just smiles at me. A sweet smile. She looks down then back to my face. Then, she leans forward and kisses me. That was unexpected. She pulls back and grins again. This is really weird. She doesn't even know me.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Miley in Sasha's lap making out. Sasha's eyes are on me. She's torturing me and she knows it. Miley just lets her.

"Can I get you a drink?" Andy asks. "Absolutely" I reply.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Three beers and one shot later:**

Everything's really blurry. It's hard to walk too. Andy's been leading me around the whole night, spontaneously making out with me. I still have some logic. I'm not stoned but I'm between drunk and tipsy. Andy leads me outside where there's less people and it's quieter. I see a couple of people having sex, and making out. Andy pushes me down on a couch that I don't remember seeing and straddles me.

She's kissing my neck and rubbing my sides. Great, she totally wants to have sex with me. "Your so sexy" She whispers. "Thanks?" I say with a hint of a slur. "I want you right here, right now." She says. "Not here Miley we have a room for that." I say then giggle. "Who?" she asks. I giggle again. "Oh, that chick that looks like me. If that's what it takes to bang you then you can call me Miley forever." She says. "Wait you said room. Where's the room" she asks. "Silly, you know where it is." I say. "Mikayla, it's me, Miley. Don't you want me to fuck you? Come on, tell me where the room is." She says.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I some how managed to say where our room is. It took an hour and a half do it but we're here. We're walking down the hall to it. I feel better now, just tipsy… I think. Her face is kinda blurry though. I'm kissing and biting her neck. "Damn, who ever this Miley girl is you sure do want her." She says. What does she mean? She is Miley… right? She has to be. She has those chestnut locks and… "I thought you had blue eyes" I say. "Uh... I do… see uh… I'm wearing contacts… yeah, so my eyes look brown." She says hesitantly. "Oh" I say then resume kissing her neck.

We get to our door and I fall over. I can't quite balance yet. I'm facing a wall so I can't see anything and I'm too lazy to roll over. I just close my eyes and decide to rest while my brunette beauty tries to get the door open. As I doze off, I faintly hear someone yelling. Doesn't the assface see that I'm trying to sleep? I hear someone run past me. I stand by my previous statement.

I feel arms slide around my waist and I'm pulled to my feet. "Come on" I hear her say. Her breath smells of alcohol. Eh, mine does too. She lays me in my bed and I bring her down with me. She looks at me funny then I kiss her. I trail kisses to her neck then suck and nip at her pulse point. I hear a deep moan and then I feel a familiar area start to throb. I look back at her face and I see fire and lust in her eyes.

She straddles me and I lean up on my arms. I watch her as she undoes my belt and pops the button on my jeans. She unzips me then pulls my jeans down. She gets off me and stands up to pull them completely off. As she's standing she takes the time to undress herself completely. As she's doing so, I take my sweatshirt off. She leans over me and pulls my shirt off. I just look at her. Her boobs are gorgeous. Hell, her whole body is beautiful. Her skin is so soft. I'm gonna make love to her. Sweet, passionate, love. And to _my_ Miley.

She rubs my thigh and then slowly pulls my boxers off. She straddles me then reaches behind me and unhooks my bra. She slowly slides it off. She looks for a moment then her head dives in and she sucks all over my left breast. I throw my head back and my arms give out, I land flat and moan. She brushes her tongue over my nipple and nips at it a few times. My hand flies strait to the back of her head where I tangle it in her hair.

One thing comes to mind, ecstasy. She gives the same treatment to my right one then brings her attention to my mouth. She roughly kisses me and our tongues wrestle again. Her left hand is messaging my right breast and her right hand is slowly traveling south. I tangle both hands in her hair then rake one hand down to her back. She growls then I feel her plunge two fingers into me. My nails dig in to her back and my whole body tenses.

This… is… heaven. By far, the most amazing thing I've ever felt. This… this is what I've been missing. My hormones are running wild. I've waited to long for her. She is defiantly a pro at this. She's not missing a beat.

My whole body tenses and I arch my back. Oh god. Everything has been building up to this exact moment. I hear her grunt as my nails dig further into her back. Oh this is gonna be good.

I tighten up around her fingers and in one final thrust, I climax… violently. I even scream as I hit the peak of my orgasm. I go limp and hear a sigh of relief. I don't blame her, her back is probably bleeding.

I finally catch my breath then swiftly flip us over. As soon as her back hits the mattress I devour her. Biting, sucking, and licking her whole upper body. I know I'm not as good as she is but judging by the constant moaning and scratching, I'd say I'm doing a good job.

I basically repeat everything she did to me, but with more passion than anything I've ever been passionate about. I told you, I'm gonna make love to her, not just sex. She climaxed about two minutes ago and it was amazing. Hearing her scream out my name and wrap her legs around me almost sent me over the edge again. We're both dozing off tired as hell. I may be ready to sleep but my mind is going crazy. Who would have thought Miley would love me back? This is all I've ever dreamed about. I know she was being a little weird with the brown contacts and stuff but hey, love makes you do crazy things. It's almost too got to be true, ha-ha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have the worst headache ever. The sun is coming through the window and making the room unbearably bright. I feel my bed move and someone's bare back brushes my arm. Wait… what? My eyes pop open and look left to the person who's next to me. She's naked… I'm naked. She's on her stomach facing Miley's bed. Oh… my…god. What the fuck did I do?

The events of last night come rushing into my head with extreme clarity. Miley's eyes are a beautiful blue… she doesn't wear contacts. Miley was with Sasha the whole night. I met a girl named Andy. Andy… she fucken lied to me… she pretended to be Miley to sleep with me… I can't believe this. I thought… it was Miley… I-I made love to her. It was Andy.

I feel sick. My eyes well up with tears. Why would she do this to me?

I hear her stir and tense up. I am gonna rip her fucking face off. She slowly sits up still facing Miley's bed, stretches, and then turns to face me. I'm gonna kill her. "Why the fuck-" I'm cut off by her facing me. "M-Miley?!?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.......**

**Hello my lotus blossoms. So the other day I was in the car listening to the radio, tell my why "Hot N Cold" started playing and I was like, that reminds me of my story. Right after that, "Love Remains the Same" came on. I was laughing and weirded out. This is also a super duper long chapter.**

**So, you all probably hate me right now. Hehe, that throws a monkey wrench and a half in that. I've actually had this chapter planned out since chapter 2. So here's your drama. Sorry it's so long but it all needed to be in one chapter for reasons only known to me. Don't worry plenty more drama in the next chapter.**

**Tomatoes: There's the kiss you wanted and much more. I love your marathon reviews. **

**Truscott: You are awesome.**

**Kudos to farmerg1214, once again, for the inspiration of all the events in this chapter. **


	11. Trust, pecks, and shock

**Mikayla's POV**

I stare at her not sure if I should scream or cry. Cry because I'm so happy that it was her. Scream because I fucken had sex with her. It's been only a dream till now. I can't believe this.

Miley's eyes are the size of tomatoes. She flies out of bed only taking the top sheet, thank god, to cover herself. She backs up a little and keeps the terrified look on her face. "Oh… my… god." She says. I stand up, covering myself with the remaining sheets, and keep replaying last nights events in my head. I don't get it. It was all Andy up until this morning. Maybe she remembers.

"Did we…" Is all I can get out. Miley won't meet my eyes. She slowly nods. We…uh… HOLY FUCK! YES!!! OH MY GOD, I AM SO FUCKING HAPPY RIGHT NOW.

Miley turns around and shakes her head. While she isn't looking I take the time to smile bigger than I've ever smiled before. I even do a small happy dance. Miley turns back around and my face is instantly serious. "I can't believe this." She says then starts pacing the room. I just watch her. "I-we had… oh my god." She says panicked. "Miles it's okay… I think. Look we were both drunk. Typical mistake." I say with a shrug. "How can you say that like it doesn't matter!?! It's not typical! We fucking had sex Mikayla! God, I haven't even slept with Sasha yet!" she finishes. "Y-you haven't slept with her yet?" I manage to stammer out. Yeah I'm happy but that really sucks for her.

She acting a little off. I mean sure she has every right to be pissed but something's just off.

"No, I haven't. How the hell am I supposed to live with this guilt now? God…. and you! You slept with that whore! The last thing I want is her leftovers. It was your fucken virginity! You don't just toss that around Mikayla. Why not Jimmy from science for fucks sake? He's schizophrenic and he's better then that slut that took your virginity." She says all in one breath. I'm surprised she didn't pass out. Well it's now or never… confession time. "Miley… she didn't take my virginity." I say quietly. "What? Then who the fuck did?" she asks. I slowly drag my eyes to hers. "You" is all I say.

Her face instantly pails. "No… the whore did" She says way more to herself than me. "No, you did" I say. "Last night was your…" she trails off. "First time" I finish for her. "But you two fucked" she says still trying to convince herself. "Well, sort of. We got up to my room and right before she… I panicked. I couldn't do it. She got pissed and accused me of leading her on. I didn't deny it. I did lead her on. She said a whole bunch a terrible threats and other things of that nature so, to pay the dept that I owed her… I did her. She never touched me Miley." I say. She backs into a wall and slowly slides down it. She sits on the floor, back against the wall, in shock.

"This whole time… you let me, Sasha, your dad, and that perverted doctor treat you like shit. When you didn't deserve it at all." She says, her eyes welling up with tears. "Miley, I did deserve it. I said a horrible thing to you. It hurt you allot. You get hurt allot… from your dad, from Sasha… and what happened with Lilly. Not only did I add to it but I didn't stop and ever think about how easy I have it and I tried to compare it to you. That was way out of line. And now I'm only swallowing my pride. It's a small price to pay for what I did to you." I say kneeling down to her. Tears are running down her cheeks, fast.

"No Micky, no one deserves that… especially you. You were always there for me, through all the bullshit I pulled with you. You took everything I threw at you and never complained. I'm sorry. I should have done something." She whispers. "Don't worry about it. It's my battle, not yours." I whisper back. "I took your virginity" she says then starts sobbing. I hold back a grin. Why yes, yes you did Miley.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's different now. Between Miley and I. I feel so close to her… and I know she feels the same way. Is this what it's like when you're intimate with someone? It's like a whole new kind of trust. She's around me more physically too. It's like before, she could only trust me with her mind and emotions, but now she can trust me with her body too.

We're currently in the lounge of the lodge we're staying in. I'm sitting on one of the couches all slouched down. This couch is comfortable. I'm watching a few of the guys play pool while the girls talk about how cute certain outfits are. I'm so simple when it comes to clothing. All I need is a t-shirt, jeans, converse, maybe a sweatshirt, and I'm good to go.

I see Miley walk over to me and plop down next to me. She slouches down as well but then lays her head on my shoulder. She never does that. In the whole time that I've known her she's never done that. See what I mean? She can trust me physically.

"Miles" I say kind of quietly. She looks up at me. "What do you remember about last night?" I ask. Her eyes get a little wider and she returns to wherever she was looking. "Well, I definitely remember what we did… before that, all I remember is opening our door, screaming at this chick that looked kinda like me, then taking you inside." She says. She blushed at the first part of her answer. "Oh" is all I say. I get it now. Miley yelled at Andy then Andy ran past me. Andy wasn't drinking but when I was being led into the room I smelled alcohol, because it was a stoned Miley. I get it now.

I lean my head back and close my eyes. I'm tired. I didn't sleep much last night, but I wouldn't complain about it to save my life. A shadow crosses my eyes and I open them. Sasha's giving me a ,what-the-fuck look. I just close my eyes again. I keep relaxing till I feel Sasha's foot connect with mine. My head shoots up and I'm fully awake. I grimace and glare at her. Miley, who dozed of leaning on me, wakes up at my sharp movement. She looks at me then turns her attention to Sasha. Miley's expression doesn't change, she just looks at Sasha.

"Yes?" I ask Sasha. "What the hell do you think you're doing with _my_ girlfriend?" she says with her hand on her hip. "Allot more than you know" I mumble. Miley, hearing me, elbows me in the ribs. "Ow" I say a bit high pitched. She smirks and looks back at Sasha. "What was that Marshall?" Sasha snaps. "I said, what does it look like?" I say in a 'duh' tone. "It looks like you're trying to get her to cheat on me. Sorry, she's not as easy as your mom." She says with a satisfied grin. That's it, I'm done with her shit. No one talks about my mom like that.

As I get ready to stand up and rip her face off, Miley puts her hand on my leg, getting all of my attention. "Sasha will you give it a rest" She says sharply. I look at her in confusion and awe. Is she really standing up for me? "W-what?" Sasha says a little shocked herself.

Miley rolls her eyes. Sasha looks offended. "Miley you know I'm right. Her mom is a whore and that's where she gets it." Sasha says with pride. I clench my jaw. Miley stands up and gets in Sasha's face. "Don't talk about them like that! Julie is an amazing person and so is Mikayla. I love them both and would do anything for them. Julie fucking raised me when my dad wouldn't. Yeah, so they both did something that was wrong, but they are not defined by the mistakes the have corrected. They're my family and I love them. So if you're insulting them then you're insulting me. And I don't think you really want to do that considering what's at stake." She says unbelievably stern.

My jaw is on the floor. This is reason number 7,652 of why I'm in love with her. Everything went quiet. Everyone's just watching and waiting for Sasha's next move. Sasha just walks away. Miley watches her all the way out of the lounge. One of the guy's that were playing pool starts clapping and the whole room explodes with clapping and 'Good jobs'. I am so proud of her. Miley blushes then sits back down next to me. I turn towards her to thank her but she stops me by pecking me on the lips. I bust out in a huge smile and lay my head back again. So is that our new thing now? Pecking on the lips? I most certainly hope so.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We go home tomorrow. I'm not sure I want to leave. Canada's the best thing that's ever happened to me. It got me farther than I ever planed to go, at least this early. But I'm still stuck with the same problem. I'm madly in love with Miley and she still doesn't know. I was supposed to tell her graduation day but as we all know, that didn't happen. I guess it really just depends on if Miley breaks up with Sasha.

**Miley's POV**

Even I'm surprised that I stood up to Sasha. She deserved it. No one talks about my family like that. I don't care how mad I am at them, I still love them more than anything. It took allot to make me realize that but now that I do, I'm gonna defend them in any way I can.

So… I slept with Mikayla. It feels so weird to say that. I mean, it was her first time. I took her virginity. I know I sound like a broken record but it won't get out of my head. I think the biggest thing that matters to me about it is that she didn't give it to Brook. And… for a virgin, she sure did know what she was doing.

I feel so close to her now. Like I can trust her more on a physical level. You know… that was the first time since Lilly died that I… was intimate with someone. It's been a long time since I've felt like that. About two and a half years. That's a long time. Then again Mikayla waited eighteen years so I have nothing to complain about. There was something about Mikayla though… I'm not sure if it's because she's passionate about everything or something else. In a way… it reminded me of Lilly. I know I shouldn't ever compare someone to Lilly but… it was really that serious. She made me scream. She hit every spot just right. She wanted to pleasure me more then her. It was sweet but rough. It was… perfect.

But why? Why is it perfect? Why does Mikayla make me feel things that Sasha can't make me feel? Maybe it's because I've known her longer. Maybe it's because I'm trying to love Sasha when I know that I can't. My emotions are going crazy and are making me feel different with Mikayla because I'm trying to force them with Sasha. That has to be it. Ok, so I'll just break up with Sasha and the problems solved… right?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We leave in an hour. We say goodbye to this bittersweet trip to Canada. I'm actually on my way to talk to Sasha. I'm gonna end it between us. She may love me… but I don't love her. I don't think I ever will.

I get to Sasha's room and knock on the door. Sasha opens the door all puffy eyed. She steps aside and lets me in. She's alone. I turn around and face her. I open my mouth to speak but she stops me. "You're gonna break up with me aren't you?" she says softly. "Sasha-" I start but she cuts me off again. "It's ok Miles I get it." She says, her eyes welling up with tears. She leans forward and kisses me on the lips. She pulls back and opens the door. I nod and walk out.

Wow… she really did love me. I hear the door shut behind me. It kills me to do this but I have to if I ever want to be happy. Happy? Oh no… I may have just made the worst mistake…ever. I can't be happy… I don't disserve it. I killed my happiness. I mistreated it and abused it. I _murdered_ it. I don't disserve to be happy… I-I can't be trusted with it.

I made it halfway back to my room… but I can't go any farther. I curl up in the hallway and cry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasha's POV**

I love her… I-I bought the ring. I bought… her a ring… I was gonna… she's gone. Mikayla Marshall will pay.

**Mikayla's POV**

So we're back on busses now. I spent the last hour holding Miley while she cried. I found her curled up in the hallway on the way back to our room. She is currently sitting in the seat next to me asleep, her head on my shoulder. Exactly where it should be. She slept the whole ride back to Malibu.

We're pulling into the school parking lot. I gently shake Miley awake. "Miles we're here" I say softly. She groans in response. I poke her side and she flinches. She glares at me then stands up. She's always been extremely ticklish. I stand up with her and we get off the bus.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My mom somehow managed to drop my car off at the school so I can drive myself home. I am currently standing on Miley's porch with her. I helped her carry her stuff in, her dad was watching us, and now we're just talking.

"Thanks" she says at the end of our conversation. "For what?" I ask. "Making this past month of hell worth it" She says with a sweet smile. I return a smile and start to say something. She stops me by leaning in and pecking me on the lips. She pulls back and gives me another smile before walking back into her house. As soon as the door shuts a huge smile appears on my face. It drives me crazy when she does that.

I skip back to my car and make my way home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I fly out of my car and sprint to my front door. I missed my mom, allot. I bust through the front door to find my mother on the couch… making out with Dr. Hues.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Hello everyone. You probably hate me right now but that's ok. I know I promised meager drama but I decided to save it for the next chapter. This one is plenty long. Sooooo, back to the whole hating me thing. Yes, allot of what happened in this chapter has been planned since chapter two. So, did you like my blindside with Mikayla being a virgin? Heh? Heh? AND MILEY HAS IT!!!!! Simply amazing. I gave you a little more insight on what's in Miley's head. So, Mikayla's mom is being bad. Typical. **

**Anyway, I fell in love with one of my reviews… this shout-out goes to you lita rocks LBC. I LOVE hearing everything that goes through your head at every single part. It makes my day. That goes for every one. It lets me know how what you got out of important parts. I love those marathon reviews. They make me update faster… and they make me just down-right happy. **

**Lita rocks LBC: You were the only one that got that it was Miley. This made me laugh. And, don't worry about all the f-bombs it only adds to the enthusiasm. **

**Tomatoes: I decided I gave you a shout out in the beginning of this chapter. Haha, I said your screen name.**

**Truscott: Always an honor.**

**Welcome to all my new readers.**

**I loved all the reviews, they were very encouraging… and hilarious**. **Loads of drama in the next chapter. Till then, press the pretty review button.**


	12. Hotel, swimming, sex?

**Mikayla's POV**

What…the…fuck. Why is she with him… I've been gone for what… a week?

"Mom" I say flatly. She flies off of Dr. Hues and stares at me. I know she's trying to find something to say. It doesn't matter. I don't want to hear it. I slowly walk towards her. "What the hell is he doing here" I say sharply, stopping in front of her. Her eyes get clouded and her expression gets hard. Dr. Hues stands up next to her and wraps his arm around her back. "Why, were in love. I'm here to keep your mother…_ company._ Why are you here?" he asks. In love? Company? That asshole.

"I live here, asshole" I snap. "Really, so do I. Well, I better go finish unpacking." He says with that wiseass smirk, disregarding what I called him. He gives my mom a disgusting kiss and pretty much swallows her face. She's obviously not enjoying it. He pulls back and walks off.

I hear my mom's door shut then stare her dead in the eyes. "Why?" is all I say. "I told you, he loves me" She says quietly. "What happened to "I love you more than him"?" I ask. She looks away. "You wouldn't understand" she says and walks around me to the stairs. I turn around. "I wouldn't understand? What is there to understand? You looked me in the eyes and told me you loved me more than him. You said you wanted me not him. You know what he tried to do and you still let him come back." I say, my voice cracking.

She turns around and faces me. "He made a mistake and I forgave him. Something your father couldn't do. I do love you Mikayla but… I need him." She says finally meeting my eyes. "No. No, you don't need him. Mom… we were-are gonna get through this together. You have me. I'm here. You said I was enough. You said I was… you lied to me… I'm not worth him… you don't love me more." I say, my eyes welling up with tears.

"I need him Mikayla" she repeats quietly. I can't believe this. After all this, she needs more. I break eye contact and pace a little. "I'm not enough for you. God, first Miley now you? No… Miley I get, but you? Tell me what I need to do. Tell me what I can do to be enough. Mom I'm trying so hard to be." I say finally letting the tears come out. I fell to my knees on that last sentence. My mom crouches down in front of me. "Mom let me be enough. Please… let me be enough. Please love me… not him. Why am I not worth it?" I whisper. She doesn't do anything. She just looks at me.

She doesn't hug me. She doesn't hold me. Why won't she touch me? Why won't she comfort me? I'm just looking at her waiting for her to hug me and tell me that I'm enough. I'm waiting for her to say that she'll leave him. That I'm worth it. That she loves me and won't ever stop holding me. "I'm sorry Micky" She whispers. She stands back up and walks up the stairs. That's it. No touch, no comfort, nothing.

Dr. Hues comes back down the stairs and stands in front of me. I stand up and look at him. "Aww, don't cry. I'll be more than enough for her… and you." He says with that smirk. I tighten my jaw and clench my fists. "What? Does it piss you off to know that tonight I'm gonna bang the hell out of your mom? That she'll prepare herself for me? That my seed is gonna be where your fathers used to be? It's alright. You don't need to be anxious. Because you're mine too. I own you, got it? You're my bitch. I'm your new daddy, and you're gonna be one hell of a daddy's girl" He says and grabs my shoulders. He slams his face on to mine and forces me to kiss him.

I instantly knee him in the crotch. He stammers back and holds his balls for a few seconds. I wipe my mouth off with the back of my hand and spit on him. He does his smile and that's the last thing he'll remember. My fist connects with his face and it sends him flying into the kitchen. He slams into cabinets and looks at me in shock. His nose is bleeding and his eyes are starting to swell. I knew one day I'd smack that grin of his face. I hit him really hard. I walk over to him and give him an intimidating glare which seems to have worked. He's scared shitless. I kneel down next to him and get close to his face. "You ever do that again, and I will kill you. If you hurt my mother in anyway whatsoever, I will kill you. If you tell me what you and my mom do, I will kill you." I say in a low voice. I lean closer. "And if you ever say that you are my daddy again, I will sure as hell put you in the ground." I say in a deadly tone. He knows I'm serious. I stand up and smirk at him. "You're pathetic" I say in a mocking voice. I grab a kitchen towel and throw it at him. He flinches when it hits him. "Clean yourself up. You don't walk around looking like that in my house." I say sternly then turn around and walk out.

I walk out of my house and get back in my car. I can't stay here. Not while _he's_ here. I turn on my car and peel out of the neighborhood. I'd be proud of myself if I wasn't so heart broken.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sitting in my car in Miley's driveway. I've been sitting here for hours. I don't know if I should go in or just hit up a motel 8. I can't just sit here forever.

I get out of my car and walk to Miley's front door. I ring the door bell and wait. I hear steps. If I run I think I can make it back to my car before she opens the door.

I hate this. Not feeling welcome. I just had a meager heart break and I need someone to be with me but, I feel so uncomfortable here. I'm not too sure why.

The door opens and I see Miley with her priceless smile standing in the doorway. "Hey, I though you went back to…" Her eyes drift down. "What happened to your hand?" She says concerned. "I had a doctor's visit today. He moved in." I say trying not to cry.

"What happened?" she asks quietly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is literally fire in her eyes. I just got done telling her what happened. We're in her room now. I iced my hand and she cleaned it up for me. I'm laying on her bed propped up and she's sitting on the edge of the bed next to me. "I'm gonna kill him" she says sharply." No your not" I say. She looks at me hard. "Why not" she says like a two year old. She's so cute. "Because he can hurt you. I'm not gonna let him Miley. Just let me handle the physical part."

She pouts for a few seconds then nods. "You're staying here right? Or at least for tonight?" she asks. "If you want" I shrug off. She gives me a 'duh' look and I smile."We should go to a hotel." She suggests. I give her a confused look. My dad's gonna be home soon and I don't really want to be around him." Neither do I. I nod.

"And Mik, I'm proud of you" she says in all seriousness. It takes everything in me not to just bust out crying hysterically. She leans forward and gives me a lingering peck (shorter then a kiss, longer than a peck. You get the point) on the lips before hugging me tightly. Did I mention that I'm in love with her?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We're at the hotel now. Miley left a note for her dad and we left. We're just across the highway but it's still nice. Just me and her. I am currently dozing of in the bed. I didn't even bother getting comfortable. I just pulled the covers back and laid down. It's been a long rough day. I feel the other side of the bed sink and Miley covers me up. I groan in response. It's the best thank you I can do.

I'm on my stomach, right arm hanging off the bed. I am so comfortable. The lights go out and I feel Miley's head on my back. I'm just about asleep when I feel her hands slip under me and go dangerously close to my crotch. I don't know what she's doing but I hope to god she doesn't stop.

I feel her fidget with something. "The least you could of done was take your jeans off." I her Miley say annoyed. I smile, face half in the pillow. I'm not facing her but I can imagine the look on her face. She tugs on my jeans and eventually gets them off. I did nothing to help. She lays her head back on my back and sighs. "Goodnight Micky" I hear her say. I groan again. I could almost feel her eyes roll. "And Mik, try not to flash me your ass this time" she says with a snicker. It was my turn to roll my eyes. No promises Miley, no promises.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up in the same position I fell asleep in. I move around a little bit and stretch. I feel and arm swing around my torso and slowly pull me onto my back. I'm met by a moderately annoyed Miley. "First I have to take your pants off for you and now I have to roll you over. What next?" she asks with a smirk. I make a thinking face then grin at her. "Bathe me?" I ask. She gives me an I-can't-believe-you look then in one move, pushes me off the bed.

I hit the ground with a thud. "It was a joke" I say monotone. I see her head poke over the side of the bed and she grins. I sit up and give her a playful glare. "Your phone went off earlier. Allot." She says. "I'm sure it did" I say obviously not caring. "Micky she's your mom. She's just coping with what happened. Yeah, it was stupid but she still loves you and cares about you" she says trying to convince me.

"Miley stop. We'll talk about it just not now. Please." I say seriously. She sighs then nods. We hear a knock then a voice. "Room service" we hear. It's a girl. "You ordered room service?" I whisper yell. "Yeah" she says in a 'duh' tone. "Do I need to remind you what happened the last time we ordered room service and a chick delivered." I whisper yell again. "Yeah" she says in the 'duh' tone again. I scowl at her. She shrugs and gets up to get it.

I hop from my butt to a standing position before she can unlock the door and… I pulled something. I make some sort of grunt and hit the floor. Sleeping in one position the whole night… bad idea. Miley retrieves the food cart then walks over to me. She looks down at me and gives a confused look at the grimace on my face. "What did you do to yourself" she asks monotone.

"I… uh… I pulled… a muscle." I struggle to get out. She continues looking at me. "I pulled my groin" I say then glare. She made me say it because she knew I didn't want to. She grins then helps me get back onto the bed. I grunt the whole way. This would be better if I had pants on. I spread out face up on the bed. I close my eyes and grit my teeth. This hurts.

My eyes snap open when I feel Miley's hand massaging the muscle I pulled and, well, we all know where that is. "Mik, if you don't work it out it'll lock up. Hold still and relax." She says determined. Again, having pants on would make this experience better… on second thought… not having boxers on would make this experience perfect. "You ok?" She asks. I look down at her. "Yeah…" I say. Nice job Mikayla, she's totally has no idea that you want to get her on her back and make her scream. "What are you thinking about?" she asks.

I hesitate. "Tacos?" I say. Mikayla, you are so stupid. "You were thinking about something dirty weren't you?" She says monotone. I really don't know what to say. Ok Mik, be smart, this is not the time to be a horny idiot. "Pretty much" I say confirming it. Really? Really??? She instantly retracts her hands. "You have I serious problem." She says with a facial expression to match her statement. "I know" I say confirming her comment.

"Mik…" Miley trails off. That's interesting, she shrugged off what I said. I thought for sure she'd shove me off the bed again.

I sit up. Wow she was right, I'm not even cramping or anything. "What's up Miles?" I ask. She sits Indian style and faces me. I do the same. "Do you ever think about…" she trails off again. "About?" I start for her.

She sighs. "About when we… did it." She says. Her face gets red and she looks away. It depends on what she means by that. In general I think about it sometimes. I definitely think about it when I… well, you know.

"Uh…well, sometimes I guess" I say. She totally caught me off guard. "Why? Do you think about it?" I continue. "Sometimes. I was just wondering. While we're on the topic, do you regret it?" she asks. "I regret that I wasn't fully functional. I regret that I wasn't sober. It was bound to happen eventually." I say. Shit… I just totally implied that I want/wanted to fuck her under normal circumstances. Please be clueless Miley.

"How can you say that like it was nothing? Like it didn't matter to you. You waited eighteen years and in one hour you destroyed it." She says a little… hurt? Well, at least she didn't catch my slip up. "Miley, it did matter too me. It mattered allot. Yeah I waited I long time, but I'm glad it was with someone I trust. Someone who won't expose me or uncover me. It's safe with you. That's why I'm ok with it." I say. "Wow" is all she says.

Then, a light bulb goes off in my head. "You said hour" I say. "Yeah, I did" she says in a 'duh' tone…again. "We… for an hour?" I say high pitched. "Yeah, you are quite the animal" She says with a giggle. A smile slowly makes its way onto my face. "Oh my god Mikayla" She says rolling her eyes. I hold my grin. "An animal huh?" I say raising an eyebrow. She gives me an I-can't-believe-you look. Then I some how end up being shoved off the bed again. I hear her bust out in laughter. An animal huh… I guess it's time to unleash the beast…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**I know, I filler chapter… kinda. I wanted to give the drama a rest. Twelve is my favorite number so I had to give it some favoritism. I know I didn't give you any of what Miley's thinking but there is a reason. **

**Lita rocks lbc: As usual, I loved your reviews.**

**Hula Hoop Queen: Loved the pun.**

**Truscott: It's always and honor.**

**farmerg1214: Your review made me smile.**

**Thanks to all my other reviews. Leave your thoughts… on this incredibly boring chapter… you know what? I'm gonna add more to it. Come on, it's my favorite number, I can't let it be poopy (real mature).**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Mikayla's POV (still)**

We're standing in front of the pool room. Miley saw it 20 minutes ago and has been pestering me to go since then. Well she shut up for 5 minutes when I bought her something to eat at the hotel restaurant. I was feeling generous and even tipped the waitress 20 bucks.

"Please?" Miley asks for the ten millionth time. "No" I say flatly. "You might see a girl in a bikini" She says with a raised eyebrow. Wait... girl in a bikini… if I go, I'll see Miley in a bikini. Hell to the yes.

"Ok" I say in a zoned out state. "Horndog" I hear Miley say. I grin at her as I come out of la la land. "Ok let's go" she says. She takes my hand and leads me through the doors. It's a nice pool. It's big and deep. There's a Jacuzzi too and we have it all to ourselves. The pool room is only lit by a few dim lights on the walls and the lights in the pool. So it looks like night time. It's kinda romantic really. "We don't have swimsuits" I say. Damnit. Miley stands up and pulls off her shirt. She throws it on a pool chair then does the same with her pants. She's wearing a dark read bra and matching panties. Wow. She is so fucking hot.

"Your turn" She says. I hesitate a little. She looks at me expectantly. I pop the button on my jeans then unzip them. I take them off then throw them next to hers. "You ok?" she asks tying her hair up into a ponytail. "I'm peachy" I say with a sarcastic grin. I pull my shirt off and throw it on my pants. I'm wearing a black bra and blue plaid boxers. She hands me a hair tie and I tie my hair up in a ponytail like hers. She grins. "Come on" she says before bolting towards the deep end. I catch up with her and stand on the edge of the pool with her. She grins at me again then jumps as far as she can. She hits the water and instantly disappears under the water. And how am I not supposed to be horny?

Of course my instincts kick in and I jump in after her. The rush of perfectly heated water hits me and I open my eyes. I see Miley smiling at me then she swims up for air. Of course, I follow.

I surface and suck in sweet oxygen. Miley swims over to the wall to rest and I follow (again). She climbs out of the pool and offers me a hand. I accept her hand but she freezes. I see an embarrassed smile appear on her face. "Mik" she says blushing. "Yeah?" I say completely confused. She lets go of my hand then points behind me. I turn around to see my boxers floating about five feet away from me. I bite my lip and look down. Hmmm. I look up at Miley and she simply walks away and gets in the Jacuzzi. I reach over and grab my boxers.

After struggling to put them back on I hop out of the pool and join Miley. She just smirks at me. "We tell no one of this" I say blushing. She nods. I lean my head back and she does the same. It's so relaxing. We hear the pool room doors open and the waitress I tipped walks in. She see's us and gives a shy smile. We simply return it. She undresses revealing a bright green bra with blue polka dots and a matching thong… wait thong? She turns around to put her clothes down and I check out her perfectly tan ass. I feel my arm get pinched and I'm met with Miley mouthing 'horndog' at me. I roll my eyes and watch the waitress come over to us. "Mind if I?" She says timidly. "Not at all" I reply with a kind smile. She gets in next to me and leans her head back. Her eyes close and Miley and I do the same.

We relax in the bubbly jet-y goodness for about ten minutes when I feel a hand on my thigh. My eyes pop open and I glance down at the waitress' hand. I look at her and she starts to the starts to make small circles. She doesn't look very happy but I'm enjoying it. I smirk to my self and lean my head back again. I close my eyes and focus on what she's doing.

Her hand finds its way to the waistband of my boxers and I lift my head to look at her again. She looks a little scared but looks away. What's her deal? Her hand slips into my boxers and it dances around the one place I need it most. Ok, so I don't know this girl but why not? Yes, Miley's right next to me but I think she fell asleep.

I open my legs a little wider so it's easier on her. She slowly starts to touch my center and I spiral into pleasure. My muscles start to tense a little. Miley straitens back up and the waitress' hand is instantly back in her lap. "I should go" she says then gets out and scampers off. Miley just yawns.

I am dying here. I am so fucking horny. I can't just take care of it. Oh god… what am I gonna do? Miley looks over where the waitress was. "Hey she left her watch" She says. She climbs over me to get it. Her breasts graze my shin and I struggle to breathe. Her knee moves to between my legs and yes, she's fully against me. I whimper a little. She looks down at me. "Are you ok?" She asks somewhat concerned. Her knee is moving against me because of the jets pushing her but, she's pushing me to completion.

I can't even talk. All I can fell is the pressure building up. Miley moves her knee and sits back where she was. I am at the breaking point. Why is it escalating so fast over so little? I mean, if I even stand up I'll drive my self over the edge. "Mik are you?... " she trails off. She has a hint of what's going on. I finally come clean. "I am about to explode. I need to explode. This is killing me." I say rushed, breathing heavy. "Well after what that girl was doing to you I could understand why" She says knowingly. I don't even care that she saw what the waitress was doing. I need relief… now.

"You have to help me" I say begging her. Under normal circumstances I would never even fathom saying that to Miley but I'm desperate. "What?" She asks monotone. "Miley I know we're just friends but I can't handle this much longer and I can't… I can't. God just do something!" I say in desperation. If it wasn't possible to die from sexual buildup, then it will be in the next ten seconds. I see Miley panic then she straddles me. "So much pressure" I barely get out. I start to squirm and I can't focus. This is really bad.

I shut my eyes tight and continue to squirm. Miley shoves her hand in my boxers and immediately attacks my center. This kills me. I start moaning uncontrollably. I wrap my arms around Miley and bring her as close as possible. Anything to make it stop. She goes harder and faster but she looks around then stops what she's doing. I look up at her. "Not here" she says worried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She somehow managed to get me all the way back to the room. We're both still in our underwear. But we somehow put our shirts back on. I land on the bed face down and grab on to the sheets. Why is this happening? I squirm constantly. I can't control it. "What the fuck is happening?" I hear Miley say. "Ugh, I don't know but you have to make it stop." I say through gritted teeth. It looks like I'm in the worst pain of my life but it's the complete opposite… it's all pleasure… but I can't handle it.

Miley flips me on my back and I start thrashing around. "Make it stop… I can't… Make it stop." I growl. Miley yanks off my boxers then straddles me again. I don't care what she sees, this has to stop. She resumes what she was doing and I grab fists full of the sheets. I don't know how she's staying on me. I'm thrashing around like hell.

She struggles to stay on me and almost gets thrown off a few times. What's happening to me? She looks very determined. She looks up at me and here eyes get wider. "Mik, what the hell is going on?" She says panicked. "I-I don't know. I can't c-control it. I can't handle it. God I can't handle it!" I yell the last part. She sees what ever this is really taking it's affect on me. She knows this isn't just me being a horndog… this is something different. Something far beyond unnatural.

She shifts positions so she's between my legs, my thighs resting on hers. I suddenly feel two fingers plunge into me and I suck in a sharp breath. My pleasure sky rockets and I wrap my legs around her waist. She pumps in and out of me for I don't know how long, with me on the verge of screaming. I'm constantly making noises, they mostly consist of 'god Miley', 'yes', and 'harder'. I arch my back and buck my hips to meet every thrust. She pushes my shirt up above my belly button. I don't care why I just want us to get on with the sex.

Oh my fuck… we're having sex… and we're not drunk… ho-ly fucking fuck. I start to scream her name and she thrusts in deeper and harder with every scream. "Come on" I hear her say wanting it to end. I feel partially the same way. She's been doing me for twenty minutes at the least. The bed's shaken like hell and we're both sweating. I hear the headboard start banging against the wall. I hear a few cracks as the bed keeps shaking. Even a few pictures on the wall are vibrating. She's doing me really hard. I grab onto her shoulders and pull my self up to her.

This is too much. Miley swings her other arm around my back to help keep me close to her. I can't help it, I bite down into her shoulder. She growls but continues to pick up the pace. I don't want to hurt her but I don't think I have much of a choice. I pry my teeth of her shoulder. "I-I'm sorry. I… I don't…" I can't even finish my sentence. "It's ok Mik, just try your best to relax" she says out of breath.

I grunt at her movements. This is literally killing me. It's not so much pleasure as it is a burden. I start to shake and tremble. Miley puts her lips to my ear and whispers comforting words. Things like "It's ok" and "it's almost over". It helps allot. It soothes me for a little bit. But of course it can only do so much as my body starts to shake again. "M-Miley…" I whimper. She starts taking full deep thrusts into me. Oh god.

Just as I think this might be my death, my muscles tighten around her. She keeps going though. My whole body tightens more than ever before. I arch my back and with one final thrust, I explode, screaming her name and digging my nails into her.

My orgasm lasts for a good thirty to forty seconds. I see Miley let out a huge breath of relief. I relax and everything just kinda falls to the bed. My body is beyond worn out. I glance down and see the mess I've made then ride out the rest of my pleasure. But things start to fade out and the last thing I remember is Miley collapsing onto me.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

**See? I had to make it special. This was a long one. So, something happened to Mikayla and made her get horny to the 12****th**** power but you wont find out why or how till next chapter. They had sex sober this time, sort of! I stand by my statement of why I didn't give Miley's thoughts.**

**I also stand by what I said to my reviewers. **

**So as this is my favorite number and possibly favorite chapter so far, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Tell me what you thought as well as any suggestions or questions (other than, "how did Lilly die?!?") you have.**

**P.S. I am also currently writing another story called "Right Round", so be on the lookout for the first chapter. **

**Thanks,**

**A.Y.P.**


	13. Discovery, Reasons, Protection

**Mikayla's POV**

How is she ever gonna look at me again? Of course I mean Miley. She's gonna cringe at the thought of me now. She's gonna disown me.

She has to know it wasn't my fault. I honestly don't know what happened. One second I'm peachy then the next, I was dying. I think dying would have been the easier route than this one. Now I have to face her. Am I supposed to act like nothing happened or am I supposed to bring it up casually and hope to god we can move on?

I'm watching the sun rise. Normally I would never get up this early, but it helps me think. Then there's the fact that we went to bed at like 4:00 pm yesterday.

I woke up with Miley sleeping peacefully half on me. I couldn't just lay there and be cool, so I got dressed, and then came out here. Speaking of getting dressed, Miley didn't want to see my ass again, funny part, she didn't… she just saw everything else. Anyway, I climbed out the hotel window and am currently sitting on the second level roof. We're on the third floor on the end of the building so I thought, why not? No one can see me.

It's peaceful up here, the sounds of cars on the highway in the distance, looking over the trees to watch the sun. The sky is a lovely shade of orange. There's a light breeze. Not enough to make me cold, but a comforting kind of breeze. The sun on me gives slight warmth. It makes me feel so relaxed…so happy… perfect. Everything just kinda fades away.

"Mikayla?" I hear. Good feelings gone. I hear Miley climb out the window. I don't even bother looking at her. She probably doesn't wanna look at me anyway.

I feel her hand on my shoulder. Why is she touching me? Maybe yesterday was a dream... fuck who am I kidding? She sits next to me and moves her hand to mine. She intertwines our fingers then lays her head on my shoulder. This… is not what I expected… at all. "Why are you up so early?" She says with a yawn. "Couldn't sleep anymore I guess" I say distant. "Mmm. I'm cold. Hold me" She says.

I don't move. She's acting like nothing happened. Yeah so that's kinda what I wanted but, it just seems wrong. She should be acting all awkward and be avoiding me, not telling me to hold her.

She notices that I haven't moved at all and lifts her head to look at me. She squints a little then lets go of my hand, picks up my arm, and wraps it around her shoulders. She gives a satisfied smile then cuddles into my side. Why? Why??? Why does everything go the exact opposite direction I expect? I can't do this. I can't just sit here and pretend that everything's ok.

"Miley-" "Don't worry about it Mik. You couldn't control it. Consider it under the radar." She says cutting me off. Reason 1,224 of why I love her: She knows how to ease my mind. I guess I don't have to worry about it.

The breeze picks up a little more and I feel Miley shiver a little. I pull her a little closer and she relaxes. I love this. Sitting out here with her. We don't even have to say anything. Just being here together is enough for the both of us… which is reason 454 of why I love her.

God she is so beautiful. Especially in the light of the sunrise. Her eyes just light up.

It's amazing… being out here holding Miley. Not saying anything, just cuddling. I would do anything for her, hell, I would die for her. After everything I've done for her, I never thought that I had any more to give… but sitting here makes me realize, I do. Sometimes just giving me… just being here, is more than I could have ever thought to give her. Even when I feel worthless, she sees me as enough. Sometimes, I'm all she needs. Not my words or my actions, just me… which is reason 329 of why I love her.

**Miley's POV**

Reason 672 of why Mikayla is amazing, she always keeps me warm.

So, yesterday was… interesting. Ok, she scared the shit out of me. I don't even know what happened, one second she's fine then the next, she's asking me to "help" her. At first I was thinking, hell no, but then she started freaking out. It wasn't normal. Mikayla may be a horndog but that, was beyond anything she's capable of. I'm sure of it.

I would have never thought that swimming would result in this. Sex with Mikayla. _Sober _sex with Mikayla. That still sounds weird. It wasn't really awkward because she was so… well… whatever she was. For me it was a little weird however. I was the one doing all the work. I thought that maybe she just needed a little "encouragement", hence the touching. But then that wasn't enough. She needed more. I never thought we would have sex twice, much less once… but we all know how that shattered in Canada.

My only question is, how did it happen? Why did Mikayla suddenly freak out like that? Wait… that chick… the waitress… she might have something to do with it. After all she _was_ having a field day in Mikayla's boxers. She left randomly though. She had to have something to do with it. She touched Mikayla, Mikayla went psycho, then she wanted me to take care of it… in the Jacuzzi. The fucking public Jacuzzi.

Anyway, I can't help but wonder, was it wrong to be just a little tiny bit turned on? I mean, I fucked her for Christ's sake how can I not be just a little bit hot from that? Ya know, just sittin in the Jacuzzi, then I… and she wrapped those strong, lightly tanned arms around me to bring me closer… her chest heaving against mine. Then in the room… those smooth muscular thighs wrapped around my waist… the adorably hot faces she would make every time I went deeper and harder… her white capped teeth breaking my skin on my shoulder… her nails digging into my back… the sound of her screaming my name… the warmth in her tight, wet… oh my fucking god. I… I'm having dirty thoughts… about Mikayla! Where the fuck did those come from?!?! Oh god. I've been hanging around her too much, I'm starting to think like her.

"Miles?" I hear Mikayla say. I'm snapped out of my strange dirty thoughts. "Hm?" I don't feel like opening my mouth to say stuff. I'm scared if I do, I'll spill what I was thinking about. "Are you ok?" She asks concerned. "Y-Yeah, why?" I stutter. Jesus Miley relax! She's gonna know something's up.

"You're on fire. As in your temperature." She says. Now that I think about it… I am kinda hot. I sit up strait and Mikayla retracts her arm. "The morning sun always heats me up." I say casually. I see her mouth "oh" then she turns her attention back to the sunrise. That, was close.

I look back out into the sunrise with her. Out of the corner of my eye, I see her look at me. Way to not be awkward Mikayla. I guess she doesn't know that I can see her. Ok, she's still looking at me. Fine, if she wants to play like that. I turn my head and look at her. She looks deep into my eyes. Really deep, like she's searching for something.

**Mikayla's POV**

I'm looking deep into Miley's eyes. Searching. Searching for the slightest hint of love. Not like our normal sister love but, a deep, passionate, romantic love. These past few months have been hell. But we went through them together. She wouldn't have stuck by me if she didn't. It could just be me getting my hopes up. It could just be me seeing things. I gotta know if there's the slightest possibility that she feels the same way I do. I don't know how much longer I can go without knowing.

She leans is and kisses me on the lips. That alone, drives me crazy… which is reason 787. Even the smallest things she does drives me crazy.

We hear my cell phone go off for the millionth time today. Miley looks at me expectantly (that rhymed). I stand up then walk back to our window. I climb back inside our room then help Miley in. I check my phone. 37 missed calls from my mom. Wow. I set my phone back on the nightstand then lay down. Miley sighs then walks around the bed. "She's your mom Mik. Be thankful you still have one." She says. I ignore her comment and turn over, facing away from her. I'm not in the mood for a lecture on how ungrateful I am. Miley lays down next to me and sighs again. I feel her cuddle up to me and she hesitates before timidly wrapping her arm around my torso.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We took a nap for about five hours, so it's around nine am. We're in the hotel lobby right now deciding on what we wanna do.

Miley explained her theory about the waitress to me and I have to say, I think she's right. Speaking of the devil, there she is. I see the waitress walk up to the front desk for something. I start to walk over to her and Miley quickly follows. She wants to what happened as much as I do. I stop just a few feet from the waitress and look at Miley. "Wait here" I say. "Aww come on! I wanna talk to her too." She pouts. She is so cute when she does that. "Better suck that lip back in before I do, Stewart." I say…. Oh shit. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT JUST SLIPPED. She sucks her lip back in and continues pouting. Thank Jesus, Mary, and Joseph she didn't catch that.

I walk over to the waitress and grab her by the arm. She jumps at my firm grip and almost falls over. I drag her into the elevator and hit a random number. As soon as the doors close I push her against the wall and look intensely in to her pale blue eyes. She trembles under my grip. "Do I even need to say it?" I ask. Her lip starts to quiver and her face is instantly in her hands. She starts bawling her eyes out and going on about how sorry she is.

Well, this is definitely not what I expected. Her sleeves slide down her arm a little. It's now when I see bruises… allot of them. Big ones, small ones… ones the size of your head… I had to, sorry. "It's just that you're in love with her and I shouldn't of said anything but I did and I have to do what I'm told" she says sobbing. What's all that supposed to mean? And here we go again with everyone knowing I love her.

"What?" I ask. "Are you going to hurt me?" She whispers looking up from her hands. "Never" Say softly. She sniffles then looks down. "I'm sorry" She says through her tears. "It's alright" I say. Wait… it is? Why did I just say that? She could have ended any chance I had with Miley and I let her off.

"Just tell me what's up" I continue. "You weren't s-supposed to make it out of the pool room. M-My boyfriend…" She says trying not to start sobbing again. "Yeah" I say encouraging her. "He's a porn director/producer. He's supposed to higher people and pay them to do what you two did. He targets young women here at the hotel then makes me spike there food with Viagra and other pleasure enhancers. When it hits them he starts filming. He's to cheep to actually make the movies so he just uses real unsuspecting people." She says refusing to look at me. That is so far beyond illegal. Oh god… he didn't film me… did he? It wouldn't matter. We didn't even far enough to record anything good.

"When it wasn't hitting you naturally, he made me go in and "encourage you"." She continues. Oh… well that sucks… but explains allot. "And he hits you if you don't?" I ask. "He hits me no matter what. If I don't make the right noises when we have sex. If I don't say what he wants to hear when he's in a bad mood. It's my fault though… if I would just obey him he wouldn't hit me. If I wouldn't make him mad he wouldn't act that way." She says, her voice cracking. What? Why?

She's small… she has dark hair, about down to her armpits… she has blue eyes… **(A/N: I love that combo, blue eyes and dark hair. That is so hot)** she's about my height… she's so beautiful. She doesn't deserve this. To be hit and blamed for no reason. "And how exactly did you get wrapped up in this?" I ask I want to know how she got into all this with that pervert. "He was so nice… he was perfect. He made himself seem like a god. We dated for three months then he convinced me to move out here with him, from Nevada. I went against my family and moved. After he got me out here he told me who he was and that I was gonna help him. I tried to say no… but I had no choice. My family didn't and doesn't want anything to do with me. I have nothing without him. He's the only money I have, the only house I have… the only family I have. " She says letting more tears come out.

"How long" I ask quietly. This is beyond hard to even fathom. "Three years… I was seventeen." She answers. Three years… three years she had to go through this. She had to live three years of her life a slave to this jackass. She was just a baby when it started. "It's an anniversary really… the day I lost my virginity… I… I couldn't push him off of me." She says starting to cry again.

I feel… hurt. Like, my heart hurts for her. I just want to hold her and take all the pain away. I want to be able to tell her everything's gonna be alright. I want to protect her. I know I don't know her but I just naturally have this passion for wanting to protect people. Reason 37 of why I want to be a cop.

I hear the elevator ding and the doors open. Out of the corner of my eye I see Miley. "Hey, you went all the way up so I hit the button and… here you are." She says awkwardly. The waitress' eyes are on the floor. "I'm just gonna… let you two finish this moment." Miley says. The doors close and the waitress keeps her eyes on the floor. "So… you told him about us and…" I trail off. "I thought it was cute… he saw it as a paycheck. He says that love makes better pay." She says.

I feel horrible… I had the intention of punching her today… but that's just another day to her… nothing new, just a normal day. I go to put my hand on her arm and she flinches away. "I'm not going to hurt you" I whisper. She looks up at me, wanting to believe me. "How do I know your not lying? I don't know you… how can I trust you?" She says. I look deep into her eyes. "You know your boyfriend and you trusted him to never hurt you. Looks like knowing me doesn't mean much huh?" I say monotone. It's blunt but you know how my relationship with Miley has been, I know what I'm doing. She doesn't do anything. She doesn't reply, she doesn't move, nothing. I slowly place my hand on her arm. I hold the intense eye contact and I slowly pull her towards me.

She is hesitant with each step but continues coming towards me. I keep pulling till she's close enough to hug. I wrap both my arms around her and hold her tightly. It takes all of two seconds for her to completely relax and start bawling her eyes out. She buries her face in my chest and I just keep holding her.

It's crazy how much I want to just take her away from all this, stop the pain and giver her a new life. I want to do all that and more, and I don't even know her name. Well, while I'm on that subject… "What's your name sweetie" I say softly. "M-Mackenzie" She says between sobs.

I'm gonna kill him. Her boyfriend. I don't care how big and strong he his, I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch.

I let go of her and she steps back. I hold on to her shoulders and look deep into her eyes."I'm gonna protect you. I'm gonna take you away from here. He won't ever hurt you again, ok?" I say. She nods and I see a glimmer of hope in her eyes. I let go of her shoulders and hit the door open button. She gives me a small smile then slips her hand into mine. I glance down at our intertwined hands, give return a small smile, then lead her out of the elevator.

I see Miley sitting on one of the benches in the lobby staring off into space. As I get closer to her she snaps to attention. She smiles but then it drops as she sees the waitress. Her face goes from blank to hard as she sees us holding hands. "Do I even need to ask?" She says. I give her an apologetic smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow" Miley says. I explained the whole story to her in a matter of five minutes so that's the reaction I'd expect. Mackenzie just sat next to me quietly. Rather close too. I don't blame her, I told her I'd protect her, she sure as hell isn't gonna leave my side. "I'm gonna go get my stuff" Mackenzie says. Way to not leave my side. She walks of to grab her things leaving Miley and I to sit in silence.

"I'm still curious as to how you went from an assassin to her lover in ten minutes" she says breaking the silence. "I wasn't gonna kill her I just wanted to… lover? I'm not her lover, I'm just helping her out."I say defensively. "And when you were checking her ass out you were "just helping her out" too?" She says bitterly. "I can't help what I'm attracted to and that was before I knew…" I start but a light bulb goes off in my head. "Are you jealous?" I say not believing the words coming out of my mouth. "What? Me jealous? Psh, hell no. You think I'm jealous? That's beyond absurd." She says completely denying it.

I look like I just saw a ghost. She's jealous… HEAVEN HAS SMILED UPON ME TODAY. "What?" She snaps. "You can't lie to me and you're jealous! Face it Miley, you totally want me" I say with a grin. The funny part, I'm have serious. "You caught me Mikayla, I totally want you. But can you blame me? You just so hot" She says sarcastically getting less than and inch from my face.

Her breath is hot on my lips. So close… and horny. "I turned you on, we're even."She says quickly then moves her face back from mine. I have no reply, she's right about turning me on, but we are so not even.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Mackenzie flying over to us. She lands practically on me and I see Miley tense up from it. "He's coming."Mackenzie says about to cry. I look in the direction that she came and I see a huge guy power walking towards us. I quickly jump to my feet and make sure that both Mackenzie and Miley are behind me. He stops about a foot in front of me and gives me a look that would stop time itself. I'm not gonna back down. Even if it takes everything in me and more, I will not back down.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Hello everyone. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I was at summer camp for a week having the most amazing time with my crush, which is another reason this chapter is late. She steals allot of my thoughts so I wasn't entirely focused on writing. Since I'm here I might as well brag on the fact that she's GORGEOUS and knocks me off my feet every time I see her. AND if you haven't already figured it out, she has dark hair and blue eyes!!!! Then there was other less exciting things going on. But enough about me, lets talk about the chapter shall we?**

**This was a nicer chapter. I liked it. I gave you some of Miley and it looks like she heating up a bit. Now she kinda gets to see the protective side of Mikayla through Mackenzie. It was a half filler chapter, meaning, I needed to buy time but I also needed to have this chapter. There's plenty more to come. Welcome to all my new readers. Tell me what you thought.**

**BTW: I know I submitted the chapter twice, But I fixed it so now there's only one. I know, I got your hopes up but I'll make it up to you. MY lovely jacked up computer messed up and did it twice. BUT not to worry, I got a new laptop (finally) and I'll be back to fully functional by tomorrow. **

**ALSO: A line from the song "Love Remains the Same" was used. The question is, can you find it?**

**Farmerg: You, my friend, are awesome. It's reviews like that, that make people feel like they have a place in this world. That they are wanted and that they have a purpose. I'm glad to make your day but know that you have made my life brighter in many ways. You get the #1 shout out this time (not to mention I award you 72 points.)**

**Truscott: After I submitted chapter 12, I'll admit, I felt so stupid, but your review made it all worth it. Always an honor. (53 points for just being awesome)**

**Tomatoes: You couldn't be anymore wrong, but I appreciate the imaginative assumption. (I award myself 10 points for using big words) **

**AC: Yes, yes she does. (You get 14 points for being agreeable) **

**Croaker: You are one of my favorites. Reviewing on every chapter no matter how long ago I submitted it. You get the outstanding reviewer award. And I hate Sasha too. (64 points for being right on target and faithful) **

**What's up with the points? I'll make something up. After all I am .Point. Hmm, I could use that… Anyway, hope everyone's 4****th**** of July was awesome Till chapter 14, reviews and things of that nature would be greatly appreciated. **

**A.Y.P.**


	14. Fighting, Truth Revealed, Death?

**Hey just a heads up, this one gets kind of graphic.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mikayla's POV**

There he is. A huge, tanned, muscular, dude. There is literally fire in his eyes. He's at least six inches taller than me, I'm 5'9, he's a fucking bulldozer. His arms are huge. He looks down at me and I see every muscle in his face flex.

How did she ever think he was attractive? He looks like a dog. Am I scared? Hell yes. But that's not gonna stop me from protecting Miley and Mackenzie with every last bit of strength I have. "Move" he says. Deep… voice. Seriously… his dick is probably huge… why did I just think that?

"No" I answer simply. We stare at each other intensely. "No matter, you owe me anyway." He says relaxing a bit. "Excuse you?" I say, giving him a what-the-hell look. "Because of you I'm short a segment, and now you're gonna make it up to me." He states like he owns me. "I'm making a movie and you're gonna be the star. Now that I think about it… I found your co-stars too." He says looking behind me. "This will definitely be a master piece" He continues with a smirk and puts his hand on my arm. I know he did not just go there. "I owe you nothing, you're not getting anything, and remove your hand" I say sternly through my teeth. "Feisty… you'll be perfect." He says then starts to move his hand towards my chest.

Wait for it… wait for it… I look up and he smirks at me again. "That's a good girl" he says. Flashbacks instantly blur my vision. All I can think about is that night with Dr. Hues.

I look down and nod. He slide his hand towards my boob, that's it. I whack his arm off with my left forearm then punch him in the face with my right hand. Nothing too big, just a jab to the nose. Buuuut, It was hella awesome! It was like, Jason Bourne fast. I am a superhero.

He stumbles back a little dazed. I feel a hand on my shoulder but I don't take my eyes off... I never got his name. "Please don't… I don't want you to fight. I don't want you to get hurt" I hear. "Don't worry about me, I can handle it." I say glancing at her over my shoulder. I see her boyfriend snap out of his dazed state and narrow his eyes at me. Shit. "My keys are in my back pocket. Take them and go" I say. This is gonna be allot harder than Dr. Hues. "I'm not leaving yo-" I hear Miley start but I cut her off "Just trust me. Go." I say sternly. There is no way in hell I am gonna let the possibility of them getting hurt be a factor.

I feel a hand in my back pocket riffle around for my keys. You can imagine how much it's killing me not to enjoy it. Jesus how hard is it to find the only thing in my back pocket? Great, now Mackenzie's boyfriend is smirking at me again. Even he can tell that it's turning me on. Ok really, this is taking way to long. Oh yeah… god her hands are amazing.

I feel her hand slip out and hear a familiar jingling. Damn, it was just getting good. I watch as Mackenzie flies out to my car but Miley stops in front of the glass doors. She turns around and it looks like she's thinking. She looks worried. I guess I could understand why, I mean, I'm about to square off with Hulk Hogan on steroids, well, more steroids.

Miley walks in front of and looks me dead in the eyes. "Kick his ass" She says with a hint of a smile. I smile and I'm about to reply but she stops me. You wanna know how? She places her hands on either side of my head and pulls my lips to hers. 4 seconds of heaven. She pulls back with a proud smile leaving me speechless. She walks out and that gives me time to stare at her ass. "You have so got it hard on for her" I hear. "Huh?" I ask truly confused. "You want her so bad" He says standing next to me. "Yeah" I breathe out as I continue staring at her. Wait a minute…

I fly back and almost fall over. I don't need to say anything. "Come on, let's take this outside. I don't want to have the cops called on us." He says walking out the door. It takes two seconds for me to realize that that's where my car is and I sprint out the doors ahead of him. "Fast too. You're absolutely perfect." He says with that damn smirk. I roll my eyes at his comment.

"Would you just give it up already? You don't own me, you don't own my girlfri-my friend, and you don't own Mackenzie either." I say hoping to god he didn't catch my slip. He just smirks at me. Great, he finds this amusing. I'm about to say something when I feel my cell start vibrating in my pocket. I pull it out and look at the ID. It's my mom… again. I'm not answering, I'm not talking to her, she made her decision. She made her choice when she picked him over me. When she broke her promise without hesitation. After 37 missed calls you would think that she would get that I don't want to talk to her. I don't want to hear anything from her. How am I supposed to know if she'll be telling the truth or just preparing to hurt me again? Oh well, it's whatever. I silence my phone and shove it back into my pocket.

He's still smirking at me. Just because of that smirk I could hate him. "The names, Troy. I'll be your new manager or "daddy" if you like that better." He says walking towards me. That definitely hit something. He stands about a foot away from me and I keep my eyes on the ground. "What? Did I hurt you? Good. You need to learn how to respect your daddy." He says. I'm gonna kill him. He grabs my arm and starts to pull me toward what I guess is his car. It's now that I take the time to slam my fist into the side of his head.

He falls completely over than stands up quickly. He's a little dazed but swings at me anyway. I easily dodge it and take the time before he can retract his arm to punch him square in the jaw. He stumbles back then spits. His mouth is bleeding pretty badly. I didn't plan on beating the crap out of some dude in the parking lot today, but, I'd say I'm doing pretty well.

He resorts to an all out tackle but me being amazing, right before he tackles me, I bring my knee into his ribs. When he stumbles back a bit I Punch him in the face again, which lands him flat on his back. Do I not scream "Superhero"?

He has a bloody nose, his mouth is bleeding, and his eyes are swelling. This isn't even that intense.

He quickly jumps up and tackles me to the ground. Ok, now it's intense. He straddles me then punches me. That's gonna leave a mark. He punches me in the ribs a few times then retracts his hand to hit me again. I take that time to hit him in the throat. He jumps off me and gasps for air. I struggle to my feet as he regains his breath. He hit me hard. He suddenly takes off towards the back of the hotel… which is where my car is. I take off after him, quickly gaining ground. I can't let him hurt Miley or Mackenzie.

It's kind of like slow motion. We see them in my car and he runs full speed at it, as I run full speed towards him. He slows down as he gets to the drivers' side. I, however, don't slow down and before he can get his hand on the door, I make a final lunge and take him out. By that, I mean I we landed at least nine feet behind my car by the dumpster. That hurt. He's the first to stand and he swings again. I jump out of the way then stand up. He swings again and gets a good hit to my ribs. I somehow manage to fall face down. I wince as I try to get up.

He grabs me by the hair and drags me to my car. It takes everything in me not to scream with the pain I'm in. I desperately try to get him to let go. When he reaches the back of my car he pulls me into a standing position. I'm not facing him so he takes advantage of it. He grabs me from behind and holds me close to his chest. "It's time to stop fighting." He says. I start to cry at hearing that. Why does everything he says bring up painful memories? Everything he says hurts.

**Miley's POV**

We're watching. We're scared shitless and watching. I hit the lock button every two seconds because I keep forgetting if I locked us in or not.

I can't believe this. Mikayla's getting the shit beaten out of her for this girl she just met. I guess it just goes to show that she's the most amazing person ever. Whoever she ends up with will be a very lucky person.

I want to help her, I want to jump out of the car and help her… but I can't. Not only would I get murdered but Micky would be so pissed at me.

"Oh no" I hear Mackenzie say. "What?" I asked panicked. "We have to stop him" She says going for the door handle. I stop her. "Are you fucking insane?!? He'll kill us both." I yell. "You don't understand. He's doing to her what he did to me. He's manipulating her. He's gonna break her then she'll give in to him." She says. Oh… shit. I open the door and fly out of the car. I love her to much to let this happen to her.

"Troy stop!" Mackenzie yells. So that's his name. He looks back at Mackenzie then I see Mikayla Glance at me… was she crying?

**Mikayla's POV**

I was about to cave when I saw Miley and Mackenzie. I have to do this… for them. I love Miley to much to let something happen to her. I have to protect her… for Lilly.

That alone gave me the strength to elbow him in the face then the gut. He lets go of me and then I shove him towards the dumpster. He falls and lands on face down a bunch of broken bottles. We hear a gut wrenching cry of pain then he stands up. He turns around and we're met with his face cut up with glass embedded in every part of his face, as well as his arms and legs. It's only something you'd expect to find in a movie or CSI, not real life. He has a broken bottle in his hand and swings it at me multiple times. I jump back, dodge, duck, side step, everything to avoid him. He yells in frustration then shoves me down. I land flat on my back and I see him lunge towards me.

I know what's about to happen. I know there's no avoiding it. I flex every muscle possible as he lands on me. I feel nothing at first… like nothing happened. He's staring into my eyes. I'm doing the same to him. Then, I feel it. All hell breaks loose in my body. Everything's telling me to scream. Everything is telling me to just die. I hear Miley scream my name. He gets of me to where he's on his hands and knees. I lean up on my elbows and see the broken bottle buried deep into me just above and to my left of my belly button. He looks at it then smirks at me. That's. It.

"Enough!" I scream. I rip the bottle out of me and bring it across his neck as hard and fast as can. He isn't smirking anymore. Blood starts gushing out of his neck and he flies back. He's on his back choking and gagging. I watch till he stops moving. I had to make sure he wouldn't get back up because I know that I can't.

My arms give out and I'm laying flat against the ground. I stare up at the sky. The light blue mixed with the clouds moving by. It's calming. Things are getting blurry. I see Miley's face. She's crying. She has fists full of my shirt… I think. She's screaming something. It sounds like "don't leave me" and "I love you".

She moves to where she's holding me. That feels alright. I'm just looking at her. She's so beautiful. Even when she's crying. "It's alright" I whisper. My voice it so weak. Wait… I can't go yet… not yet. "I love you" I say. She nods. "No… Miley… I really love you. More than anything… before you met Lilly." I say. She looks confused. "I'm… I'm in love with you" I say. I feel so weak. She looks like she's in shock. "W-What?" She says. "I was gonna marry you… I was…" I trail off getting weaker. "Mik, stay awake, stay with me." She says panicked. "Love me Miley… love me… " I say dazed. I hear a distant siren and my eyes start to close. Miley looks like she's screaming but I don't hear anything. It's so peaceful… here… in the arms of the one I love.

It doesn't hurt anymore. There's no pain. My mom, Dr. Hues, my dad, Miley, Sasha… none of it hurts anymore… It's all better. It doesn't hurt anymore. My eyes close thinking that last thought.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Don't hate me. Just trust me my lotus blossoms, trust me.**

**Welcome to all my new readers. **

**One big thing I realized this week, is that I messed up on something in the first chapter. I gave Mikayla a mustang convertible. I hate mustang convertibles. So erase that and insert "hard top". **

**Lita rocks LBC: You are still the most amazing person ever.**

**Croaker: I feel the same way.**

**Animeaics: You are hilarious. Glad to have caught your interests. **

**Truscott: Always an honor. Yay! I rock! **


	15. Death sucks, a little more detail

**Miley's POV **

Two hours ago. Two hours ago it happened. She was in my arms… life leaving her.

I'm at the hospital right now. Waiting. Waiting for someone to tell me if she made it. If she survived. She can't die… not now… not ever. I need her… I need her more than anything. She can't leave me. It's like Lilly all over again. She can't die on me… she can't. I won't be able to handle it.

Mackenzie took Mikayla's car here. They let me ride in the ambulance. Of course I had to say that I was her wife first so they would let me.

They lost her three times… three times her heart stopped beating. Three times I stopped breathing only to hear her start again. Three times I was on the edge of breaking down. Three times… I thought a part of me died.

Mackenzie has just been sitting next to me quietly. She won't talk or even look at me. It's understandable. It was _her_ boyfriend that did this. It's _her _boyfriend that might have taken Mikayla from me.

I've been calling Mrs. Marshall for an hour. She won't answer. Her only child… her daughter… her own flesh and blood… might be gone forever and she won't answer. I dial her number again. "_Hello?"_ I hear. "Oh thank god." I say. But that's all I say. How am I gonna tell her this? Can I tell her this? Do I have the strength to? _"Miley? Honey, is that you?"_ she asks. I cry. It's all I can do. _"Honey what's wrong?" _She says. "Mikayla" is all I can get out. _"W-What's wrong with Mikayla?"_ she says concerned. "Hospital" I say sobbing. I hear the line go dead. Great, one chance to say something and I didn't.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's quiet. It shouldn't be. I look toward the doors in hope of seeing Julie. I doubt I'll see her this soon. I only called her ten minutes ago. It takes double that to get here from her house. I hear someone bust through the doors and I look to see who it is. Well, she is Mikayla's mom so I guess getting places freakishly fast runs in the bloodline. She scrambles over to me and launches the guy next to me out of his seat so she can sit down. Wow, he flew pretty far. I don't even think he hit the ground yet… oh wait, there he goes, right on his face.

"W-What happened" she says trying not to cry. I bring myself to look at her. "She… she was trying to protect us." I say. I don't know if I can say it. Out of the corner of my eye I see Dr. Hues walk in. Great, he's here too. "What happened" She says more demanding. Dr. Hues makes it over to us and almost looks like he cares. "She got stabbed" I say the best I can.

Dr. Hues lowers his head and Julie just looks at me. She looks for any sign of a lie. But there is none. I'm telling the truth. She faces forward and looks down. I can tell she's heartbroken but it's like it hasn't hit her yet. Dr. Hues face is hard. He doesn't look sad but he doesn't look happy either. "Um-" I start but I'm cut off by Mikayla's mom stomping off to the front desk. She's yelling something then I see the nurse say something.

She comes back, grabs my hand, then starts dragging me through the ER doors. I don't believe it… they're gonna let us see her? Already?

We get to the room where we see at least nine doctors and nurses frantically working on Mikayla. There's blood everywhere. Mikayla is lifeless. I see a doctor stitching her up and that's all I can take. I sprint to the nearest bathroom and empty the contents of my stomach. Not because I'm grossed out but because it brings back memories.

**Mrs. Marshall's POV**

There she is. My only child… my daughter… my flesh and blood, laying there. How could I let this happen?

"Where losing her!" I hear a doctor yell. No…NO. I run into the room. "You can't lose her! She's my daughter!" I scream. I go by her head and place my hand on her cheek. "Don't do this… please… honey I love you so much." I whisper crying. I cannot lose her. I will not lose her.

I hear the heart monitor go flat. "Ma'am we need you do move back" A nurse says. I don't want to but I have to… to save her. It's all a blur as I hear "Clear" and they shock her multiple times. I just stand there and watch. That's all. Watch. I can do nothing more. My daughter is dying and all I can do is watch.

"I'm calling it" Snaps me out of my thoughts. "NO! You're not calling it, do it again!" I scream. "Ma'am we did. Any more will fry her heart. We're done." A doctor says then steps back.

My daughter is dead. I watched my daughter die. Mikayla is dead. MY DAUGHTER IS DEAD! "NO!" I scream, sobbing. "Do it again!" I scream again.

**Mikayla's POV**

It's dark. I don't know where I am. It's just me. There's a light over me and that's it. I'm just sitting here. If this is what death is than damn it sucks balls.

Oh god… what if I go to hell… that would blow. Then again I wouldn't be surprised, with all the "quality time" I spend with myself in my bedroom, God should send me to hell.

"What are you doing" I hear. I jump at the voice. It sounds kind of familiar. I look around but I can only see about six feet in front of me. "Please don't be god" I say to myself. "I'm not god" I hear closer. "Please don't be the devil" I whisper. "I'm not the devil" I hear right behind me. I freeze. Whoever it is, they're breathing on my neck.

Is it possible to pee yourself when you're dead? I'm pretty sure it is… considering I'm pretty sure that's what I'm doing.

I turn around to be met by… "Lilly?" I whisper not believing who's in front of me. "Why are you here?" She asks. "God… you're so beautiful." I say in awe. My eyes are wet at seeing her. She's gorgeous. She's wearing a white summer dress and her hair is down, falling over her shoulders. This is what she would have looked like. "Thanks but that doesn't answer my question" she says. "I… died" I say, realization starting to sink in. "That still didn't answer my question" She says a little annoyed. Yup, that's Lilly alright.

"I got stabbed… by this huge guy." I say. She sighs then crosses her arms. "That's still not what I asked" she says. Now I'm annoyed. "Do you care to elaborate then?" I say. "Why aren't you fighting? Why aren't you fighting to stay alive?" she says asking as if it was obvious. "Because I'm dead" I say slowly. She rolls her eyes. "You're not supposed to be here. You need to fight Mikayla. Fight for Miley. I can't protect her so you have to. Don't you see? You have to fight to be what I can't for her" She says holding my shoulders, staring dead into my eyes. I think I may have just peed again.

"Ok" I say high pitched. She takes a step back and points to something behind me. I turn around and see a small light. "I thought walking towards the light was bad" I say looking at her. "If you don't walk towards the light I'll make sure it is" She says monotone. It's got to be a world record to pee yourself three times while you're dead.

I swallow hard. "Run" She says. I nod and sprint off towards the light. "Mikayla" I hear like she's close. I keep running. "Tell Miley… what happened to me… it wasn't her fault" She says as I collide with the light.

**Mrs. Marshall's POV**

I'm standing here… holding my daughters hand. The heart monitor running flat. The doctors stepped back to allow me her last moments of life. It's just me and a nurse.

Why didn't I tell her I loved her more? Why didn't I hold her more? Why did I lie to her? She died thinking that I hated her… I am a horrible mother. I destroyed the only thing that made my life worth something, for something worthless. And now, I will never have her back. I will never hold her again. I will never tell her I love her again.

I look at the door and see Miley. She has tears in her eyes.

I can't cry. I can't do anything. I kiss Mikayla's forehead then leave. I leave. I get Peter and we go home.

**Miley's POV**

I lost her. I lost Mikayla. She … she was my life. My whole life. And now she's gone. Just like Lilly.

I walk over to Mikayla and sit on the hospital bed next to her… lifeless body. I take her hand. I lean in and kiss her on the lips. There warm. I pull back a little and look at her. She's still dead. I lean in and kiss her again and again till it's full fledged passion. Tears are streaming down my face. She's not coming back. I bust into full out sobbing. I burry my head into her chest and grab fists full of her shirt.

I don't hear her heartbeat. It was my lullaby and now it will never play. The flat heart monitor confirms it. How could she leave me? Doesn't she know I need her? Doesn't she know that I can't live without her?

I'm furious. At everything. At Mikayla, Mackenzie, myself, Mrs. Marshall, my dad, Dr. Hues, everyone. I sit back up and I hit Mikayla's chest. Nothing happens. I hit her again. Nothing. I hit her again and again screaming at her to wake up. Wake up and save me. Wake up and hold me forever. Wake up and don't ever scare me like this again.

I heard something. I look at the heart monitor. After what seems like minutes… I see it spike. My heart swells with hope. I see it spike again. "Doctor!" I hear the nurse yell. A few doctors rush in and I'm moved back from her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That sound. That sweet sound of a healthy beating heart. The heart monitor keeps up its happy rhythm. It makes me happy just hearing it. I'm sitting in a chair right next to her bed. Just waiting for her to wake up. I'm excited just to wait. Because she's ok. She's alright. She's _alive._

**Mikayla's POV**

I open my eyes slowly then blink a few times. Hmm, a white ceiling, how interesting. I take it I'm alive… I think. Someone has my hand. I turn my head slightly and see Miley. She's just looking at me with this shocked expression. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. My voice isn't quiet awake yet.

I clear my throat and begin to speak but of course, Miley stops me. She kisses my lips then continues doing so all over my face. I plan on enjoying this to the fullest. She pulls back and grins. Damnit.

"Hi" she says softly. "Hi" I say a little raspy. Her smile drops and she slaps my shoulder. "Ouch" I say high pitched. "Don't you ever do that again" she says glaring at me. I just continue my confused look. "Do you know what you put me through? You can't die Mikayla. If you ever do that ever again I swill slap the hell out of you. That doesn't have to make since, the point is, it was a threat and you better not ever die again" She says bursting into tears and burying her head into my chest. I wince. My life is beyond weird.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley and I talked for hours. About everything. Mackenzie finally mustered up the courage to come talk to me about an hour ago. She is also currently sleeping on the couch in my room. My hospital bed is all propped up and Miley is dozing off laying partially on my right side.

I'm kind of pissed off. At my mom. She stayed till I died, then she left with that asshole. She really doesn't care about me. My dad was right. I'm nothing but a mistake to them. My life went from great to shit so fast. I blinked and I was alone.

"Mik" I hear Miley say. "Yeah?" I whisper. "When you were… dying. Back at the hotel… you said something." She says looking up at me. What did I say? All I remember was seeing Troy die then it goes black. "You said you were in love with me… and… that you wanted to marry me." She says looking at me intensely. I said what?!?!? Oh… shit."Uh" Is all that comes out. "Is it true?" She says. Her eyes are begging me to say no. "Honestly Miley, I don't ever remember saying that. Couldn't tell you why I did either." I say hoping she'll accept that as a no so I don't have to lie. "Oh thank god" she says exhaling. Instant relief. Great. "You really scared me there Mik." She says resting her head against my chest again. My confidence of telling her is at negative ten, as you could imagine.

"Miles, you really shouldn't be so hard on Mackenzie." I say. Random but this whole night she's been treating Mackenzie like… well… like how the Truscott's treat her. "Why wouldn't I? It's her fault you're here. It's her fault that I almost lost you." She says tightening her grip on me. "It wasn't her fault. She couldn't have predicted this." I say defending her. She scoffs.

Then it clicks. A light bulb goes off in my head. "Miley… think about it. If you could have the Truscott's stop hating you for what happened to Lilly, life would be allot easier right?" I say carefully. She doesn't answer. Her face just gets hard. "Miley… you're doing to her what they're doing to you. Hating for something that was uncontrollable" I say. She sits up and turns to face me. She has tears in her eyes and looks beyond pissed. "Ok… so, fine, you're right about her but not me. What happened to Lilly _was_ my fault. They have every right to hate me." She says through her teeth. Another light bulb goes off in my head. "No it's not" I say a little distracted. "Fuck you Mikayla. You don't know anything." She says tempted to yell.

I remember what Lilly told me. "Yes I do know. It's not your fault Miley." I say trying to convince her. She instantly slaps me across the face. Breathe Mikayla, she's only doing it because she's hurting. "How dare you" She says in a deadly tone. "I'm not daring anything. I _know_ it wasn't your fault." I say. At that, she hits me… in the stomach. Pain? Hell to the fucking yes. I thought I was gonna die. We're talking gut wrenching. It takes everything in my not to scream. I'm gripping onto the sheets and biting my lip hard. Miley just wants to kill me.

"She told me" I say, my voice cracking. "Who?" She asks monotone. "Lilly. She told me I had to stay alive and that… It wasn't your fault. Miley, what happened to her wasn't your fault." I say wincing trying not to cry but failing as a few tears slip out. Miley just stands up and starts backing out of the room. "No…NO!" She yells then darts out.

Just like that, she's gone. Great. She probably reopened my stitches. I groan and grunt to keep from screaming. I close my eyes tightly and wait for any sign of the pain easing. It's not. I feel a hand on my arm and my head snaps up to see who it is. Mackenzie. I can't talk. It hurts too much. I just start sobbing. I hate crying in front of anyone other than my mom. Well, at least that_ was_ the case. She pulls me close and I just continue sobbing.

We sit for a little while as I cry. I eventually calm down and Mackenzie somehow gets into a position to where she's kind of behind me and I'm leaning on her. She holds me for what seems like forever and we fall asleep peacefully.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm so relaxed. Here, laying on Mackenzie. We both woke up about a half an hour ago. We haven't said anything yet. We're just enjoying each other's company. "Thanks" I hear her say. "For what?" I ask confused. She chuckles. "For saving me. For breaking me out of hell. For ending my pain... for freeing me from him permanently." She says. "Oh… well, no problem" I say with a laugh. "How can you say that like it's nothing? Like it's just another day?" She asks serious. "I don't know. I've just always had this passion for protecting people. It's just natural for me I guess." I say. "Well, it's a great thing to be passionate about." She says.

I don't get it. She's two years older than I am, and I saved her. "How old are you?" She asks. What she reads minds too? "Eighteen" I say. "Wow" she says a little surprised. She must be feeling the same way I do. "What?" I ask. "You're in the right place." She says. What's that supposed to mean? "What do you mean?" I ask. "You're eighteen and you saved me from a bulldozer on steroids. You're doing what you're supposed to do." She says. Wow, we think allot alike. I'm about to say something charming when Miley walks in. Great.

She glances at us then looks at the floor. Mackenzie carefully moves out from behind me then exits the room. I'm kind of scared. What if she hits me again… what the fuck is wrong with me, I'm not scared. "I'm sorry" she says just above a whisper. "It's alright, I'm used to it" I say bitterly. Yeah, I'm used to it and I'm tired of that. "You don't get it… it _was_ my fault. I was so mad… I didn't care what happened…" She trails off. "Why were you fighting about me?" I ask. She hesitates. "She was just trying to help…" She trails off again. "She was telling you to stay away from me?" I ask a little sad. "No… she was trying to tell me to be around you." She says. What? Why? "She told me that you we're someone that I could trust… someone to hold on to. I didn't get it. She was always bitching at me to stay away from you, then she just randomly tells me to trust you. It wasn't even that big… but what I did made it bigger than ever imaginable." She says sitting next to me, starting to cry.

I don't understand. Why would Lilly defend me… better yet, why did she _die_ defending me? What changed her mind about me? "She was in mid sentence… she didn't even have the time to finish talking…she… she" She tries but starts full out sobbing. I pull her to my chest and let her cry.

So many questions run through my head. So much confusion. These past few months have been nothing but that. Pain, confusion, drama, heartache, the list goes on and on. Enough questions… now, I want answers.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Hello again. I got another chapter up. I know, it took forever. Sorry about that I've been extremely busy lately. Buuuuuuuuuuut I gave you a nice chapter. I know, I know, we're still not close to even.**

**Anyway. You got some more info about Lilly's death. I went a little MI3 with the whole, Miley hitting Mikayla's chest to bring her back, but it worked for me. This chapter was kind of full of nothingness for me however. Just another stepping stone to amazing-ness. So tell me what you thought.**

**Fawnleaf: Props for the "Lilly all over again" line**

**Lita Rocks LBC: You always make my day.**

**Tomatoes:… Sorry for the delayed update. Remember how much you love me.**

**Tasharrrr-ox: Glad to add you to the clan.**

**Farmerg: My adoring Farmerg, don't fret, all is well.**

**HinataLoveNaruto: I feel the same way.**

**Well, that's all for the shout outs. Till the next chapter, feel free to review, ask questions, or just strait up PM me for no reason.**

**A.Y.P.**


	16. Mild Attraction, Leaving

**Miley's POV**

I've been visiting Mikayla everyday at the hospital for the past three weeks. Every time I walk in the room her face lights up. Her eyes get this, dark passionate look in them. Speaking of, that just about sums up Mikayla. Passionate. Everything she does is out of passion. Literally, _everything_. It's also what I love most about her. How can someone be going through hell and still remain the same loving, caring, person they were? She hasn't pushed me away, or done anything suicidal, and her character hasn't changed. She's still Mikayla. My Mikayla.

Mrs. Marshall hasn't come back to the hospital once. I called her an hour after Mikayla was brought back to life, she answered, I told her what happened, then she hung up. She never came. She never called. I can't help but wonder what happened to her. Having Mr. Marshall leave was an obvious cause, but something else had to have triggered it. This is so beyond her. Mikayla is beyond the most important thing to her, no matter what shit they go through. So why is this time different?

Nevermind that. I still feel horrible about hitting Mikayla. I can't imagine the pain I caused her. She didn't disserve that. I mean, she saved my life that day, then I hit her. I still feel like shit about it. But really, she knows better than anyone how sensitive I am when it comes to Lilly. She just starts babbling on about how Lilly told her that it wasn't my fault. It had to have been all the meds and stuff they have her on. I'm sure Lilly would never say that. I killed her, end of story.

This is so annoying. All this drama. We never relax now, everything's constantly intense. I'm so tired of almost dying on every corner. Life shouldn't be this hard for two eighteen year old girls.

Anyway, on a happier note, I got a friend from the neighborhood to take me to the hospital today. I can't wait to see Mikayla. They're discharging her today so I'm not-so-patiently waiting in the waiting room. It's crazy, I see her everyday and I still can't get enough. It's like, every time I look at her my day gets better, even when I blink. It's kind of weird… I don't think I've ever felt this way before…

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as I hear my name. It sounds good on her lips. I stand up and turn to face Mikayla in a wheelchair… with Mackenzie pushing her. Why the fuck is she here? Hasn't she done enough?

**Mikayla's POV**

I am so happy I'm getting out of here! I never understood why people hate it so here so much until I was stuck here for three weeks. I don't even have the privacy to… fix something that needed to be fixed six hours after I got here. Do you even know how fucking horny I am? Anyway, it got pretty lonely at times, but Miley and Mackenzie visited me every day… at different times though. Mackenzie always made sure to steer clear of Miley. Miley still hasn't let go of her strong belief that this is Mackenzie's fault. So that results in Mackenzie staying far from her… except for today however.

Speaking of Mackenzie, she looks sooo good. Her bruises are gone, she's fit now, and she eats like a horse. Really, she gained enough weight to be healthy, then toned everything, she eats constantly but never gains weight, she laughs now, she's bold, and… she may or may not have been so bold that she may or may not have kissed me.

Ok, fine, she totally kissed me. It was about two weeks ago…

_**Flashback**_

"_Good morning Sunshine" I hear Mackenzie say as she enters my room. "Good morning" I laugh. "How are you feeling?" She says with a huge grin. I like it. She smiles constantly now… I guess it's because she couldn't for three years. "Someone's in a chipper mood this morning. And I'm better." I say with a smirk. "Sorry, I just… I can't get over this feeling. This freedom. I'm free now… I can do what I want." She says giggling. Good. I'm happy for her… she deserved it._

"_So, good news, the court dropped the charges against you and ruled self defense. As for all of Troy's belongings… it's mine. All of it. Everything." She says grinning. Everything? Wow… this is better than I ever imagined. "Wow… Kenze, that's great." I say. "Yeah, with all the money he had and the money I got from selling his stuff, I'll never have to work again. I got a new car, a new apartment and more money than I know what to do with." She says almost not believing it herself. "Wow" I say. This is crazy. She's free. She's taken care of. She can finally be happy._

"_I have you to thank for this." She says serious. "I do what I can" I say. She walks up next to me and leans down. "I'm serious. If it wasn't for you… who knows where I would be. You saved me… you've given me a life I never thought I was gonna have. There's something special about someone like you Mikayla." She whispers. "I'm like any normal human, I wanna make a difference in this world. I'm just a person" I say. "True, but because of what you did for me… you'll always be my superhero."She says. She leans forward and presses her lips against mine. Soft lips. Really soft. Like, the snuggles bear was her dad, soft. God… if her lips are this soft… than the rest of her body must be-WHAT am I saying? Ugh, it's alright, it's just an attraction. Lust nothing more. How long have we been kissing? I don't know. I guess this is what kissing a newborn baby's ass is like… you know the saying… does that sound weird? I think it does. Jeez her tongue is on fire. Wait… her tongue? When the hell did her tongue get in my mouth? Or is my tongue in her mouth? _

_She pulls back and gives me an embarrassed smile. "That was… hot" Wow, nice job Mikayla, nice job. She giggles then rolls her eyes. I'm not sure what that was… but I can tell you ,no matter how much it made me want to rip our clothes off and bang the hell out of her till she came screaming my name and begging for more and… anyway, I could never want it more than Miley. "Its alright, I know Miley's has your heart" She says. Oh does she now? "Then why did you kiss me? I ask. "I had to thank you properly. What damsel in distress doesn't thank her knight in shining armor, or in this case a hospital gown, with a kiss?" She says. I would absolutely love to think of something witty to say, but she totally has me bent over in the world of witty-ness right now. My oh my, Mackenzie Schimon, what am I gonna do with you?_

_**End Flashback**_

Nothing's happened since then. She might kiss me on the cheek every once in a while but that's all. I don't mind it… that is, as long as Miley doesn't kill her.

Speaking of Miley, she looks like she's about to strangle Mackenzie. Seriously, she might as well have "Murderer" tattooed to her forehead. Hmm, I should get a tat… that would be hot… "Miss Marshall?" I hear snapping me out of my thoughts. I look up at a nurse and she smiles at me. "I'm happy to see your well enough to go home. Make sure your wife takes good care of you." She says. Wait… wife? "My who?" I say clearly confused. "Your wife silly" She says gesturing to Miley… whose face is pale. "Oh…" I say zoning out. She nods and walks away after handing me the release forms.

I slowly look up at Miley. She puts on a shy smile. "We don't have kids yet do we?" I say sarcastically. Mackenzie giggles and Miley stiffens. "Well… they wouldn't let me stay with you" She pouts crossing her arms. I giggle and fill out the forms.

I can't believe she actually told them she was my wife. She didn't say sister or cousin, she said wife. Curious isn't it? My _wife._ Miley Marshall. I could get used to that. "We should get going" Mackenzie says snapping me out of my thoughts. I nod and she wheels me out of the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet?" I repeat for the billionth time. "No" Miley says annoyed. We're on the way to My house to… I don't really know. I'm just praying my mom isn't there. I don't want to see her.

We finally pull into my driveway and we all hop out of Mackenzie's car, well, I stumble but you get the point. I see my car that my mom drove home from the hospital and two more cars. Shit. They're home.

We walk to the front door and I glare at the doorknob. I swear it's like its mocking me. I'm about to slap it when I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. Mackenzie steps up to my side and gives my shoulder a squeeze. Great, now I feel pressured to go in because she's being sweet.

I hesitantly twist the knob and push the door open. I see Dr. Hues and my mom sitting on the couch. She's reading and he's watching TV… or at least they were. Now they're eyes are glued to me. I want to cry. Just seeing my mom's face makes me want to just fall into her arms and cry. Sadly, I can't.

I walk in my house, the girls right on my heals, turn, then head up the stairs. Nothing said, nothing done. When we get to my room I close the door and let out a huge breath I didn't know I was holding. I lean back against my door and slowly slide down it. My butt hits the floor and I stare blankly at my hands. "How am I supposed to stay here with them?" I ask to no one in particular. Mackenzie knows everything, by the way. I told her about everything the day she kissed me. I figured it was the right moment.

"You don't" I hear Mackenzie say. Miley and I look at her confused. "I told you I just bought an apartment, it has two master bedrooms and bathrooms. You could live with me" She says with a small smile. I grin and Miley… frowns? "Really?" I ask. "It's the least I can do. After what you did for me, you deserve far beyond moving in, but it's all I've got for now. I would be happy to have a roommate anyways." She says letting herself grin.

I spring off the floor and tackle her to the ground. The room is filled with noises of me kissing her face and saying thank you. "You're welcome" She says with a deep blush.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We're almost done packing up my room. It was pretty fast. Mackenzie and I have been chatting the whole time. Miley hasn't said one word. What is up with her today?

"Ok, let's go" Mackenzie says grabbing a suitcase. I follow her lead and grab two. Miley does the same. I lead the way down the stairs and strait out to my car. I don't even bother looking at my mom or the asshole. I walk the girls back in to grab another load when finally my mom speaks up. "W-What are you doing?" She says in a shaky voice. "Leaving" I say as if it were obvious. I nod at Miley and Mackenzie to tell them to go ahead with getting the rest of my stuff. They quickly walk up the stairs, disappearing from sight.

"What do you mean?" My mom says. "Exactly what I said. I'm leaving. I'm moving out." I say monotone. My mom looks at the floor. "Young lady you are not moving out until you, your mom, and I have talked this through." Dr. Hues says sternly. Aww, how cute, he's trying to be a father. Well, too, fucking, bad. "We just did." I say with a smirk, crossing my arms over my chest. Dr. Hues stands up and stomps his foot. "Lose the attitude missy or you'll lose something else." He yells. My eyes go to my mom. She just sits there. "He threatened me. He just fucking threatened me mom. And you did nothing. Hell of a mom you are. God, and you wonder why I'm leaving. I bet you really regret not going through with the abortion now huh?" I scoff. "I know I do" I hear Dr. Hues say. I turn and look at him. "Was I talking to you?" I snap at him.

His face grows dark. "It doesn't fucking matter if you wer-" He starts but I cut him off. "Why are you still talking?" I say coldly. "That is it!" He says and stomps towards me. He gets close to my face and just stares at me. "What are you gonna do? Hit me in front of my mom?" I say with a laugh. "Don't tempt me" He growls. "I'll do whatever I want to do" I say with a smirk. Then he smirks. Oh shit. She brings his fist back and before he can bring it forward my Mom interrupts."Peter that's enough!" She yells. He stops about an inch from my face. I look unfazed but on the inside I totally just pissed myself.

He puts his hand down and my mom rushes to his side. "Good riddance. I don't want you hear if you're gonna be disrespecting your Mother _and_ Father." He says smirking. I inhale deeply. Mikayla now is not the time to smash his face in, just get the hell out! I let out a shaky breathe then turn on me heel and walk out the door. I'm so pissed off I don't pay attention to the porch steps and a fall. I'm so pissed I didn't do anything to prevent the fall or lessen it. I grunt as I fall flat against the drive way. I'm so pissed I just lay there not moving, face against the pavement. Ouch. "Fucking porch. I fucking hate you porch" I yell. "I hate you too driveway." I say glaring at the driveway. "And you too fucking… spider?" I say realizing what it is. I spring off the ground and land on my back a few feet away from the eight legged demon. Ouch-er. "KILL IT! KILL IT! KILLITKILLITKILLITKILLITKILLITKILLIT!" I scream repeatedly. I'm an idiot, Who am I yelling at? Everyone's inside.

I see Mackenzie run out with a few bags and a look to kill in her eyes… till she realized what I'm screaming at. She rolls her eyes and stomps on it. I sing praises to her name and she just shakes her head at me. I managed to kill a guy the size of a trailer and I can't even look at a crumb size spider.

Miley quickly rushes out from behind Mackenzie and carefully helps me up. I give grin at Mackenzie. "You saved my life now. How can I ever repay you?" I say smirking. "I'm sure we'll think of something" She says with a naughty grin. Oh… my… god. If Miley wasn't here I think I'd take Mackenzie in my front yard... god… with her full, healthy, toned, and tanned body… slick with sweat… sticky because of what I did to her… oh yeah. Mackenzie and Miley start busting out laughing. I look back and forth between them. "You're right, she is a horndog." Mackenzie says laughing. I can't help the blush that forms on my cheeks. I slowly turn to Miley and give her a "you-fucking-told-her look". She grins. "Relax I didn't tell her anything else... like what you do when your all alone." She says so Mackenzie can't hear her. I lose. Again.

Mackenzie loads up her car and get's ready to climb in. It's a pretty nice car… actually, it's not a car at all. It's a truck. A huge, Red, four door, Ford, flatbed, truck. It's hot! Oh the things I would do in that back of that sex wagon… oh yeah… I'm totally gonna get a truck when Miley and I get married.

Speaking of cars… "I have to get my car" I say weakly. "I don't care if I have to drive, I'm not leaving my baby." I say getting a smile out of both of them. I'm helped into my car and Miley climbs in the passenger's side. Mackenzie drives off leading the way, I fallow, into a new chapter of my life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.......**

**Hello again my lotus blossoms. I am so sorry for taking forever to update! I've been ridiculously busy with school starting and a bunch of other stuff. But hey, I updated.**

**This chapter was very chill compared to what I normally have. I was getting tired of all the drama. We'll Mikayla's moving in with Mackenzie, Miley's having problems, and Mackenzie is just peachy. Plenty more planned. **

**Ok, I'm gonna go ahead and clear a few things up. #1, This story is SOMEWHAT like the song, not spot on. The more the story progresses you'll see that. #2, When Mikayla learns how to fly, that's when it becomes unrealistic. She can fight, with added adrenaline. #3, That's all.**

**ALSO, I need to consult with ONE of you lovely reviewers on something. Not sure who yet. I've been struggling with a question about where this story is going. So be on the lookout for a PM from me. **

**Lita rocks LBC: See? All is well. Still my favorite.**

**Farmerg: You are hilarious. You're reviews crack me up.**

**Truscott: Always an honor.**

**Tamatoes? **


	17. Jealousy, We meet again

**Mikayla's POV**

So, I moved into Mackenzie's place easily. Set up my room, she showed me the ropes and that's what brings me to today. It's our one month anniversary of being roommates. We're gonna celebrate with popcorn, movies, candy, and Oreos. Fucking Oreos. I love Oreos. I ate two packs in one sitting one time… I somehow still love them after puking for four hours strait.

"You ready?" I hear Mackenzie say as she walks into my room. "Always Doll" I say with a wink. She grins then sprints out of the room. I jump of my bed and run after her. When I make it out of the hallway I see her jump over the coffee table and land in her spot on the couch. When I get to the coffee table I do the same. I sail through the air and anticipate my perfect landing. As I near the couch, I realize something, I am too high and going way too fast. Shit.

I almost clear the couch but I feel the back hit my shins and I face-plant into the carpet. I hear Mackenzie start laughing uncontrollably. Hmm, my face hurts. I crawl out from behind the couch and around to the front to see Mackenzie dying of laughter. She's holding her side and crying. I bust out laughing joining her in crying. Might as well just let it take me, no point in fighting it. I somehow manage to get on the couch to continue. Mackenzie squirms around then lays on me not able to hold herself up.

We go on for minutes before finally calming down enough to see. "That was so funny!" Mackenzie says wiping her eyes. "Ugh, I know" I say doing the same. "We tell no one of this" I say catching my breath. "No promises" she says resting her head against my chest.

If it's one thing I love about Mackenzie, it's these kinds of moments. One of us can do something incredibly stupid and we'll just laugh about it together for the longest time… then cuddle after words. Another thing I love, we cuddle all the time. She's super touchy feely and I don't mind one bit. Not in a, I-want-to-rip-your-clothes-of-and-make-you-scream-when-you-do-that kind of way but in an innocent affectionate way.

I hear a knock on the door and roll Mackenzie off me. I skip off to the front door and open it. "Hey Miles" I say letting her in. We decided to invite Miley to our little celebration. She's been really weird lately so I thought maybe if we hung out a little more she would go back to being… as close to normal as possible.

I don't know what her problem is though. She seems… possessive… over me. Like, if Mackenzie and I's arms barely touch, she basically attaches herself to me and wards off Mackenzie. I'm not stupid, I know she's jealous, but… you saw how relieved she was back at the hospital when she asked if I was in love with her. Well that, killed all my confidence. Now all I can do is pretend that I don't notice how possessive she gets over me. I can only hope that she does it because she actually wants me. More than her lifesaver, more than her best friend… but that she wants me as a lover. The same way I've wanted her for so long…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So we watched Gladiator and Step up 2, now we're watching Grease. Yeah it was Miley's pick. I personally can't stand Grease, but ya know, whatever floats her boat, floats mine. Mackenzie is on her way to unconsciousness and I'm all slouched down on my way too. Out of the corner of my eye I watch Miley mouth the words to one of the songs. She knows every fucking song in this fucking movie. Buuuut, I'm not complaining, I think it's cute how she does that.

I feel Mackenzie's head connect with my shoulder, followed by slow, heavy, breaths. Yupp, we lost her. I look down at her and smile. She is so cute. I kiss her head then turn my head back to the screen. Shit. I can see Miley looking at me… well… glaring. I'm guessing she saw that… oh god please don't kill me in my sleep.

Feeling awkward, I clear my throat loudly and Mackenzie launches herself off the couch into a standing position… sort of. "I'm awake! I was just resting my eyes! I swear to god, I'm awake!" She yells clearly disoriented.

I giggle and Miley's face hardens. Seriously, this is annoying. I stand up and help stable out Mackenzie. Just as I step back, Mackenzie wobbles forward and falls into me. My arms just naturally wrap themselves around her to keep her up. Her head lands on my chest and her arms around my waist. "Easy there" I say with a giggle. I turn Mackenzie in the direction of her room and she stumbles away.

"Well, I'd better get going" Miley says with a fake smile. She never does that. It's either a real smile, or nothing at all. "I thought you were staying the night." I say. "Oh… right… I'll just go change then" She says getting up. She is so weird. She stops before passing me. I'm about to say something when her lips plaster themselves to mine.

Holy shit… she's kissing me. Hard. What has it been… ten seconds? I love my life. My life is love. Love is my life. I'm not making any sense. Screw making sense, Miley is fucking kissing me!

She pulls back leaving me… lusting for more. She gives a satisfied grin and heads off for the bathroom. Will my life ever not be confusing?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sexual frustration. That's the story of my life.

I'm laying on my bed right now, next to Miley whose asleep, staring at my ceiling. She's out, but I'm wide awake. I'm still buzzing from that kiss. It took everything in my not to just have her on the couch or lock myself in the bathroom for an hour. My lips are still tingling. But… why the fuck did she do that?

Ugh, forget it. It's too late to be thinking about it.

Miley turns over, facing me, and cuddles close. God… I could watch her sleep for forever. Allot of people would say that that's creepy, those are the people that don't understand. It's something beautiful. When watching the one who has your heart sleeping, brings you the most peace, it's something far beyond special. That's what it's like for me. Just watching her sleep makes me love her more. I feel at peace. Don't you see? Her peace is my peace. It's part of how I know that I wanna marry her one day.

Mikayla and Miley Marshall. M&M... I love M&M's… they're so awesome… they're like little chocolate raindrops… embraced by a colorful shell… kissed with a white M… all wrapped up with love and a meek heart… intentioned to please you more than your oblivious lover… your partner that just can't seem to fucking understand that you love them more than anything and would do anything in the world for them no matter what it took. Hmm, those would be some jacked up M&M's.

On a more important note. I'm tired.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I woke up this mornin' feelin fine, there's something special on my mind, something tells me I'm into something good!" I hear Mackenzie belt out, waking me up. Every morning she sings that song. She loves cheerios so she sings the peppy little jingle every… fucking… morning.

I'm not complaining… it's just, how does a person have that much energy in when they wake up? The only energy I have in the morning is enough to tear someone's face off for waking me. Why is her face still attached to her body? She's just too damn cute.

I hear Miley groan and she holds onto me tighter. "How do you live with this?" She asks barely awake. "I have no idea" I reply. I honestly have no idea. I swear to god it's like Mackenzie _**is**_ energy. Man, if she put that to use in bed, she'd be married by now.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by a loud continuous grinding noise. "I'm gonna killer Miley says sitting up. "Allow me" I say getting up. I walk out of my room and into the kitchen. The grinding stops and Mackenzie looks at me with bright eyes. She's making some sort of frap. I love coffee. "Good morning sunshine." She says with a grin. I just glare… I think… I can't really tell… my face is still asleep. Her eyes drift down. Why?

"Didn't know you were into fire." She says with a giggle. My glare is instantly off my face and replaced with an "oh shit" one. I forgot I didn't put pants on when I walked out here. Mackenzie and I aren't _that_ close... yet. I give a small embarrassed smile at my fiery boxers then sprint off to my room. I am an idiot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smoothies. They make life so good. They make the fact that I'm at the mall worth it. It's not that I don't like the mall. I just don't like shopping very much. Yet, I found myself talked into coming to the mall today.

Miley and Mackenzie seem to be doing ok. They keep it to the small talk. Miley of course has had her hand attached to mine since this morning. I don't mind at all.

I'm busy sucking down a strawberry-banana smoothie while Miley and Mackenzie are trying on clothes. They'll both walk out with something on and I'll rate it then they do it again. We've been here for three hours. I would've bolted after five minutes but they promised endless smoothies so I couldn't say no.

"What about this one?" I look up and see Mackenzie in a black strapless dress. It hugs her curves perfectly and, not to mention, highlights her amazing butt. I almost choke on my smoothie at seeing her. I quickly stand and my eyes run over every part of her body. She… is hot. "Uh… wow." I say. She giggles. "Mackenzie you look… amazing" I say with all sincerity. She gives me a sweet smile and giggles again. She walks over to me then leans in and plants a light kiss on my cheek. I can't help but grin as she pulls back to face me.

But of course, I see Miley out of the corner of my eye with the look of a killer on her face. Shit. Why does she have to see everything. Miley darts back into the dressing room. "She saw that didn't she?" Mackenzie says with a gulp. I nod. She hangs her head then walks back to her changing room. Right as her door shuts Miley's opens.

Oh… my… fucking… fuck. She's wearing… scratch that… it's more of what she's **not** wearing. She's in freaking lingerie!!! It's ok to be so hot I want to take her where she stands right?

She walks over to me and kisses me slowly and painfully on the lips, then walks back into her dressing room with a smirk.

"Kind of reminds me of what I wore when I came to see you" I hear. "Yeah" I agree. Wait… I agree… with who?

I turn around and am met face to face with… Brook.

I swear time froze. I haven't seen her in months… and here she is… standing her… looking good… smirking at me. "You look like you just saw a ghost" She giggles. "I thought I did" I say a little shaky. "Oh, don't tell me you thought I was gone forever. Baby, I'm always here." She says walking up to me. "I-" She cuts me off by placing her index finger on my lips. "Ya know… I think I want you more now than I did before. You just seem to get hotter every time I see you." She says trailing her finger down my lips. What the fuck is with all these girls trying to seduce me?

"Ok Mik-… whose your…friend?" I hear Mackenzie say from behind me. I try to say something but nothing comes out. I'm more focused on the pounding sensation between my legs. I clear my throat then start again. "She's not." I say flatly. "Baby I'm hurt that you wouldn't consider me a friend." Brook says pouting. Mackenzie walks up next to me and crosses her arms. I can tell she already doesn't like Brook. "I mean, after _all_ we've done." Brook says taking a step towards me. I roll my eyes step back but Mackenzie doesn't.

"It was a mistake" I say making intense eye contact with her. "Is that right? Or are you just saying that because you didn't have the balls to go through with everything?" She asks with a smirk. I tighten my jaw and see Mackenzie staring at me confused. I never told her about Brook. To be honest, I didn't think I would have to.

"It was a mistake" I say sternly. "You don't scare me babe. This front or whatever it is you're trying to put on for your friend here, isn't gonna work. I can see right through it. I can see the vulnerable, scared, little, girl that you really are. I can see you hiding. It's the part of you that reached out to me that night. All the hurt and pain you had and have is still there, and it makes you want me more than I want you. You want me to complete you." She says looking me dead in the eyes. I look away.

I'm done. I'm finished. She smashed right through me. The worst part… she's right. About everything. How can I feel strong now? I'm not. I'm nothing… and… I feel like I want her. I want her to make me something. Maybe she'll see that I'm strong if I fall into her. Maybe-

I don't even finish the thought when Mackenzie's fist connects with Brooks face. Brook sails through the air and lands in a clothes rack. When I pick my jaw up off the floor I see Mackenzie with fire in her eyes, staring in Brook's direction. The fire still blazing, Mackenzie walks up to me and grabs my shoulders. She looks so deep into my eyes… it's like she's looking at what brook saw. "Don't believe one word she said Mikayla. I don't care how right you think she is. You are not your mistakes. Your pain does not control you. She was manipulating you to believe things that you're not." She says sternly. I feel my eyes burn and know tears are on the way. My eyes drift away from hers. "Mikayla, look at me" She says in a deadly tone. My eyes are instantly on hers again. "I'm gonna do whatever it takes to prove her wrong. You'll see." She says bringing me into a hug. I bury my face into her shoulder and take a deep breath, her words still ringing in my head, "_You'll see"._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As you can imagine I had to explain to Miley what had happened. She was a little confused walking out of her dressing room and finding Mackenzie holding me. As soon as I mentioned Brook, there was no need for more explanation. She knew.

I'm at home now… well Mackenzie and I are home now. After the mall we got ice cream, saw a movie, tried on a billion more clothes, saw another movie then got more ice cream, and dropped Miley off about an hour ago.

We're both laying on her bed dozing off. "Mik, let's go to sleep" She says with a yawn. I groan already half asleep. "It could've been worse ya know." She say randomly. "What?" I ask picking my head up to look at her. "What Brook was saying to you, it could've been worse" she answers in a knowing voice. "Oh" Is all I say. "And, if you were wondering, Troy, A.K.A. my ex that tried to kill us, he didn't always look like that." She says. I quickly sit up awake, wanting to know more. I thought maybe she just had bad taste because he was so… so…fucking ugly. "He was quite a handsome guy when we met. He stayed that way till he trapped me out here. He started to take all sorts of drugs and pumped himself full of steroids. After three years, he looked like a dog-cow-horse-rabbit-type-thing" She says with a giggle. I smile at that and before I know it, my head hits her pillow. I'm not asleep, but I can't move.

I hear her giggle again. I'm not sure how, but she managed to get me under the covers and climb in herself. I wiggle my way out of my jeans and kick them off the bed. "No comment" I hear as she lies down next to me. She cuddles close and repeats the words that I'll forever hold close to my heart, "_You'll see"._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Hello again my lotus blossoms. I did better with updating quicker… I think. Anyway here's another wonderful chapter. However it is quite scattered. **

**Brook returns!!!!!! I know, it shocked me too. Another chill chapter. Not full of much. But more is on the way. I promise more dramatic chapters are to come. So, Miley's getting really jealous, Mackenzie is as cute as can be and is being a good friend, and Mikayla seems to have a few inner battles. So much more to come. Till then, reviews!!!!!**

**ALSO: Otter, you are what I call my cloaked reviewer. I know you read this, but there is no evidence you were ever here. (half joking) But, I saw the genuine care you have for this story, so, I have decided to confide in you with something. So, PM me ASAP. Not sure how much longer I can wait. **

**A.Y.P**

**Lita Rocks LBC: Always my favorite.**

**Farmerg: What would I do without you?**

**Truscott: Always an honor.**

**Hula Hoop Queen: You're on the right track.**

**Qwe: Haha, why thank you. The feelings are mutual. **

**Croaker: You're like my best friend right now.**

**Cheetahkazikage: I will have you know, I am quite honored that you feel that way.**


	18. Awkward company, I did too

**Mikayla's POV**

_Sweet. All of this. Sitting on a cliff with Miley in my arms, looking out over the ocean. Sunset. The air is so sweet and warm .A light breeze. No worries. No pain. It's just me, and her. _

_She leans up and plants a soft kiss on my lips. She pulls back with wet eyes and a sweet smile. "We made it honey" She says looking deep into my eyes."We made it" She repeats softly, leaning in._

"Mikayla wake up!" I hear Mackenzie yell jumping on my bed. What? No! My dream! Oh she is dead! "Mackenzie!" I yell rolling onto my stomach. "Yes beautiful?" She says all perky. "You just woke me up from the best fucking dream in my life!" I yell, eyes till closed. "You had a dream that you boned Demi Lavato again, huh?" She says. My eyes snap open and I spring up facing her. "You swore you would never mention that again." I say through my teeth. "How can I not? Seriously. I thought you were just getting "friendly" with me at first, but then you moaned her name and that explained it all." She says. My face is fire hydrant red.

"Not my fault she's hot. I mean really, you can't honestly look that fuckable and not expect people to have wet dreams." I say trying to defend myself. "I understand that, but if you keep having them eventually you're gonna take me in my sleep." She says smirking. "You wish" I say rolling my eyes. "Maybe I do…" she trails off. What?!?!?!?!? Did she seriously just say that?

I look at her, shock plastered to my face. She leans up and runs a finger down my lips then neck. She trails it down my chest then stops on my stomach. If I could give you the forecast of what's happening right now, I would say, there's a heavy rainstorm going on in my pants with intense thunder and lighting. Also, Mt. Saint Helens is ready to blow.

"Well, I've had my fun for the day. I'm off to the gym." She says then hops off my bed. "Tease!" I yell. "You like it!" I hear her yell back.

Well now what? I hate it when she does this, gets me all hot and horny then leaves me to fix it. Wait… that's it! Fix it! It's been forever! Wow… I'm actually excited for this… man I need to get laid.

I hop out of my bed… well, fall out of my bed and shut my door. I close my curtains so my room is literally pitch black. God I love these curtains. I reach under my bed and bull out a box. In this box lies the most amazing things known to man… at least to me they are. Remember that stuff that my mom said she'd get for me forever ago? Well, there was no way in hell I was leaving it behind.

I sprint around my room placing candles and lighting them. I was running so recklessly I fell down a few times but managed to get back up with ease. I blast the heat in my room so it's all nice and warm. I swear, there is nothing worse than trying to fuck yourself when you're freezing.

I slam an exotic music CD into my stereo than sprint back to the box. It's been too long since I've done this. I skim through a few magazines looking for one fitting my flavor. Oh, a DVD! Mackenzie was nice enough to get me a 42 inch plasma screen TV with a DVD player and Tivo. This is fucking awesome. I'm so excited I don't know what I wanna do first.

I jam the DVD into the player and hit the play button on the DVD player … oh… my … god. Even the opening credits are loaded. Girls devouring each other, constant moaning, biting, scratching, hair pulling, groping, you name they're doing it. I can't handle it. It hasn't even gotten to the opening scene and I'm on the edge.

I pretty much smash the stop button on the DVD player and slap the start button on my stereo. Play baby, play. I literally rip off my pants and dive into my bed. Oh yeah.

Mackenzie should be at the gym by now so I'm good for about thirty minutes. I kick all my sheets off my bed and my boxers soon join them on the floor. I pull my shirt up above my belly button and take a deep breath. I let the music fill my ears with comfort and the amazing scents of the candles fill me with warmth. Screw the warmth and comfort. I close my eyes tight and attack everything between my legs.

It's instant pleasure as my body responds to every move I make. The vocal part of this mostly consists of moans and grunts. As you can imagine, every possible dirty scenario is flying through my head. They mostly consist of Miley. Ok fine and a little bit of Demi Lavato, but really, who doesn't?

God, this is amazing and all, buuuuuuut I want more.

I open my eyes and reach beside my bed in to my box of wonder, yes that's what I call it, and pull out my most favorite inanimate object in the whole world. Lube. But not just any lube. It's a pleasure enhancer. I might die from an overload of pleasure today, but at least I'll die with a smile on my face.

I squeeze some into my hand… fine enough to sink a boat but come on! I'm excited! Anyway, I stare at my distorted reflection in the clear gel. It's… beautiful. I could stare at it for hours.

Oh well.

I slap the magic gel onto me. I rub it everywhere down south. It starts as a small tingly feeling. I slowly push to fingers into me, making sure its gel-ey goodness gets everywhere. Remember that small tingly feeling? It's light fucking lighting now. I pull my fingers out and attack my clit. With my free hand I somehow get my shirt off and begin kneading my left breast.

I finally let lose all the noises I've been keeping down. My moans and grunts fill the room. I am in heaven.

**Mackenzie's POV**

This is great. I've searched the whole parking lot and am now just entering my apartment again because I can't find my damn keys. This is ridicules. I'm late for my morning workout.

Let's see. Where was I this morning? I know they're not in my room, the kitchen, the living room, or the bathroom… Ah! Mikayla's room! I was in there earlier. They have to be there.

I trot down the hallway and hear Mikayla making all sorts of noises. Grunting, moaning, gasping… oh god… what if she fell down and hit her head and can't get up? What if she's trying to call out but can't? What if she's dying with only a few moments left to live? If any of that's true… what the fuck am I doing standing her?!

I bust through her door expecting to find a bloody mess of what's left of her, to find… that it's dark. There's some candles and music playing but I don't se- oh my fucking god. There's Mikayla, naked might I add, on her bed fucking the daylights out of herself. She doesn't know I'm here. Her eyes are closed tight and she's biting her lip hard. I can't believe I'm seeing this… wait… I can't believe I'm _watching_ this. One hand is moving at an inhumanly fast speed between her legs and the other is massaging her left breast.

So should I scream and let her know I'm here or just let her finish? I hear I deep throaty moan come from her and I can't pull my eyes away from her beautiful figure. She has the most amazing thighs I've ever seen… her flat stomach is to die for… her all over toned tan body is good enough to eat. She makes the most adorable faces… and those perfectly round plump breasts… WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING?!?!?

I suck in a huge breath and that seems to get her attention.

**Mikayla's POV**

I was in complete heaven and ecstasy, just about to release when I heard a gasp. My eyes crack open and I see Mackenzie… with her jaw on the floor. Hmm, well, this brings back memories.

If I could I would hit the floor. But I can't. I'm way to close to give up now. Having her watch is only gonna boost the thrill. Then again, I'm totally gonna regret this when I'm done.

Her mouth is closed now…but it's like she's watching, not just seeing. She seems more relaxed. I swear I saw her eyes run up and down my body a few times. She doesn't seem to be leaving anytime soon so I guess she's gonna get a show. Speaking of…

My muscles tighten up and my hand on my breast ends up in a death grip. My moment approaches and I arch my back. Oh god. Everything feels amazing… light… like I'm floating. Then, It hits me like a ton of bricks. I'm drowning. I scream out in pleasure. All of my strength and energy is sucked out of in seconds. I let my body release all of the sexual tension and frustration. I let it all soak my sheets as it erupts from me.

Annnnnnnnd, I'm back. I'm laying here, eyes closed, fully relaxed. I rest both my hands on my stomach and sigh. That, was amazing. I open my eyes a little and see my body shimmering from sweat. That's hot. I catch a glimpse of Mackenzie before closing my eyes again. Wait… WHAT?! My eyes pop open and I look at her with the most apologetic look in the world. I am an idiot.

She looks like she' gonna throw up. "I can explain" I say softly. She slowly backs out of my room and as soon as she's past the door frame, she takes off down the hall. This situation would've been much better if I wasn't completely naked. I quickly spring up to find clothes, only to fall on my floor. My legs are like jello right now. I crawl around my room and manage to find a long sleeve, dark gray, shirt with about three buttons going up at the top. When did I get this? I also managed to find a pair of jeans.

I successfully get them both on somehow and stand up. I support myself on my TV till I can do it all by myself. In that time, I see Mackenzie's keys sitting on my dresser. Oh. That's why she's here.

I grab her keys them head out to the living room. Each step closer to the unknown. When I get to the end of the hallway I find Mackenzie sitting on the couch in the living room, staring at her hands.

I slowly make my way over to her and sit down beside her. "I'm sorry you saw that… all of it." I say slowly. Her eyes are the size of tomatoes and she's still staring at her hands. She slowly nods then relaxes a little. "I just wanted my keys…" She trials off.

Poor girl. I set her keys in her lap and she nods. This is beyond awkward. "I always kind of figured… but I didn't think you actually did…" She trails of again. "Yeah… well, I guess now you know… because it's Mike's super short show!" I sing. She looks up at me then rolls her eyes with a smirk. What? I used to love that thing back when it was on the Disney channel.

"Well I guess it's alright. You gotta get it somehow. I'll just remember to never ever leave anything in your room. Really, all I wanted was my keys but instead I'm scarred for life." She says cringing. "Hey not only am I extremely sexy but you have to admit I put on a good show" I say with a cocky grin. "And, I bet you're probably wondering how good I am in bed now. My answer to that, it's why Brook just can't stay away from me." I continue, popping my invisible collar. "I'll admit, it was quite a show, but how good you are in bed is the last thing that comes to mind. If you're as good in bed as you say you are, I wouldn't be fighting to keep my eyesight after walking in on you jacking off. You actually wouldn't be doing it in the first place. I win." She says grinning. Wow… she's good.

I replace my once cocky smile with a defeated look. She may have won this round but there's another one coming that I'm sure she won't win.

"So if it was as bad as you say it was, why did you watch?' I say with a knowing look on my face. Her smile instantly vanishes. She looks embarrassed. That's right, who's winning now? "I don't really know… not anything new, I've seen lots of people do it." She says looking down at her hands again. Hmm, that's right, she has. But still… she watched me.

"Is it gonna be really weird between us now?" she asks looking at me. "I don't know. Maybe. I mean, you saw _everything._ I'm sure you were bound to see me naked sometime but… not like that, given the circumstances." I say leaning back.

"Ok so, you learn how to lock a door, I'll never leave anything in your room, you wait till I'm gone, and we never speak of this again." She says. Cute but she missed something. "What about the whole, you watching me part?" I ask with a smirk. She glares back. "And I won't watch you" She adds monotone. Jeez tough crowd. She stands up and walks to the door. "I'm gonna go work out now… for a while… then go somewhere… for a while." She says refusing to meet my eyes. "Ok" I say. She opens the door and just before she leaves, I speak up. "But for what it was worth… I enjoyed your company." I say turning and walking back to my room. As I enter my room I hear her from the living room, "I did too."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

**Dun dun dunnnnnnn… You probably hate me for ending it where I did huh? I had to. If this was gonna be the definition of filler, then I had to put something in there to spice it up. So, there's your chapter you all wanted.**

**We see here that there is no Miley. Yeah, I needed this to be strictly Mikayla/Mackenzie. Yes, this chapter is pretty much just one huge masturbation scene. Mikayla was caught, yet again, but by Mackenzie this time. As we can see, there's an attraction between them. The question that you have and I know the answer to is, What are they gonna do about it? You'll see soon enough.**

**ALSO: I'm sorry to say that I've decided stop writing my other story for now. Juggling both these stories is a bit much. I was thinking about a collaboration with someone to write it and I just might. But till then, It will come to a standstill.**

**Lita rocks LBC: You always know just what to say.**

**Tomatoes: You are a fangirl, but I'm honored that your mine. I also said your name in the story again. Can't help but pointing that out constantly. Also, I put a little Demi Lavato in there just for you.**

**HinataLoveNaruto: Glad I could entertain you.**

**Ottar: Thanks for all your help AND your idea was brilliant. I tweaked it a little. Hope this will still satisfy you.**

**Truscott: Always an honor.**

**That's all for my shout outs. Welcome to all my new readers. Till the next chapter, reviews, questions, and/or ideas are greatly appreciated and encouraged. **

**(this was way too long)**

**A.Y.P. **


	19. A good day, the moon was out early

**Mikayla's POV**

Late night TV kind of sucks. You can only either be extremely horny or really bored to understand what's going on. Right now I'm watching adult swim. Some anime show. Whatever. I'm bored.

Mackenzie is laying on top of me asleep. I'm rubbing her back so it makes since. She always falls asleep when I do that. Nothing's really happened since she walked in on me two weeks ago. Everything just went back to normal. But… I'm thinking about something. I think… I wanna ask her be my girlfriend.

I know it's a little weird with the whole Miley thing, but, maybe Mackenzie is just what I need to move on. I think we would be really good for each other. I mean, Thanksgiving is just around the corner, I'm starting up a few college courses. I'm beginning to pursue my career as a cop. Things are picking up for the both of us and… I think we would be happy together. We could fall in love, get married, fall asleep in each other's arms every night (more than we already do), move into a huge house, have kids, grow old together… wow. I've never thought of any of that with anyone else other than Miley. She was the only one I could see until now.

It's a scary thought, thinking about being with someone else. It's not like it's a complete stranger I'm talking about here. This is Mackenzie. I'm living with her, I died protecting her (then came back to life), we already sleep in the same bed pretty frequently, we talk about everything, and everything just fits right. It's just right. I'll admit, with Miley, if she would marry me now then I would be more than willing. I love her. I really do. More than anything… but if she's never gonna love me back then I have no choice but to move on. I have to. Not just for the sake of love but for me. I can't live always waiting on something I know will never come.

I hear the front door unlock and the knob twist.

I swear to god if someone is breaking in right now I will beat there ass with a fucking paper clip and- Miley. It's Miley. We gave her a house key when I moved in because we're… well… we used to always be together. "Hey" she says. "Hi…" I say. "Sorry… I know it's late but my dad just got home from the bar and…" She trails off at seeing Mackenzie on top of me. "It's alright, as long as you're safe you can break through one of our windows" I say with a slight smile. The look on her face hasn't changed.

This is really starting to tick me off. If Mackenzie and I are so much as talking, Miley gets this look on her face then isolates herself. But if it's her and Mackenzie chatting up a storm they're like the best of friends. I don't get it.

"Mackenzie" I say softly. Nothing. "Mackenzie" I say I little louder. Nothing. "Mackenzie" I say shaking her a little. She groans and cuddles into me more. I see Miley's jaw tighten. She has this, if-you-don't-get-the-hell-up-I-will-eat-your-first-born-child look on her face. Oh god…

"Mackenzie!" I yell pushing her off me. She lands hard on the floor and is dazed beyond belief. She sits up and glares at me. "Really Mikayla? Really?" She says with a yawn. I give her an apologetic smile and she waves at Miley. Who the fuck waves at someone two feet away?

Mackenzie gets up and walks into the kitchen, leaving Miley and I to chat. I sit up and face forward so Miley can sit down.

"So what's up?" She asks casually. "Nothing just, ya know, chillen." I answer. "You guys seem… close tonight." She says. I give her a slightly confused look. "Uh yeah I guess." I say with a shrug. "Am I missing something?" She asks. What the fuck is she trying to do? "What do you mean?" I ask. "Did something happen? Like did you guys do something?" She says looking at the ground. Do something? I don't even know what to say right now. I know what she's hinting at, but why is she hinting at it? Jesus… you know what fine, if she wants to know, then I'll tell her.

"Well, now that you mention it…" I trail off. Her head snaps up and she looks at me with wide eyes. That's right, she wants to know more. "Two weeks ago something did kind a happen." I say. Her eyes fill will anger and curiosity. "What happened?" She asks. "She… walked in on me… during… a private time." I say hoping she gets the gist of what I'm trying to say. "Oh" Is all she says before relaxing. "That must have sucked." She says with a slight smile. "Not really" I say quietly. She heard it. "So you… liked it?" She asks tightening her jaw. "Honestly…yeah." I say remembering the moment. "So she watched you" She says with disgust. And now I'm getting pissed.

"Pretty much." I say nonchalantly.

"So…" She starts. "So…" I repeat. "I uh… I'm gonna ask Mackenzie to be my girlfriend" I say hesitantly. Oh shit… why the fuck did I just say that?!?!? I just figured this out for myself two minutes ago and I'm already telling Miley?! I am so stupid. Seriously. I need to be riding the short bus. And on top of that, she's already on edge because of the whole, Mackenzie watching me jack off deal.

She looks shocked and… hurt? "Wow… I didn't know you two we're that serious." She says slowly. "Yeah well… I guess she grew on me." I say. She looks so heartbroken… why?

**Miley's POV**

How could she do this? How could she love the one person that almost ended her? How am I supposed to just stand by and let it happen? I don't know what's wrong with me. Mikayla's like a sister but I don't want her to be with anyone. I just want her to stay here with me. She was mine first. I took her fucking virginity for fucks sake. I have a right to be first… then why aren't I? What did I do to make her decide that I wasn't?

If she goes then I'll have no one. I'll be alone. I know it's selfish but I'm scared. I'm scared. I don't know how to be strong without Mikayla. I don't how to be ok without Mikayla. I don't know how to feel safe without Mikayla. I don't… I don't know how to love without Mikayla. And I'll never be able to if she leaves me. If she falls in love with Mackenzie than I become the third, most unimportant, useless, forgotten, third wheel.

Well… I guess it wouldn't be so bad. I deserve it. God I'm so stupid. I don't disserve Mikayla. Not after Lilly. It's better if she falls for Mackenzie… then she'll forget about me. So when I… end it. She won't miss me. I'll become nothing more than a tragic memory ending the way I should've a long time ago. Death is calling…and this time… I'm gonna answer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mikayla's POV – Thanksgiving Day**

"OH MY GOD IT'S WOODSTOCK! MACKENZIE LOOK IT'S WOODSTOCK! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS! MACKENZIE COME HERE AND SEE WOODSTOCK!" I yell to Mackenzie who's in the kitchen. I hear her sigh. "You've said that about every balloon Mikayla" She yells back. We're watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade… in HD baby! My face is pretty much plastered to the TV screen and Miley is just sitting on the couch giggling.

Today is a good day. It's Thanksgiving. Just the three of us, planning on eating a fatty turkey, downing pie, and then rolling ourselves to the couch for movies till we fall asleep. It's funny. The three rejects from their families come together to make a small family.

Just in case you're wondering, no, I haven't asked Mackenzie to be my girlfriend yet. I will, just not yet. I think I need to think about this more before I do. So, between Christmas and New Years more than likely.

Miley's been taking it well. She was a little off for the first few days after telling her, but I think she warmed up to it.

Oh my god… a float… a fucking float… with Demi Lavato on it! She's singing! I don't know what the hell she's singing but damn those are some fine ass jeans she's wearing. Her butt looks amazing in them.

"Mikayla, not on the carpet. If you're gonna make a mess go to your room." I hear Mackenzie say from behind me. When did she get there? I turn around and glare at her for making that comment. "Mikayla back up your gonna drool on the screen" I hear Miley say. Can't these women just let me fantasize? I mean really, how hard is it to just let my imagination run wild all along those beautiful curves. Oh yeah baby…

"Mikayla" I hear Mackenzie snap. I look back to see her glaring at me. "Come here" she says. I shake my head like a two year old to say no. "Mikayla, I'm gonna count to three" she says like a mother. "One…" she says. I just sit here. "Two…" She continues. I grin at her. "Three!" She shouts then tackles me. Miley's not giggling anymore.

We roll around the floor for a while trying to kill each other. I managed to throw her a few feet from me a few times but she just bolted back to me two seconds later. Damn she is fast. I don't know how much longer I can go. My stamina is a zero compared to hers.

Out of breath, I let her overtake me. She straddles me and pins my wrists down above my head. "Wow, for someone who can kill a guy the size of a hummer, you sure are out of shape" She says with a grin. She's not even breathing a little bit harder. We'll this sucks.

"ASSISTANCE!" I yell hoping Miley will help me. Miley stands up and walks behind Mackenzie. Well that did nothing. Realizing that, Mackenzie smirks at me. Suddenly, her smirk disappears and it's replaced with a wince. She flinches then falls on top of me groaning. I look over her back and see Miley… with the back of Mackenzie's thong in her hand. Oh my god… that is one hell of a wedgie… she'll probably have to get it surgically removed. Ouch.

I shove Mackenzie off of me and jump up with a grin. I turn to Miley who looks… less than happy. I'll cheer her up. All in one motion, I swoop Miley up and over my shoulder. I swear to god I'm half ninja or something. "Mikayla Marshall put me down!" Miley yells between giggles. "Neva!!!!" I yell back. I slap her butt and she screams. Well, that's just hot. "You did not just do that!" She yells kicking. "Oh I think I just did, and you know what I'm gonna do?" I say. She stops kicking for a moment. In that moment I take the time to pinch her ass. Hard. She screams in pleasure- I mean pain, and slaps my back. "Mikayla put me down! This is so not charming!" she yells again laughing. "Gerrrr babay." I say with a slight Australian accent. That really gets her going. She's laughing hysterically. I join in with her laughter till I feel to hands on my belt loops and a sharp tug downward.

Yes, Mackenzie ripped my pants down to my ankles. The only problem with jeans, everything goes with them. EVERYTHING. My boxers are now sitting at my ankles with my jeans. I feel a major breeze and drop Miley. Before she even hits the ground my pants and undys are back up. My face is beet red as I glare at Mackenzie. I was wondering where she went.

She's dying of laughter and rolling around the floor. Miley is doing the same. Unfortunately, once again, she got the front row seat to see my ass.

I hear a ding and Mackenzie sits up still laughing. "Foods done" She barely gets out, crawling to the kitchen. I turn to see Miley wiping her eyes and calming herself. I give an embarrassed smile. "You just can't help but keep showing me can you?" She says giggling. "Hey, we all know my ass is fine and it's a privilege to see it, so I don't know what your complaining about" I say smirking. She shakes her head and leads me into the kitchen.

As we enter Mackenzie is setting the turkey on the counter. "You think it's done?" Miley asks Mackenzie. "Well, it's pretty golden but let's compare it to Mikayla's ass just to make sure." She says then busts out laughing again. Miley joins her and my jaw is on the floor. Oh, they're not winning this one. "Ok let's find out" I say. In an instead I turn around and pull the back of my jeans and boxers down enough for them to get a good look. The laughter is replaced my gasps and both of them repeatedly smacking me as I turn back around.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything's set, plated, perfect. We all take our place at the table set for three (me at the head of course). This food looks amazing. Mashed potatoes, gravy, stuffing, green beans, pumpkin pie, this sweet potato stuff, cranberry sauce, and this big ass turkey. Pretty sure my mouth just had an orgasm.

"Before we start, we should all say something that we're thankful for" Mackenzie says. "It may sound cliché… but it's what my family used to do." She continues looking a little sad. "Second chances." I here Miley say. "I'm thankful for second chances…" She continues. No need to elaborate I guess. "Well, I'm thankful for heroes. The only thing that people can hold on to when they're suffering. Selfless and golden hearted. The real role models. Without them, there would be no lives for the people that needed them." Mackenzie says smiling warmly at me. I smile back then look at my plate.

"You guys" I say. They both look up at me curious. "Family. No matter what hell you're going through, they're always there. When no one else seems to want you, they have your back. They pick you up when you fall. You may want to kill them at times, but you would also kill for them. This, right here. Our family. That's what I'm thankful for." I finish. Mackenzie's eyes are wet and Miley has a sweet smile playing on her lips. "So… can we eat now?" I ask. Mackenzie giggles then nods handing me a huge knife. "You carve. You disserve it after taking such good care of your girls" She says referring to her and Miley. My girls huh? I could get used to that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I woke up this mornin feelin fine, ther-" "Mackenzie I swear to god, not today!" I yell cutting of Mackenzie. I was sleeping peacefully on the couch till Mackenzie's internal clock went off triggering her "alarm", that damn song she wakes me up with every morning. "Wakey wakey Micky!" I hear her yell two inches away from my ear. I swing at her to shut her up but she grabs my arm and yanks me off the couch. I fall on what I thought was gonna be the floor but ended up being Miley. She groans as I land on her. "Come on you two it's almost one in the afternoon" She says.

I groan getting up off Miley. I don't remember falling asleep last night… then again, is that even possible? I hear my cell go off in my room and I jog out of the living room to grab it.

When I get into my room I swipe it off my nightstand and answer it, not bothering with the caller ID. "Hello?" I say. "M-Mikayla?" I hear. Oh my god….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Oh no! I ended it. Yupp, right there. Haha. I'm sure you're all happy I updated a lot sooner than usual. This is a key chapter. I decided to leave you on a cliff for now, just don't jump.**

**I liked this chapter. It was all nice and warm, unlike most of my chapters. So you see Miley has back peddled and we all know how not cool that is. Mikayla's made a pretty big decision regarding her and Mackenzie's relationship. So, I wonder who the mystery caller was?**

**Welcome to all my new readers.**

**Croaker: You are awesome.**

**Farmerg: You make me smile. Hearing what you have to say is ridiculously heart-warming. I'll be watching for your first story.**

**Lita rocks LBC: You're always spot on.**

**Truscott: Always an honor.**

**My darling Tomatoes, I almost didn't update because I love reading your reviews and hearing what you have to say. But do to my new found fastness at updating, I gave less time for people to review. (so I missed you)**

**Till the next chapter, leave your thoughts. (As well as questions, ideas, or just to say hi)**

**A.Y.P**


	20. Another battle, I'm done pretending

_Previously…_

_I hear my cell go off in my room and I jog out of the living room to grab it._

_When I get into my room I swipe it off my nightstand and answer it, not bothering with the caller ID. "Hello?" I say. "M-Mikayla?" I hear. Oh my god…._

**Mikayla's POV ~ **_Present_

"Mom?" I say completely shocked. I haven't talked to her in months… MONTHS, then she just decides to randomly call me? "H-hey sweetie" She stutters. She's been crying. Anyone else would say she sounds normal… but of course, I would know. "Why are you calling me?" I ask in a don't-ever-do-this-again-tone. "How was your Thanksgiving?" She asks completely missing my question. "Why are you avoiding the question?" I snap. I hear her sigh. "I… I'm sorry" She says. Sorry? She really thinks that that's gonna make it better? "And what do you think that means to me?" I snap again.

I know, I'm being cold, but there is no way in hell I'm gonna let this be easy. "He won't leave" She says. "Last I heard you didn't want him to" I say. "I didn't want you to leave either" she says sniffling. "Look, you made your choice, you know why I left, and you know why I don't talk to you, so if you have something to say, say it now or I'm hanging up." I say reaching my boiling point. "I n-need you…" She trails off. "What?" I ask. She needs me? "I'm scared… I… I need you to… save me" She says before I hear cry softly.

Save her. She needs me to save her. From _him._ I swear to god, if she has so much as a scratch I will- "H-he's back… I have to go" She says. The line goes dead.

Now what? Do I go and "save" her, or let her deal with the decision she made? I'm gonna go with the second option. She chose him over me, so now she gets him over me. I toss my phone on my bed then head back out to the living room. When I get there, Mackenzie and Miley are sitting on the couch staring at me. "What?" I ask. "So… what did she say?" Mackenzie asks. "Before you accuse us of anything, you didn't exactly have the quietest conversation" Miley adds. "Look just don't worry about it"

Mackenzie stands up and walks in front of me. She looks me dead in the eyes and crosses her arms. "If you don't do whatever you need to do, will you still be a worthy hero?" She asks. Wow… one sentence… that's all it takes for me to grab my keys and sprint out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know what's funny? I live a half an hour away from my mom… yet I managed to arrive at her house in ten minutes. It's these kind of things that make me wonder, where the hell are the cops in this city?

Two cars in the driveway. He's here. She wasn't lying. I say a silent prayer before getting out of my car. I might have to fight. I might have to kill him. Hell, he might kill me. But I have to do this. I'm a hero. And no matter what shit happens, a hero saves. They save people whether they just met them or they have bad history. I gotta do this. She may have turned her back on me… but I refuse to sink that low. I'm not turning my back on her.

I walk up to the front door and here a crash. I try to open the door but its locked. I don't have a house key. Damnit. Now what? She's probably dead and I'm just out here… I'm out here… no… I don't fucking care how mad at her I am, I refuse to let her go, especially like this. It's time to bring back a crowd favorite.

I take a few steps back then take aim at the door. Here goes all I've got. I kick the door as hard as I can and its busts open. It was like slow motion. Fuck yes! Oh that was so sexy Mikayla. When the door opens all the way and slams into the wall, I see… my mom. She's on the floor crying… and over her, Dr. Hues stands with his fist ready to strike her, and from what it looks like, he's about to do it _again._

At hearing the door bust open they both look at me in shock. My mom looks so relieved. Dr. Hues looks so pissed.

I step inside staring him down. His eyes are locked on mine. This, right here, is a battle in itself. Who's gonna break first. He turns completely towards me and I see his jaw tighten. Looks like he's not as strong as he thought he was. He growls then storms towards me. Well… then there's always the option to try and beat the shit out of your challenger before you have to break. WHAT?!?! What happened to the pussy part of him? Something's not right. He would never full on challenge me… before. This isn't what I saw months ago… this is something new.

As soon as he reaches me he swings. I easily duck out of his way and end up behind him. He punches the wall and yells out in pain. Huh… maybe he's not as good as I thought.

He quickly turns around only to have my fist meet his nose in an explosion of passion. At least I guess that's what you can call it. It was a sexy punch. Really, I threw my whole body into it. If I could put that motion to action in bed, I would never leave the bedroom. You are so sexy Mikayla.

I see Dr. Hues get up off the ground and stare at me with his bloodshot eyes. Wait… when did he fall? Did I really hit him that hard? Well, his nose _is _bleeding pretty badly. I am a sexy beast.

He screams (how manly) in frustration and takes the full-on tackle approach. He lunges at me screaming again. I side step and take advantage of him missing me. "You really need to learn how to make less girly noises" I say as I grab the back of his shirt collar and pull back. He makes a gagging noise but doesn't get to finish it as I smash his face into the wall. He falls to the ground hard and stops moving. Please be dead. I watch him for a bit making sure he's not gonna get up anytime soon then turn to my mom.

She's still on the floor, crying. I walk over to her and kneel down. I softly place my hand on her back and she relaxes. It's now that I take in the sight of her. Bruises… everywhere. She really did need saving. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to rip his fucking head off. At this point I don't care what the hell happened in the past, no one does this to my _mother_ and lives.

Just as I stand up to go finish of the Doctor, I thick ass vase is smashed into the side of my head. Well that was cheap. I fall on the floor and he kicks my back. I grunt at the contact and roll onto my back to protect it. I feel something warm run down the side of my head. I reach up and touch it then look at my hand. Red. Lots of red. Shit.

My head starts pounding and my shirt starts to get warm and wet. I can't focus on anything, things keep fading in and out. I hear my mom start screaming and Dr. Hues is no longer standing over me. I can faintly see him pinning her down and ripping of her pants. No… I can't let this happen. I'm right here! How can I not do anything? I can't feel my arms or legs… maybe that's why. I feel my blood run down my forehead and to my eyebrow. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him lay on her and she starts screaming louder and trying to get away from him.

That's when things get blurry. I'm staring at the ceiling now… unable to believe what's happening… only a few feet from me. Minutes go by. With every passing second thinks get darker. I can just barely hear screaming and grunting. I can mostly only hear myself breathing. It's something to focus on though... besides still needing to tell Miley that I'm in love with her.

Why am I so fucking calm you ask? I've died once already, it's not that bad. I know what happens. I'll probably live this time. I'm not losing as much blood as when I did when I got stabbed… I think. I don't really remember. Am I supposed to remember dying? That ties into remembering when you fall asleep if you ask me.

Snapping me out of my stupid thoughts, I see a figure step over me then head towards the door. "Looks like I win" I hear. If I could kill him right now, I would. I can barely see something over in the corner shivering. I get my mouth open to call for my mom but nothing comes out. I'm so weak. I can only lay here as life slowly drains (literally) from me… again.

I can't believe this. I let this happen. I was supposed to save her. I was supposed to kill him. I wasn't supposed to be laying on the floor bleeding. Great. Just great.

Things fade in and out. I don't know how long it's been. Could have been five hours, or five minutes I have no idea. Every time everything fades in something is different. It's like the fucking twilight zone. This is the second time death is in sight. I swear to god, if I make it through this, I'll tell Miley how I feel about her. Just please don't let me die God.

I blink a few times and see my mom. You can tell even through the bruises she's beautiful. She holding me (my back in her lap, my head on her arm), she has something pressed to the side of my head. She doesn't say anything she just strokes my cheek and looks deep into my eyes. I'm not sure how, but I think is some sort of reconciling.

I hear distant sirens and she lets out a breath. My eyes start to close but she shows no sign of worry. "I love you" I hear before my eyes shut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A heart monitor. It's the most obnoxious piece of machinery in all of existence. It's just sitting there beeping away. I tried holding my breath a few times to get it to shut up. It didn't work.

I haven't opened my eyes since they closed back at my house. It's like I'm sleeping but I'm awake. Hard to explain. Like, I have a conscious thought but my body is asleep. Every once in a while I'll hear someone walk in and talk to someone else about my condition. Apparently I have incredibly soft skin, suffered a minor concussion, am peacefully sleeping, and will wake up from the crap they put me to sleep with soon. Not too bad.

I think I heard a cop earlier. Maybe my mom is actually gonna do something about our friendly doctor now. Come on, who the fuck hits someone in the head with a vase anyway? Fucking cheap shot, that's what it was. I totally could have taken him. But NOOOOO he had to be a pussy. No, you know what, just for that he's a whore. He's a whore bitch. Whore bitch pussy. Whore bitch puss-"When do you think she'll wake up" a familiar voice says. Yay! Someone I know is here! "I don't know… doctor said it could be a few hours to a few days" Another familiar voice says. Two people? I know two people! Two people ar- wait I could be asleep for days!? Oh god...

"Wow. Ya know, I didn't know it was possible for someone to have such a nice ass till I met her" one voice says. "I know right? J Lo has nothing on her." The other says. And because of that I know exactly who both voices are. They're talking about my butt. That's hot. Who am I kidding, I do have a nice ass. Ya know now that I think about it, so does Mackenzie. Maybe even better than mine. Hmm, I should accidently walk in on her changing again just to make sure.

I think I can move now. If I try. I can feel things. Like the blankets, this retarded gown and, someone's hand in mine. Soft hands.

"I think her hand just moved!" Mackenzie says in a panic. Jesus chill I'm alive so duh I'm gonna move. "Mikayla?" I hear Miley say getting closer to me face. Please kiss me. I feel someone flick my ear and my eyes open. I glare slightly into the face of Miley. She looks at me for a moment then I see Mackenzie do the same. I open my mouth to say something but I don't make it that far. Miley and Mackenzie are both on me and smothering me in kisses. As hot as this is, oxygen is looking pretty attractive right now.

"Guys… I need… air" I struggle to get out. They're both instantly off me and apologizing. Geez, I should get hurt more often. "How are you feeling?" Miley asks. "Fine I guess." I answer. "Good. We're gonna take you home and fix you whatever you want to eat. You just relax and get better. And call us if you need anything." Mackenzie says. Remind to **definitely **get hurt more often.

"Where's my mom?" I ask. I completely forgot about her. I know that sounds bad but that's what I've taught myself to do. I spent the months away from her learning how to forget her. So having her pop up randomly isn't the easiest thing in the world.

They both look at the ground. That can't mean anything good. "She left." Miley says quietly. Of course she did. Why did I think anything else would happen? She wouldn't stick around for me. I don't know why I got my hopes up.

"She didn't think you would want to talk to her" Mackenzie says. Part of me wants to brush that off as nothing… the other part wants to believe that she really wants to talk to me.

"Excuse me Ma'am?" I hear someone say from the door. I look over and see a young looking cop. He has dirty blond short hair and a clipboard in his hand. "Yeah?" I ask. "I need to ask you some questions about what happened." He says. Walking up to me. "I'm officer James Carter." He says. "Mikayla Marshall." I say. I look him over again. He seems really young. "I'm 20" he says looking at me with a knowing smile. I smile back. "Awesome. Trying to get into law enforcement myself" I say. "It's pretty sweet but being the new guy isn't" He says rolling his eyes. "I see. I'm sure being the new girl won't be any easier huh?" I say grinning. "Probably not" he says with a laugh.

He asks me a billion questions before finally getting to the end of it. "Well Mikayla, maybe I'll see you in the field one of these days" He says shaking my hand. "You will" I say with a cocky smile. "Tell you what. I'll put in a good word for you down at the station, and when you're ready, we'll see if we can do anything for you. After this police report, and all the crazy things you've done, I don't see why we wouldn't" He says. "Really?" I say with a hopeful smile. "Definitely" He says grinning. "Well, here's my card if you need anything and it was nice meeting you" He says giving me his card. "You too" I say as he leaves.

I know a lot of bad things happen to me, but one thing I've noticed, something better always comes out of it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have 12 stitches in the side of my head. That's it. 12 fucking stitches. I bled out from a fucking scratch. It's been a week since I got it and I'm doing quite well. I haven't tried to talk to my mom. Not yet. I need a little more time to digest everything and I think she does to.

Right now I am currently sitting at a table at a teriyaki restaurant. I wanted some for dinner so Mackenzie and Miley decided it was okay to get out of the house for tonight. They've been great. Catering to my every need. One of them sleeps in my room every night to make sure I'm ok. It's fucking awesome.

Miley's sitting next to me and Mackenzie is across from me. Mackenzie's been laying the flirting on a little thicker tonight not sure why but from what I can tell, Miley doesn't like it one bit.

Speaking of Miley. It's obvious I haven't told her yet. I'm not sure how to. It's all I've been thinking about since I got home. I mean, after all these years, I'm really gonna do it. I have to. I swore I would if I survived. Fucking cut. It couldn't have been six inches, no, it had to be only a scratch. I'm such a baby.

We're waiting on our check that just won't seem to come. Our waitress is like molasses in January I swear. Molasses is frozen in January. Fucking _frozen_. Fro-"Here's your check" The waitress says. About time you prick. Jesus I'm mean when I'm on pain pills.

Mackenzie hands her, her debit card and the lady scurries of. Shit. More time to flirt. "Here's your receipt and have a nice night. The waitress says. Now she decides to be fucking Speed Racer?

We get up and walk out to the parking lot. Mackenzie takes my hand and I see Miley roll her eyes for the billionth time tonight. God that's annoying. "Alright. Mackenzie we'll meet you at the truck." I say annoyed. Mackenzie nods confused then walks off. A soon as she's out of earshot I turn to Miley.

"Ok what's your problem?" I ask. "What?" She asks playing dumb. I give her a you-know-what, look. "Ugh, my problem is her Mikayla. Mackenzie. She's all over you and acting like she owns you when she doesn't." She says with a scoff. "Last time I checked you didn't own me either. So what if she does that? Who says I don't like it?" I ask her. Her face gets hard then she speaks. "Stop" She says monotone. "Stop what?" I ask. "That. Flirting with her and talking about her and… everything" She says. "Why?" I ask plainly. "Because" She answers. What is she eight? "God, I did not want to have to deal with his tonight" I say annoyed. "Deal with what?" she asks. "You. This… Miley… What is this?" I ask her. I'm done playing her little games, I want answers. "What do you mean? We're friends." She says getting defensive.

"Are we?" I ask. "Yes we are. That's all we are. What are you doing Mikayla? Why are you acting like this?" She asks. That's it. Here goes everything. "I'm trying to figure out what the hell's going on. No… you know what… I know what's going on. And the truth is, I'm done pretending." I say. She looks confused. I take a deep breath than look her dead in the eyes. "I'm done playing games Miley. I'm done being teased and led on. And I'm done trying to act like everything's fine when it's not." I say. "W-what do you mean?" She asks. "I… love you. And not how you love me." I say. She gives me a confused look. I'm just gonna have to blurt it out. Great. "I'm… in love you Miley. I've been in love you and… I don't know if I ever won't be." I say. There. I said it. My cards are all on the table now.

She's just looking at me. Like she wants it to not be real.

"How long?" She asks monotone. "Since before you met Lilly" I say. Her eyes fill with tears. "All this time… Lilly was right. She knew and I didn't believe her. I _murdered_ her over it." She says talking to herself more than me. "Look I know this is rushed and out of the blue to you but, this needs to stop. I'm tired of you flirting with me and doing all these things that drive me crazy. I'm tired of hiding this from you, and I'm tired of you playing with it." I say. "I can't… I can't" she stutters trying to find words. "I have to go" She says avoiding my eyes.

She walks away pulling out her cell phone. That's it. That's all I get. After six years of denying and hiding, this is what I get. Merry Christmas Mikayla. There goes all you ever lived for. There goes your hopes and dreams. There goes your love.

I can't take it. So I cry. I the middle of the parking lot. My motivation for life just walked out on me. Love. Love is my motivation. And now, it's become my worst enemy.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Hello my lotus blossoms! Today is a very special day. It's not only the 20****th**** chapter, BUT, exactly a year ago today, this story began. It's bittersweet. It shows perseverance, but also shows that if I'm only on chapter 20, I need to update way more. So, because of this celebration, I'm going to recognize a few people.**

**YourxAddictionx – First review **

**Croaker001 – 100****th**** review **

**Liley. Lover. – First reader that's been here since chapter 1**

**. & Farmerg1214 – Most reviews **

**Lita rocks LBC – Longest reviews (But I will never get tired of them)**

**Tomatoes – Best fangirl **

**Farmerg1214 – Inspirational reviews**

**Last but not least **

**Music and Reading Lover – For saying the exact same thing in every review. **

**Now on to the chapter. I know I rushed Mikayla telling Miley, but I just wanted it to happen already. Don't worry though, there is plenty more to come. She finally told her. Seems like it took forever. Because it did. This is a key chapter for the future. Stay with me lovelys. Leave your thoughts. **

**ALSO, I didn't delete any chapters, just the two author's notes. **

**I have no shout out's for today. Just bask in this celebration.**

**Welcome to all my new readers. **

**A.Y.P.**


	21. Depression, Make it right

**Mikayla's POV **

I hate my life. I hate it. That's all I know. That's all I care about. She left. I told Miley how I felt and she left. Haven't seen her, talked to her, texted her, nothing. Everything I lived for, gone. Some hero I am. I'm nothing. I'm not a hero. I'm just some idiot who thinks she's saving someone, when I'm really just setting myself up for heartache.

I was fooling myself. She never loved me. She could never love me.I'm just something to take up space to her. Teenager? What teenager? I've never been one. I jumped from child to adult for her. All those years people describe as a trying but fun time, the best time of their lives, I never got to live it. So how do I be a teenager now? How do I put six years into a year and a half? Look what I did to my life. Look what I've become. Nothing.

"Mikayla, get your ass out of bed." I hear Mackenzie say sternly. I groan in response. "Mikayla, Christmas is in a week. So you're gonna get off your lazy ass and help me decorate. We're leaving in fifteen minutes to get a tree, so get in the shower, get dressed and meet me in the living room" She says still being stern. I groan again. I hear her pick up something. Sounded like glass… oh shit. I guess I forgot to tell you, I've been depressed lately. Depression can lead you down roads you swore you wouldn't go down. Like I don't know, but alcohol can play a part. Heh heh… "That's it" I hear her say.

I hear the shower start and footsteps. Suddenly my covers are ripped off of me. I groan again but its cut short by Mackenzie yanking off my pj pants, taking my boxers along with them. I quickly sit up ready to cuss her out but that also doesn't go as planned. She takes advantage of me sitting up and pretty much rips my shirt off. Before I know it her arm is locked around my neck and I'm being dragged out of bed and to the bathroom. Under normal circumstances I would say this is hot, but for the time being, it's definitely not.

She shoves me in the shower with her arm still locked around my neck. She holds me under the ice cold water and I do everything in my power to get away. That's not much since everything's spinning. "Turn it off!" I yell. She doesn't listen. She just keeps holding me under. When did she get so strong? Why is she doing this? Does she know I can't breathe?

She kicks the shower knob, turning off the shower and she pins me against the shower wall. Her forearm is against my neck and she's using the rest of her body to hold me there. She brings the glass bottle up to my face and any sympathy that was in her eyes, gone. "What is this" she snaps. I don't answer, I look away ashamed. "Look at me!" She yells pushing her forearm against my throat harder, partially slamming me into the wall. My eyes instantly find hers. "Mikayla what are you doing? You see this? You are better than this!" She says pushing the bottle against my face. I try to grab it away from her, big mistake. Her eyes get dark and something I've never seen before makes its way to her.

She pulls back from me and unscrews the cap. "M-mackenzie…don't" I say thinking she was gonna poor it out. She smirks then it turns into a killer face. She slings it at me and the liquor slaps my skin. It stings as she keeps doing it. She moves forward every time, till she's pinning my on the shower wall again dumping it on me. I'm trying to push her away but she's too strong. "Stop!" I scream at her. "No. This is what you want Mikayla, right? You want to drown yourself in this. So I'm helping you. Come one Mikayla, drink up. You're wasting precious drops." She says in a tone only the devil would appreciate. It keeps filling my mouth but I keep spitting it out trying to breathe. It seems like it's endless but I swear it was almost empty on my night stand. I start to cry, begging her to stop. I choke on it as I try to inhale. It burns my eyes as she keeps dumping it on me. She wraps her hand around my jaw and forces my mouth to stay open. A few muffled cries come out but are drowned out by me choking. I cough hard a few times and fear for my life as I can't get any air. I do the only thing I can do. I fall into the tub crying, then start throwing up. From choking, from being scared, from drinking, from depression, from everything. Its hurts… everything hurts… I want it to just stop… to go away. I heave a few times before calming down enough to breathe.

"Lucky for you, it's empty now. But I'm sure I can find more." She says in that tone again. "N-no… please… stop" I stutter. "Stop? Oh, now you want to stop? I'm not stopping Mikayla, not until you do." She says.

She throws the empty bottle behind her and it shatters against the wall. I jump as a few small pieces of glass hit me. I try to push her away again but she takes that as me not having enough yet. She drags me out of the shower and turns me around locking her arm around my neck again. I hate this. Whatever she's doing to me. I'm scared.

She grabs the back of my neck and pushes me over the sink. She pushes my face against the mirror and holds me there. "Look Mikayla. Look at yourself. Look what you're doing to yourself." She says still in that tone.

I'm sobbing uncontrollably. I never do that. I'm begging her to stop. She won't. She has me pinned there for at least five minutes. I can't look at myself. I'm afraid of what I'll see.

She pulls my head back enough for me to turn my head and look at myself. "Look" She demands. I do. I look in fear of what she might to if I don't. Wow… that can't be me. I don't even recognize myself. "Mikayla where are you?" Mackenzie says softly. Where am I? My eyes widen.

**..**

_I open my eyes and though gritted teeth say, "Miley shut the fuck up and wipe that wise-ass smile of your fucking face!" I yell at her. I never yell at her. She looks like she has no idea what she did. "For two years I let you walk all over me! This is the only way you thank me! I waited! I waited for you! I gave you everything! I stopped my life so you could live yours." I yell. Her facial expression changes. I guess she realized that I'm right. __**"Miley where are you"**__ I say softly._** (chapter 3)**

**..**

I come rushing back from the flash back and really look in the mirror. Mackenzie lets go of me and steps back. I stare at myself in shock. This isn't me. Whoever this is staring at me… I don't know them. That… That's not me. I don't know her.

I lean up of the counter and take one final look at this person. What did I do to myself? Mackenzie is gone. I don't know when she left the bathroom but I know she's not here.

I have to fix this. This… monster… this, thing. I have to fix it.

* * *

**Mackenzie's POV**

Rough? Yes. Hard one her. Definitely. Sometimes it's the only way to get to her. She always helps and shows love to others but doesn't see the girl in the mirror who needs it most. I think it's time she focuses on herself. This is the one time it's ok to be selfish. I can take care of her. But she needs to let me. Mikayla is a strong person. Drinking her life away… that's not her. She's not like that. I honestly think it's because of Miley. Not blaming her but… I think part of who Mikayla is, is in Miley. So when she left. She took that part of Mikayla with her. The strong confident… hero. The hero in Mikayla _is _Miley.

It's like building a whole new Mikayla. It'll be rough, but she has to do it. And I'm gonna help. I'm gonna be here every step of the way. I'm not gonna let her throw away her life. After all she's done she deserves one.

I know exactly what I'm gonna do too.

I turn to go grab my car keys off the coffee table and am met with… Mikayla. A sober, showered, dressed, clean cut Mikayla. I left her what, ten minutes ago? This girl never stops amazing me. "Hey" She says quietly. "Hey" I say back. I pick up my car keys and just stand looking at her. After a few moments she brings her eyes to mine. "I'm sorry. For everything. You're right… I'm better than that. And… I'd be honored to help you pick out a tree and decorate for Christmas… that is, if you'll still have me." She says. Something I haven't seen in Mikayla before, humility. This humble presence she has… I don't know if it's cute or scary.

"I would be delighted" I say grinning.

* * *

"What about this one?" Mikayla asks inspecting a tree. "It's too skinny" I say disliking it. "Jesus Mackenzie we've looked at like five hundred trees and you find something wrong with all of them. Is there no tree that satisfies you?" She whines. "There is, we just haven't found it yet. Now quit whining, keep looking" I say. She groans then walks down another row of trees. "Kenze, what about this one?" I hear her yell. I find her in the next row over grinning and holding a tree. "It's too fat" I say. Her grin turns into a gawk, then a scowl. As I turn around to go back the way I came I hear Mikayla mutter something under her breath. "You're too fat". I turn around so fast it might have started a tornado. I give her a, you're-so-dead look.

She swallows hard then takes of down one of the rows. I chase after her weaving in and out of trees. I see her stop short and I almost run into her. "Mackenzie… look" She says in awe. "It's… perfect" I say eyeing what she's drooling over. The perfect tree. If I wasn't so cold out I would rip my clothes off and make love to it. Wow… I've been hanging around Mikayla way too much.

We both walk over to it and Mikayla frees it from its bindings. She holds it up and grins. "Can we keep it?" She asks like a seven year old. "Fine" I say giggling. "I see you two lovely ladies found what you were looking for" the owner of the tree farm says. "We did. How much?" I ask him. As he's about to reply but stops when we hear Mikayla yelp then a slight thud. I turn around to face her and… she's gone. The tree is on the ground but I don't see her anywhere.

"Can you please get this off me?" I hear her ask muffled. What the…? "Oh god" I say rushing over to the tree. The owner helps me lift it up and when we get it upright, we can't help but snicker at a flattened Mikayla. "Stupid perfect tree" She mumbles standing up. She's so cute when she does that.

* * *

"FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!!" Mikayla and I belt out along with the radio. "Four calling birds, three French hens two turtle doves, AND A PARTRIGE IN A PEAR TREE!" we finish together. "That was awesome" Mikayla says turning down the music. "Where are we going?" She asks. "Going to set the tree up" I reply. "Our house is in the opposite direction" She says. I nod and pull onto a neighborhood street. "What are you doing?" She asks. "Going to set up the tree." I reply simply. "Our house isn't down this street" she says getting quiet. "I know" I say pulling up to a house. I put the car in park then turn it off.

Mikayla stares out the window with a hurt expression. "Please don't make me-" I cut her of "Out" I say pointing to her door. She looks at me for a moment with teary eyes then obeys. She helps me get the tree out of the back of my truck and bring it about half way to the driveway before she drops it. I turn back to scold her but sympathy is what bubbles up. She's panicking. "Mackenzie… I-I can't" She says starting to cry. I put the tree down and walk over to her. "Don't… don't make me… please" She says sobbing and starting to hyperventilate.

I wrap my arms around her and she burry's her face into my shoulder. I let her cry on my shoulder for a few minutes before she calms down enough to hear me. We stand in the driveway swaying slightly and holding each other. "Mikayla. No more running. You need to fix this now. I know you. You're a fearless, strong, passionate woman and I know you can do this." I say pulling back to look at her. "You can do this" I repeat wiping her tears with my thumb. She nods and sniffles a few times, then looks toward the house determined.

Not just her. Us. _We're_ going to do this.

**Mikayla's POV**

I'm scared. As hard as it is to admit it, I'm scared. Not just because of what I'm about to do… but… I'm scared of being scared. If that makes sense. I'm never weak. I'm never vulnerable. I'm always the strong one that you can trust with your life. But now… I find myself being the one who needs someone to trust. I need someone to hold _me_. I don't think I've ever cried so much in my life.

Everything just kind of fell apart after my dad left. All this… all that I'm feeling, is what happened after he left. God I miss him. He was my best friend… and I'm sure in some way I was his. He was friend and my teacher. He taught me how to fix pretty much anything that has to do with cars, he taught me how to fix household utilities, hell he even gave me "the talk". I was a complete daddy's girl. I wish I could say I still am.

He taught me well. Pretty much everything he knew he taught me. He always told it was "just in case". I never thought that "just in case" wasn't where the sentence ended. "Just in case your mom cheats on me, I tell you you're a mistake, then leave" is what it meant I guess. Who would've thought right? But I guess I get it now. He's gone… so now I'm the provider. I'm the strong one. I have to do this. He would've wanted me to.

And so does Mackenzie. I don't know what I would do without her. She's here to hold my hand. Alright… let's do this.

I help Mackenzie pick up the tree and head to the front door. I take a deep breath then knock. I hear the lock click and the door slowly opens. "Mikayla?" She says in shock, but starting to tear up. "Hey mom…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

**Hello again my lotus blossoms. Another wonderful chapter up for you, my loving, patient, caring, forgiving, readers. However, I must admit, I am not feeling the love. 4 reviews. 4. On the last chapter. The anniversary. 4 reviews. Ouch. I almost didn't update because of that. **

**Anyway, this chapter shows a more vulnerable side of Mikayla that we haven't seen. If you thought she was broken before, then you probably think she's shattered now. No Miley in this one. Sorry. But Mackenzie being the good friend she is really stepped up and took her place in this chapter.**

**I guess I'm only giving out FOUR shout-outs today. **

**Lita rocks LBC: You make me laugh. You are quite a master of words… well… curse words but I loved every minute of it. Just breathe in, breathe out. We'll get through this together, haha.**

**Tomatoes: Easy now my red faced fruit. Interesting face you got going on. All is well. You'll see. Just don't come through the screen and kill me in my sleep and you'll see, I should say.**

**Croaker: My loyal and faithful reader. I favor your thoughts.**

**Farmerg: You had me laughing then confused then laughing again. You're such a joy to talk to. I hope this chapter satisfied you. **

**Welcome to all my new readers. **

**Ok, reviews! I refuse to update until I get more. More = a lot more than four. Please and thank you. **

**A.Y.P **


	22. Reunited, something unexpected

_**Previously **_

_I help Mackenzie pick up the tree and head to the front door. I take a deep breath then knock. I hear the lock click and the door slowly opens. "Mikayla?" She says in shock, but starting to tear up. "Hey mom…"_

**Mikayla's POV **

What now? We're just standing here looking at each other. Maybe she doesn't want to talk to me. Oh god… what if she's mad me for not so much as talking to her after what happened? What if-

My thought is cut short as she grabs my arm and yanks me towards her. Her arms are wrapped tightly around me and she's sobbing into my shoulder. As surprised as I am, it takes me all of two seconds two wrap my arms around her and cry too.

* * *

Where she wants me to be forever. That's where I am. In her arms. I honestly never thought I'd be here again. I thought I would never feel this… warmth… this love again. No words have been exchanged. No awkward moments. No invisible walls separating us. It's nice.

We're currently in the living room watching TV. Mackenzie's in the recliner and I'm on the couch with my mom, wait for it… in her arms. I'm so comfortable. We're both laying here, my head on her chest, just relaxing. Basking, if you will, in this moment.

You have no idea how much I missed this. Some things you just can't find in even your closest friends. Always having her around. There when I need her. Whoever said, "you don't know what you got till it's gone" knew what they were talking about. It's hell. Being back here makes me wonder why I left. I could've helped. I could've tried to work things out. I could've killed that asshole in his sleep. But I didn't. I left. I left her when she needed me most. Yeah, what she did may have seemed unforgivable… but after all the shit I've put her through in my life… she didn't deserve to be alone.

And now, I feel like shit. I did exactly what my dad did. I left without even trying to work it out. God, I'm so stupid. It wasn't that hard to see that she ran to Dr. Hues because she was hurting. But I completely missed it because I was so caught up with Miley and my life.

On top of that, how would you feel if someone got… raped, and it was _your_ fault? I was right there. Why didn't I fight harder? Why did I turn my back on him? Why didn't I save her? Why am I such a horrible person?

Out of the corner of my eye, I see my mom look at Mackenzie and mouth something. Mackenzie nods then excuses herself to do something I couldn't hear. My mom starts to sit up and I push myself up into a sitting position.

"Honey, it wasn't your fault." She whispers, looking me in the eyes. I stare at her for a moment hoping to God she's not being serious, but all I find in her eyes is pure honesty. What am I supposed to say to that? Do I accept it and make her happy or do I argue because there is no way in hell that that's right?

She's wrong, because it was my fault. There were so many things that I could've done to protect her. I could've- "Stop" She says sternly snapping me out of my thoughts. "After everything I put you through, you still came. You came to save me" She says with a sincere smile. "And I failed" I say looking at the floor. "I was supposed to save you from him. I was supposed to kick his worthless ass out. You weren't supposed to get hurt." I say getting quieter. "I made my decisions Mikayla. Unfortunately, that was the repercussion. I guess you could say I got what was coming to me." She says sadly.

What? Since when did we switch roles? I'm the one who's supposed to be putting myself down and she's supposed to talk me out of it, not the other way around. She did nothing to deserve that. Wait… why am I not telling her this?

"Mom, no one deserves that no matter what they've done. You could've murdered Dad… and you still wouldn't of deserved that." I say being a little risky with talking about my dad. Hope that made my point. She smiles slightly. Wait smiles? Oh god… maybe she really did kill him… sweet Jesus my mother is a psychotic murderer!

Just as I'm about to bolt out the door screaming bloody murder, my mom speaks. "Taking one out of Mackenzie's book I see. And relax I didn't kill your father." She says smiling. I let out the breath I was holding just in case she stabbed me and relax. "Mackenzie's book?" I ask. "She called saying you were coming for Christmas. I didn't want to get my hopes up but she said she took… "drastic measures" to "pull your head out of your ass" apparently." She says with a laugh. Ugh, I'm too tired to go kill Mackenzie tonight.

"So… on a more serious note… he's gone for good right? Dr. Hues." I ask. "He was arrested last week at a local bar. Gone for good." She says nodding. I hope to god it's real this time. "How are… you?" I ask hoping she'll get the gist of what I'm asking. "Honey you can say it. It's not a secret." She says. "No… I can't" I say looking down again. It's hard enough thinking it… she was raped. And what did I do to stop it? Nothing. "Would you stop beating yourself up about it. I know you won't say it, so I will. It wasn't your fault. Mikayla, there was nothing you _could_ do. If you had done something he would've killed you, and I wouldn't be able to live with that. The way it went was the best way it could've" She says.

I'm trying very hard not to cry. How can she just say that? Honestly I would've rather died.

She slaps my arm and I flinch. "What the hell was that for?" I say rubbing the spot she smacked. "Would you stop it? Number one, you can take a slight tap, I've seen you take much more. And two, stop doing this to yourself. It's not your job to protect me Mikayla. Until you have a ring on your finger you don't have to protect anyone but yourself. I don't know what happened to make you think that everyone's problem is connected to you, but take it from someone who went from changing your diapers to walking in on you masturbating. It. Was. Not. Your. Fault." She says sternly.

I wish you could see my face right now. Its surprised/scared/one I can't name. Even after all this time, she still knows exactly what's going on with me. "Honey, I'm your mother. I just know things." She says. Of course she does.

She starts looking at me hard. She squints then looks me up and down a few times. "You think your gonna know things just by looking at me too?" I ask partially mocking her. She nods. "Like what?" I ask. "Things…" she trails of squinting more. "Things?" I ask. Her eyes suddenly get big. "Things like YOU'VE HAD SEX!" she yells jumping up. She looks at me expectantly and I swallow hard. "Wow… you're good" I say quietly. She quickly sits down next to me. "Was it Mackenzie?" She asks with a slight… smile? "Uh… no… Miley actually" I say quietly. "Oh… I'm guessing something happened?" she says. "I told her… and… she left." I say looking down. "I'm sorry baby." She says kissing my forehead. I nod.

"So… what about Mackenzie?" she asks. What is she doing? "What about her?" I ask. She raises an eyebrow. "What? No! No… we haven't… done anything… really… well" I stutter. "Save it. I don't wanna know anyway. I just… like her for you. She's the only one you seem to submit to" She says smirking. Submit? Mikayla Marshall submits to no one. "I do not submit to her, I was just in a down state and she helped. No submission. Sure she's gorgeous and smart… and funny… and she has beautiful eyes… and an amazing ass… and… man what I would do to make babies with her" I say feeling one of my favorite body parts starting to tingle.

I hear my mom cough. Oh… shit. I completely forgot where I was. Really, I like completely spaced out.

My face goes bright red and I try to think of a way to make that sound less pervy. "That's my Mikayla" my mom says then suffocates me in a bone crushing hug.

* * *

We managed to set up the tree (after it fell on me… again) and we just finished with the lights. My mom is going crazy over all the ordainments we have yet to hang. Everyone has some sort of meaning. "Oh and here's Mikayla in the bath tub when she was three" I hear my mom gush. I whip around and find her showing Mackenzie my lovely past glued to construction paper and made into an ornament. "Mom!" I say giving her a, what-the-fuck look. "She was bound to see them anyway." She says smirking. She hands the blackmail to Mackenzie to hang. I turn around and fix a few lights. "I don't know what you're freaking out about. I've seen you naked before. And I've seen you do things naked before." She says quiet enough so my mom can't hear. I blush and smile slightly. "And I'd gladly see it again" She say walking back towards my mom.

Dear Lord… this woman is possibly the hottest thing in the fucking universe. She turns me on like a light switch then leaves me buzzing. With all the electricity I'm using we'll be broke by next week. That was a pretty cool line…

"Mikayla" Mackenzie says snapping me out of my thoughts. "Help me grab our stuff" she says. I quirk up an eyebrow. "I packed us overnight bags." She says grinning. Of course she did. As I start to follow here out I see my mom mouth 'submission' at me. I glare and proceed out the door.

We walk over to her truck and she starts looking for her keys. It's freaking like 756 degrees below 0 and she's searching for her keys. "Can you hurry up" I say shivering. "Shut up it's not that bad." She says. "Not that bad? By the time you find your keys I could've just cut through your windshield with my nipples. It's that bad" I say. She looks up at then bursts into laughter. I join in for a few moments but then the wind starts to blow. "Holy f-fuck that's cold" I hear her say. "Told ya" I say smirking.

She finally finds her keys then pretty much devours her truck for our stuff. She throws me two bags and has two herself. She locks up her truck and we walk inside.

"Warmth!" I yell dropping everything in the middle of the floor and falling to my knees. I swear if I could, I would make love to it. "Mikayla no making love to the warmth in the living room" My mom yells from the kitchen. "Can you get out of my head for like ten seconds?! Jesus my thoughts don't even have privacy anymore" I say realizing what I just admitted to. Shit. Mackenzie starts giggling and my mom just shakes her head. Wow Mikayla, today is not a ballin day for you.

"Foods done" my mom says. She was making food? Gemini Whilikers Batman! I need food!

* * *

I am so fucking tired. It has been a long day.

I'm in my old room and Mackenzie's, well, next to me. I'm dozing off in my bed and Mackenzie is reading next to me. "Kenzzzzzzze turn off the light. I'm tired." I whine. She laughs then puts her book down. Yay. She turns of the light then cuddles into my side.

"So, have you thought of any names?" she says with a yawn. "For what?" I ask. "The babies you so desperately you wanna have with me." She says.

My heart literally just stopped. "Yeah, I heard." She says. "Just go to sleep" She says. I'm gonna do what she says just because I've been proven a horndog too many times today. "Sleep… have good dreams… about my amazing ass" she says giggling. "What makes you think I don't?" I say looking at her. She bites her lip then looks up at me. We stare deep into each other's eyes for a few moments. I slowly sit up and lean on my arm hovering above her, keeping intense eye contact.

She leans up and hesitates before pressing her amazingly soft lips against mine. I respond slowly trying to check this over with my reason so I don't make a mistake by doing this. But it all shatters as soon as her hands are up the back of my shirt. From then on. Instinct kicks in.

I do what I'm supposed to do. I blink and our clothes are scattered all over the room. I blink again and she's screaming my name. When I blink again she's asleep and we're both glistening with sweat.

Then, I'm asleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Hello my lotus blossoms. Don't hate. I had pretty bad writers block so that's why it took so long to update. Life has gotten a whole bunch harder this past month so I might take a little longer to update. But stay with me, we'll make it through.**

**So, rough chapter. Mostly filler and I didn't plan on the end. I'm not sure why, I just let my thought for that moment come out, and I like it. So that's what's goin down. Mikayla finally reunited with her mom! Yay! Isn't that what you guys have been waiting for? Oh wait… that's right, no. No worries all is well. I guess Mikayla and Mackenzie have a bigger attraction than thought (or planned).**

**As for my shout-outs…**

**Lita rocks LBC: Your review had me laughing so hard. It's funny because the person Mackenzie is based off of is pretty much what you described.**

**Croaker: You're amazing reviews are heartwarming as always. **

**Tiffany: Boring????? Oh I see how it is…**

**AndxSoxItxBegins: I love you too.**

**Tomatoes: I miss your marathon reviews. They make me feel like I won the lottery. **

**Farmerg: … whoops. Haha, too late. Anyway, yay longest review! I award you 600 points. For what you wanted and 90 more for just being an awesome reader.**

**That's all lovely's. Till the next chapter, reviews are what makes me update quicker… kind of… fine, review because you love me.**

**A.Y.P. **


	23. Merry Christmas, Only Friends

**Mikayla's POV**

Numb. Nothing. That's what I feel. I don't feel stupid, but I don't feel like I'm smart either. I don't feel bad, but I don't feel good.

I look over to Mackenzie sleeping peacefully next to me.

I can't say what I did with her was wrong… but I can't say it was right either. I also can't explain why. Is it just all the pent up shit with Miley? Or is it because I actually do want Mackenzie? Could be just because I'm an idiot. Yeah, that sounds right.

I slowly make my way out of the bed, careful not to wake Mackenzie, and pull on some clothes. I glance at her one more time before exiting the room and quietly walking down the stairs. When I reach the kitchen I notice a note on the counter. Reading it over a few times I set it back on the counter and start making coffee.

I think it's because I want to want Mackenzie. I have every reason to love and be with her. But if it's anything I've learned this past year. Sometimes love shatters reason. My heart belongs to Miley no matter how much I try to write someone else's name on it. I can't take it back because that would be stealing. So then what am I doing with Mackenzie? Exactly what any jackass would do. Taking advantage of her because I can.

Hmmm, I should make eggs… oh and toast!

But really, Mackenzie doesn't deserve that. And what about our relationship now? Is she gonna want to be more? I mean, I live with her. Am I gonna be moving into her room? Are we gonna have to fuck the hell out of each other every night? What's gonna happen?

Ok, it's settled, blackberry jam for the toast.

I'm just gonna have to make it work. I can't be her lover but I can't forget her either. So what are we then? Are we just friends or do we have benefits? Too much of an attraction to be friends, but not enough to be anything more. I mean I'm not gonna file a restraining order but I'm also not gonna just jump in bed with her without any hesitation… although… I did last night…

"Damnit" I hiss running my hand under the facet. Stupid skillet. Why you gotta get all hot in two point five seconds? Jesus you're worse than I am when a KY Intense commercial comes on. Fucking skillet. Just melt the damn butter not my hand. Idiot.

I mean, yeah, Mackenzie's hot and all but I just don't get the same feeling as I did with Miley. Mackenzie is someone who I'm alright with I guess. I'd be fine with her but I wouldn't be able to fully love her. Sure, we make a cute couple and would make beautiful babies but, I just can't love her. She's not the one. No matter how much I want her to be.

Ok flip the eggs… careful… careful… oh god… … … success!

Why am I so damn loyal? I pick one person and that's who I'm set on forever. Love like a dove… I mate for life. Ohhhh now I get it. Anyway, no matter how much Miley hates me… for whatever reason she does, maybe I'm not supposed to give up. My heart wants what it wants weather my head knows what the hell is going on or not.

Yay the toast popped up!

I'm not gonna lie. Last night… was amazing. I'm still pretty new at it but I'd say I did a good job. I mean, she's still asleep, resting from it. I feel more… I don't know. She's someone who will make you feel like a man. It's like I feel more dominant now. It's a step up from being her protective roommate to being her protective… well… whatever I am now. It's kind of like how I felt with Miley, the first time. She trusted me more physically. That's how I feel I can trust Mackenzie. Man, I feel a lot.

I should be an iron chef. This plate is beautiful. If I was a plate of food, I would have sex with this one.

"Well I never thought I'd see the day where Mikayla Marshall was actually awake, making breakfast, before noon" I hear. I smile and turn around to see Mackenzie fully dressed (thank God) leaning against the cabinet. "And to think I got up and made you breakfast just so you could mock me. You don't get any now." I say smirking. Her smile drops. "I know you don't mean that" She says monotone. "Do you?" I ask. She squints at me. How intimidating.

"What's it gonna take for me to earn back my breakfast?" She asks walking towards me. "Well… you could get on your knees and-" "No" she cuts me off knowing where I was going. "Fine, how about a good morning kiss" I say with a sigh. "I think I could manage that" She say with a giggle. She leans in and lightly presses her lips on mine. Way to not lead her on Mikayla.

She pulls back with a smile then takes her gorgeous plate of food to the couch. I grab my plate and coffee and join her. When I sit down I notice that half her food is already gone. "Jesus woman, slow down." I say. She rolls her eyes and continues devouring everything. I turn on the TV and flip to the discovery channel. Ah, Mythbusters.

I take a sip of my coffee then hear Mackenzie gasp. Although I'm not sure how with all that food in her mouth. "There's coffee!?" She says freaking out. "Yeah…?" I say confused and a little scared. She flies over the back of the couch and into the kitchen. Scared and confused, I decide not to watch her. I hear a few things then I see Mackenzie land right next to me, without spilling a drop of her full cup of coffee. She grins then proceeds to sip on it. "So where's your mom?" She asks finishing off her food. "Uh… she left a note on the counter, "Hey honey, I'm at a meeting. Glad to "hear" you had a good night. Be back soon"" I say repeating what she wrote. Mackenzie smiles then snatches my toast.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asks. "Because you're eating like a fucking horse." I say. "I get hungry after intense activity" She says smirking. I blush and turn my attention back to the TV.

* * *

"Mikayla wake up it's Christmas!" Mackenzie yells jumping on me. I groan in response. Is she seriously trying to get me up before ten? She's crazy. I don't care if it is Christmas, I need my sleep. Mikayla come on, your mom's already up and waiting." She says earning another groan from me. "There's coffee" she says. I groan again.

I hear her sigh then I feel the bed shift as she gets off it. Finally, now I can go back to sleep. Just as I'm about to doze off, Mackenzie's arms slide under the blankets and around my waist. Have mercy… Mikayla you lucky dog…

She slowly slides her hands to my hips and leaves them there. "If your thinking playful sex is gonna wake me up, I'm more in a rough sex mood." I say smirking, face half in my pillow. In one swift motion, she yanks my PJ pants AND my boxers completely off, along with all my covers. My eyes snap open and I fall off the bed. Seeing as, well, I'm half naked, I grab my pillow to cover myself. I sit up and glare at her from the floor, she simply grins back at me.

She skips off out of the room leaving me alone to get dressed. Jesus this floor is cold. Oh well, guess I'm not getting any today.

Relax. I haven't gotten any since the first time. I know, you'd think we'd never get out of bed. We joke about it all the time, but we never actually do it. I'm alright with that though. I mean, yeah it would be nice to get some action every once in a while… or a lot… but just not with Mackenzie. I haven't talked to her about it yet though. So for all I know we could be married in her mind. This is bad.

I stand up and throw my pillow back on the bed. I grab my PJ pants and boxers that Mackenzie so kindly ripped off, and pull them back on.

Walking down the stairs I see my mom on the couch sipping coffee and Mackenzie next to her doing the same. "It's about time. I thought you were dead" My mom says smirking. "Hey, be nice. Don't forget that I'll be choosing your nursing home." I say smiling and fixing myself a cup of coffee. My mom's smirk drops and she turns back around.

"Ok, go" My mom says to Mackenzie as they both scramble for presents. Sometimes I wonder who the adult is here.

Light bulb. "Wait!" I yell. They freeze and look at me with wide eyes. "We're not opening presents yet" I say. They both look at me like I'm crazy. "Breakfast first, get your coats on." I say. My mom opens her mouth to say something but I cut her off "No questions" I say. They both nod and walk up the stairs mumbling about how they wanna open presents.

* * *

Mackenzie insisted that we take her truck because there's ice on the roads and her truck is built to handle it, personally I could care less. She's texting and driving which makes it that much better. "Kenze eyes on the road" I say as she swerves a bit. My mom has it set in her head that we're going to die before we get there so she's pretty calm.

I hear Mackenzie's text tone go off and she squeals in excitement. "You think you could drive any better if I shoved that cell phone up your ass?" I ask. Mackenzie looks at me then tucks her phone in her pocket. I'm hot when I'm threatening. Seriously. I'm gonna be the hottest cop ever.

* * *

"Go fish" Mackenzie says smiling. We decided to play go fish after we were done opening presents. Worst. Idea. Ever. I have the whole fucking deck in my hand. "Got any threes?" Mackenzie asks. My mom glares and hands Mackenzie her three ending the game. "I win… again" Mackenzie says grinning. "You wanna play again?" She asks with that same damn grin. "I have a better game we can play" I say gathering all the cards. "What?" She asks. "Fifty two card pick up" I say then throw the deck on the air.

As the cards are falling down around Mackenzie, she gets this look in her eyes. She's gonna kill me. One, she just got those today. And two, she may have just lost seventeen of them under the couch.

I get up and sprint up the stairs with her hot on my heals. I make it into the bedroom but before I can close the door on her, she tackles me onto the bed. I might like where this is going…

We roll around throwing each other off the bed for a while before I collapse on her tired out. She's tired too. "You suck" She says out of breathe. "You know from experience." I say smiling. "Yeah…" she says catching her breath finally. Aww she's blushing.

"About that though…" She trails off. Oh shit… this is the part where she tells me she's hopelessly in love with me and wants to make babies. "It can't happen again" She says flatly. Great, better start stripping- wait… what? "Huh?"I say slightly confused. I lean up on my arms and look at her. "Mik, I'm not gonna lie, it was… amazing. And you're a very attractive person… but, you can never love me. Your heart has someone else's name on it and it's not Mackenzie. I should have stopped us before it happened. I knew it was gonna get us nowhere but… you can be very persuasive sometimes." She says with a smile.

Wow. This girl is amazing. I hate it.

Even after all this, she still puts what's best for me ahead of what she wants. Well… that is if she even wants me. The point is, she's amazing.

"Well… you can be pretty persuasive yourself… especially when you're naked" I say smirking. She blushes and shakes her head. "But really, I know there's been this weird attraction between us for awhile now. And… we took it to its limits. But that's all it is. An attraction. We don't love each other and we never will. We can't just jump in bed with each other when life gets hard." She says.

I wish we could. I mean really, why can't we just screw each other and have life's problems go away? Hmm maybe it's the intensity. Well Jesus I can be intense. Damnit why wasn't I intense? I could have done so much better! I could've fixed the economy! Mackenzie wouldn't be able to walk but sometimes the risk is worth it.

"Mikayla" Mackenzie snaps. "Hm?" I say snapped out of my thoughts. "Focus. On us." She says. I smirk. "Not sexually" She says glaring. My smirk drops. "Thank you. Alright now, we need to stop flirting and everything else of that nature. We can't tease each other or anything. We need to act like friends." She continues talking. I block her out because I feel something.

Her leg. Its… moving…against me… a little bit. One thing that I've always hated (but right now love) about Mackenzie is that she's a leg jiggler. It may seem stupid… but it feels really… really good. I should tell her what she's doing to me… yeah, I mean after all she _is_ talking about how we need to not do stuff to each other. Yeah, it's the right thing to do. I should just tell her that I'm a complete horndog and she's gonna push me over the edge. Why the fuck am I not saying anything? And it's only been like two minutes! How the fuck does anyone orgasm that early… oh, that's right, me and half of the men in America.

Oh god… she's shifting to get comfortable. I'm surprised that she hasn't noticed that this whole time I've been focused on her boobies and not what she's saying. I think I'll name that one boo, and the other one bee. Get it? Boo and bee? Booby? Jeeze tough crowd.

It's like a million degrees in here. A million degrees of voluptuous pleasure. What? No! She stopped moving! Damnit.

Yay! She's moving again.

… Oh god… she's moving again. "And Mikayla are you even listening to me?" She asks. I finally meet her eyes. "Uh…" I say. She sighs. "I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you and you don't even care" She says a little hurt. True. I am a jackass. "N-no, it's not that I don't care. I care about everything you have to say. My heads just… not quite here…" I trail off really starting to feel the effects of her leg. "Well what will it take to get it here… why are you doing that?" She asks stopping her movement. "Huh?" I ask a little dazed. "Why do you look like you're… Oh my god!" She says, my situation dawning on her.

"It's not my fault" I say in my defense. "I told you leg jiggling was annoying and gonna mess you up sometime in your life. It just happens to be right now." I continue. She glares. "But… besides that I totally agree with you that we are friends and nothing more. And I'm sorry if I lead you on at all" I say. A small smile forms on her face. "Then it's settled" she states. "Yupp" I say agreeing. "So… you gonna get off me?" She asks. I look at her a little confused. "What…?" She asks. "I… well…I thought you'd at least let me finish" I say. "Oh my god" She says rolling her eyes. "I'm serious. After all you did get me here." I say nodding. She sighs then looks at me for a few seconds. "Fine we start the friends only rule tomorrow. BUT for now, no skin on skin besides kissing" She says caving.

I grin then kiss her. She kisses back and we continue to explore each other's body, well, as much as we can clothed.

I'm not sure what happens after all this but whatever it is… I hope it involves Miley. And no, I don't mean a threesome. Although that would be hot… damnit Mikayla get your head out of the gutter. What I mean is, I don't want the last time I saw Miley to be the last time I saw her. There's so much more to the story with her… I know it. And even if I have to write my own ending, I want her to be a part of it.

* * *

**Hello again my lotus blossoms. Here's another chapter. Nice and sparkly for you. Yes, more than Edward Cullen. Anyway sorry for the delay. I swear it's like life is trying to piss me off sometimes. Oh well.**

**So, a little Mackenzie and Mikayla action in this one. They got it worked out though. This was a pretty chill chapter. I needed some filling in this story. Sorry, no Miley. BUT Miley is on her way. When? I'm not telling.**

**Croaker: I agree completely. Mackenzie is awesome, but she isn't Miley.**

**Lita rocks LBC: LOL. Need I say more? Ha, somewhat based off you. I took most from a friend but she needed a little more of a "punch" to her personality. I guess you know which part is yours.**

**Cheetahkazikage: Haha, glad I could brighten everything up for you. And I will do so as long as you review like that today, no this month, no my WHOLE LIFE!!!!!**

**I love you all. Reviews and anything else you have on your mind.**

**A.Y.P.**


	24. New begginings, Heartbreaking endings

**Mikayla's POV**

"Whatever, I so won. I beat you fair and square!" Mackenzie yells. "Fair and square? More like rigged and triangle. How the hell do you find elbowing someone in the boob fair?" I argue.

It's New Years Eve so we decided to drive around a while before spotting a park. We also decided to race to the swing set in which, she elbowed my boob with shotgun force, then took off. I hardly call that a fair win.

"Well we never said we couldn't hurt each other" She says in a smart tone. "We never said we could either" I say mimicking her tone. "Exactly, so until it's declared off limits, it's fair game." She says grinning. Damn she's good. "Come on, let's walk around." She says grabbing my hand.

"So, this has been one hell of a year" Mackenzie says. "Oh yeah… who would've thought ya know? That, you'd be here, Miley wouldn't be, I'm on the list for a police academy, my dad's gone, I killed someone, I died then came back to life, and I lost my virginity. Yupp, crazy year" I say staring off into space. "I'm sorry" Mackenzie says and stops walking. I stop and turn to face her. "For what?" I ask. "Everything… I know it's been rough for you this year and I know me coming into it didn't help at all. But I have to wonder… is it my fault Miley left? Did I really drive her away from you?" She says looking at the ground. "What? No. Mackenzie…" I trail off.

I put my finger under her chin and lift it up so she's looking at me. "You didn't drive her away. For anything I did. It actually took you to make me tell her how I really felt about her. So you helped. Sure, it didn't go the way I wanted it to, but that's my problem, not yours. You've been nothing but blessing. Someone who proves that there is a God." I say with a small smile.

Her eyes well up with tears and a smile forms. I kiss her forehead and take her hand again before resuming our walk. "I hope I get someone like you one day" Mackenzie says smiling. "I am pretty great" I say smirking. "Wow, way to kill a moment" she says laughing.

I'm about to be charming when something catches my eye. Not something… someone, walking towards us. Their eyes meet mine and we both freeze.

"M-Mikayla?" they say in shock. "Miley…" I say quietly. Her eyes go from me and Mackenzie, to our intertwined hands. Mackenzie notices and quickly lets go. "Well… truck" Mackenzie says then speed walks to back to her truck. Now we're alone. Just us.

"Hi…" She says quietly. "Hey" I say back. Silence. What am I supposed to say to her? Out of all the things I wanted to say if I ever saw her again, here's my chance… and I can't say anything. "So how have you been?" She asks. Well, at least we're being civil. "Good. I've been good. You?" I ask. "I've been… good. Things are good" She says with a small smile. She's lying. Things aren't good. I can tell. She can't lie to me.

"Glad to hear it" I say. "So… how was your Christmas?" She asks. "It was good. Kenze and I went to my moms and spent the week there. Oh, and my aunt that lives in Arkansas sent me a box of condoms for "my special someone" and I." I say smiling. She grins and laughs. "So how was yours?" I ask. "It was good. Just me and my dad." She says. Another lie. It wasn't good and her dad wasn't there. "Good." I say. "So what are you doing tonight?" She asks. "Kenze and I are gonna head back to the apartment and hang out. Then probably streak or something at twelve." I say earning a smile from her. God I miss that. "That's cool. Well, I'd better get going" She says. So soon? But we just started talking. "Yeah, me too" I say lying. Great, now I'm lying.

She nods and turns around to walk the other direction. I sigh and turn to walk to the truck. "Mikayla" I hear Miley say. I quickly turn around. "It was nice to see to again" She says with a small smile then walks off. You too Miley, you too.

* * *

"So maybe she doesn't hate you" Mackenzie says sitting on the couch. "Maybe. But I mean, she was right there. I have so much I wanna say to her… and I said nothing. What if the universe was trying to be nice and set that up so I could say what I needed to say but I fucked it up? What if that was the last time I see her?" I say panicking. "Mikayla, get a grip. If you wanna see her just go find her. You have a key to her house." Mackenzie says rolling her eyes. "Oh yeah…" I say. I forgot about that.

"Look Mikayla, it's a holiday. A celebration of the new year. Let's enjoy it. There's a party going on across the street that we're both invited to. So let's go and enjoy ourselves." She says . "You go. I'm not so much in the mood to be around sixty drunk, high, and horny college students." I say. "Well I don't wanna leave you alone. Not on New Years." She says. "I'll be fine, go have fun. You can come back at 11:59 and we'll spend the last minute of the year and the first minute of the New Year together" I say. She sighs. "OK thanks bye" She says at the speed of light. I smile and she jumps off the couch. "Ok, I'll be back at eleven fifty-nine." She says. She grabs her jacket, pecks me on the cheek then heads out the door.

Well, I'm glad she's gonna have fun. I need alone time anyway. Ya know, to digest everything. Or just to fuck myself because Miley is still amazingly hot and I've been horny since then. Yeah, that sounds better.

Ya know, Lilly's birthday was the twenty third. I prayed like hell that day that Miley wouldn't do anything drastic. She would've been nineteen. She was two months older than me, and four months older than Miley. Interesting how that worked out. I'm glad to see Miley's alright though.

I walk into my room and plug my iPod into my stereo. Bittersweet Symphony it is. Just as it starts to play the doorbell goes off. Who the fuck would be bothering at a time like this? Then again, I'm not gonna make an announcement to everyone every time I jack off.

The door bell rings again as I make it to the front door. Jesus someone impatient. It better be someone naked. I unlock the door and start to open it when they ring the doorbell again. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Jeez don't get your panties in a tw- Miley." I say seeing her on my porch. This is not at all what I expected. She looks like she's about to cry but determined at the same time.

"What's-" I start but she cuts me off… with her lips smashed on mine. Ho-ly shit. She pulls back and I look like I just got punched in the stomach. Did that really just happen? She puts her hand on the side of my face and strokes my cheek with her thumb. I watch her closely, not sure what happens next. She smiles a little then leans forward. That's all I need. I lean forward and meet her half way. Just soft kisses. Kind of like we're taking in the feeling. I snake my arm around her back and pull her closer to me. She takes that as a green light and starts to walk into me, pushing me back.

When we make it inside the door. She shuts it with her foot then locks it behind her back. She pushes her tongue into my mouth and I gladly accept it. She tangles her hands in my hair and I slide my hands under her shirt. God it's good to be here again.

She pulls back again and looks deep into my eyes. Hers are so dark and filled with lust. She pulls away from me then takes my hand. I give a confused look. "Bedroom" She says leading me to it. Bedroom? This is it isn't it? This is what I've been waiting for, for years. This is her choosing me. Her saying yes. I've dreamed of this day since I fell for her. Only this time, it's not a dream. It's for _real._

When we get in the bedroom her lips are instantly on mine again. My music plays softly in the background as we shed our clothes. I pull back and let my eyes run over every inch of her body. When I get back to her face I notice she's doing the same to me. "You're so beautiful" I whisper. She gives a shy smile then steps close to me. Her arms slide up around my neck and mine go around her waist. She leans forward and presses her lips against mine again, right where they belong.

I slowly lay her down on my bed and hover over her for a few moments. She runs her hand down my chest and bites her lip. This is it Mikayla. Take what's yours. _She's _yours. As I lower myself on to her I can't help the smile that forms on my face.

The next part is nothing but my love to her. Showing her just how much I love her. The right way. Not on some stimulant. Not in some dazed out, delirious state. This is all me, and all her. Putting everything we have into loving to each other.

Ironically enough, she hits her climax as the first firework goes off. And I hit mine when they all end. So here we are now, laying next to each other. Just gazing into each others eyes. The only light is from the moon shining though my window. Even in this light she's as beautiful as ever.

I turn to lay on my back and she cuddles close laying her head on my chest. People say a New Year is for new beginnings. A time to create life out of what you destroyed the previous year. A fresh start. Here's my new beginning, my time to create life, my fresh start. And this time, I'm not alone. It's _our_ new beginning,_ our_ time to create new life, _our_ fresh start. Me, and Miley.

* * *

There's nothing like waking up next to the one you love. The best part, we're _naked._ Freaking skin on skin. Her legs our wrapped around my right one. I can feel every part of her body. Even her boobies. I swear to god, I'm addicted to saying boobies. It's just a fun word. Boobies. But it's more fun when I put Miley's name in front of it. Miley's boobies. Holy shit that's nice. That could be my lullaby. Hmm. Miley's boobies, Miley's boobies Miley's- "Micky?" I hear Miley's boob- I mean, Miley say. "Boobie-er-yes?" I answer. Way to go you horny twit. I should get that on a shirt… "I'm gonna take a shower" She says sitting up. "Ok" I say smiling slightly as she walks away.

I'm gonna make breakfast. I'm so happy, I'm gonna make fucking breakfast. Damn, so this really is what I'm like after sex. Mackenzie was right. I wonder how her night was.

I throw on a pair of jeans and a shirt then dart out to the kitchen. "I woke up this mornin' feelin fine, there's somethin special on my mind" Oh god… I'm singing Mackenzie's happy wake up song that she jacked from cheerios. I'm a freaking elf after sex. Seriously, and Miley's Santa, well, minus the fatness and being a man part. Mmm… Miley as Santa… now that's one lap I would sit on.

Wow, I stood here for ten minutes thinking about how hot it would be if Miley was an innocent idol turned naughty. Haha, Santa turns naughty. Oh… that's one list I would want to be on.

"Do you always do that after you get laid?" I hear Miley ask. I jump and stand up strait. "Yes-er-boobies-ugh... no." I say studdering. "No" I repeat. "Ok well, bye." She says turning to leave. Bye? "Wait, where are you going?" I ask. "Home, my dad's picking me up." She says in a duh tone. "Why? I mean… don't you wanna at least have breakfast? I hear it's good after intense activity" I say smiling. And can I just say, my dominance is just ringing today!

"I'm sure it is. But I should get home" She says emotionless. "Ok… did I miss something here?" I ask. Why is she acting like nothing happened? "No… I'm just leaving. Pretty sure you got that." She says. "Why are you being like that?" I ask frustrated. "Like what? Is it bad to want to go home?" She says with a scoff. "No, like last night was nothing." I say. "Because it was" She says in an obvious tone. What? It was nothing? No it wasn't… it wasn't… last night we made love. "What? How can you say that?" I ask feeling my eyes start to burn from tears. "Because it's the truth. I've never had a problem stating the truth." She says. Well that's an ironic lie.

"What are you trying to say?" I ask confused and hurt. "What is it wrong to get a nice lay every once in a while?" She asks. Lay? "A lay… so you're not in love with me…" I say more to myself than her. "What? No. I've never been in love with you and I'm not gonna be." She says coldly. "So last night was just you playing with me?" I ask with hurt and… anger? "How is that playing?" she asks. "Because I love you Miley. God… I love you. More than anything. And you know that. You know I would give my life for you, I proved that time and time again. And here you are… acting like you're oblivious to it. Like I never said it. Why don't you get that? Why don't you understand that?" I say raising my voice. She looks down. "And why can't you love me" I whisper.

She looks up at me. "Look, I'm sorry you feel that way. But I don't love you. I just wanted some fun and I knew you could supply it. It's nothing personal." She says nonchalantly. Nothing personal? No… she made it personal. "Get out" I say. She looks at me like I just slapped her. "What?"she asks. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's breaking just as much as I am. "Get. Out." I say through my teeth. "You are done playing with me. After all the shit I went through this… this is what I get. You're not gonna hurt me anymore. God… every minute we spent apart I was in more pain than I've ever been in. I'm done hurting now. I thought… I honestly thought you loved me… and that everything was gonna be ok. But I was fooling myself. Why would you ever love someone like me? I still can't answer the damn question. But it doesn't matter anymore. Because from now on… you're gone. I want you out of my fucking life. God… and all this time I thought it was because I was a bad person… well now I know I'm not. But you are. You never deserved Lilly." I say crying.

And there it goes. She's crying. There goes my life. All I worked for. My love. My heart. My everything. "Mik-" I cut her off. "Get out!" I yell. "I don't ever want to see you again. I mean it. Get out" I say. She stands there for a few moments then quickly walks out the front door. And I swear I hear sobs as she walks out.

Now it's my turn to cry. Happy New Year Mikayla. I break down on the kitchen floor. I'm broken and what Miley has just proven to me, alone.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

**I know… please don't kill me in my sleep. I'm mean… I know. I gave you hope… then killed it like a bunny in a wood chipper. Don't hate. Stay with me. I know, it's emotional, but we'll get through it together. **

**This was rough. It was happy then sad. I have nothing more to comment. **

**Cheetahkazikage: I'm flattered but I'm lucky if your offer still stands after a chapter like this. **

**Hyperlauren: I agree completely,**

**Lita Rocks LBC: Well there she is, your third wife. Hey, you never said **_**how**_** you wanted her. I shall now claim my cookie. **

**Croaker: Guess I'm off the hook for buying you a present. If only you could see the smile I have right now. **

**ALSO: I would like to give out another award. My 200****th**** Review award goes to… Croaker001! Ironically enough, you were also the 100****th**** review. For this, you are awesome.**

**Well, that's all loves. Till the next chapter, Happy holidays, review and spread the love… thick.**

**A.Y.P**


	25. The Moose and The Universe

**Mikayla's POV**

It's finally here. February 12th. Also known as the date of my birth. Yupp, today is my 19th birthday. Celebrate… should I? All I have to celebrate is a painful past and an unclear future.

It's ok. The day Miley ripped my heart out (again) Mackenzie found me and "made it all better". No we didn't have sex, jeez you're more perverted than I am. She just held me and made sure I chugged the ice cream. Oh you know I did.

I'm doing well. I'm not quite over what happened… but I take it day by day. Life hurts. Just in case you didn't know. And it sucks. Donkey balls. Hmm, that would be gross. And why is it donkey balls? Why not moose balls? Moose gotta get some lovin too.

"Morning sunshine" I hear Mackenzie say stepping into my room. "Morning" I say with a slight smile. I'm sitting up in bed with my back against the headboard. "Can you guess what day it is?" she says with a smile. "If it's the day I'm thinking of you'll be giving me a lap dance" I say smiling. "No I won't." she says hitting my arm. "Gah, then what are birthdays for?" I ask. "Uh, your birth?" she says in a duh tone.

"So… would you rather suck moose balls or donkey balls?" I ask returning to my previous thoughts. "Uh… neither" Mackenzie says completely confused. "But if you had to pick" I say seriously. "Uh moose I guess…" she says unsure. See? See? Even she would rather suck moose balls, to hell with the stereotype!

"You are so weird" she says shaking her head. "You bet your tanned ass I am." I say grinning. "Ok really? Next time knock before you just walk in to my bathroom so I won't have to go through this ever again" she says embarrassed. Yeah, I walked in on her after she got out of her shower two weeks ago. I was right, her butt is better than mine. "You bet your tanned ass I will." I say snickering.

And just like that, she tackles me. We roll off the bed and fall onto my floor. Hard. With me breaking the fall. She manages to straddle me and pin my arms above my head. "So I guess I do get a lap dance" I say wiggling my hips.

Her jaw drops, and in that moment, that single moment of me starting to laugh, she manages to twist my tit so far around I swear it was gonna be stuck upside down. Not to mention, I also let out the most girly screech on the entire planet. I roll out from under her clutching my boob for dear life as she gets a turn in snickering.

Why does she always win? Why does the universe hate me so? And why does Mackenzie always aim for the boobs? These are the questions that haunt me.

"Come on lets meet your mom at the mall" she says getting the last few laughs out. "No" I grunt. "Mikayla don't be baby, get up" she says standing up. "No. You injured me. I can't go out." I whine. "Are you kidding me? You made me get up at four a.m., right after you had your stitches in your head, to run you to the store for a pack of Oreos. And you're telling me that you won't go to the mall to meet your mom on your birthday, because your nipple hurts?" She says giving me a look. "Go suck moose balls" I say before being pelted with a pillow.

What? I couldn't think of a witty reply. Shut up.

So we're at the mall, we met my mom, we saw a movie, got a smoothie (did I ever mention I love those?), and browsed around. I tried to get Mackenzie to model some things from Victoria's Secret but she said no. That doesn't mean I'm not still trying though.

"Please?" I ask again. "No. I refuse to be an object of which you get off on." Mackenzie says. "How do you know you aren't already?" I ask. She looks up at me. "Because even though you want to make babies with me you know you're just not that into me." She says with a wise ass smirk. Damnit. She's right.

"Come on, it's getting late. Just about time to put those hormones to bed." She says. "I'll say" I say agreeing.

Just as we almost reach her car we hear something… or someone. "Mikayla?" I hear. Oh god. Please no. Universe for once, like me and make who that voice came from disappear. "Mikayla" I hear again. I swear the universe likes to see me suck moose balls.

I turn around slowly to see her. There she is. Brook. Somebody shoot me. In the face. Twice.

"Well, well, Mikayla Marshall, it certainly has been awhile." She says grinning. Not her sexy smile but a lighter, nicer, less whore-ish one. I give a slight smile back. "And Mackenzie I believe. The hot one who tried to break my face." Brook says. Mackenzie smirks.

"Well, it's all water under the bridge. Happy Birthday by the way. How's it feel to be nineteen?" she asks sincerely. That's weird. She seems to actually care. She's genuinely not trying to get into my pants. But… how the hell does she know it's my birthday? "I don't know, haven't been nineteen before." I say sarcastically.

"There's that sense of humor everyone loves" she says chuckling. Mackenzie looks just as confused as I do. "Ok… what's up with you? Normally you're whoring it up always trying to get in my pants." I say bluntly.

Whoa… she actually looked a little hurt by that. "I'm not a "whore" all the time. I just really liked you. A lot" She says… hurt. God no matter how much pain she caused I can help but feel like an ass. And not like Mackenzie's ass but a moose ass. Nah, I'll stick with donkey when it comes to asses. Hmm…

"Look Mikayla, I was an ass to you, I know. I don't deny it. I tried to take something that was never meant for me and I messed with your life. I know it probably doesn't mean much now but… I'm sorry. I am. I don't know if you'll ever forgive me but there's no harm in asking I guess." She says looking down.

Wow. I don't know what to say. This is truly a different person standing in front of me. Not the ego fueled slut I met a year ago. As crazy as it is, this is the best birthday present. Ever.

"It's alright" I say simply. "What?" Mackenzie and Brook say in union. "I said it's ok. Yeah, you caused a lot of problems and caused a lot of things to happen. You actually might as well have ended my life." I say giving her a hard look. It's true. Because of her my dad left and Miley left.

She looks back at the ground. At that my look softens. "But without you, I don't think I would've found out about who everyone in my life really is." I continue. Also true. I would've never known what my mom had been doing behind my dad's back, I wouldn't have known the kind of guy my dad was, I wouldn't have known the kind of cruel person Miley could be, I wouldn't have met Mackenzie.

"And most importantly, now we're making things right. It took hell to realize it but, maybe you were more of a blessing than a curse." I say.

Mackenzie looks like she just saw a ghost and Brook looks like she could shit herself if she hasn't already. "Do you hear yourself?" Brook asks skeptically. "She always does and debating is futile" Mackenzie says. I smirk. Brook relaxes and smiles.

"Well, why don't we head home and watch another movie?" I ask. "All of us?" Mackenzie asks meaning Brook. "Sure, why not?" I shrug.

Who would've thought right? Brook, of all people, is on the couch next to me with her head on my shoulder. She's actually pretty awesome. Funny, smart, you name it. Mackenzie even likes her. Yeah, the girl who tried to smash Brooks face in, that Mackenzie, yeah, she likes her. Who knew that this girl who I hated and blamed for all my problems would actually be the key to solving the real ones.

I know it's a ridicules change of heart, but after what happened with Miley, it gave me a lot of time to think. About everything leading up to it. **You can't spend your life blaming people for what they've done, making them feel bad may make you feel better but it doesn't fix the problem. You've got to get a grip and move on. **

So even though both my dad and Miley are out of the picture, I can move on. I don't blame them. **Yeah, it's their faults for what happened but that's their burden to carry, not mine.**

Wow. Believe it or not, Brook helped me realize that. Creepy but cool. She's a cool girl. One I will never date, but one I can get close to. Here's to you Brook, an unlikely friend but a must have ally.

"Brook?" I ask. "Hm?" she answers just barely awake. "How did you know today was my birthday?" I ask. "I wasn't stalking you if that's what you're wondering." She says yawning. "Then how?" I ask. "I'll tell you in the morning" she mumbles cuddling into my side. The morning it is.

I cover Brook up on our couch then head into my room for some shut eye. It's late and I'm tired. I brush my teeth and crawl into bed, only to be met by another body. "I don't want to be alone." Brook says. Oh god please don't rape me in my sleep.

I reluctantly relax and even spoon her slightly. I swear I could hear the smirk forming on her face. I roll my eyes and get comfortable.

Right as we both drift off to sleep, Mackenzie busts in. "No way in hell you two are sleeping together unsupervised." She says crawling in bed on the other side of me. "Why, jealous?" Brook says with a laugh. "No, it's so Mikayla won't actually have sex with you this time and so you won't rape her in her sleep" She says spooning me. Gah, I love you Mackenzie. "I may have said I liked you Brook, but I've still got my eye on you" She continues.

Brook snickers then drifts off to sleep. I hear Mackenzie go shortly after. Then, I feel myself start to fade.

All this on my birthday. This… miracle. This new begging, this new chapter. Take that Universe. Take that and suck moose balls.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**I DID IT! I updated. I know. It's ironic how this same exact time last year I was gone for three months for the exact same reason.** **Long story short I was pulled out of the closet and now it doesn't exist. I thought I would never write again. I still can't believe I am. But hey, I did it, I'm back, and I'm out for one thing and one thing only. Redemption.**

**The chapter is what it is. Brook is back and she got what I want. Another chance to prove she's not what she was. That she's better. And Mikayla is Mikayla. This chapter is more centered in the authors internal conflicts. Sorry. I didn't plan it… but I guess it just came out that way. Anyway, reviews!**

**Farmerg: Here I am, and here's your chapter.**

**Croaker: You're email meant a lot and is part of the reason I'm back today.**

**Lita Rocks LBC: Hopefully you're still here, if you are, talk to me. Been missen you. **

**That's all I can think of right now, I won't be able to update as much because I'm doing all this in secret but I will as much as possible. Till the next chapter. Hang in there love's. Stay with me.**

**A.Y.P**


	26. You Love Me, I Love My Friends

**Mikayla's POV**

I think I finally found something else to live for. Spaghetti. It's so good. Like a lightning rod of flavor. Not to mention, I make the best there is. They say it's the amount of love you put into a dish that determines the taste, yeah, I might as well of made love to mine.

"Mikayla, spaghetti again? You've made it every day in the past month. Are you trying to make me fat?" Brook says patting her stomach. "Yes. I like my women jiggly" I say taking a bite. That earned me a smack to the head, by none other than, Mackenzie.

"She's right you know, do you know how many carbs were in that last bite. A lot. Not to mention the calories, starches, high fruct-" I cut Mackenzie off by shoving a bread stick in her mouth.

"You know you two suck the fun out of getting fat. You make it all depressing" I say taking another bite. "Man you need to get laid." Brook says shaking her head.

Yeah, I know. But sex is the last thing on my mind. "Seriously Mikayla, you're using food as a comfort to mask the pain that you're in. You're eating the pain away to feel full, because you feel empty. Empty because of what you're missing in your life that you desperately want back, desperately enough to eat yourself into depression." Brook says.

Mackenzie and I stare at her with our jaws on the floor. "What? My mom's a psychologist" She says shrugging.

What a strange girl. "So, you ready to tell me how you knew my birthday yet?" I ask. Yeah, she didn't necessarily refuse to tell me, she just avoided telling me. Not sure why. Maybe she really was stalking me…

"Nope" she states simply. Of course not. I sigh and continue eating.

…

"I hate it here" I say. "Why?" Mackenzie asks. "Because every time we come here, something bad happens." I say. Yeah, we're at the mall again. Somebody shoot me. Some places I just need to stay away from. Like hotels and Malls. What is the deal with hotels anyway…

"Yeah, malls and hotels" Mackenzie says. See? Even she knows. Then again… she was there. Mikayla sometimes I wonder how you graduated high school.

"Oh my god! Look at these shoes!" Brooke squeals. Mackenzie flies over to her and they both engage in a high pitched convo that I can't understand. As much as I love them, they are three types of crazy. I walk over to a bench and sit down. There aren't many people here today.

And that's when I see it. _Them. _This, is why I hate malls. Because things like _this _happen.

There they are, walking towards me, obviously loving each other's company. Miley… and Sasha. The infamous couple. I thought she'd never go back to that bitch. Then again I thought a lot of things.

For a brief moment Miley looks away from Sasha and our eyes meet. Her smile and drops and Sasha takes no time in noticing. They both spot me and come to a stop in front of me.

Sasha's hand gets tighter around Miley's. If that doesn't make you throw up because of the cuteness, well I just don't know what will. Time to turn the bitch part of you on Mikayla.

"Well, speaking of the devil. Hello Mikayla" Sasha say smirking. "Hey Sasha, how you been?" I ask. What? Mikayla if this is all the bitch you have you are the biggest pussy ever. EVER.

"Uh… Great." She says confused. "Miley" I say greeting her. "She nods and gives a slight smile. "So how is the happy couple?" I ask. "Great, we're engaged" Sasha says showing me Miley's hand. It's a rock. How does her hand even hold that up? "So we're definitely excited about that." Sasha continues. No lie, you could break a window with that,

"It'd be great if you and your mom came" Miley says softly. If I was in a lake in a sinking car, I would use that to break the window to escape and live. Oh! And then I could make spaghetti! I bet I could grind fresh pepper for it with that diamond.

"Yeah, we'll have to do that" I say deciding to pay attention. Sasha gives another confused look. "Well, this is weird. I'll be back" Sasha says pecking Miley on the lips, then heading into a store. I'm surprised she left me alone with Miley. And even more than that, they're getting married. How do I feel? I don't. I'm completely numb. Maybe that's why I'm being so nice.

"I didn't expect you to take it so well, being in love with me and all" Miley says. "Yeah well, it gets easier. Everyday you're not there, is another day that you're not mine." I say. Wow Mikayla now is not the time to be all romantic. But oh, you are good.

She looks down for a moment then back up. "She doesn't know does she?"I ask. Miley raises an eyebrow. "You know what I'm talking about. You cheated on her. Twice." I say.

Miley's eyes widen and her jaw tightens. "We were drunk Mikayla, that doesn't mean anything." She says defending herself. "You were pretty sober on New Years." I say smirking. "How did you know we were together on New Years?" she asks shocked. There it is. "Because you just told me." I say. Damn I would make a hot cop.

Miley's jaw tightens. "Ok, I'll give you the first time, but the second, what's your excuse?" I continue. "I don't have time for this" she says turning to walk away. I grab her arm and stop her. I swear I felt sparks the moment my fingers brushed her arm. I should hate her, but I can't.

"No. You'll make time for it. You've been a complete bitch since you've known I loved you so you can take one damn minute, shut the fuck up, and listen." I say sternly. She has a scared look in her eyes. Good. "You've pushed me so far Miley, and here I am without you. I don't care who think you love Miley, it's who you do love that I care about." I say.

At that she grabs my wrist and starts leading me towards the nearest exit. I hope she's not packing.

When we get outside into the night air she looks me dead in the eyes. "What are you talking about?" She asks clearly pissed off. "You and I both know it's not her. This, should be us." I say pointing to her ring. "We should've had the song. We should've been the ones falling in love… but instead we're over here. The wrong characters in the right play. Where was she Miley when your life fell apart?" I say. She starts tearing up at my words. "Half the time the world is ending for us but how long are we gonna pretend that we don't need each other? I love you Miley. And I know… _I know_ you love me." I say bluntly.

That. Took. Balls. I believe any guy would be jealous of me right now. There, I said it. But you have to admit, everything that's been going on… it can only mean this. She has to love me. "If what you're saying is true, then why aren't you the one I'm getting married to?" Miley says with a cold stare. Ouch. Just when I think I have it, there's always a way to lose.

"Maybe you're scared. Maybe it's because of Lilly. Honestly Miles, you know Lilly wouldn't want you with Sasha. Lilly would tear her in half. You really think that she's better for you than me?" I ask. So low.

She's about to cry. She has to know I'm right. Somewhere in there. "I love Sasha. We're getting married in a month. I'll be hers. Not yours. I can't be yours." She whispers. "Can't, or won't?" I ask. "Both" she says.

"Miley! Oh my god, don't just run off like that, you scared me." I hear Sasha saying as she runs over to Miley. "What happened?" She asks seeing the tears in Miley's eyes.

"What did you do?" she says in a dark tone looking at me. "Apparently nothing. Quite a lucky girl there Sasha, Miley's not leaving you for anything." I say, my eyes never leaving Miley's. "Yes, unfortunately "whore" doesn't run in her bloodline like yours." She says. Breathe Mikayla, breathe. Now is not the time to snap her in half.

"Well then if you don't snap her in half I will" I hear Mackenzie say as she comes up behind me, with brook in toe. Gah, I love my friends. "Not even that, just let me get a hold of her for a few minutes and she'll wake up eating through a stra-ahhhh…" Brook starts but freezes.

Mackenzie and I share a confused look. "Well, hello there Brook, how _is_ my favorite **cousin**?" Sasha says. WHAT? COUSIN? "Cousin?" Miley, Mackenzie, and I say simultaneously.

"Uhhh" Brook says dumbfounded. So let me get this strait, the psycho Dr. Hues is Brook's Uncle, and Brook and Sasha are cousins. They're all related. Holy chipotle. Hmm, that would be good on spaghetti. 

"What, is your family made of wreaking balls?" Mackenzie asks completely shocked. "Might as well be" I say. "Wow, a spy on the inside, I've got to hand it to you Sasha, you are good." Mackenzie says glaring daggers into Brooks face. "What? No! I'm not with her! I mean, sure we talk, what, once every few weeks? But I swear I'm not with her! We don't even like each other!" Brook says defending herself. "Relax, it's true. I'm offended to even be related to this whore" Sasha says pointing at Brook. Geeze is she obsession with the word "whore" or what?

The fire has been lit in Brooks eyes. They really do hate each other. "Sure I may tell Brook about you Mikayla but it's just to help her get off." Sasha says smirking. Well, that explains how she knew my birthday.

Before I even get another thought in Brook's fist smashes into Sasha's face. That sends Sasha backwards flat on her ass. I've never seen Brook mad. This, is livid. Then brook turns her attention to Miley, with that same ,I'm-gonna-kill-you, look. I quickly rush to hold Brook back.

"Easy, easy, Brook, let her go. Hurting her isn't gonna do anything" I say calming her down. She reluctantly nods. Miley almost gave me a thank you but was cut off by Sasha groaning.

"Your girl, isn't all she says she is." Brook says, hate in every word. "She cheated on you Sash. Twice might I add. Who with? The very person you want to kill." Brook says meaning me. Oh. My. God. How the fuck did she know that? Miley's eyes are wide and she's scared shitless. Sasha Stands up cradling her bloody nose and looks like she's gonna kill me. What? Don't kill me, Miley's the one who wanted it.

"It's not her fault, you must've tricked her" Sasha says covering for Miley. "Really, so I tricked her into showing up on my doorstep on New Years Eve, so she could throw herself at me and practically beg for it? Yeah, that's what happened." I say sarcastically. Sasha is about to explode. "That's exactly what happened" Sasha says. Are you fucking kidding me?

"Apologize" Sasha says sternly. "No" I say simply. "I won't apologize" I say moving close to Sasha. "Because I enjoyed **every** minute of it" I say quietly with a smirk. Oh yeah! There's the bitch I know and love.

Sasha is a time-bomb, Miley's quiet, I know Mackenzie is smirking, and Brook is proud. And me? Well, I'm just peachy. I'd have to admit maybe a little turned on by my amazing-ness.

Sasha takes a daring step forward, oh you want it? I'm gonna kill this bitch. I'm about to match her step when a hand lands on my shoulder. Sparks. "Stop. Mikayla, just stop." Miley says calmly. My face instantly softens and I back off.

"Wow, you really do love her" I hear Brook say. "But I don't" She continues. And at that, her fist is reacquainted with Sasha face. As Sasha falls back again Brook looks dead into Miley's eyes. "Mikayla doesn't need you. She has us. She has me and Mackenzie. Who by the way, would be much better for her than you. And there's nothing stopping them. Not you, not Sasha, and not me." Brook says coldly then leans in. "They've already had sex, so I guess you really lucked out. Enjoy your life bitch.

Right after that, Brook walks off towards our car and Mackenzie follows. Miley looks like I personally slapped her across the face. "Y-you had…?" She says tearing up again. "Yeah, we had sex Miley. You can't blame her, because… I'm the one that wanted it. You hurt me, bad. And she was there. Ok so we did it. Yes, we had sex. If you are what you say, then you shouldn't care about what I did with Mackenzie. Hell, I might even do it again tonight. And you. Shouldn't. Care. But… will you?" I ask. With one last look into those beyond hurt eyes, I walk away.

…**..**

"Hell of a night" Brook says icing her hand. "You could say that again" I say. "Hell of a nig-" I cut brook of by shoving a breadstick into her mouth.

I'm sitting on the couch, with a bowl of spaghetti of course, in our apartment. Yeah, I got everything out to Miley that I needed to. And in case you're wondering, no, I'm not gonna sleep with Mackenzie tonight. That was just to scare Miley, I think it worked.

We only did it once. And it's not happening again so chill.

So, Miley's getting married next month. If anything I said tonight got to her, she won't. I'd die if she did. I know, I should want to rip her face off, but when you're made of love, it's hard to do.

"So you wanna tell me how you knew all that stuff about me?" I ask Brook. "You're mom can be quite chatty." She says with her mouth full of breadstick. Of course my mom did. Damnit.

"And you did good tonight Mikayla" Mackenzie says plopping down next to me. "Thanks" I say taking a bite. "Ugh spaghetti again?" Mackenzie groans. "Yupp" I say and Brook nods. She's still chewing the breadstick I shoved in her mouth. Makes sense, it was the size of a softball.

Mackenzie sighs. "I'll make more sauce" she mumbles getting up. "And bring me another breadstick!"

…**...**

**Hello my Lotus Blossoms. A.Y.P. again. I updated! Much sooner than I thought. You'll be pleased to know that I've found more time to do so. School is ending and I'm ahead so it's fantastic.**

**On to the chapter, amazing wasn't it? Mikayla finally said what she needed to say. I beginning to like Brook. Nice twist with her and Sasha huh? And Mackenzie is just Mackenzie. Lord knows what's going on in Miley's head right now… well… the lord and me. I quoted a lot of the song in this one. Anyway, I have Something very sad to say. This story is starting to wrap up. DX I know, it's sad. But it's just about that time. A few more chapters. You'll love me, I promise. **

**Lita Rocks LBC (You should hear how I say that in my head): Alas! I'm glad to see you're still here. Loved your review. Missed you ridiculously like crazy. And here's the alternate ending to chapter 26:**

**Mikayla's POV**

I reluctantly relax and even spoon her slightly. I swear I could hear the smirk forming on her face. I roll my eyes and get comfortable.

Then it's fallowed by Lita Rocks LBC climbing in behind me. Spooning of course. Like a Mikayla sandwich. I would eat that sandwich. Right as we all drift off to sleep, Mackenzie busts in. "No way in hell you three are sleeping together unsupervised." She says crawling in bed on the other side of Lita Rocks LBC.

**The End. **

**Haha, happy?**

**Croaker: You are awesome. And I'm extremely happy to be back.**

**HyperLauren: You no doubt live up to your screen name. And to answer your question, yes. Haha. **

**Bladed Darkness: It's things like what you said, that inspire people to do what they love.**

**Farmerg: Glad to entertain. **

**-7RyPtoPh4n-: I loved the way you described Mikayla, and half the time I don't know where I come up with this stuff, it just pops into my head I guess. And you're right, who doesn't love lolcats?**

**That's all for now loves. Reviews! After the long wait I can understand, but remember, Reviews = Love, and for someone whose made of love, you need a lot of it.**

**A.Y.P**


	27. Keep Fighting, I'm Leaving

**Mackenzie's POV**

You know what's weird? Mikayla. You just never know what she's done, does, is doing, or is going to do. Why am I thinking this? Because I woke up and came in the kitchen to find a bowl of warm chicken noodle soup on the counter with a piece of paper that had my name on it. I swear that girl is three types of crazy.

As I'm enjoying my soup I hear a grunt come from Mikayla's room. Only… it wasn't Mikayla. I chuck the spoon in some random place in the living room and sprint off to Mikayla's room. I burst through the door to find her and Brook… in her bed… Brook on top of Mikayla… and two pairs of jeans on the floor… followed by a pair of

boxers and bright pink panties. They seemed to be really enjoying each other. That is, until I busted in. That shmuck, she used the soup to distract me.

Brook falls off the side of the bed farthest from me and Mikayla is instantly sitting up. Thank God Mikayla had a sheet covering her bottom half. She looks speechless. "Uh…" She says. See? Speechless. "It's not what you think" Brook says as her head pops up from behind the bed.

**Mikayla's POV**

Shit. Just when I was getting close, Mackenzie walks in. Just my luck. She looks really pissed. "Oh so you two were just wrestling with the lower halves of your bodies?" Mackenzie asks sarcastically. "If I say yes will you let us continue?" I ask. She shoots me –don't-even- look. "Well we weren't having sex." I say defending myself.

"Right so Brook wasn't just humping you?" She says sarcastically again. "Nah that was mostly me" I say thinking it over. Brook smacks my arm. "Ow, what the hell?" I say quietly. She glares. "You two are unbelievable. After all this time, Brook finally gets into your pants" Mackenzie says shaking her head. "We weren't having sex and it was more along the lines of, I got into hers" I say smirking. Brooks face turns bright red and Mackenzie looks confused.

"I said no… at first" Brook says looking down. "You are unbelievable." Mackenzie says looking at me. "Yeah and extremely horny." I say. "Brook, out, now" Mackenzie says. Brook takes the top sheet and grabs her clothes as she exits my room.

"Really Mikayla, really? What happened to not giving up on Miley?" she asks sitting next to me. Slightly awkward because I'm half naked, but oh so hot for the same reason. "She got married a month ago, Kenze. That ship, has sailed. She's gone." I say looking down. That's it. That's all. I lost her. She didn't pick me. She's gone… forever.

"I never thought I'd see you do this. Mik, you have to keep fighting for her, no matter what."She says quietly. "Why? Why would I wanna chase something that's not mine when I can catch something now… here. It doesn't have t be Miley. It… it could be you." I say reluctantly. I don't know if I really mean that, I just want to stop talking about Miley. I'm not sure if my heart will ever heal from her. "Mik… no. I can't be yours and you can't be mine. Not me, not Brook, not anyone but her. You need to keep fighting." She says looking down. Why doesn't she get it? Why doesn't she see that it's not happening?

"Put some clothes on, we need to talk" she says sadly. Confused, I nod. As soon as my door shuts I immediately do anything and everything to finish what Brook and I started earlier. What? You didn't really think I was gonna let it go did you? If I can get turned on when I'm puking, then a serious moment sure as hell isn't gonna stop me. I hear my door open and I look up. Brook pops her head and looks at me questioningly. "I'm waiting." I say impatiently.

She takes no time running in, ripping her pants off, and diving into bed with me. "Wait" I say. She looks at me confused. I close my curtains making it insanely dark, then stumble back in to my bed. I quickly climb on top of her and attach my lips to hers.

"Mackenzie's so gonna kill us." She says against my lips. "Correction, Mackenzie said we can't have sex, this is technically mutual masturbation" I say leaning down and sucking on her neck. "Y-yeah but we should be doing this. Mackenzie's right you know." She says trying to ignore what I'm doing. "Can we not talk about that please? Unless it's fantasizing I'd like to continue with what we were doing." I say nipping at her pulse point. "Ahhh tits-I mean- **It's** not that I don't want us to do this but I feel like its… Oh god…" She trails of starting to feel what I'm doing.

"Yeah Brook, shut up, and start working with me here." I say kissing her on the lips again.

We go on for a few more minutes when Brook starts to tense up. Unfortunately screaming my name didn't help our situation with Mackenzie very much. I mean really, she wanted us to keep it from Mackenzie and here she is pretty much telling Mackenzie what we're doing. Another misfortune is when she came, it provoked me to follow suit. I wasn't nearly as loud, but I think I bit her. I don't really remember.

"You bit me" She says panting. Oh… guess I did. "Yeah… my bad" I say rolling off of her. "Well… that was… awesome." She says smiling. "Eh I guess." I say sighing. "You guess? But… but… I can do better, it's not that I can't perform, because I can perform, maybe I just need to be on top, or maybe I shoul-" "Brook" I say cutting her off. "Yeah?" She asks. "It wasn't you, it's me. I'm just, unsatisfied" I say frowning. "Uh… why?" She asks confused. "Do you wanna have sex?" I ask looking up at the ceiling, throwing and arm under my head. "Uh… what?" she asks completely lost. "Do you want to have sex" I say slowly. "Well of course I want to but are you asking on the intent of… doing it, or just asking for no reason?" She asks. "No no, I fully plan on doing it." I say. "Oh, then I'd say no." She says sitting up. My head snaps to her direction.

"Why not" I whine sitting up. "Because it wouldn't be right. You're not mine to have" She says getting up. Damnit. Now she wants to be a friend and not screw each other's brains out? Lame.

….

"Mackenzie will you stop?" I say for the millionth time. "No" she says like a two year old. I've been trying to eat a bagel for a last ten minutes but Mackenzie keeps trying to steal it. "Why?" I whine. "Because it looks amazing" she says reaching for it again. "Yeah, so is your ass but you don't see me reaching out to grab it every ten seconds" I say. Hmm, but maybe I'll start. She glares then stops trying to jack my bagel. "I hope you choke on that" she mumbles. I roll my eyes and rip off a piece of my bagel and give it to her.

She grins and then proceeds to eat it like rabid gerbil. Yes a gerbil. What the hell is a gerbil anyway? Is it a mouse or a chipmunk? I've always wanted one. Oh! I should buy one today!

"Mikayla… we need to talk" She says suddenly serious. "Are you breaking up with me?" Ask pretending to freak out. "No… not really" She says with a slight smile. "Are you jealous of Brook? Because trust me, there is enough Mikayla to spread around. Thick." I say smiling. She giggles. "Oh God… you're not prego are you?" I ask in fake shock. "Yes, I am and it's yours." She says playing along. "Well shit, I didn't know my solders marched." I say in disbelief. She laughs and hits my arm. "Let's name him Joeby (joe-bee)" I say.

"Our baby?" She asks. "No the gerbil I'm getting today." I say. I can tell by the look on her face she can't tell if I'm being sarcastic or serious. "No I'm serious. I want a gerbil." I say. She rolls her eyes and smirks. "You're not getting a gerbil" she says. "Yeah huh. I'm getting him today." I say like a five year old. "No you're not." She says again. "Don't be a dick, I want a gerbil" I say.

Her jaw drops. "Did you really just call me a guys reproductive organ" She says gawking at me. "Would you rather me have said penis?" I ask not liking the way that word sounds. "Ew no." She says making a face to match her statement.

"Ok fine, don't be a vagina" I say. She bursts into giggles. "Seriously, telling me I can't get a gerbil is a very vagina-ey thing to say."I say grinning. I love making her laugh. "Mik stop" She says grabbing her stomach from laughing. "What? Even my bagel agrees." I say. She gives a confused look while trying to breathe. I pick up my bagel and squeeze the sides. "See? What once was a hole, is now a vagina. It's like a sex change. Only I created something from nothing. You don't see that on nip tuck, do you? Bagel then poof, a vagina." I say starting to laugh myself.

Mackenzie's on the floor crying she's laughing so hard and I'm just about there myself.

When we finally calm down Mackenzie sits back on the couch with me. "God that was hilarious" She says wiping her eyes. I nod still catching my breath. "I'm gonna miss it." She says looking down. "What are you talking about?" I ask, my smile slowly making its way off my face. "It's what I've been meaning to tell you." She says sounding sad.

"You know my family, in Nevada?" She asks. "Not personally but I know of them" I say. She nods."Right well… I got back in touch with them." She says looking up. "Kenze that's great." I say smiling. "It is. It's actually amazing. They don't hate me." She says more to herself than me. "Which leads me to, what's the sadness in all this?" I ask. "They um… they want me to come home." She says looking me in the eyes.

My heart drops. "Oh…" I say looking down. God no… no. I can't lose her… not her too. "I'm going home Mikayla. I'm… leaving." She says, eyes welling up with tears. I quickly stand up and face away from her. I know the tears are on the first flight to my eyes. "Please… don't be mad" She says standing up behind me. "I'm not mad. I just… don't know what to say" I say quietly. I feel a few tears roll down my cheeks. I know she knows I'm crying. She walks around me and faces me. "What did I do? Was it what happened with Brook or what? Why are you going… what did I do?" I ask, my voice cracking. "Mikayla, I'm not leaving you the way you think I am. It's not anything you did. It's just what I have to do." She says crying herself.

…

I have issues with people leaving me. If you couldn't already tell. It started with my bastard of a father. He left because I wasn't what he wanted. Followed by the love of my life, Miley. She left because I wasn't good enough. I wasn't enough in the first place. And now Mackenzie, my best friend, is going. All because I don't have what it takes to make her stay. I know that's not what she said, but that will always be the reason to me. Brook is only down for the week. So she'll be leaving soon.

I have till the end of the month. That's all. That's when Mackenzie's flying out. Then… I'll truly be alone. My life is a whole hearted tragedy. A country song if you will. I am a true teenage train wreck. A year ago I would've denied that this would ever be me. Gah… I want a bagel.

Right now I'm laying on the couch, Mackenzie on top of me. She's sleeping peacefully while I rub her back.

_**Flashback**_

_Mackenzie is laying on top of me asleep. I'm rubbing her back so it makes since. She always falls asleep when I do that. Nothing's really happened since she walked in on me two weeks ago. Everything just went back to normal. But… I'm thinking about something. I think… I wanna ask her be my girlfriend._

_I know it's a little weird with the whole Miley thing, but, maybe Mackenzie is just what I need to move on. I think we would be really good for each other. I mean, Thanksgiving is just around the corner, I'm starting up a few college courses. I'm beginning to pursue my career as a cop. Things are picking up for the both of us and… I think we would be happy together. We could fall in love, get married, fall asleep in each other's arms every night (more than we already do), move into a huge house, have kids, grow old together… wow. I've never thought of any of that with anyone else other than Miley. She was the only one I could see until now._

_**End Flashback**_

Wow. It seems decades ago when that happened. I actually wanted to be with her. I was soon to find out that she'd be just another thing I couldn't have.

That was back when things were better. At least Miley was somewhat sane. And I had a chance. Really… what the hell happened to my life?

…..

**Hello my Lotus Blossoms. Sorry, I know this chapter was painfully ssslllooowwww but it was needed. Been a crazy two weeks for me. Be patient.**

**As for the chapter, it speaks for itself. I know. Don't kill me. But I feel it's time for Mackenzie to go. She was awesome. But she's no longer necessary in Mikayla's life anymore. It's big but… it's time. I actually didn't really like this chapter. But again, it needed to be done.**

**Three reviews? Really? You guys know how to make a girl feel special. But seriously, reviews = love. Yeah, not feelin it right now. **

**Lita Rocks LBC: I know, just when you think all is better, BAM, it's shredded like a bunny through a wood chipper.**

**Croaker001: I feel you're gonna love the next few chapters. Haha, you'll see why. **

**I finally get it now. This place. Fanfiction. net. It's not only for fun. For some, it's where we come to bleed.**

**I feel sometimes you all are the only ones that understand.**

**A.Y.P. **


	28. Flashback, I Still Love You, Time

**Mikayla's POV**

There is a time for everything. A time to let go, and hold on. A time for peace, a time for fighting. A time to scream, a time for silence. A time for truth against the lies. A time for faith, a time for science. There's a time for us to shine. There is a time and season for everything under heaven.

So I can't help but ask God, when is it my time? When do I get to live? When will everything be alright?

I've never really been the religious type but… with all the shit I've had to deal with in my life. It seems that God is the only thing left to help me.

Mackenzie's leaving. Today.

I'm sitting on the roof of my mom's place watching the sunset. Brook says she's gonna be down every other weekend and on breaks from school. At least I somewhat have her.

"If you can hear me… if you really do exist…" I say out loud. "I know I'm not your favorite person. With being gay and all. Oh and masturbating. I do that a lot… but you already knew that… anyway. If you're real… help me. I know I'm messed up… and I'm sorry. But if you care about a fuckin- I mean… a sparrow, then I figure… you could maybe care about me too. So… God… I don't know what to do. I'm so lost. My best friend is leaving and my love is gone away with some bitc- I mean… really bad person who I don't like." I say shaking my head at my potty mouth.

"Pretty stupid huh? Talking to the sky like it can hear me. It's all I have left. But… keep an eye on them ok? Miley and Mackenzie. I want them to be ok. And I'm sure… well at least I think you do too. Well… I guess I'll go then. Thanks for listening?" I say thinking over my conversation with the air.

"I think he can hear you" I hear from behind me. I jump and almost fall off the roof. "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph don't scare me like that Kenze!" I say placing my hand over my heart. "Yeah, he heard that too. You're so going to hell." She says chuckling. I roll my eyes and smack her ass as she sits down next to me. She playfully glares at me. "What? It's the last day to do that so I might as well enjoy it while I can" I say smirking.

"I'm gonna miss you so much" She says laying her head down on my shoulder. "Yeah… I'm gonna miss you too… so much" I say feeling a stinging in my eyes. I really don't wanna cry. To hell with it. I know I'm gonna anyway.

"So… my aunts birthday present came in the mail today" I say. My dad's sister could never remember my birthday. "Really? What was it?" She asks intrigued. I pull something out of my pocket and hand it to her. She takes the small packet then looks at me. "She got you a condom?" She says laughing. "Correction, a box of condoms." I say pulling another on out of my pocket. "Why do you have more than one on you?" She asks quirking an eyebrow. "I'm out of gum." I say ripping it open and popping it into my mouth. "Oh my god, ewww!" She says pushing my shoulder.

"What? They're flavored. And what else am I gonna do with em?" I ask. She laughs then narrows her eyes on the packet. I look back out into the sunset and enjoy the view. "Hey these aren't bad." I hear Mackenzie say quietly behind me. My attention snaps to her and she grins sheepishly. "Told ya" I say. "Wow, extra large pleasure pack. Someone was feeling generous." She says. "I guess. What flavor is yours?" I ask. "Watermelon. Yours?" She asks. "Strawberry" I say.

"I think I'm gonna buy a box" Mackenzie says. "I would if it wouldn't be so awkward." I say. Wow. Here we are the last day she's here, sitting on my roof, watching the sunset, and chewing on condoms. Nothing says Mikayla more than this moment.

"My mouths all tingly" I say. She reaches over and takes my wrapper. "Because yours has a pleasure enhancement lube on it." She says smirking. "Oh…" I say. "That explains so much" I say looking off into the distance. "Mikayla, I swear you're abnormally horny for a teenage girl" Mackenzie says shaking her head.

_**Flashback**_

_"Uh, why do you want to know?" Quick thinking, I like it. "Your mom told me you were a horndog." She says. I'm gonna kill my mother. "Sh-she did?" I say oh so quietly. "Yeah, she said stuff about you, like at night what you do when you think everyone's asleep… and that __**you're abnormally horny for an 18 year old girl.**__ Oh, and to be careful with you.I didn't know if it was true or not so that's why I'm asking. I'm pretty sure she thinks we're, __doing it.__" she looks up at me. My mom is dead. No one will find her body. If they do, no one will recognize her face._

_**(chapter 4)**_

_**End Flashback**_

"So I've been told" I say smirking at the memory.

"Mackenzie… promise me something" I say getting serious. She looks deep into my eyes and nods. "If I die… promise that you'll come back… and delete all the browse history in my computer." I say smiling. She busts out laughing and hits my shoulder. "Mikayla I thought it was something serious" She says shaking her head. "That was serious. The things I look at would put a porn star pro to shame." I say furrowing my eyebrows. "Not surprising. Ok, I promise, I'll clear your browsing history if you die." She says grinning.

"Good. But the DVDs go in the casket with me. And a portable DVD player." I say. "Why?" She asks. "Because if I'm not really dead, I need something to do till I really do die. Then at least I'll go with a smile on my face" I say seriously. That sent Mackenzie into fits of giggles. "Shh… shh… look" I whisper.

She stops laughing to see my mom walk out to her car. Light bulb. I wait till my mom starts walking back then I take the condom out of my mouth. I blow it up quickly and tie the end. Mackenzie gives me a confused look. I grin and drop it as my mom walks by. It gracefully floats down just in front of my mom, stopping her dead in her tracks. My mom has a WTF look on her face then looks around.

Must… not … laugh. I can tell Mackenzie can't hold it much longer either. "What the hell?" I hear my mom mutter. At that Mackenzie and I start laughing uncontrollably. "What…? Mikayla! Get your butt down here and pick this up." My mom says rolling her eyes and walking back in the house. Gah, I should do that more often.

…**. …. ….. … …. ….. ….. … …. ….. **

"It's not funny" I say scowling. "It's a little funny" Mackenzie says trying not to laugh. After we got back inside and I picked up the condom, right as Mackenzie went to sit down on the couch, I put it under her. It popped and scared the living daylights out of her. You should have seen her face. It looked like she just saw someone fucking a squirrel. Hmm…that would be weird… poor squirrel.

Anyway, to get back at me she decided to tickle me to death. Unfortunately, my bladder would have none of that.

"I can't believe you pissed yourself." Mackenzie says giggling. I glare at her then down at the dark spot on my jeans. "You could've told me you had to go." She says grinning. "What part of "I'm gonna pee" didn't you understand?" I ask glaring. "The time range. You didn't say when" She says.

"Hey girls, what's up?" My mom says entering the living room. "Mikayla peed her pants" Mackenzie says telling my mom like a 5 year old. My jaw drops and I glare swords at her. "Mikayla, how hard is it to use a bathroom? I swear it's like your nine through twelve all over again" My mom says. I give her a, you're-so-dead look. "What?" Mackenzie says smiling. "Mom…" I say in a deadly tone.

"When Mikayla was younger she didn't like going to the bathroom. I swear she would wet her pants just for fun." My mom says reading a magazine. "Mom!" I say astonished. Mackenzie's laughing hysterically on the floor. "Really mother? REALLY!" I say clearly embarrassed. Man I had issues with my bladder when I was younger. "Honey Mackenzie's like family she can know these things." She says looking at her magazine.

My face is bright red as I head up the stairs to clean up.

…**. … … … …. ….. …. … … …**

"I wish this could last forever" Mackenzie's says as I'm holding her in our driveway. "Me too" I say letting a few tears come out. My mom already said her goodbyes and left us alone. "You know you're my best friend right?" I ask her. "Yeah… and your mine." She says. "You've become so much Kenze. You've come so far. I'm proud of you" I say. She tries to stifle a sob but fails. "And you… I couldn't have done it without. You're my hero" She says pulling back and smiling. It was then my turn to choke back the sobs.

"I got you something…" she says going to her truck and pulling out a box. "Don't open it till I'm gone." She says giving it to me. I nod. I reach into my pocket then put something into her hand. She looks at it before smiling. "I know it's cliché but… all best friends have them." I say as she examines the half heart best friend necklace. "It's perfect" she says.

"I know this is hard Mik… but… something tells me I'm in to something good" She says singing the last part. I'm gonna miss hearing that every morning. "I love you Mikayla" She says seriously. I sniffle. "I love you too" I whimper.

She comes close, kisses me on the lips, and then leans her forehead against mine. Both our eyes closed, she whispers something that went off so loudly in my head. "_There you are, Mik"_

_**Flachback**_

_We talked for another ten minutes about my lovely boxers, which I still hate myself for, before she put her head on my chest and fell asleep. As I listen to her sleep, I silently say "There you are, Miles." I fell asleep shortly after that, with a satisfied smile on my face._

_**(chapter 3)**_

…_**.. ….. …**_

_She pulls my head back enough for me to turn my head and look at myself. "Look" She demands. I do. I look in fear of what she might to if I don't. Wow… that can't be me. I don't even recognize myself. "Mikayla where are you?" Mackenzie says softly. Where am I? My eyes widen._

_**(chapter 21)**_

_**End Flashback**_

"Keep fighting for her Mik. Everything will be ok… you'll see." She says brushing a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

_**Flashback**_

_"Don't believe one word she said Mikayla. I don't care how right you think she is. You are not your mistakes. Your pain does not control you. She was manipulating you to believe things that you're not." She says sternly. I feel my eyes burn and know tears are on the way. My eyes drift away from hers. "Mikayla, look at me" She says in a deadly tone. My eyes are instantly on hers again. "I'm gonna do whatever it takes to prove her wrong. You'll see." She says bringing me into a hug. I bury my face into her shoulder and take a deep breath, her words still ringing in my head, __**"**__**You'll see". **_

_**End Flashback**_

I nod not being able to speak. She nods letting tears pour down her face. She turns and walks to her truck. Just before getting in she looks back at me. "I-I love you" she says crying. "I love you too" I say doing the same.

And just like that. I'm staring at the back of her truck till it disappears.

Not doing so great with holding in my tears, I open the box she gave me. I pull it out and the biggest grin shows though my tears.

I'm holding a full length red cape that superman himself would be jealous of.

_**Flashback**_

"_I have you to thank for this." She says serious. "I do what I can" I say. She walks up next to me and leans down. "I'm serious. If it wasn't for you… who knows where I would be. You saved me… you've given me a life I never thought I was gonna have. There's something special about someone like you Mikayla." She whispers. "I'm like any normal human, I wanna make a difference in this world. I'm just a person" I say. "True, but because of what you did for me… you'll always be my superhero."She says._

_**End Flashback **_

…**. ….. ….. …. ….. ….. …. … ….. … ….**

"I'm proud of you honey. I know it hurts but it's a big step" My mom says holding me. "You think?" I ask looking up at her. "Of course. I remember when you used to cry when I put the stingy spray on an owie." She says smirking. I look down at the band-aid on my elbow "I guess I am better than I used to be" I say nodding.

Yeah… as I was walking in the house after seeing off Mackenzie, I tripped over the hose and skinned my elbow. At least I didn't cry this time… much. Gah, I hate the stingy spray.

"Besides that, how are you feeling?" She asks. "I'm ok… I'll be better after some time." I say. "You know if you want, you can stay here for a few days." She offers. "Thanks but I think I'm gonna stay at my place. I'm gonna have to get used to being alone sometime." I say shrugging.

"Sweetie, you're not alone. You have me and… what's-her-face" She says. "Brook" I say. "Yeah her." My mom says. She hasn't quite gotten over what happened with Brook yet. If you couldn't already tell.

"Mom… I have to tell you something." I say sitting up. "If it's anything to do with those condoms, I don't wanna hear it." She says. I smirk. "No it's not about the condoms. It's about Miley actually." I say. She perks up at the mention of Miley and nods. "You remember a year ago, when we ditched school and went to Arizona?" I ask. "And you were mugged and the bastard broke your ribs." She says coldly. What am I doing you ask? Putting the past to rest.

"Yeah… mom… she lied." I say looking at the floor. "What?" She asks staring at me intently. "Miley lied. We weren't mugged. Mr. Stewart hates me ya know? We got to her house that night and he was pissed. He hit her." I say replaying it in my head.

_**Flashback**_

_I see Mr. Stewart retract his slapped hand and then, no, no don't. -slap- Oh my god. He hit her. I step forward but Miley stops me. I look at her confused. Her eyes are brimming with tears and a red hand mark is showing up on her face. I'm in protective mode now. "Miley don't you ever fucking do that again." I hear him scream. She turns her head to say something but it never makes out of her mouth. He hits her again. The impact sent her backwards into the door that I don't remember shutting. I jump forward to protect her only to be punched in the gut and thrown aside. He takes the advantage of me being down and kicks Miley in the side. I get up and shove him over. He then responds by kicking me in the ribs so I fall on my hands and knees. Then he kicks me again and again._

_When he thinks I've had enough he walks back over to Miley, who by the way is scared shitless. I can't let him hurt her. I have to protect her. For Lilly. She would have protected Miley to the death. I, having somehow gained enough strength, get up and slam my fist into his jaw as hard as I can. I swear I heard a crack. He's on the ground crying like a little girl. That's right, I broke his jaw. Shit Mikayla this is no time to celebrate! Get Miley the fuck out of there!_

_**End Flashback**_

"I tried to stop him. That's why I got hurt. I fractured his jaw... but no matter how hard I fought him… I couldn't stop her from going back. I know I should've told you. And I didn't because… she asked me not to. I shouldn't have complied but I did. I regret it to this day" I say looking up at her. She has tears in her eyes but her eyebrows are furrowed. "I'm sorry… I'm … just not better than that." I say looking down again. "As much as it wasn't right Mikayla. You are still my daughter. And I know you are better than that now." She says.

I look back up at her. She's hurt. I can tell. I think it's more that I lied to her than anything. "I'm sorry I lied." I say meeting her eyes. "It's… ok. It's alright." She says. "You still love her don't you?" she asks opening her arms. "Yeah… I really do" I say as I crawl into her embrace. And we fall asleep like that.

There's a time to live and a time to die. A time to speak, a time to listen. A time to start and a time to end. There's a time for us to grow.

If it's anything I know about time, it's that it's no friend to the ones who wait. And it looks the same at everyone.

Maybe it's my time. My time to win. My time to live. My time to be. One thing is for sure… it's definitely time.

There is a time and season for everything under heaven.

…**.. … ….. …. ….. …. … ….. …. …..**

**Hello my Lotus Blossoms. Another chapter for you. I know there were like, 30 flashbacks, but it's time to tack a look back. Things are starting to wrap up. Many lines from different songs were used here. **

**Time of Our Lives – Paul Van Dyk**

**Black Eye – Derek Webb**

**Well, it's definitely an emotional one. Mackenzie left. I struggled not to tear up. I think that even though a huge part of Mikayla's life, Mackenzie represented that Mikayla was hiding from reality in a way. And now Mikayla sees that. She's seeing that there's a whole other life she has neglected.**

**She also told her mom about the "mugging". It's not just about coming clean loves, but about letting go. Not just of your past but the people you are holding there. Her mom never got over it because she didn't know the truth. Now… she can move on. Tying up loose ends. Sometimes, the past **_**is**_ **present problem that can create a better future. Annnd I'm rambling. Sorry. **

**Sometimes this just corresponds to my life in a way I don't realize till I'm writing the authors note. **

**As for shout outs:**

**Lita Rocks LBC: I know, why can't they just have some huge orgy and get it over with. Haha, in another life Dearest. Horny girls all over you? It's a curse? **

**Hhj: Yeah, I understand what you're saying. I'm not normally for Main character/OC either. As for Brook, it's the wonderful world of AU. So, names aren't an object of association. **

**Croaker001: Yeah she grew on me too. I don't really know what I was planning when I added her to the story, but I guess we all know now. **

**Cheetahkazikage: Don't make me blush. Haha, you flatter me. I know, I'm sorry. But it was Mackenzie's time. She was a distraction in a way. **

**Farmerg: What? No marathon review? This saddens me. **

**Thanks to all five of you who reviewed. Yeah. **

**Anyway, reviews = love and make me update. All you who subscribe but don't review, yeah you know who you are. Welcome to all my new readers. **

**I love you all.**

**A.Y.P.**


	29. Shattered Reason, Three Things

**Mikayla's POV**

"DIE YOU BLOODY MOTHERFUCKER!" I scream. "Mikayla watch your mouth" My mom says. "SUCK KATANA YOU PALE BITCH!" I scream again. "Mikayla one more out of you and-" she starts but I cut her off. "FUCK YOU, YOU DEAD COCKSUCKER!" I scream again. "That's it." My mom says.

She walks over to the wall and unplugs it. The TV screen goes black says no signal and I stare at it wide eyed. "MOM I WAS WINNING!" I yell at her. "Well you can go home, play Xbox, and curse at zombies all day at your house. But not at mine" she says sitting back down in the recliner. I sit on the couch and pout.

"So is Brook coming down this weekend?" She asks. "No, she's spending the weekend with her family." I say. She nods and continues reading her book. Why do parents always read?

So it's been two months since Mackenzie left. We call each other every once in a while but we're both pretty busy. She's off at school and I managed to be accepted into the LA County Police Academy. I start next month at the academy then after six weeks of that I get to head to the department. It's so exciting. I get to carry a gun and everything. Can't wait to shoot shit.

"What do you want for lunch?" My mom says snapping me out of my thoughts. "I don't know. Surprise me." I say flipping through channels.

About ten minutes into Tom and Jerry my mom sets a plate next to me. I thank her then look down at it. "Rocket and star shaped Pb&j sandwiches? What am I five?" I ask her. She shrugs and goes back into the kitchen. I wait till she's turned around then pick up a rocket ship and make swooshing noises.

"Not five huh?" She says. At hearing that I instantly shove it into my mouth. "Says the one who's watching cartoons and playing with her food." She says with a laugh. I try to swallow so I can retort but fail considering I didn't chew. She sets a tall glass of milk down in front of me and I gladly start chugging it.

…**.. …. …. ….. …. …. … ….. ….. ….. … ….. ….. …. …. ….**

"Annnnnnd… go!" I say. "That's right beyoch! Feeeeeel it! You neeeeeeed it!" I say intensely. I'm having a staring contest with the neighborhood cat. She… or he, is so going down. "Blink damn you!" I say, my eyes watering. It simply stares at me. If cats can have a 'WTF' face, then this one totally has it. "Gah! You win this time, but I WILL redeem myself!" I shout at it rubbing my eyes. It hisses then sprints off.

"That's right you pussy!" I yell. I guess that wouldn't be an insult to it… considering its… well… a cat.

I walk into my apartment and set my keys on the counter. Sad right? How downhill everything for me is right now. I just lost a staring contest with a cat. And you think your life is sad. Pussy. See? You're not a cat so it affects you. Win.

But seriously, I haven't exactly been a mess, but I haven't been the most functional person either. I'm so lost. My mom and Brook can only take me so far. What do I do now? Mackenzie told me not to give up of Miley, but, well… she's married. How the hell am I gonna compete with that? There isn't another try. Her being married to that bitch _is_ the end.

Who would have thought I'd end up like this? My love's not married to me, my parents are legally divorced as of one month ago, and I'm pretty sure relying on the neighborhood cats for backup counts as being crazy.

Speaking of my dad, I've been thinking about him a lot lately. What it would be like if he stayed. If he had actually tried to work things out with my mom. I'm stuck on whether he's an asshole or had every right. He shouldn't have left, but he also had every right to leave after what my mom did. Either or I hate him and I miss him. When I think about him I feel like a little girl. Because that's what I was to him. I was always his little girl at eight and eighteen. After all that, he still abandoned me. He knew I was gay yet he used it against me when he left. The dude beat me with his belt then left. See? I'm two sided on this.

He can't say he didn't love me. I know that when my mom got pregnant they didn't want me… but after I was born, when my first word was 'dadda', when I came to him crying because I scraped my knee, when I was confused about my sexuality, when I was grown enough to suck it up but he still held me… there was nothing but love in everything he did. He just… snapped I guess. We all have that breaking point. Everyone is capable of the worst. And everyone can be better than what they are.

Torn. I need to make up my mind. I either need to hate him or try to find him. I have enough going on in my life and he shouldn't be one of them. Exactly… he should be one of them. So… I guess my minds made up.

Now on the Miley subject, I want to give up. I really do. I so badly want to get her out of my head and move on. Unfortunately, the heart wants what it wants.

And why am I so damn loyal?

On that thought my phone starts ringing and I rush to pull it out of my pocket. Stewart Home. Yupp. That's what it says. Somebody shoot me. What do I do? Answer it? Oh wait… duh. "Hello?" I say timidly into the phone. "Oh thank god, Mikayla?" I hear. "Mr. Stewart?" I say confused. "Y-yeah, look I know I'm not your favorite person a-and I know I've been a shitty father but she's still my little girl and-" I cut him off. "Whoa slow down… what happened?" I ask. "She's gonna do it… I found a not on my porch just now… I… I…" I hear him stifle a sob. "I'll be there in ten minutes." I say hanging up.

I know, why the hell am I rushing to her aid after all that happened? Why am I running a squirrel over for a reason unknown to me? Why am I in asskicker mode? Why do I do anything anymore?

Because sometimes love shatters reason.

…**.. …. …. … …. ….. …. ….. …. …. ….. . …. … .. … .. …**

I arrive at the Stewart's in just under ten minutes and spot Mr. Stewart on the porch. I park then hop out and make my way over to him. "What happened?" I ask. He shakes his head then hands me a piece of paper. I slowly bring my eyes to it and start reading.

_Daddy,_

_I'm sorry. Not for whatever reason your thinking… but because I'm doing this. You may have been pretty bad since Lilly died, but I know I'm still your little girl._

_I can't do it anymore Daddy. I can't live like this. I'm ending it. Today. I'm done on this world. Don't try to stop me because by now it's already too late. I'm sorry._

_I love you Daddy._

_Your Daughter forever,_

_Miley_

_P.S. Tell Mikayla… I said goodbye._

There it is.

_**Flashback**_

_"Miley, sweetie, please open the door." I knew she was serious about this, but she wouldn't do it unless she said goodbye to me first._

_I know, why call the only person who would run seven red lights, run over two squirrels, drive through six of the neighbors front yards, and drive thirty miles over the speed limit, to save her. It isn't the same kind shit she pulls. She doesn't call me like this just to feel like someone cares, she calls me because she cares that I know that she values me before she dies._

_**End Flashback (chapter 2)**_

In my name. Not Sasha's.

"I'm here what happened?" I hear. Speaking of the bitch.

"Miley's gonna… kill herself" I say. Sasha grabs the note from me and reads it over. I can tell that she's bothered that her name wasn't mentioned. Suck. On. That. Bitch. "Killed. She said it was too late" Mr. Stewart says with his face in his hands. "If it's anything I know about Miley, she hasn't done it… at least not yet. We have to find her" I say pacing. Sasha's pissed but crying and Mr. Stewart is at a loss for words.

Alright come on Mikayla think. Where would Miley go? "Northpoint Ridge" Mr. Stewart says. "What?" I ask. "That's where she is. It's where her life ended three years ago. Now she's back to end it for good." He says in disbelief. No way… that's where Lilly died?

"There's a river just off that street, you have to kind of climb down to the bank. It's slightly hidden from the road. I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner." He says. "Let me go, I'm probably the only one that can talk her out of it. You just call the police and tell them where to go." I say. Mr. Stewart nods. "Yeah and your probably the only one who will drive her to kill herself." Sasha says glaring at me.

I take the note from her and shove it right in front of her face. "My name. Not yours." I say.

And with that, I leave in search of the one I will never stop loving.

…**. ….. ….. …. … … …. …. … ….. ….. … … ….. …**

I make it to Northpoint Ridge before I know it. I hoped and prayed the whole way here that she would still be alive.

As scary as all this is, I have this overwhelming sense that everything is gonna be alright.

I pull off the side of the road and scramble out of my car. I carefully make my way down the steep grassy hill and onto the leveled bank. I don't see her anywhere. I'm not sure how deep this river is, but if I have to jump in and search for her I will.

I turn around a few times and spot something… no… someone. Very much alive might I add. I start sprinting down the bank until she's in clear view. She's not facing me but I know she heard me. Mostly because I'm breathing so hard. Jesus I need to work out more.

"Miley?" I say softly. "I couldn't do it." She says still not facing me. "Couldn't do what?" I ask. "Marry her. I couldn't marry Sasha. I don't love her… I never did." She says quietly. "No one will ever be Lilly." She says turning to face me.

She looks like Miley. It's what she's holding that makes her different. I don't know where the hell she managed to get a 9 mil. But she has one. She looks so wrong holding a gun. I mean sure I've held one, even posed naked with one… hey I was home by myself and I was feeling the need to be sexy… don't judge me.

Anyway, I'm surprised she can even hold the thing. "Hey sweetie, what are you doing with that?" I ask.

_**Flashback**_

_Now she looks scared. There's a hint of determination in her eyes. Shit. I have to be careful. I don't want to scare her. I kneel down so I'm eye level with her. She has tears pouring from her eyes. _

_"Hey sweetie, what are you doing with that?"I say that as sweet as possible, trying to hide the panic in my voice. I can't be blunt with her. I can't just walk up to her and say, "Holy shit Miley! You're trying to kill yourself! Man you're fucked up!" Of course I would never say that though._

_**End flashback**_

Only this isn't like that time. The determination doesn't leave. "I can't do this anymore Micky. No more." She says. Her tone is disgustingly calm. "Yeah, you can. Everyone is worth saving Miley. No one is hopeless. And if I have to tell you that every day for the rest of your life I will. Because I'm gonna be right here Miley. I always am and I always have been. You can push as hard as you want, but I always pull you with me. Just like every time. Here I am again. Where I'll be forever." I say stepping close to her.

We hear distant sirens. "After all I've done…" She trails off. "Miley, sometimes love shatters reason." I say. "I don't care about the mistakes you've made and are going to make. Just jump Miley… not into the river, I mean take a chance." I say. I get a small smile out of her from that. "I'm right here Miley. I'm right here. I'm not Lilly and I'll never be. But… I'm here." I say looking deep into her eyes. "No… you're not Lilly… but maybe… I'm ok with that." She says.

I reach my hand out and she stares at it for a bit. "I wanted you to find me so bad." She says quietly. "I did." I whisper. She slowly begins to hand the gun over. It feels like minutes before I feel it just graze my hand. Unfortunately… life isn't that easy. For me… life has never been that easy.

**Miley's POV**

I wanted her to save me from myself again. Just like she used to. I was sure she wouldn't but here she is. Right in front of me. She did it. Just like she always has.

As I hand the gun over… I don't know what happened… what went wrong. But life is never easy. It just isn't. I'm not sure if we fumbled with it or what… but we both heard a shot ring out. Pain.

Two things… no three. One, it didn't come from my gun. Two I see lots of red… seeping everywhere. And three… it's not coming from me.

…**. … ….. …. … …. … ….. …. ….. … …. ….. …. …**

**I had to take a deep breath for this one. Not an easy chapter. I don't have much to say. Only that things are coming to an end. **

**Sorry for the delay. My sister just got married last Sunday so that took a lot of my time.**

**Shout outs:**

**Croaker001: Hehe… well… I guess you get to see where Mikayla goes here. Don't kill me.**

**Crazier: Reviews like that are why I love to write. Short and simple but it meant a lot. **

**Lita Rocks LBC: Haha I know what you mean but not by experience. And in answer to your question, maybe. **

**Farmerg1214: For the love of all things good and holy, don't kill me after this chapter. Hehe… remember how much you love me!**

**Cheetahkazikage: Well this one's longer… sort of. Your review literally made me laugh out loud. **

**By the way, I have all your username's added to my spell check dictionary so it no longer bitches at me to fix them. Just thought you'd like to know. **

**I didn't write this but I agree 100% with EVERY word said here.**  
**-PUTTING MY STORIES ON STORY ALERT WITHOUT LEAVING A REVIEW. I don't mind if you read my story and don't see it respectable enough for a review, but when you actually take the time out to put my story on alert and wait for new chapters to read when I update, I find it incredibly rude to disregard reviewing it. **_**Especially**_** since it takes me at least two hours to write them. I HATE when readers do that. As an author, I sympathize with other writers and ALWAYS take the time out to review a story I thoroughly enjoy. So...just remember that if you're a reader who does that to stories. If you enjoy them, please take out one moment of your time to leave a review. It truly means a lot to us authors, even if it's a simple statement. We work our butts off for you guys sometimes! It's nice to get a little something in return for the work. ****(Originally by **_**OverkiII**_**)**

**Sorry if it sounds like I'm being a jerk. But I get three to four reviews after I pour my heart into a chapter. And for me it takes WAY longer than two hours. So, unfortunately, I will not be updating this story until at least 10 reviews. I love you all like family (sometimes more than my real family) but come on, share the love.**

**Oh, and sorry about the previous chapters with no lines spacing the scene changes, FF did something weird and killed them. I also noticed that my name doesn't show up. Weird… but that's why I always put A.Y.P. now. So… I just wanted to share that… yeah.**

**Not too much more to go.**

**A.Y.P.**


	30. Always Hers, I Love You

**Miley's POV**

She's been through so much. Why can't trauma leave her alone? Why can't pain leave her alone? Why can't_ death _leave her alone?

It felt like decades ago we heard that gunshot ring out, but it's only been a few seconds. It's like slow motion as she looks down where the bullet blew through the right side of her torso. It was a through and through… but she wasn't standing directly in front of me.

She looks up at me for a few moments with an expression I can't name… then she falls. To her knees then her back. As my eyes come off of her… about thirty yards away stands Sasha. Gun coming back to her side. She has a sick grin on her face and her eyes are bloodshot.

It's like it hasn't even hit me. It's still slow motion. Sasha grins down at Mikayla then up at me. Then… I hear a strangled breath from Mikayla. That's what kicks all this back into pace. Mikayla… dying.

I instantly look down at Mikayla and fall to my knees next to her. What am I supposed to do? My cell phone is at least a mile down the river by now and knowing Mikayla, she left hers in her car. That's when I find my voice. "NO!" I scream.

I take Mikayla's face in my hands and try to keep her focused. "Stay with me… you're gonna be ok Mikayla, just stay with me. She nods unable to talk. Her eyes are wide open and she's trying so hard not to show the pain. But I know it's unbearable. She losing blood fast and each breath is more ragged then the last. It's the first time I've seen her helpless. She's always fought no matter what shape she was in… but right now… she can't.

I keep repeating comforting words and after every one she nods. "I did this for us" I hear Sasha say. I ignore her. She doesn't deserve my time. But Mikayla does. "She was trying to take your from me Miley. She was trying to tear us apart. But I ended that now. She's not a problem anymore Miley… lets go home now and you can love me." She says. She sounds crazy. Her voice is wavering and her stance is twisted. "You monster! She saved me!" I yell starting to cry. "No Miley… _I_ saved you. She was just in the way… but I saved you from her. My name should have been in that letter… not hers." She whispers the last part.

"It will always be hers" I say through my teeth in a deadly tone. I've never been much of a fighter, but I would claw her head off right now if Mikayla didn't need me. Her smile drops. She takes off her wedding ring and holds it out. She's about twenty feet away, but I know what it is. "Miley... you see this? Do you know what this means? What does it mean to you?" She asks.

I look back up at her with an expression that could send her straight to hell. "It means every mistake that I've ever made leading up to this point" I say looking her dead in the eyes. She looks like I just knocked the wind out of her.

I look back down at Mikayla and her hand is wrapped tightly around mine. We can both hear sirens clearly now and I think it gives her hope. They're almost here.

"You don't mean that Miley. I'm the one, not her. It's supposed to be my name… not hers." She says. I'm about to say something back when Mikayla coughs then sucks in a strangled breath. Now she's starting to freak out. She can't breathe… at all. She coughs again but this time blood comes up. That just freaks her out more.

I reset my hands on both sides of her head and force her to look at me. "Shhhh Mikayla… it's ok… it's ok" I say softly. She nods the best she can and trys to calm down. The last thing we need is for her to freak out and die.

"It doesn't work like this Miley… either I have you… or no one does" I hear Sasha say. I look back up at her and she has the gun firmly pointed in my direction. Personally, I don't care if she kills me. Because Mikayla's going fast… and I don't think I could live without her. "Malibu PD! Drop your weapon!" I hear.

One… now two… three… and more keep coming, guns drawn. "Put the gun down slowly and place your hands behind your head" I hear a policeman shout. I see instant fear in Sasha's eyes but it doesn't seem to stop her. "Ma'am I will not tell you again, I will fire. Put it down" I hear him shout again… he sounds so familiar. Sasha looks conflicted beyond belief. But I know what she's gonna do.

In a split second… her eyes connect with mine and she takes aim. I quickly look away from her and back too Mikayla. She's pail… and very tired. I looked away from Sasha for two reasons. One: If she does end up killing me, I don't want her face to be the last one I saw. And two: If the cops react fast enough and take her down… I don't want to see it.

One shot. That's what I heard. It started with just one. Then two. Countless followed and none of them hit me. I have more faith in the system now if you must know.

I don't want to see the result of what happened to Sasha… I just want Mikayla. She's fighting so hard to stay awake. I see my gun sitting in the dirt and slide it to the edge of the bank. I hear more sirens of what I'm guessing- hoping, are ambulances. In the loudness no one hears the splash that my gun made as I pushed it into the river.

I look back to Mikayla again. "Stay with me" I whisper. She doesn't respond this time. She's using all the energy she has left just to keep her eyes open. "You can't go now. There's so much more to say… so much to be done… we can get through this Mikayla." I say tearing up. "Ma'am I'm gonna need you to move back" I hear. I didn't even hear them come down here.

One moment I'm telling them I won't leave her, the next a police officer is tearing me off an EMT and telling me to calm down so he doesn't have to arrest me for assault, and in the next, I'm her wife again to get me into the ambulance.

We have made it too far to stop now. She has to make it. She has to pull through.

…**.. … ….. … ….. … …. …. …. ….. ….. …. … ….. … … …. …**

The waiting room. It's the worst place in the world. Hospitals are already horrible but the waiting rooms are hell. You don't know what's going on behind the ER doors. Mikayla could be dead right now.

Mrs. Marshall and I have been here for over an hour, Brook and Mackenzie are praying, and we're all trying to not go insane.

"Mrs. Marshall?" I hear someone say. "Yes?" She answers. "Uh, the other Mrs. Marshall" He says looking at me. The actual Mrs. Marshall gives me a WTF look. I grin at her sheepishly. "I'm Officer Carter." He says. Wait…

_**Flashback**_

_(In Miley's POV)_

_"Excuse me Ma'am?" I hear someone say from the door. I look over and see a young looking cop. He has dirty blond short hair and a clipboard in his hand. "Yeah?" Mikayla asks. "I need to ask you some questions about what happened." He says walking up to her. "I'm Officer James Carter." He says. "Mikayla Marshall." she says. I look him over again. He seems really young. "I'm 20" he says looking at Mikayla with a knowing smile. I guess she was thinking the same thing I was. "Awesome. Trying to get into law enforcement myself" She says. "It's pretty sweet but being the new guy isn't" He says rolling his eyes. "I see. I'm sure being the new girl won't be any easier huh?" she says grinning. "Probably not" he says with a laugh._

_(Chapter 20)_

_**End Flashback**_

That's where I know him. When Mikayla was in the hospital the second time. The young cop with a sincere smile… and also the guy who ripped me off the EMT.

"We met a while back" He says. "Yeah. Thanks for everything…" I say quietly. "It's no problem. Can you… tell me what happened?" He asks slowly. "She was trying to save me… the girl with the gun, who now has at least seventy bullet holes in her, shot Mikayla. Then you guys showed up." I say leaving out as much as possible. "I understand this is hard. I'll come back for a more detailed report later. Do you know how she is?" he says asking about Mikayla. "No. They haven't told us anything. What about Sasha?" I ask. "Dead at the scene" he says.

As horrible as that is… I'm relieved. She can't hurt anyone anymore. Especially Mikayla.

It's been three years since Lilly died. Three years _today_. Three things that can't leave me alone, Life, Pain, and Irony.

"Mrs. Marshall?" I hear again. This time it's a doctor… with a pity smile. I remember that smile. It's the same one that was given when Lilly died. "I'm sorry for what you're going through" He says. We both just keep staring at him. "The bullet… her lung collapsed. She just… couldn't get enough air… but she fought hard. I'm Sorry." He says shaking his head. Well… at least… I knew she loved me…

I start to cry. Hard. I collapse onto Mrs. Marshall and cry. This isn't fair. What did Mikayla do to deserve this? I should be the one lifeless, not her! I… I did it again… I killed her… I killed Mikayla. First Lilly, now Mikayla. How can I live with myself? How… how can I do anything?

Mrs. Marshall doesn't seem to believe it. She's holding me but it isn't hitting her. Her daughter is dead, for real this time. How can she not feel that?

This… legacy… this… Hero, is dead. Hero. That's what Mikayla was. And today… a Hero has fallen. My Hero. How am I supposed to live now?

Through my blurred vision I finally see a few tears fall from Mrs. Marshall's eyes. Good. She doesn't need to be strong for me. I brought this on myself. The least I can do it feel it.

"Uh Ma'am, I didn't mean that she's dead, it was just a hard operation. Hard but a success. She's in a room if you'd like to see her now." He says with a nervous smile.

My tears instantly stop and I glare holes through his head. What… the… fuck. I swear I punched him in the face, but when I actually got my bearings, my fist was still cocked back. It was Mrs. Marshall that sent him over the receptionists desk. Only Mikayla's mom could do that and get away with it. I'm glad she did, because I most certainly wouldn't have sent him that far.

Officer Carter picks up the doctors clip board and scans over it. "Room 204. Don't worry, I got it covered back here" He says walking to the sobbing doctor.

I thought I was fast, but Mrs. Marshall, way faster. I can't keep up with her. She weaving through hallways and sprinting through people, she even mowed a guy over. By the time we hit 204 I'm out of breath and ready to pass out. She's not even breathing a little bit harder.

There's Mikayla, alive and well. Sound asleep but alive and well. Her mom is sitting next to her holding her hand and I can't help but just sit back and watch. I almost lost her today. She doesn't know everything. At least, not what I want her to know. And now I have the chance to tell her. No more waiting. I'm not messing this up again.

… … …**. … …. … …. …. … …. …. …. ….. ….. ….. …**

**Mikayla's POV**

I swear to god, if I so much as get another scratch in my life, I will go all axe murder and kill everyone. What is this? The third time in a year I've almost died? God, if you're listening, I just want to say that you can go fu- "Mikayla" I hear. Holy fucking shit. I am so sorry, you know I didn't mean it man. I was just playing. "Mikayla" I hear again. DON'T SEND ME TO HELL! "Mikayla" I hear more clearly. I slowly open my eyes and look into the face of an angel. God, you rock. You totally accepted my apology and sent me to heaven, I love you man.

Wait… that's… Miley. Oh… my bad. Are we still good though?

"Hey" She says with a bright smile. I smile back. A small one but definitely a smile. "Your mom went to get coffee. How are you feeling?" She asks. "Good" I whisper. Good? I'm on Fucking cloud nine. Higher than a kite. "A whopping nine clouds huh?" She asks with a smile. I chuckle and nod. We look at each other for a bit. "I love you" I say. "I know" She says taking my hand. What is this, Star Wars? 'I love you' then 'I know'. Gay.

"I have to tell you something." She whispers. I turn my head to fully look at her. Hey it's nighttime.

"Three years and two days ago Lilly died." She says.

Oh my god… this is it.

"We were just on a simple drive. We got talking about school and stuff and somehow ended up on you. From the beginning of our relationship she told me to stay away from you. I guess she knew that you liked me. I don't know what happened but she started talking you up. Saying real good things about you and talking about you would make a good friend. I didn't get it. Now I see why. If Lilly had lived, you'd be a best friend.

I was just so mad. We got into a heated argument on why the sudden change and why can't I just trust her. It was so stupid. So small. But I was just. So. Mad.

Northpoint Ridge. Right at that light. I was so blinded by my anger. The light was red but I didn't care. I stomped on the gas pedal. I swore there were no cars around. But I was wrong. I never even saw the eighteen wheeler that hit us. One moment we were yelling at each other then the next, I'm waking up with dozens of firemen and EMT's trying to get me out of this ball of twisted metal. I wasn't hurt that bad.

I turned my head to look at Lilly and…" Tears start rolling down her cheeks. I'm surprised she even made it this far without breaking.

"She was gone. Not dead. She wasn't there. And neither was our windshield. The truck driver T-boned us dead on. Lilly never had a chance. Her seatbelt failed and she went through the windshield" She says looking down. She takes a second and sighs heavily. "She was killed instantly. They found her near the river half a football field away. I killed her.

Mikayla I've always had my license. I just told everyone I didn't because… I could bear the thought of what happened the last time." She says looking back up at me. Wow. So that's why she doesn't drive. It makes sense now. How on earth could you expect someone to get over that?

"I'm so sorry" I say quietly. "I'm not done." She says. "The Truscott's disowned me because I killed their daughter and well you know how it went with my dad. Haven't spoke to them since." She says. "Wow… I-" I start but she cuts me off. "No… I'm not done yet. After you stepped in… it was like someone put the sunshine back into my life. At first it was all innocent you were my best friend. But then I started to feel like you liked me more than a friend. And it freaked me out" She says. Great. I freaked her out. Mikayla you are such a creeper.

"Then I started dating Sasha though I was still clearly not over Lilly. When we weren't speaking… it was the worst few months of my life. I knew I could never hate you but I wanted to. But then we started to get along. And I was sure… I was sure you loved me more a friend. That night I kissed you confirmed it. And it freaked me out even more. Why? Because I knew… at that exact moment, that I was head over heels in love with you." She says tearing up again. Oh… my… god. "When you got home from the party and I told that chick to fuck off… you kissed me. I wanted you. I _wanted _you so badly. I didn't care about the past. All I wanted was a future with you." She says taking my hand.

"That night, I wasn't drunk. I had a few sips of beer but I was as sober then as I am now. You can call it taking advantage of you or whatever you want, but for me, it was all my love to you. Through all the ups and downs after that, with Mackenzie, and Sasha, and New Years. I was in love with you. I wanted Sasha to train me out of it but she couldn't. Your name was and is on my heart and there was no erasing it. I couldn't take it back because that would be stealing." She says gazing into my eyes.

Sounds familiar yes?

"New Years Eve when I saw you, it was torture. The moment I saw you it all came rushing back. I thought I was done with you but I was so wrong. It was Canada all over again. I wanted you and that's all I cared about. It was the most amazing night of my life. But in the morning… I got scared. Lilly came back into my head and… I didn't deserve happiness… which was… is you. So I hurt you. I thought it was the only way to push you away." She says looking down.

"A few months passed and Sasha and I were getting married. Everything you said at the mall was true. Every word. And I sure as hell knew that. The morning of our wedding… when I pictured me walking down the aisle to meet the face of my lover… the only face I saw was yours. I didn't marry her Mikayla. I couldn't… wouldn't. We broke up completely and she knew why. But she just couldn't let it go.

I was so miserable without you. That's why I tried to end it. But long and behold… you came. Again. Even after all the horrible things I did and said to you… you still came." She says.

She's about to say more but I don't let her. I've waited my whole life to hear her say that. Even in my immobile state I pull her towards me quickly and smash my lips against hers. And for the first time… she kisses back… for real. If we weren't here, at the hospital, we would make love. And when I say that, I'm not just being my horny self. We _love_ each other. We're in love.

She pulls back and rests her forehead against mine. And that's when I hear her say it.

"I love you"

…**. …. ….. …. ….. … … … ….. … …. ….. …. … …. **

**Hello my loves. Well. I actually had to stop a few times so I wouldn't cry. CHILL, this isn't the last chapter. **

**Wow. What a chapter right? I honestly don't know what more to say.**

**Ok, so I'm gonna go ahead and comment on something, a few of you were offended when I asked that people start reviewing in the last chapter. Let me just clear things up, I don't depend on the number of reviews, it's what's in them. When I don't get feedback from you it makes me wonder, "Did it really suck that bad?". I don't want to write something that's gonna get no respect. If you aren't telling me what you're thinking about it or what's going on, then I have to insert my own thoughts. We are our own worst critics right? So as you can imagine your words can be better than mine. Also, I'm female, I need to be reminded of how much you love me. **

**So hopefully that shed some light on that. And for the few who I lost because of it, I won't apologize, it's just how I feel. **

**(awkward silence) **

**Well now that that's over…**

**Lita Rocks LBC: Woooooow. I literally busted out laughing at your review. And I effing hate how you called what happened in the beginning! I was like "dangit she knows". No comment about the cuffs but it did make root beer come out of my nose. BTW, root bear burns when exiting the nasal cavity. **

**Cheetahkazikage: Breathe. All is well. Hopefully you're not dead.**

**DraculinaMomoko: That's all I needed to hear Love. Makes me want to keep writing this forever. **

**Farmerg1214: I laughed so hard. Sorry about the laptop but for the love of god don't kill me! See? She's ok! If you'd excuse me I'm gonna go back into hiding.**

**Tomatoes: Oh my effing ef. You do live! Popped your review cherry? I'm honored. This is exactly why you should review though, because it's ending. I missed you.**

**Damon. DemSel. DavidSel. Spashley: Not sure if you can see your name, fanfiction messes it up, it happens to mine too. Anyway, it's ok, you don't have to throw a cyber fit haha. And yes, I am smiling.**

**Croaker001: You're right, I'm not that mean.**

**Ok, that's all. Review because you love me.**

**A.Y.P.**


	31. New Memories, Last Conversation

**Mikayla's POV**

It's unreal. It's unreal how real this is. Three months ago I almost died, again. A month and a half ago, I was released from the hospital, and today I'm in bed, naked might I add, with my lover. Can you believe it? After all we've been through, we're finally here. We made it. The how part is a little complicated but none the less, we're here.

"Moring sunshine." Miley says rolling over on top of me. "Morning beautiful" I reply. She smiles and lightly presses her lips against mine.

Granted, as soon as I was well enough, we couldn't stay out of bed. But now it has a more sweet tone to it. Before, it was out of all that pent up love and desire for each other, but now, it's all about passion.

Our little moment is shredded like a bunny through a wood chipper when my cell phone goes off. "Ignore it" Miley says nipping at my neck. "You know I can't. If it's the station they'll personally kill me for not answering." I say trying to pry her off me. "Fiiiine" She draws out annoyed. I offer a smile for an apology.

"Yeah?" I say into my phone. "I know you're probably in bed, but I just wanted to tell you do cancel our dinner plans tonight. I'm feeling a bit under the weather." I hear my mom say with a sniffle. "Are you actually sick or do you have a guy coming over?" I ask grinning. "Very funny. And no." She says sneezing. "Ok, I'll tell Miley. Feel better" I say. "Ok Sweetie, love you." She says. "Love you too" I say as I hang up.

"Who was that?" Miley asks. "My mommy. She has to cancel tonight." I say. "Aww why?" Miley says pouting. Gah that's adorable. "She's not feeling well." I say. "We should take her soup." Miley says sitting up. That's my girl. Always thinking of others. "Whyyyyyy?" I drag out clearly wanting to stay in bed. "Because she's your mom Mik. If you were sick she'd be over here before you had the time to even think about whining to me about it." She says with a knowing look. "I don't whine, I just make my needs, demands, and dislikes known." I say smiling.

She rolls her eyes and gets out of bed. She heads to the dresser to get some clothes all the while I appreciate her amazing body. "You'd think after two months of this you'd stop checking me out when I get out of bed." She says. She knows me too well. I spring out of bed and wrap my arms around her from behind. "And you'd think that after two months of this you'd start to figure out why." I say kissing her neck.

"Mmm Mik, not now, we literally just got done with that." She says trying to shrug me off. "Says the one who almost took me _while_ I was on the phone with my mother. And plus, we have to shower anyway." I say with huge grin. I can almost see her thought process. "Ok, but this time, remember which hand you put the soap on." She says wincing at the memory. "Will do." I say smiling apologetically.

… … …**. …. ….. …. ….. ….. …. ….. ….. ….. …. …. ….. ….. …**

"Chicken noodle, or double noodle?" Miley asks scanning through the soups. "I don't know. Pick one" I say impatiently. "Mikayla, we can't spend every waking moment in bed." She says. "I know that. But I think we should test that theory." I say grinning. She rolls her eyes and picks up the double noodle can.

"Miley, the door is this way" I say pointing behind us. "Yeah, and if you want dinner, we go this way" She says pointing to the produce. Oh she's good… "I already have dinner planned." I say. "Oh you do? And what exactly is it?" She says arching an eyebrow. "I'm looking at it." I say with a wink. Suck on that Miley. Hmm…. … hot.

"No baby. Dinner, is this way. "Dessert, is what you're looking at." She says with a smirk. Damnit she is good. She takes my hand and pulls me to the produce.

I start poking a particularly gushy tomato and grin. "Mikayla, stop molesting the fruit and pick one please" She says like she's my mother. I'm like a child with ADD, ADHD, the whole enchilada. "It's a vegetable." I retort poking it again. "No it's not, it's a fruit. Google it." She says grabbing an onion. "It's a vegetable." I say poking a hole in the tomato. Damnit. Why am I even doing this, I hate tomatoes.

"Mikayla, it's a fruit." She says a little aggravated. Awww, our first fight. Over a fucking tomato. "Technically it's a fruit, but legally it's a vegetable." I say flicking the tomato. "What does that even mean?" She says walking up next to me. "It's a fruit, but if you were to ship it or sell it, you'd have to put it under vegetable." I say about to pick the stupid tomato up. "Leave it. And why do you even know that?" She says. Because I'm a nerd with no life. "I had a lot of time on my hands when you hated me. Figuratively and literally." I say snickering.

That was a good eye roll. Her eyes went all the way around before stopping to glare at me. "Come on, let's go pick out a steak" She says.

I start to walk but Miley doesn't come with me. Is she mad? It was a joke… "You know I don't actually do that anymore right? I mean, I have you now! Well, not just for that of course… you're good at a lot of things. Everything really. I love you." I rush out. She doesn't seem fazed. She actually looks petrified. I haven't seen that in a while.

I turn around to see what she's looking at and… I don't blame her.

There, about twenty feet away, stands Mrs. Truscott. She's already made eye contact with Miley and is making her way over here. Oh shit. Shiiiiiiit. I grab a tomato in case I need to throw it at her.

A tomato? Really Mikayla? Maybe I'll shove it into her mouth and make her eat it without chewing… then she'd choke and die and I'd save the day! How on earth were you accepted into a police academy you twit?

I take a few big strides backwards to stand next to Miley, which is kind or hard when you're wearing skinny jeans, but because I'm awesome I make it happen. Seriously though, why do we wear these things? Because circulation to the bottom halves of our bodies is overrated?

I try to take her hand but she keeps brushing it off. Come on baby, now it not the time to wanna push me away. It's officially never the time to do that. "Don't shut me out" I say quietly. I know she heard it because like it was a password, the moment she heard it, her hand was wrapped around mine and she leaned in to me slightly.

"Miley" Mrs. Truscott says. It was more of an acknowledgement than anything. "Mikayla" She says. Man this is weird. She hates the both of us. Miley for "killing" Lilly and me for driving a wedge between them that led up to her death. It's not a very fair judgment, but people believe what they want.

"Stop by later. I have something for you" She says. Something like… a chainsaw you want to introduce to our flesh and then bury our remains under the shed never to be heard of or thought about again? Eh, I think I could take her.

Mrs. Truscott gives a small smile then walks away. I don't really think she's the serial killer type anyway.

"Are you ok?" I ask turning to Miley. She nods. "What do you think she wants?" She asks. "Well, I'm 60% sure she's not gonna kill us." I say with a shrug. She smiles and shakes her head. "Let's go over after your mom's." She says. "Ok" I say.

She still looks uneasy. "Let's just go get tacos tonight or something." I say. She nods and we leave with nothing but a can of soup.

…. ….. ….. ….. … … … ….. … … … …. …. … …

"Mumsie?" I say stepping into my ex home. No answer. "Mumsaayyy" I yell. I hear a groan. Oh god… what if she really did invite a guy over?

I hear footsteps then see my mom descend down the stairs. "Good god mother! You look horrible" I say referring to her pale skin and red nose. "Jee thanks, that's exactly what I wanna hear when I'm sick." She says monotone. Miley flicks my ear and sends me a glare as she passes me. She gives my mom a hug and my mom smiles. Kiss-ass.

"What are you two doing here?" She asks with a sniffle. "We figured you could use a good pick-me-up and brought you some soup" Miley says. "Aww thanks sweetie" She says to Miley. "Uh hello? I'm the one that _paid_ for the soup. AND drove us to get it." I say. "Oh… sweetie" My mom says walking over to me. When she reaches me, she leans forward like she's gonna hug me, then flicks my ear in the exact same damn spot Miley did. "Ow" I say bringing my hand to my ear. "Don't be a baby" My mom says walking onto the living room. "Don't be abusive" I say matching her tone.

Then I blinked… and somehow in the amount of time it took for my eyes to close, my mom had grabbed a pillow and it was barreling towards my face. When I opened my eyes the pillow met my face… and then I slipped and fell down.

My mother, god bless her, starts laughing hysterically and Miley doesn't hesitate to join her.

Just for that, no sex tonight… ok fine but she's doing all the work… damnit.

**. ….. ….. ….. … ….. ….. …. ….. …. … …. … … … ….. …**

"Do you want me to knock?" I ask. "No no, I got it." She says staring at the door. We've been at the door for ten minutes. I know I shouldn't rush her considering the circumstances, but I really, really have to pee.

She takes a deep breath. "Maybe we shouldn't do this" She says turning around. I stop her and turn her back around. "Baby, you need to. Come on, I'll be right here." I say. I love the way that word tastes. I'm still getting used to calling her "Baby" or "hun". I'm getting used to answering to it too. But I love every minute of it.

"Ok" She sighs again. She timidly reaches her hand up and knocks twice. Then she tries to bolt away. Thank god for my reflexes, I manage to get a hand on here and sling shot her back to her place next to me.

We hear the door unlock and Mrs. Truscott appears behind it. "Come in" She says after a few short seconds.

She leads us into the living room and Miley is distracted beyond belief. God knows what's going on in her head…

**Miley's POV**

Just seeing the house brought back memories. I haven't seen it since Lilly died. I couldn't bear the guilt of even trying. It smells the same. Homey and comforting, literally nothing's changed. I love it. Every place I look there's a memory attached to it. Of all of us laughing together or Lilly and I fighting over lip gloss.

I miss her… but it doesn't hurt. Not anymore. The guilt was unbearable. Everything was just killing me. But now they're just distant memories.

When I look nest to me on the couch I see Mikayla. That's all I wanna see. That's all I wanna remember. The love of my life… a new memory.

"Miley I know… I know it's been a long time. Every day it still hurts." Mrs. Truscott says sitting down across from us. "But Lilly loved you… and regardless of what happened… she would've wanted me to keep loving you. " She says. She has an envelope in her hands.

"I'm sorry for shutting you out all this time… but her death wasn't easy for me or her father." She says. "Lilly wrote this for you the night she proposed. It's never been opened… and I figure it's time that it was." She says handing me the envelope.

A thousand scenarios play out in my head of what this could say. These are the unspoken words of a lost love. This is something she wanted to tell me but never did. I don't know if you know how crazy this is for me. It's like having on last conversation with someone you haven't spoken to in years and will never speak to again. The last words I will ever know from her.

I open the envelope and unfold the paper. She always had beautiful writing. I begin reading to myself.

_Miley, My love, My everything…_

**. … ….. ….. … … ….. … … … … ….. ….. ….**

**The END … Just kidding! Don't kill me…**

**Hello my loves. Another chapter for you. I know it was full of nothing but it was important nothing… if that made sense. **

**Yay, a last minute cliff. And even yay-er, Miley and Mikayla are together! FINALLY. It was killing me just as much as it was killing you… sort of. Unfortunately, all things must come to an end. One more loves. Only one more chapter left and my work of two years in complete. I hate being all emotional, but that's what this is.**

**Speaking of one more. This coming Monday/in one week, it will be exactly a year till I'm eighteen. Why am I telling you this? So you'll say happy birthday, no no, just kidding. I'm saying this because I feel the need to share that I will finally be able to tell my parents to screw off and that I'm gonna write whatever I want. It's a blissful feeling.**

**I'm getting on a plane tonight at 11:30 to Georgia. Pray for me. But on the bright side, I will finish the last chapter in the land in which I love. Can't wait for sweet tea. Where I'm from, that doesn't exist. **

**Anyway, shout outs…**

**DraculinaMomoko: Yay I'm loved!**

**Tomatoes: Hmm, what to say… oh, I got it. I'm gonna make up a life quote just because you inspired me. "If you ever make anyone piss themselves, you're motives were a success." Not sure what on earth you can apply that to, but feel loved. (long shout out)**

**Crazier: You live up to your name, but I love it.**

**Lita Rocks LBC: Wooow. I love the way you talk. Made me laugh my face off… then I started choking on air at the last part of your review. My sister gave me a WTF look, so I just told her I hit my elbow on the table. As far as the cuffs go… I'm… flattered? :D (longer shout out)**

**Damon. DemSel. DavidSel. Spashley: Looooved your review. It made me smile. **

**Farmerg1214: What are you trying to do? Drive a knife through my heart? It's ok, I mean it in a good way. I promise. Hero is a name I have yet to deserve, one day though. **

**Angela-Miriah: You flatter me.**

**-7RyPtoPh4n-: Glad to have you back. **

**Also, sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes, I wanted to complete this before I got on the plane so I didn't get to** **proofread this. So if it's crap, I'm sorry. **

**Anyway, till the FINAL chapter, review like you really love me. Gotta feel the love before the last chapter. **

**A.Y.P. **


	32. Love Remains the Same

**Ok everyone, this is it. Go wherever you have to go to find the song, Love Remains the Same by Gavin Rossdale , and put it on repeat throughout this chapter. Do it because you love me.**

… …**.. … ….. …. …. ….. … ….. … …. … … …. …. ….. …..**

**Miley's POV**

_Miley, My love, My everything…_

_Today, I proposed to you. It's surely the third best day of my life. The second, the day I met you. And the first, the day you and I become one. The day you become Miley Truscott. My lover… my best friend… my wife._

_I know this seems a bit odd because we talk everyday but… this is something I needed to write just in case._

_Anyway, today I proposed to you. Without hesitation, you said yes. It got me thinking, Miley, we have two years till that happens. A lot can change. Like if one day you don't want me anymore, or what if one of us dies? Doubt it would happen though. Anyway, Miley, if anything and I mean anything happens in the next two years like that, I know you would want me to be happy. And more than anything, I would want you to be happy._

_If we don't work out or something happens, don't blame yourself… because I __**NEVER**_ _would. It's not your fault and it's not mine. I will love you no matter what. I don't hold it against you and I'm not mad. You could murder my mother and I would love you… well after you got out of jail I would. _

_I know this is gonna sound crazy… I know I always tell you to steer clear of Mikayla, but if and only if, something happens to me or us, trust her. She cares for you like I do. And I would want someone like her taking care of you. I know she'd do a good job._

_Nothing will probably happen so this is stupid, but just in case. My mom has been instructed to give this to you if I can't. Well, that's all I have to say. You'll probably never get this though, and we're gonna laugh about it. _

_But just in case._

_I love you baby, always and forever._

_Lilly_

.

By now you know that tears are pouring out of my eyes. All this time… why couldn't I have gotten this sooner?

Mikayla was reading over my shoulder and is now sitting back with an expression I can't read.

Lilly isn't mad at me… she said it wasn't my fault… and… she wants me to be with Mikayla. All… this… time…

**Mikayla's POV**

All this time. I was doing everything right… she _wanted_ me to care for Miley. I can understand Mrs. Truscott's reasoning for delaying the letter but… imagine what life would've been like if we had known all this.

Replay the last two years and just imagine…

Miley's crying. It's ok, I'm crying too. "I'm sorry it wasn't sooner. I'm not sure what it says, but I thought it was time." Mrs. Truscott says. No shit Sherlock.

Miley and I can be together now, without anything holding us back. Holding her back. There's _nothing_ stopping us.

…**. ….. … …. … … …. … ….. … …. … ….. … ….. ….. …. ..**

"Miley… I love you." I say.

We're sitting in our living room. That's the first thing I've said since we left the Truscott's a half an hour ago. "I love you too" she says. "No I mean I really, really love you." I say getting on my knees in front of her.

She smashes her lips against mine, tears streaming down both our faces. When we break apart she presses her forehead against mine. "Mickey I don't know how to feel… I don't know what to feel." She sobs. "Baby, I would tell you that you don't have to feel, but I need you too." I say trying to not break down as much as she is.

"Why?" She asks leaning back to look at me. "Because I need you to feel this. I love you so much Miley." I say smiling through my tears. "I don't understand. Feel what?" her voice cracks. "That I love you and I swear to you that I'll be everything you need. I'm gonna be here forever Miley. I'm not going anywhere unless you come with me. I don't want anything else Miley… I'm set for life. I just want you. … … Marry me." I say.

Her face goes blank. Expressionless. She doesn't say yes or no.

"I know it's sudden and I don't have a ring but-" I start but she cuts me off. "Yes" She says rushed. "What…?" I say. For the love of all things good and holy, now is not the time for my ears to deceive me. "Yes" She says again. Oh… my…go-

I don't finish that thought as her lips plaster themselves to mine. S

She said yes. We're getting married. I'm marrying Miley Stewart. She said yes. Mikayla and Miley Marshall. M&M. My fiancée. She… said… yes!

We rip each other's clothes off while running into things, trying to get to the bedroom.

We make love like never before constantly whispering "I love you".

…**.. ….. … ….. ... ….. ….. … ….. … …. … ….. … … …. …. …. … ….**

**Miley's POV**

"Three months ago my life changed forever. I became Mrs. Miley Marshall.

Our wedding night? Well, you know how it goes. Let's just say that there was a lot of sexy lingerie involved.

Mikayla is working at the Las Angelus Police Department as of two months ago and me, well, I think I'm just enjoying being a Marshall. My dad and I talk. He's nothing like what he was… but I don't think he'll ever be what he should be. No matter though, my mom, can't believe I can finally say that, is great. I work as a shifts manager at a local hospital while taking some college courses and am pursuing a degree in counseling.

Your parents and I talk. We're actually having dinner over there tomorrow night. Mikayla is a bit nervous but I'll find a way to relax her… if you know what I mean.

I know you haven't heard this but, a long time ago, Mikayla promised me that she'd chase all the nightmares away. She did. She chased the bad life away. She's my everything.

I thought you hated me. I thought I wasn't supposed to be happy. But I was wrong.

Now I'm the happiest person alive. I really love her Lilly." I say looking at the marble tablet. I'm Miley Marshall officially nine months after Mikayla proposed.

I stand here looking at her grave. I'm not alone anymore. Yes, I did love her. I was going to marry her. She was my everything. And though life took a different turn, now I have all I could need and desire.

I needed this. This closure. I needed to let go. It was time.

_Lillian Ann Truscott, 1992 – 2008. _It was exactly four years ago today_. _No tears, just a smile. The Truscott's talk to me. I'm no stranger there anymore.

I'm happy with myself. I moved on. I let go. Mikayla is all I see. She's all I think about. She's in my dreams… she's all I want to see.

I place a white rose on her tablet. It was her favorite flower you know.

"Mrs. Marshall" she says. I don't have to turn around to know who that is, but I do anyway. Mikayla. I stand up and walk to her. "I'm proud of you." She says wrapping her arms around me. "Thanks." I say laying my head on her chest.

"When did you know that I was the one?" I ask looking up at her. "When my pants hit my ankles." She says with a cocky smile. "Mickeeey" I whine rolling my eyes. "I knew you were the one when I found that I would do anything, _anything_, no matter how ridicules it was, just to make sure you were ok. To make sure you were safe. Just to see you smile." She says looking deep into my eyes. "When everything tells you to quit, but you don't. I could wake up every day for the rest of my life happy, just knowing that you were next to me." She continues.

My eyes are wet. I kiss her passionately then place my head back on her chest. There it is… her heartbeat. "As long as that's beating, I'll love you… I'll be right here." She says. She makes it so hard not to just break down. "I love you" I say looking back up at her. "I love you too" She says leaning down to kiss me again.

When we break apart we just gaze into each other's eyes. Look at how far we've come.

The air is so sweet. "We made it baby" She whispers. She's right. We made it. Yeah we're young, two twenty year olds, and we have a lot ahead of us. But we made it this far and there's no way we're giving up.

"I wish this could last forever" I say leaning in to her more. "It will" She says kissing my forehead. "Let's go" She says taking my hand. With one last look back at Lilly's tablet, I smile and walk with Mikayla, my future.

You can't plan life. No matter how much you want to. So why has mine worked out? Because sometimes love shatters reason. And if it's anything I've learned throughout this journey…

Through all that we've lost and the mistakes that we've made, everything will change… but Love Remains the Same.

… … … …**.. …. …. … …. …. … … … ….. … ….. … …. …**

**Hello my Lotus Blossoms. Well, I did it. Is it ok to be emotional? Because I am.**

**Two years, and I completed it. I feel… amazing. As I was writing I listened to Love Remains the Same the whole time and when I wrote the last line, in perfect sync, I wrote "Love Remains the Same" as the last line of the song played. Perfect yes? **

**The last part of this chapter had a lot to do with chapter one. It made me happy.**

**I love you guys. **

**To some it's just a story, entertainment if you will, but a lot of it was purely my heart. And I want to thank you all for giving me the time to share it. **

**Thanks to each and every one of you who read this and I'm sorry if couldn't get to you all:**

**2lazy2login, Hula Hoop Queen, -7RyPtoPh4n-, Angela-Miriah, Damon. DemSel. DavidSel. Spashley, DraculinaMomoko, Cheetahkazikage, Hhj, ****Bladed Darkness, HyperLauren,****AndxSoxItxBegins,****YourxAddictionx, Liley. Lover., Music and Reading Lover, Truscott, HinataLoveNaruto, Ottar, Qwe, Tasharrrr-ox, Fawnleaf, Animeaics, AC, Mattsurf, ****othlvr16,** **californiagirlie, ShadySkills5, -little clip-, ****duckfanatick,** **everythingurno,** **ufp, BloodyDawnAngel, xBeautifulxxxDisasterx, Tiffany, girlystuffer,** **abi, DreamBigToFallHard,** **experimentalgirl17, Demena-x, and Crazier (You specifically are awesome.)**

**And to the few that really stuck out:**

**Lita Rocks LBC: The master of swear words, and I wouldn't change a thing. I would put more but I'd need a few pages for that. Just know, you rock. **

**Farmerg1214: Best fangirl EVER. The soul of encouragement. **

**Tomatoes: Because you're just awesome and inspired me to continue this story. **

**Croaker: Best feedback in the world. It helped me direct and dictate where I was going in this.**

**Wow. I can't believe it's really done…**

**Review like never before. Because you love me and because this is the last chance you'll get for this story.**

**To anyone who finds this story post completion, go ahead and review if you want, they always make me smile.**

**Not the end my loves, just the beginning.**

**A.Y.P.**


End file.
